A Nona Peça
by Evil - My demon
Summary: A Condessa Hyuga era uma das melhores e mais letais exploradoras de todo o mundo,temida e admirada por todos.Mas a sua mais recente missão levanta verdades escondidas soubre o seu passado.E aquele homem, aquele arrogante homem,é a sua ultima esperança SH
1. Hyuga

**Naruto** não me pertence ou a musica **Elevation.**

Isto é só uma espécie de previsão ou o caraças, meus queridos. Se gostarem, continuarei, se não gostarem…. Continuarei na mesma XD

Inspirado nos jogos e filmes **Tomb Raider **e na saga de **Indiana Jones**… e já agora, é inspirado, não igual.

Fic **SasuHina**

Rated **M**: Porquê? Porque ainda sou a mesma tarada de sempre ^.^ (São as hormonas…)

As mudanças que farei neste fic? Aqui estão elas:

A história não se passa no mundo Naruto, mas também não se passa no mundo real. Digamos que é uma mistura dos dois. **Por isso nada de Ninjas**.

E vocês perguntam: Oh, Evil-nee-chan, porque raio estás a escrever outra coisa se ainda n terminaste "**A cor do gelo**" e "**Lacrimosa**"?

Eu respondo: Meus fofinhos, "**A cor do Gelo**" tá quase no **fim**. É lamentável, mas é a realidade. Estou a pensar em fazer uma **sequela** do meu primeiro fic, mas virá mais tarde.

E vocês perguntam mais uma vez: Mas olha lá, miúda, n tinhas dito que irias fazer um **crossover** em que o par era **EdHina**?

Resposta: Sim, e farei quando terminar "**Lacrimosa**", mas esta ideia encravou-se na minha mente e foi como um impulso chato que me obrigou a escrever.

**Hinata **neste fic **não** vai ser uma réplica da mítica **Lara Croft**. Imaginem uma **Hinata baixinha, magrinha, sem muitas curvas e com ar de mau**. É isso mesmo ^-^

Obrigado, **Franhyuuga-san** e á sua amiga **Ju** por me terem dado aquela ajuda. Tal ideia não será desperdiçada, mas não será feita da maneira que desejavam. Espero que ambas apreciem este trabalho.

Avisos: Terá **sangue** (Nada de especial), **mortes, armas de fogo e Hentai**… (Penso que n haverá fic que eu escreva que n tenha Hentai -_-')

Nas partes em escritas em Itálico é o passado da Hinata, quando ela tinha **15** anos, nas escritas com a letra normal é o presente, ela tem **27**.

As falas em **negrito **são as de **Kiba**, que nem sequer está presente, mas sim a falar por um telemóvel.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Hyuga

* * *

_**High, higher than the sun  
You shoot me from a gun  
I need you to elevate me here  
At the corner of your lips  
As the orbit of your hips  
Eclipse, you elevate my soul**_

* * *

_As ruas estavam desertas, poderia ela ver. Como não poderiam, se estava a chover daquela maneira? As ruas cinzentas, molhadas e vazias. A chuva parecia trazer a tristeza com ela, as árvores tinham perdido as suas cores verdejantes, parecendo mortas. Sem qualquer vida em si. As cortinas das janelas corridas, como se o povo não quisesse olhar para a água abundante que escorria nos céus. Todos os carros guardados nas garagens ou estacionados ao lado dos encharcados passeios de cimento._

_Dentro da grande e luxuosa limusina preta, Hinata encostou o seu pálido rosto ao vidro já embaciado pelo frio. O seu cabelo negro, curto, estava ainda molhado pela corrida que ela fizera antes de entrar no carro, alguns momentos antes._

_Ao seu lado, sentado com tanta elegância e frieza digna de um rei, o seu pai escrevia apressadamente num pequeno caderno de capa negra, ignorando o mundo enquanto copiava os seus pensamentos e memórias nas finas folhas de papel._

_Hinata observou-o pelo canto do olho, analisando a brancura da pele, os longos cabelos castanhos, lisos, sedosos, cuidados com demasiada perfeição. Os olhos frios do homem que lhe dera a vida eram brancos, como o mais puro gelo do árctico, brilhando de uma concentração hábil. O corpo do homem, apesar da sua idade, era musculado e viril por debaixo das suas roupas escuras, graças ao estilo de vida activo e perigoso que o homem levava. Ela sabia que ele tinha cicatrizes escondidas pelo tecido negro. Rugas profundas entre as sobrancelhas e nos cantos da boca denunciavam a experiencia de vida que Hyuga Hiashi já possuía._

_A rapariga olhou para as pequenas e delicadas mãos tristemente. Nunca seria como ele, o perfeito historiador, o mais hábil dos acrobatas, o mais letal dos guerreiros. Mas esse era o seu sonho, ele era o seu herói, sempre fora, desde pequenina, ao contar-lhe as histórias de dormir, que na verdade, eram as suas fantásticas e perigosas aventuras. E ela escutara-as, abismada com tanto esplendor que o seu pai mostrava, que só tinha um desejo._

_Ser como ele._

_E era isso que ela faria. Nem que tivesse que atravessar metade do mundo a pé, nem que tivesse que derrotar todo o tipo de monstros míticos, nem que tivesse que escapar dos horrendos furacões e dos molhados destruidores tsunamis, nem que tivesse que entrar nas profundezas do oceano para encontrar a cidade perdida de Atlântida, nem que tivesse que recuperar todos os manuscritos perdidos da grandiosa biblioteca de Alexandria, ela trabalharia o máximo que pudesse para ser como o seu pai._

_Decidida a não desiludi-lo, Hinata olhou de novo para a janela embaciada, suspirando suavemente._

* * *

_**I've got all self-control  
Been living like a mole  
Now going down, excavation  
I and I, in the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly  
So high, elevation**_

* * *

Deveriam ser entre quinze e vinte homens, nada mais, nada menos. Apenas três pareciam estar a trabalhar nas escavações, o resto estava simplesmente a guardar o precioso local, olhos atentos e de armas perigosas nas suas mãos experientes.

Ela estava sentada numa rocha, lá bem no alto, onde não poderia ser detectada. Com uns binóculos da mais alta tecnologia encostados ao seu bonito rosto, a baixa e esguia mulher observa o grupinho de exploradores e os seus respectivos seguranças.

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu-lhe nos lábios carnudos, mostrando o humor que sentia no momento. Colocando os seus binóculos de parte, ela agarrou numa das suas armas, analisando-a em busca de falhas.

_ **Não vais entrar ali aos tiros, pois não**?

Ela não respondeu á voz do amigo que lhe sussurrou pelo comunicador que estava preso ao seu ouvido. Carregou a sua arma, pronta a matar a qualquer momento. Levantando-se, ela colocou os binóculos na mochila que trazia às costas, já velha pelo constante uso. Tirou uma das madeixas de cabelo escuro do rosto, colocando-a por detrás das orelhas. A sua franja nunca ficava presa na longa e cuidada trança.

_ **Porque raio é que os vais matar a todos?**

_ Não te preocupes, Kiba… vou apenas feri-los, mais nada. – Pegou na outra arma com a sua mão livre, franzindo o sobrolho. – Eles têm algo que é meu.

* * *

_**A star lit up like a cigar  
Strung out like a guitar  
Maybe you can educate my mind  
Explain all these controls  
I Can't sing but I've got soul  
The goal is elevation **_

* * *

_A enorme limusina negra parou, libertando a jovem menina dos seus pensamentos. A porta do seu lado abriu-se de repente e o rosto do seu empregado apareceu, pedindo-lhe silenciosamente para que saísse do carro. _

_Ela obedeceu, sabendo que não transportava a mesma elegância fria que o seu pai. Este rapidamente se juntou a ela, calado, antes de colocar uma das suas enormes mãos no ombro da filha, guiando-a. _

_Hinata não lutou contra ele, limitando-se a deixar-se levar. Estavam no aeroporto, um espaço enorme. Aqui, a chuva não tinha qualquer efeito, pois estava repleto de pessoas barulhentas e apressadas. Ela olhou por cima do seu ombro magro, vendo os seus empregados com as malas que ela haveria de carregar. Suspirou, sentindo um pouco de culpa por fazer outras pessoas carregarem as coisas que lhe pertenciam. _

_Hiashi parou de súbito, olhando para trás. Num comando frio, ordenou aos seus servos para continuarem caminho. Estes cumpriram a ordem sem emitiram qualquer som, passando pelos seus mestres num silêncio apressado. _

_Hinata olhou para o seu pai, que a mirava com os seus olhos de gelo. _

* * *

_**A mole, digging in a hole  
Digging up my soul  
Now going down, excavation  
I and I in the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly  
So high, elevation **_

* * *

Ela aterrou agachada atrás de uma enorme rocha. Aquele pequeno sorriso arrogante não tinha desaparecido do seu bonito rosto. Nenhum dos experientes guardas a tinha localizado. Por muito bons que fossem, ela era melhor.

Rastejando como a mais matreira das serpentes, Hinata não tirou os olhos dos três exploradores. Um deles, o mais sério, tinha algo azul na mão. Os olhos brancos da mulher extraíram-se, brilhando ameaçadoramente.

Um dos exploradores estava sentado numa cadeira, parecendo fatigado. Limpava o suor do seu rosto juvenil, vermelho e um pouco sujo, com um lenço, que rapidamente ficou encharcado. Hinata quase se riu, um homem daquele tamanho não conseguia aguentar um pouquinho de calor? Então porque tinha escolhido aquela vida? Lugares como aquele não eram para princesinhas.

_ Então? – Fez o homem suado, atraindo a atenção da Hyuga escondida – Como a vamos entregar? Se não tivermos cuidado vamos ser assaltados de novo.

Um dos seus companheiros, aquele que segurava o tesouro azul com ambas as mãos franziu o sobrolho, sentando-se na sua cadeira enferrujada.

_ Duvido que isso aconteça de novo. – Murmurou ele num suspiro, inclinando-se para trás – Com estes guardas todos, aquele imbecil não terá hipóteses de nos roubar esta preciosidade.

Hinata comprimiu os lábios ao ouvir tais informações. Querida dizer que aquela relíquia não era a primeira que aqueles os três encontravam. E a outra tinha sido roubada? Isso constituía um problema para ela… raios! Deveria ter sido mais rápida. Tinha que saber qual era a outra peça desaparecida e quem a tinha levado.

_ Talvez… hei, vocês, algum sinal daquele rato do esgoto por aí? – Perguntou o explorador suado aos guardas, que lhe lançaram olhares irritados, abanando a cabeça.

A mulher escondida sorriu. Aquelas princesinhas tinham a lata de chamar nomes a pessoas que provavelmente poderiam matá-las em cinco segundos. Mas que ingénuos.

_ Lord Itachi vai ficar satisfeito connosco desta vez, já que o seu irmão sacana nos roubou a outra.

Óptimo. Já tinha um nome. Bastava descobrir quem era o irmão desse tal Itachi e persegui-lo até recuperar a outra peça. Mas por enquanto tinha que ficar com aquela que estava presente. Agarrou as suas armas com força, sorrindo maliciosamente.

* * *

_**Love, lift me out of these blues  
Won't you tell me something true  
I believe in you**_

* * *

_As grandes mãos do seu pai colocaram-se em cima dos seus magros ombros, fazendo com que o rosto da rapariga se transformasse numa mascara de confusão. _

__ Hinata… _

_A rapariga nunca tinha visto aquele rosto frio e impassível tornar-se num alvo de preocupação. Era estranho, ver o pai transmitir-lhe mais sentimentos do que o usual, desde que a sua mãe morrera que ele simplesmente se desligara do mundo. _

__ Tens a certeza que é isto que queres? _

_Ela pestanejou. É claro que tinha. Ela iria ser como ele. Descobrir o mundo, explorá-lo, viajar. _

__ Não quero que faças isto por obrigação. Se quiseres fazer outra coisa para a vida… talvez fosse mais seguro. Eu não te irei julgar, minha filha. _

_Hinata não disse nada por alguns momentos, chocada pelas palavras dele. Então, como se a chuva que se fazia lá fora já não lhe afectasse os seus sentimentos, ela sorriu-lhe com doçura, abraçando-o fortemente. Encostou a sua cabeça ao peito duro do seu pai, que parecia estar petrificado pelas acções da filha. _

__ É-é isto que quero, p-pai. V-vou dar o-o meu melhor. – Maldito gaguejar. Maldita timidez. Maldita fragilidade. Mas ela superaria isso tudo. Por ele. Pelo seu pai. _

_Hiashi olhou-a durante algum tempo, franzindo as suas escuras sobrancelhas com preocupação. Com um suspiro de derrota, rodeou a minúscula figura da sua menina de quinze anos, afagando o cabelo escuro. Hinata sorriu fracamente contra o peito do pai, contente por este lhe mostrar um pouco mais de afecto**.** _

* * *

_**A mole, living in a hole  
Digging up my soul now  
Going down, excavation  
I and I in the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly  
So high, elevation**_

* * *

_**Bang! **_

O som ecoou pelo quente e desértico vale. Como em câmara lenta, um dos soldados caiu, como um enorme fardo. Os outros ficaram a olhar para o corpo sem vida do companheiro por alguns momentos, antes de se virar para a origem do tiro.

Disparando furiosamente contra a pequena figura feminina que os atacara, os soldados lançavam os seus gritos de guerra. As balas embateram nas rochas, destruindo-as e mutilando-as, transformando-as em pó que se espalhou pelo espaço, tapando a vista a qualquer um.

_ Apanharam aquela cabra?

_ Não.

Hinata sorriu com os sons de espanto antes de saltar elegantemente, premindo nos gatilhos de ambas das armas repetidamente. O característico som explosivo da sua arma era uma bela melodia para os seus ouvidos. Aqueles que ainda viviam também tentavam acertar-lhe com as suas mortais balas, mas em vão. Com a sua experiencia, a Hyuga era ágil e rápida o suficiente para se esquivar de todas, acabando por ser ela a vitoriosa naquela luta letal.

No final só sobraram os três exploradores, escondidos que nem coelhos numa toca. Hinata avançou na sua direcção, animada com as tentativas inúteis dos homens para passarem despercebidos. Estavam debaixo da minúscula mesa que utilizavam para colocar os seus materiais. Sinceramente… tinham eles miolos dentro daquelas cabeças?

Com um gesto violento, Hinata atirou a frágil mesa de plástico para longe. Os três homens tremiam aos seus pés, abraçados uns aos outros. Ela apontou-lhes uma das suas armas, lançando-lhes um olhar ameaçador.

_ A peça. – Fez ela simplesmente, num tom monotonamente frio, estendendo a mão.

Eles nem sequer hesitaram, como os cobardes que eram. Rapidamente lhe lançaram o seu tesouro antes de correrem a sete pés dali para fora. Hinata não se deu ao trabalho de os seguir ou matar. Não valiam o seu tempo.

Analisou o objecto azul que tinha na mão. Era redondo, liso, não muito maior que um punho fechado. Inúmeras e incompreensíveis inscrições enfeitavam a superfície azulada do objecto. Ela ficou ali, abismada por tal beleza incompreensível.

_ **Tu disseste que não os matarias!**

A voz no seu ouvido acordou-a do hipnotismo que a peça lhe provocara. Raios. Esquecera-se que tinha uma câmara no seu comunicador e que Kiba conseguia ver o que ela via.

Colocou a preciosidade na sua mochila, suspirando pesadamente.

_ Menti.

Pousou os olhos nos jipes que os exploradores e os soldados tinham utilizado para se deslocarem até aquele local. Sorriu, caminhando até uma das grandes máquinas, entrando pela porta com agilidade. Agachou-se, começando a ligar fios.

_ Kiba, procura-me o nome "Itachi", deve ser uma pessoa com dinheiro, para ter tanta gente a trabalhar para ele.

_ **E depois?**

_ Depois vê se ele tem um irmão, é esse que me interessa para já.

Sorriu, orgulhosa de si mesma, ao ouvir o ronronar do motor. Erguendo-se de novo, premiu o acelerador com o pé.

A paisagem desértica e arenosa nunca fora a sua preferida. As selvas, essas sim, onde templos escondidos tinham os mais inúmeros e excitantes perigos. Onde animais ferozes se escondiam, prontos a atacar a qualquer momento. Enormes cascatas com os seus profundos lagos docemente frios.

Sim… as selvas eram a sua preferência.

_** Qual é a peça, afinal?**

_ Apanhei a peça que representa o elemento água. Que desilusão. Eu queria a peça principal.

_ **Pensa pelo positivo. Quantas mais peças tivermos, mais possibilidades tem o mundo de não ser destruído.**

Ela não respondeu de imediato, rodando o volante para fazer o jipe contornar um enorme calhau que estava mesmo no meio da estrada de areia. Levou uma mão até ao seu bolso da mochila, tirando de lá uns óculos de sol antes de os colocar no bonito rosto.

_ Desde quando é que dizes coisas inteligentes?

_ **… O Shino e o Neji estão ao pé de mim.**

_ Ah!

E lançou uma gargalhada divertida, observando o sol a baixar e baixar até a noite tomar conta daquele deserto rochoso.

* * *

**_Elevation...  
Elevation...  
Elevation..._  
**

* * *

__ Lembra-te que foste tu quem escolheu este caminho. _

_Hinata anuiu, respirando fundo. Ajeitando o seu modesto vestido branco, ela caminhou atrás do pai, tentando não chocar com ninguém. Seriam os aeroportos sempre assim tão cheios de gente apressada? _

_Teve que estar praticamente colada ao pai para não se perder no meio daquele labirinto de pessoas barulhentas. _

_Como conseguia ele ser tão elegante no meio daquela confusão? Qual era o seu segredo? Aquelas pessoas não o incomodavam? Não o intimidavam? Que raio de pergunta. Aquele era o seu pai, o grandioso Hyuga Hiashi. Não era uma pequena porção de gente que o iria amedrontar. Quem lhe dera ser assim, tão valente e corajosa. _

_Ele parou de andar, fazendo com que a rapariga chocasse com as suas costas. Reprimindo um grunhido de frustração, Hinata espreitou pelo braço dele, tentando ver qual era o motivo de tal paragem. _

__ Hinata. – Fez ele subitamente e a rapariga saltou de susto – Aqui estão os teus futuros professor e colegas. _

_A Hyuga olhou para onde ele apontava, ficando de imediato intimidada pelos quatro pares de olhos que se colaram a ela. _

__ O teu professor é Hatake Kakashi. – Sussurrou Hiashi ao seu lado, colocando uma mão no seu ombro frágil, tentando acalma-la – Os teus colegas têm a tua idade, não te preocupes, são o Naruto, Karin e Sasuke. _

* * *

_**Elevation...  
Elevation...  
Elevation... **_

**……………….. **

Horrivel, não foi? *Suspiro* Oh well.

Eu sei que Sasuke não aparece aqui neste capítulo, mas não se preocupem, aparecerá em breve, espero.

Hiashi até tá bastante simpático aqui, né. Não podemos fazê-lo sempre um imbecil, não é verdade?

Bem… Julgo que n há mais nada a dizer………

BJS!

Evil.


	2. Morto ou não?

**Naruto** não me pertence ou a musica **Bohemian Rhapsody****.**

Inspirado nos jogos e filmes **Tomb Raider **e na saga de **Indiana Jones**… e já agora, é inspirado, não igual.

Fic **SasuHina**

Rated **M**: Porquê? Porque ainda sou a mesma tarada de sempre ^.^ (São as hormonas…)

As mudanças que farei neste fic? Aqui estão elas:

A história não se passa no mundo Naruto, mas também não se passa no mundo real. Digamos que é uma mistura dos dois. **Por isso nada de Ninjas**.

E vocês perguntam: Oh, Evil-nee-chan, porque raio estás a escrever outra coisa se ainda n terminaste "**A cor do gelo**" e "**Lacrimosa**"?

Eu respondo: Meus fofinhos, "**A cor do Gelo**" tá quase no **fim**. É lamentável, mas é a realidade. Estou a pensar em fazer uma **sequela** do meu primeiro fic, mas virá mais tarde.

E vocês perguntam mais uma vez: Mas olha lá, miúda, n tinhas dito que irias fazer um **crossover** em que o par era **EdHina**?

Resposta: Sim, e farei quando terminar "**Lacrimosa**", mas esta ideia encravou-se na minha mente e foi como um impulso chato que me obrigou a escrever.

**Hinata **neste fic **não** vai ser uma réplica da mítica **Lara Croft**. Imaginem uma **Hinata baixinha, magrinha, sem muitas curvas e com ar de mau**. É isso mesmo ^-^

Obrigado, **Franhyuuga-san** e á sua amiga **Ju** por me terem dado aquela ajuda. Tal ideia não será desperdiçada, mas não será feita da maneira que desejavam. Espero que ambas apreciem este trabalho.

Avisos: Terá **sangue** (Nada de especial), **mortes, armas de fogo e Hentai**… (Penso que n haverá fic que eu escreva que n tenha Hentai -_-')

Nas partes em escritas em Itálico é o passado da Hinata, quando ela tinha **15** anos, nas escritas com a letra normal é o presente, ela tem **27**.

As falas em **negrito **são as de **Kiba**, que nem sequer está presente, mas sim a falar por um telemóvel.

Obrigada **Lookers-sama** e **Marcy-sama** pelas Reviews ^-^ bjs para vocês.

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Capitulo 2

Morto ou não?

* * *

_**Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy,  
I need no sympathy  
Because i'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows,  
Doesn't really matter to me, to me

* * *

**_

_Aqueles quatro eram muito estranhos, analisou a rapariga que estava parcialmente escondida atrás do seu corpulento pai._

_O mais velho, aquele que seria seu professor, tinha o cabelo branco, apesar de a sua juventude ainda ser abundante. Um dos seus olhos estava escondido por uma pala negra sendo o outro olho tão escuro como o objecto. Metade da sua cara estava coberta por uma mascara azul, deixando o aspecto do rosto do homem para a imaginação de uma pessoa._

_Um rapaz louro, com estranhas tatuagens nas bochechas, ficando a parecer um gato. Os seus olhos azuis pareciam divertidos, olhando-a com humor. A sua pele, claramente bronzeada pelo sol, parecia ser rugosa, pouco cuidada. As suas roupas não eram discretas, tomando a berrante cor laranja._

_A rapariga tinha longos e despenteados cabelos vermelhos. Os seus olhos eram negros, mostrando inteligência por detrás dos grossos óculos que ela utilizava. Vestida com roupas justas, bastante reveladoras, a rapariga mostrava grande parte da pele branca e perfeita que possuía._

_O outro rapaz parecia já ter perdido o interesse, limitando-se a olhar para na em especial. O seu cabelo desalinhado, negro, estava espetado para cima, tendo apenas algumas madeixas escuras a caírem-lhe para o rosto, fazendo com que a rapariga Hyuga não o conseguisse analisar bem._

__ A minha filha, Hinata. – Fez Hiashi num tom frio, num misto de aviso para os quatro presentes. – Espero que ela fique bem nas tuas mãos, Hatake._

_O homem de cabelos brancos anuiu, continuando a observar a rapariga que continuava meio escondida atrás do pai._

__ Irá depender dela, senhor. _

_Com um empurrão, Hiashi colocou a sua tímida filha á sua frente, que corou violentamente ao ser exposta de tal maneira. _

_Kakashi anuiu, fazendo sinal aos seus alunos para o seguirem. Hinata hesitou, não sabendo o que fazer. As mãos do seu pai encontraram os seu ombros e ela levantou o rosto, olhando para ele com os olhos muito abertos, brilhantes com lágrimas._

__ Ah… não me olhes dessa maneira, filha. – Murmurou Hiashi enquanto a abraçava, ainda um pouco desajeitado a mostrar afecto – És tão parecida com a tua mãe que até dói. Tenho medo de te deixar ir com ele, Hinata… és tão frágil…_

_Ela comprimiu os lábios, encostando a testa nos músculos duros do peito do seu pai. Ela sabia bem que o seu corpo era possuidor de uma imensa fragilidade. E estava disposta a mudar isso. Tinha que partir. Sair do seu ninho. Descobrir o enorme mundo. Iria trazer orgulho ao seu pai, custasse o que custasse._

_Afastando-se lentamente, Hinata respirou fundo, lançando um fraco sorriso a Hiashi, que continuava a olha-la com preocupação._

__ N-não te preocupes c-comigo, p-pai. E-eu fico b-bem. Diz a-adeus ao p-primo N-Neji e a-ao t-tio H-Hizashi por m-mim. – Ela amaldiçoou-se por gaguejar tanto, por parecer tão fraca._

_Ele anuiu. Os seus olhos de gelo mostravam alguma mágoa. Curvando-se, Hiashi colocou os lábios na testa da sua filha baixinha, que deixou escapar uma lágrima.

* * *

_

_**Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now i've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If i'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on,  
As if nothing really matters  
**_

* * *

A mansão dos Hyuga era um enorme, limpo e elegante edifício. Quilómetros de jardins verdejantes estendiam-se por uma bela planície, rodeando a casa gigante.

Caminhando por entre as paredes de pedra da sua enorme casa, Hinata suspirou, cansada. As grandes janelas deixaram entrar os claros raios de sol, iluminando o espaço, dando-lhe uma bela aura mística. A mulher parecia um tanto desajustada ali, o seu aspecto aventureiro e um pouco masculino não condizia com tal beleza e requinte.

Atravessou os inúmeros corredores enfeitados por ricas e coloridas tapeçarias, vindas de todos os cantos do planeta, cada uma com uma história para contar. Expostos em cima de duras mesas de pedra, vários jarros e artefactos brilhavam fracamente com a quente luz solar, mostrando quase com orgulho os seus enfeites desenhados na superfície plana.

Ela abriu a enorme porta do seu quarto, entrando na sua mais querida divisão. Era circular, paredes cinzentas, de pedras polidas, colocadas em cima umas das outras num enorme e complicado puzzle. As duas janelas eram grandes, deixando a claridade entrar, apenas com leves cortinados de seda a enfeita-las. No centro estava a sua enorme cama, elegante e completamente branca. Mais em frente, após descer uns degraus, estava uma mesinha minúscula, rodeada por confortáveis sofás de cor clara. O chão de madeira estava coberto de caros tapetes, simples, sem grandes efeitos.

Hinata ignorou tudo e todos. Estava cansada. O seu pequeno corpo gritava e implorava por algumas horas de descanso. Não seria ela a negar-lhe tal coisa.

Começou a vasculhar a sua mochila após tê-la colocado em cima de um dos sofás. Colocou os seus binóculos e o seu GPS em cima da mesinha ao seu lado. Um pequeno sorriso de satisfação apareceu-lhe nos seus lábios ao encontrar o que procurava na escuridão da sua malinha.

Retirou a peça azul, o tesouro da água. Não pôde de deixar de a admirar durante uns bons momentos, contemplando tal assustadora beleza. Deixando a mochila, que caiu no chão com a falta de apoio, Hinata caminhou até um espelho. Moveu-o, colocando-o no chão com gentileza, revelando um cofre de duro e grosso metal que estivera escondido. Com a mão, ela abriu a pesada porta do cofre após ter premido a combinação de números que o faria.

Uma esfera, do tamanho da que ela tinha na mão, brilhou no escuro metálico da caixa onde Hinata guardava tudo o que era precioso. Aquela peça, ao contrario da sua irmã, não era azul, mas sim vermelha, como o mais puro sangue. Suspirando, Hinata colocou o artefacto da água ao lado do outro, que pareceu estremecer com o contacto do seu semelhante.

Fechou o cofre, colocando o espelho no sítio. Olhou para o seu reflexo, franzindo o sobrolho.

Nunca gostara muito da sua imagem, mesmo quando era mais nova. O seu corpo não tinha aquele toque feminino que todas as outras mulheres do seu nível social tinham, fazendo com que ela se sentisse constantemente deslocada.

Olhos grandes, brancos como o gelo, olhavam-na pelo vidro do espelho. Longos cabelos escuros, quase azuis, escorriam pelas suas costas, presos por uma longa e bem cuidada trança. A sua pele era branca, quase creme, repleta de cicatrizes, marcadas pela vida que ela levava. O seu rosto era oval, quase delicado, queixo fino e pontiagudo, nariz pequeno e arrebitado, sobrancelhas finas, quase da mesma cor do cabelo.

Mas o seu corpo… esse era o que ela menos gostava. Era minúsculo, um metro e cinquenta e cinco para ser exacto. As curvas dos seios eram quase inexistentes, tal como as suas ancas. Olhar para ela e para uma menina de doze anos deveria ser praticamente a mesma coisa.

Nunca na sua vida ela quis ter um destino como tantas outras mulheres, casar, ter filhos. Nunca. Só vivia para o seu trabalho, para as suas aventuras e descobertas. Mesmo a sim, saber que nunca iria atrair um homem fazia sentir-se um bocado em baixo. Não que ela nunca tivera amantes, já sentira o prazer carnal do sexo, mas não passava daí. Talvez os seus poucos casos apenas queriam uma noite de prazer e ela estivera á disposição. Mas nada de ilusões, nenhum deles tinha atiçado a verdadeira chama de paixão dentro dela, por isso uma relação amorosa era praticamente impossível.

Nos livros, um acto sexual parecia fazer com que as mulheres se sentissem belas, desejadas, magnificas… verdadeiras deusas. Nunca lhe acontecera, apenas momentos rascos de prazer, mais nada.

Suspirando longamente, Hinata tirou os olhos do espelho. Céus, ela precisava de um banho. Estava coberta de lama, suor e sangue. Não era uma combinação muito agradável de se ver ou cheirar.

Atirando as suas armas para cima da cama, Hinata caminhou para a sua casa de banho, pronta para tomar o mais longo e quente duche de toda a sua vida.

* * *

_**Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody - i've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind  
And face the truth  
Mama, ooo - i don't want to die  
I sometimes wish i'd never been born at all  
**_

* * *

_Kakashi olhava para os bancos do avião como se estes fossem monstros de sete cabeças. Desde que se separara do seu pai, Hinata não deixara o seu novo professor por um segundo, tendo medo de se perder._

__ Vamos lá ver… - Murmurou o homem mais velho para si mesmo, colocando a sua mão enluvada no queixo – Se eu colocar a Karin no meio do Naruto e do Sasuke, então Naruto vai acabar por ficar com um galo na cabeça e Sasuke irá ser violado. – Hinata olhou com os olhos esbugalhados, mas não disse nada - Se puser Naruto no meio, então ele e Sasuke vão acabar por se matar um ao outro… - Suspirou, cansado – Como vou resolver isto?_

__ Professor Kakashi! Vá lá! Estamos a interromper o trânsito! – Gritou Naruto lá de trás, fazendo com que a Hyuga se virasse para ele. Ele tinha razão! Várias pessoas olhavam-nos com confusão e raiva, perguntando-se de porque raio não se mexiam._

__ Já sei! – Fez Kakashi de repente, fazendo a rapariga ao seu lado saltar – Eu, Sasuke e a __**Lady**__ Hinata ficaremos á frente, Karin e Naruto ficaram a trás. – Os alunos anuíram. – De que estão á espera? Não vêem que estão a interromper o trânsito?_

_Naruto, Karin e Sasuke lançaram-lhe um olhar irritado, caminhando para os respectivos lugares. Hinata seguiu-os, quase encolhida, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz de cabelos negros. Começou a brincar com os dedos, nervosa._

_Nunca na sua jovem vida ela tinha andado de avião, portanto, sim, ela estava assustada ao ponto de a sua respiração estar ofegante e suores frios percorrerem-lhe o pequeno corpo. E se o avião se despenhasse? E se explodisse no meio do ar? E o oxigénio faltasse e todos morreriam asfixiados? E se… e se…_

_Um grande e algo rugosa mão agarrou as suas, parando o movimento dos dedos. Ela prendeu a respiração por alguns instantes, atarantada por tal gesto. Olhando para o lado, viu Sasuke olhando para ela com um ar irritado no rosto. Hinata pestanejou._

_Até ao momento ela não conseguira dar uma boa olhadela ao rosto do rapaz. Agora entendia porque é que todas as raparigas do aeroporto tinham estado a olhar para o grupo. _

_Ele era o membro do sexo masculino mais belo que ela alguma vez vira. Até á altura, Hinata pensara que Neji, o seu primo, era o homem mais atraente que tinha visto, mas também, ela nunca vira muitos homens. Aquele rapaz era do tipo que fazia mulheres e homens caírem aos seus pés. _

_Sasuke tinha o mesmo porte que Hiashi, ela podia reparar. O mesmo charme, que denunciava logo o perigo que poderia trazer consigo. A mesma frieza nos olhos, apesar de aquele jovem ter olhos completamente negros e não brancos, como os do __**Lord**__ Hyuga. A mesma inteligência no olhar, que não tolerava irresponsabilidade e estupidez._

_Hinata soube logo que aquele rapaz era um perfeito explorador, tal como Hyuga Hiashi. _

_Tal pensamento deprimiu-a._

__ Podes parar com os dedos? É irritante. _

_A voz dele era fria, tal como os olhos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, profunda e sedutora, lançando arrepios pela sua espinha abaixo. Ela estava presa pelo olhar dele, hipnotizada pela atraente escuridão que eles emanavam. Mas tal feitiço foi quebrado quando ela sentiu o enorme avião arrancar._

_Estremecendo em puro pânico, Hinata encolheu-se toda no seu banco, tremendo que nem varas verdes. Com a sorte que tinha, o avião iria cair, matando tudo e todos._

_A mesma mão grande e rugosa agarrou a sua. Ela olhou novamente para Sasuke, que olhava para a frente, claramente aborrecido._

__ Vou-me arrepender disto mais tarde. – Murmurou ele secamente._

_Mas sentir aquela mão masculina na sua acalmou-a e ela apertou-a fortemente. Talvez ele até fosse simpático._

__ Vomitas em cima de mim e vais conhecer o Inferno._

_Ou não._

* * *

_**I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me  
Gallileo, gallileo,  
Gallileo, gallileo,  
Gallileo figaro – magnifico**_

* * *

Hyuga Neji não gostava do trabalho que a sua única e querida prima tinha. Ela era uma dama, deveria comportar-se como tal. E ainda, dar abrigo a amigos tão… diferentes, tinha muito que se lhe diga.

O seu tio parecia não se importar, mas Neji achava que tais comportamentos e companhias não eram dignos de uma senhora. Ele lembrava-se, claramente, de quando a sua querida prima era uma jovem tímida e delicada. Aí sim, o seu comportamento era aceitável. Agora era uma Maria rapaz, a brincar com pistolas e com computadores. Não poderia ela ser uma mulher normal?

Observou, com desgosto, Kiba a olhar fixamente para o ecrã do computador, em busca de algo. Os hábeis dedos do rapaz mexiam-se rapidamente soubre o teclado, escrevendo numa velociade vertiginosa. Atrás de Kiba, estava Shino, que mirava o trabalho do amigo com tanta atenção quanto o outro.

Hiashi estava sentado num sofá perto da enorme lareira, observando os dois amigos da sua filha. Neji sabia bem que o velho explorador gostava dos dois rapazes como se fossem da sua família, e isso era quase um ultraje. O que acontecera ao bom nome dos Hyuga?

_ O que pediu a minha filha desta vez, Kiba? – Perguntou Hiashi calmamente, cruzando os seus musculados braços.

_ Tenho que procurar um tipo chamado Itachi que tenha dinheiro. Conhece algum, senhor Hyuga?

Neji observou o seu tio coçar o queixo, tomando uma expressão pensativa.

_ Existe um Hikaru Itachi, dono das empresas Hikaru e um Uchiha Itachi, filho do velho Fugaku e herdeiro das suas empresas e terras. Devem existir mais, por isso é melhor continuares a tua pesquisa, rapaz. Não te fies na memória deste velho.

Kiba anuiu, continuando a escrever rapidamente.

Neji grunhiu. Sabia bem que a sua prima apenas tinha boas intenções. Queria salvar o mundo e essas coisas muito giras. Mas, por Deus, não poderia ser outra pessoa qualquer a fazê-lo? Ela parecia ser tão frágil! E se ficasse magoada? E se morresse? Ele não queria perder a coisa mais parecida com irmã que tinha!

* * *

_**But i'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go - will you let me go  
Bismillah! no - we will not let you go -  
Let him go  
Bismillah! we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! we will not let you go - let me go  
Will not let you go - let me go (never)  
Never let you go - let me go  
Never let me go - ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no -  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
For me  
For me**_

_

* * *

_

_Ela esbugalhou os olhos, maravilhada. Aquele seria o sítio onde iriam ficar? Era lindo! Uma enorme clareira no meio da selva verdejante. O ar frio penetrava o seu grosso casaco, congelando o seu pequeno corpo, mas tal não a incomodou, enquanto a beleza daquele espaço inundava a sua mente. _

__ Muito bem pessoal. – Fez Kakashi, chamando a atenção dos alunos – Temos três tendas. Uma para mim, e duas para vocês, o que quer dizer que terão de partilhar._

_Hinata anuiu, olhando para a rapariga de cabelos vermelhos. Provavelmente iriam partilhar uma tenda, visto que eram as únicas mulheres ali. Infelizmente parecia que o professor não via as coisas daquela maneira._

__ Hum… se puser Sasuke na mesma tenda que Naruto, vou ter dois cadáveres amanhã de manhã… e se meter Karin na mesma tenda que Sasuke, vou ter o irmão dele a tentar matar-me porque o rapaz foi violado… e nem pensar que vou partilhar a minha tenda com um deles… - A voz dele era um simples murmúrio, mas a Hyuga ouvia-o perfeitamente. Finalmente ele bateu palmas, levantando a voz – Já sei, Sasuke, tu partilhas a tenda com a __**Lady**__ Hinata. Karin, tu partilhas a tenda com o Naruto._

_O grunhido de descontentamento de Karin foi audível, mas ela não disse mais nada. Pelo canto do olho, Hinata viu Kakashi aproximar-se de Sasuke, que o fitou com irritação._

__ Ouve, eu sei que gostas de ficar sozinho, mas esta foi a única hipótese. – Ela sabia que não deveria ouvir a conversa dos dois, mas a sua audição sempre fora muito apurada, sendo herdada pelo seu pai. Olhando para o chão e fingindo que estava com a mente noutro lugar qualquer, Hinata continuou a ouvir a conversa entre o seu professor e o seu estranho mas belo colega._

__ Não me agrada minimamente._

_Ela franziu o sobrolho. Era ela assim tão feia? Podia não ser muito atraente, como a rapariga de cabelos vermelhos era, mas mesmo assim não era nenhum monstro baboso com vinte olhos._

__ Faz um esforço, Sasuke. Eu sei que ela é uma forasteira, mas tenta dar-te com ela. E, por Deus, não a trates mal, aquela rapariga é filha do conde Hyuga Hiashi. E acredita, nem o teu irmão te iria conseguir proteger da ira de tal homem._

__ Não tenho qualquer intenção de tratar mal aquela miúda. Nem preciso da protecção do meu irmão ou de quem quer que seja. Se queres que eu partilhe a porra da tenda com ela, então o farei. Mas não a irei tratar como uma rainha, se é isso que esperas. _

__ É claro que não, pateta. Apenas não quero que a trates como tratas o resto da população feminina._

__ Se ela provar que é diferente do resto da população feminina, então vou tratá-la de maneira diferente. _

_E dito aquilo, Sasuke afastou-se do professor, caminhando até onde as peças das tendas estavam estendidas. Karin e Naruto já estavam a montar a sua, embrenhados numa discussão qualquer soubre sapatos. Respirando fundo, Hinata caminhou timidamente até o rapaz com quem iria partilhar a tenda, querendo ajuda-lo._

__ Aaa… hum… - Boa… nem sequer falar propriamente ela conseguia. – P-posso a-ajudar…?_

_Ele olhou-a durante alguns momentos, como se a estivesse a estudar. Ela olhou para o chão, brincando novamente com os dedos, absolutamente incomodada por tal fixo olhar._

__ Pára de mexer os dedos, é sinal de fraqueza, coisa que não podemos mostrar no nosso trabalho. – Fez ele friamente, fazendo com que as mãos femininas parassem de se mexer por completo. Ela prendeu a respiração – Alguma vez montaste uma tenda?_

_Corando, ela abanou a cabeça._

__ Então afasta-te, eu faço-o sozinho._

_Ela franziu o sobrolho. Se ela não sabia montar uma tenda, então ele poderia ensinar-lhe, não era? Ou morreria por fazer tal coisa? _

__ M-mas… mas e-eu quero a-ajudar…_

_Ele parou o que estava a fazer, olhando-a novamente. Ela fez o ar mais determinado que conseguia, que provavelmente lhe iria parecer patético. Deixou de respirar, temendo a sua resposta. Ele iria recusar, certamente. Quem é que queria ajuda dela, a filhinha frágil e inútil de Hyuga Hiashi?_

__ Está bem. – Fez ele com um suspiro – Passa-me o martelo._

_Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso agradecido, correndo em direcção da caixa de ferramentas. Agarrou o martelo com força, respirando fundo._

_Iria provar a todos que conseguiria ser mais que a menina frágil que era._

_Tinha mas é que fazer mais que montar uma tenda._

* * *

_**So you think  
You can stop me and split in my eye  
So you think you can love me  
And leave me to die  
Oh baby - can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out -  
Just gotta get right outta here**_

* * *

Hinata desceu as longas e elegantes escadas da enorme sala de estar/escritório principal. A grandiosa janela iluminava a grande divisão de pedra, onde o resto dos habitantes da mansão se encontravam.

Ela pousou os olhos no majestoso brasão dos Hyuga, uma circulo prefeito com a divina chama da família. Ela revirou os olhos ao pensar nas palavras do seu primo, que a acusava de manchar os bons questumes da família. Como poderia ela estar a manchar o que quer que seja? Apenas fazia o mesmo que o seu pai.

Contrastando com a elegância e requinte da sala, a divisória de vidro revelava o monte descuidado de maquinetas e computadores que pertenciam a Kiba, que estava sentando em frente do seu computador favorito, com Shino atrás de si, conversando no seu tom monótono.

_ Ah, já voltaste, Hinata. – Fez a voz fria do seu pai, atraindo a sua imediata atenção. Ele estava confortavelmente sentado ao lado da lareira – A casa já estava a ficar solitária sem a tua presença.

Ela sorriu, caminhando na sua direcção.

_ E vai ficar de novo assim que Kiba descobrir o que eu quero. Não tenho tempo para distracções. – Inclinou-se, dando um pequeno beijo na face do seu pai – Não se lembra do que o médico lhe disse, meu pai? Não deveria sair da cama por alguns dias.

Ele franziu o sobrolho, claramente descontente com o comentário.

_ Ficar sozinho naquele quarto não é nenhum prazer, filha. Sabes bem como odeio ficar parado, sem nada para fazer.

Ela sorriu, abanando a cabeça. Velho casmurro, nunca parava quieto. Perguntava-se se seria assim quando chegasse á idade do seu pai.

Ouviu um grunhido atrás de si e virou-se, dando caras com o seu primo Neji. O bonito rosto do homem de vinte e nove anos estava contorcido pela raiva. Hinata suspirou, franzindo o sobrolho.

_ O que é que eu fiz agora?

_ Já viste o que tens vestido?

Ela olhou para baixo, analisando a sua roupa. Bem… não poderia dizer que era dela, visto que a tinha roubado do armário do primo, mas mesmo assim…

_ Não podias comportar-te mais como a dama que és? – Fez Neji frustrado, passando as mãos pelo seu longo cabelo escuro.

_ Porquê fazê-lo quando te tenho a ti para o fazeres por mim? – Comentou ela sorrindo com malícia. O olhar raivoso do primo não a intimidou minimamente, mesmo assim ela abraçou-o, antes de lhe despentear os tão preciosos cabelos castanhos. – Tu sabes que só estou a brincar contigo, princesinha.

Ele rugiu, mas não disse nada, limitando-se a olhar para o lado com um pequeno rubor no rosto. Ela lançou uma gargalhada, batendo-lhe nas costas.

_ Tu vais amar-me tanto, mas tanto, mas tanto, que vais lamber-me os pés. – Gritou Kiba enquanto se aproximava com o seu computador portátil nos braços.

Hinata afastou-se do irado primo, olhando o seu amigo com uma sobrancelha erguida. Kiba colocou o computador em cima da mesa que estava ao lado do sofá, sentando-se no chão. Shino aproximou-se calmamente, não comentando nada.

_ Eu duvido que alguma vez te farei tal coisa, mas… - Começou Hinata secamente, agachando-se ao lado de Kiba – O que foi que me descobriste?

_ Bem… eu procurei esse tal Itachi que querias. Não foi fácil, porque esse nome não é lá muito vulgar. O senhor Hyuga deu-me alguns nomes, mas deixei-os para o fim, pois queria ter o máximo de informações possíveis. Foi um inferno, tive que abrir muitas páginas da net…

_ Kiba…

_ Encontrei vários Itachi's mas estes eram agricultores, sapateiros, peixeiros…

_ Kiba.

_ E raios, estava a ficar frustrado. Onde raio estava um Itachi rico? Não encontrava nenhum! Devia ser logo o primeiro, mas não, tinham que ser os pobrezinhos cujos cãezinhos morreram com pneumonia…

_ Kiba!

_ Que é!?

_ Vai ao que interessa.

_ O.K, O.K, Não me batas. Enfim, lá encontrei uns Itachi's com algum dinheiro, mas nenhum deles tinha irmãos, por isso não eram o que querias. Finalmente pesquisei soubre os nomes que o teu pai me deu. Hikaru Itachi só tem irmãs, a não ser que uma delas seja um transexual, então não é o teu homem. Apenas sobrou Uchiha Itachi.

Ela esbugalhou os olhos e o seu coração palpitou freneticamente no seu pequeno peito.

_ U-Uchiha?

Kiba anuiu, coçando a cabeça.

_ Ya… e tem um irmão. Um tal de… - Semicerrou os olhos, tentando ler o que estava no computador – Sasuke.

Hinata sentiu o seu mundo partir-se em pequenos e dolorosos pedaços. Um mão invisível despedaçou-lhe o peito, corrompendo-a com a familiar culpa e tristeza. Ela olhou para as suas mãos, sentindo o pânico invadi-la com uma força feroz.

_ P-procura de novo.

_ O quê?  
_ Tens o homem errado. Procura de novo. – Fez ela fracamente, cerrando os punhos. Ela não queria trazer as dolorosas memórias á superfície… não podia fazer tal coisa.

_ Hinata. – Era a foz fria e sensata de Shino – Este é o homem correcto. É o único que encaixa. O teu alvo é o irmão dele. Tens que te preparar para o caçares.

_ Estão errados! – Fez ela subitamente, ignorando o pedido silencioso do seu pai para se acalmar. Levantou-se, comprimindo os lábios com força. Os cabelos da sua franja taparam-lhe os olhos brancos – Sasuke não pode ser o homem que vou caçar.

_ Porquê? – Perguntou Kiba num tom incrédulo, claramente confuso.

Ela levantou o rosto. Os seus olhos mostravam uma mágoa antiga, onde a chama do remorso ainda ardia ferozmente.

_ Está morto.

* * *

_**Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters -  
Nothing really matters to me **_

**_Anyway the wind blows..._**

* * *

Fim do segundo capitulo!!!!! ^o^

Espero que tenham gostado. Hei! Ninguém morreu neste.

Eu já tenho o novo capitulo de "A cor do Gelo" a meio. É um pouco longo, e agora tenho um projecto de Inglês para fazer que involve pesquisas, treinos, desenho e pintra no Photoshop… beh… trabalheira.

Mas vou tentar colocá-lo on line nesta semana.

Agora… mandem reviews, people! Ou tenho que vos morder mentalmente? Hum? É isso que querem? Pois bem… é isso que farei….

BJS!

Evil.


	3. elegancia demoniaca

**Naruto** não me pertence ou a música **dance with the devil****.**

Inspirado nos jogos e filmes **Tomb Raider **e na saga de **Indiana Jones**… e já agora, é inspirado, não igual.

Fic **SasuHina**

Rated **M**: Porquê? Porque ainda sou a mesma tarada de sempre ^.^ (São as hormonas…)

As mudanças que farei neste fic? Aqui estão elas:

A história não se passa no mundo Naruto, mas também não se passa no mundo real. Digamos que é uma mistura dos dois. **Por isso nada de Ninjas**.

E vocês perguntam: Oh, Evil-nee-chan, porque raio estás a escrever outra coisa se ainda n terminaste "**A cor do gelo**" e "**Lacrimosa**"?

Eu respondo: Meus fofinhos, "**A cor do Gelo**" tá quase no **fim**. É lamentável, mas é a realidade. Estou a pensar em fazer uma **sequela** do meu primeiro fic, mas virá mais tarde.

E vocês perguntam mais uma vez: Mas olha lá, miúda, n tinhas dito que irias fazer um **crossover** em que o par era **EdHina**?

Resposta: Sim, e farei quando terminar "**Lacrimosa**", mas esta ideia encravou-se na minha mente e foi como um impulso chato que me obrigou a escrever.

**Hinata **neste fic **não** vai ser uma réplica da mítica **Lara Croft**. Imaginem uma **Hinata baixinha, magrinha, sem muitas curvas e com ar de mau**. É isso mesmo ^-^

Obrigado, **Franhyuuga-san** e á sua amiga **Ju** por me terem dado aquela ajuda. Tal ideia não será desperdiçada, mas não será feita da maneira que desejavam. Espero que ambas apreciem este trabalho.

Avisos: Terá **sangue** (Nada de especial), **mortes, armas de fogo e Hentai**… (Penso que n haverá fic que eu escreva que n tenha Hentai -_-')

Nas partes em escritas em Itálico é o passado da Hinata, quando ela tinha **15** anos, nas escritas com a letra normal é o presente, ela tem **27**.

As falas em **negrito **são as de **Kiba**, que nem sequer está presente, mas sim a falar por um telemóvel.

Obrigada **Loockers-chan** e **Marcy-sama** pelas Reviews ^-^ bjs para vocês.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Capitulo 3

A elegância demoníaca

* * *

_**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**_

* * *

_Hinata caiu no colchão onde dormia. O seu pequeno corpo berrava de dor. Sentia-se tão cansada que poderia dormir uma semana inteira. Parecia que tinha levado uma carga de porrada._

_E daí, talvez até fossem as palavras certas._

_Ao seu lado, Sasuke limpava as suas botas cheias de lama. Hinata moveu um pouco a cabeça, olhando para o rosto do rapaz. Ele estava concentrado no que fazia, não lhe prestando atenção. A jovem condessa pestanejou. Como poderia alguém tão frio ser tão belo? Porque ele era, de facto, maravilhosamente bonito, demasiado. Comparada com aquele rapaz, Hinata era um monstro horrível._

_Suspirou, ainda mais deprimida que antes, tentou esticar-se, apenas para gemer de dor. Porque é que o Kakashi tinha que ser tão duro nos treinos? Que mal tinha ela feito ao mundo para merecer aquele tratamento?_

_Reprimiu as lágrimas de dor e frustração, fungando baixinho. Porque é que o seu corpo era tão pequeno, frágil… inútil? Ela não valia para nada, iria acabar por desiludir o seu pai, tal como fizera tantas vezes antes._

_Sentiu o tecido da tenda abanar com o vento. Kakashi tinha dito que iria chover a noite toda e seria melhor que ninguém saísse da respectiva tenda. Hinata suspirou. Uma coisa era passar a noite no mesmo espaço que Sasuke, visto que estavam ambos a dormir, outra era estar no mesmo sitio que ele, bem acordados, ao meio da tarde. _

_Ela não tinha nada contra o rapaz, mas ele era demasiado intimidante. A sua beleza, inteligência, agilidade e força faziam com que ela se sentisse completamente insignificante, apesar do seu estatuto social ser muito mais elevado que o dele._

_Além disso ele era extremamente silencioso. Ela já era uma nódoa no que diz respeito a conversas, então com um companheiro de quarto que falava tanto como um calhau, as coisas estavam negras. Bem, antes disso que um tipo antipático, mal-educado que insultava tudo e todos._

__ Hei._

_Ela paralisou ao ouvir a voz baixa e rouca. Olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos negros do rapaz presos nela. Falara mesmo ou tinha sido fruto da sua imaginação?_

__ Tens nódoas negras nos teus braços. – Fez ele simplesmente, não mostrando nenhum interesse em particular._

_Mas era claro que ela tinha nódoas negras nos braços! Tinha acabado de lutar com Karin, para aperfeiçoar as suas técnicas de luta, e a ruiva dera-lhe cabo do canastro! E, vai se lá saber porquê, a rapariga de olhos negros parecia odiá-la. O que raio Hinata lhe tinha feito?!_

_Ouviu-o suspirar e não pôde deixar de o olhar com curiosidade. Ele tinha um frasquinho branco nas mãos. _

__ O-o que é…?_

__ Coloca nas tuas feridas. Vai fazer-te bem. – A voz dele saía forçada, como se aquele gesto amável fosse muito doloroso para si – Foi o meu irmão que me deu, para quando me magoasse. Mas… - Colocou o frasco ao lado do saco de cama dela -… tu pareces precisar mais dele do que eu._

_Ela sentou-se com grande esforço, sorrindo-lhe, agradecida. Tentou ignorar os golpes de dor que passeavam pelo seu pequeno e magro corpo, enquanto se erguia numa maneira tímida. Hesitantemente, Hinata agarrou o frasquinho e arrancou-lhe a tampa, colocando-a ao seu lado. Analisou o creme amarelo com desconfiança, mas lá cedeu, começando a esfregar os braços com ele._

* * *

_**Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**_

* * *

Diário de U. S.

Foi há muito tempo… 11, 12 anos… sim, por aí. Quando eu era um simples miúdo de quinze, quando queria tornar-me bom o suficiente para atingir o meu sonho, a minha ambição. Foi quando a conheci.

Naruto e Karin já eram meus amigos há muito tempo. Conhecíamo-nos desde pequeninos. Kakashi era meu professor desde que nasci, julgo eu. Sempre o admirei, silenciosamente, com as suas aventuras e feitos. Ia-mos numa viajem para o meio do nada, apenas para testar e aperfeiçoar as nossas técnicas de sobrevivência. Algo vital para um verdadeiro explorador.

Mas tal viajem alucinante transformou-se num pesadelo quando Kakashi anunciou que a filha do conde Hyuga vinha connosco. Senti-me quase traído, pois nós os quatro éramos como família, não deveria haver espaço para mais ninguém. Mas depois pensei… é a filha de Hyuga Hiashi, o maior e mais espectacular explorador de todos os tempos, certamente que a sua herdeira deveria ser uma verdadeira mulher, forte, esperta e confiante.

Céus, como estava enganado.

Não acreditava nos meus olhos quando a vi pela primeira vez. Ela era minúscula, magrinha e parecia ser feita de porcelana. Com um simples toque ela se quebraria e pequenos cacos. Era bonita, isso, ninguém o iria negar. Uma beleza que eu nunca tinha visto e, por alguma razão, não pude deixar de olhar para ela durante alguns bons momentos. Ela tinha os olhos colados ao chão, mas eu conseguia bem ver a cor clara que estes possuíam. Sabia bem que todos os Hyuga tinham olhos brancos, mas aqueles tinham algo especial, como a neve pura, compactada naquelas orbitas… Hump… já não estou a dizer coisa com coisa. O cabelo dela era escuro, quase azul, curto mas penteado com cuidado. Cobria maior parte do rosto, que estava completamente corado.

E ela era mesmo magrinha, não tinha quase curvas nenhumas. Conseguia notar nos pequenos altos dos seus seios no seu vestido modesto e nas subtis curvas das suas coxas. Mas não eram significativos, quase inexistentes, ao contrário de Karin, que parecia uma manequim de passarela. Mas aquela rapariga Hyuga, sem quase curvas nenhumas, frágil e tímida despertou algo em mim que nenhuma mulher tinha antes desperto. Eu, Uchiha Sasuke, que nunca tivera qualquer interesse sexual por quem quer seja ou o que quer que seja, sentia-me atraído fisicamente por um ratinho magrinho, frágil e tímido. Não que alguma vez o viesse admitir.

Morreria antes de fazer tal coisa… eh… morrer… não foi isso que fiz, afinal?

* * *

**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

* * *

_ **Porque é que, em nome de Deus, está aqui, no meio do nada?**

Hinata saltou para outra rocha, segurando-se habilmente numa frecha. Começou a trepar a pedra dura, saltitando de rochedo a rochedo, segurando-se nos ramos que se agarravam fortemente aos altos montes. Ela olhou para baixo. Lá ao fundo, a quilómetros de distância, ela via a floresta verde, que se estendia por milhares de metros quadrados.

**_ Oh, por favor, para de olhar para baixo! Estás a provocar-me náuseas…**

Ela soltou uma risadinha, virando a cabeça para cima. Estava quase no topo da montanha, poderia notar. Respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões de ar, antes de continuar a trepar os duros rochedos que se erguiam elegantemente no meio da floresta verdejante. Tentava moderar a sua respiração, concentrava-se o máximo que podia porque com um passo em falso e a sua vida acabaria.

_ Não olhes para o ecrã, se é assim. – Disse ela sem fôlego, enquanto se agarrava a uma forte raiz.

_ **Isto enerva-me tanto…**

_ Tu enervas-te com facilidade, querido Kiba, isto é como subir umas escadas – Lançou uma olhadela para baixo – Com milhares de quilómetros de distancia…

Finalmente estava no topo. Levantou-se, orgulhosa consigo, e começou a caminhar, observando aquele cume. Era, em geral, rochoso, onde cores castanhas predominavam. Uma enorme cascata molhava o local, seguida por um serpenteante riacho que acabaria por cair nos cantos da montanha.

Hinata respirou fundo, adorando cada molécula de ar puro que aquele espaço continha. Espreguiçou-se, esticando os músculos após umas boas horas a escalar aquela longa e alta montanha.

_ Ainda agora cheguei e já adoro este sítio. – Fez ela num tom satisfeito, enquanto começava a caminhar.

Kiba grunhiu algo incompreensível em resposta e Hinata achou melhor ignorá-lo, simplesmente não valia a pena continuar tal conversa. Lançou um olhar decidido para a cascata, pois iria trepar aquela parede.

_ **Não** **deverias andar á procura do tal Itachi e do irmão dele que está morto mas que consegue roubar coisas?**

Hinata franziu o sobrolho, começando a escalar a rochosa parede húmida pela água que escorria fortemente ao seu lado. Porque é que ele tinha que se lembrar daquilo naquele momento?

_ Acho que a peça da Luz é mais importante que esse Uchiha e o seu irmão Zombie. – Disse ela secamente, enquanto os seus braços e pernas se mexiam com habilidade.

_ **Hum… tu pareces ter conhecido esse "Zombie"… como era ele? **

Ela chegou ao topo da cascata, lançando agora um olhar irritado para a paisagem.

_ Não quero falar disso.

O sol queimava-lhe a pele branca, mas ela não se conseguiu importar com tal facto, explorando cada canto e recanto daquela belíssima montanha com os seus olhos de gelo. Talvez aquele sitio fosse um pouco seco, com excepção ao longo riacho e as suas belas cascatas límpidas e barulhentas.

Uma brisa suave levantou-lhe alguns cabelos negros e Hinata não pôde conter um sorriso. Ela adorava o silêncio, a solidão. O mundo era um labirinto e ela iria desvendar cada passagem secreta que este tinha. Ali, no meio do nada, ela tinha o poder, ela era a rainha, não… a imperatriz de todo o infinito Universo.

Caminhou por entre a pouca vegetação da montanha, atenta a cada pormenor do local. Cada pedacinho de pedra, cada rara folha, cada bocado de ramo seco. Nada lhe escapava, os seus olhos estavam treinados para desvendar qualquer tipo de segredo, capaz de analisar cada situação.

Ela suspirou, satisfeita com a sua situação. Itachi e Sasuke rapidamente se desvaneceram da sua mente enquanto ela se deliciava com tanta beleza.

* * *

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**_

* * *

_Hinata estremeceu. Nunca se tinha sentido tão mal em toda a sua jovem vida! Abraçou-se, tentando arranjar calor._

_Porque é que a água tinha que estar gelada? Não poderia estar pelo menos morna? _

_Ela respirou fundo, tentando ganhar coragem para mergulhar o corpo no líquido frio. Tinha que ser! Ela tinha que tomar um banho, ou começaria a cheirar mal!_

_Com um pequeno guincho, ela atirou-se completamente, sentindo a água congelar cada pedacinho do seu corpo nu. Rapidamente voltou á superfície, ficando apenas com a cintura submersa. _

_Céus! Estava tanto frio! Tremendo dos pés á cabeça, Hinata pegou num dos pedaços de tecido que tinha trazido para ao pé do riacho e começou a esfregar o seu pequeno corpo, tirando todos os pedaços de lama e suor que este tinha. Os seus ossos começaram a latejar de dor causada pelo frio, mas ela aguentou. Tinha que ser forte e tomar um banho gelado!_

_Passou a esponja fria pelo corpo, esfregando a pele pálida com pouca vontade. Era horrível, uma tortura. Estremeceu, quase horrorizada, ao passar com o pano pelos seios sensíveis._

__ R-raios… _

_Com mais um guincho, ela mergulhou novamente o corpo, limpando a pouca espuma que os panos tinham provocado. Nem sequer pensando duas vezes, Hinata rapidamente correu para a margem, tremendo e arfando, até se enrolar numa toalha que tinha trazido de casa, quando viera para ali. _

_Secou o corpo rapidamente, antes de se vestir com a mesma rápida velocidade. Vestiu a sua roupa interior e enfiou-se na sua enorme camisola farfalhuda e quentinha, antes de lá colocar umas calças largas. Sentou-se numa pedra, calçando as botas que o seu primo lhe tinha comprado alguns meses antes._

_Foi aquecendo lentamente, com pequenos tremores no seu pequeno corpo, mas lá ganhou uma temperatura corporal suportável. Agachou-se, recolhendo todos os seus pertences e caminhou de volta ao acampamento._

_O riacho ficava um pouco distante, e o local onde ela tomara banho era bem provido de vegetação que a escondia de olhares curiosos. A última coisa que ela queria era que Kakashi, Naruto ou Sasuke a vissem sem roupa._

_Suspirou, cansada, enquanto as suas botas castanhas pisavam a lama molhada e suja que cobria a terra. Passeou por entre fetos e arbustos, analisando as longas e grossas árvores que se estendiam numa forma bela mas sombria._

_A floresta ainda estava um pouco húmida pela chuva, lançando aquele cheiro líquido característico. Era um aroma agradável, na opinião da condessa, um cheiro natural, sem qualquer química do mundo civilizado._

_Hinata sorriu. A beleza escondida daquela floresta era a única coisa que a fazia sentir-se bem naquele local. Apenas isso a fazia sentir-se menos deslocada no meio dos experientes lutadores. Ela suspirou, olhando para o chão castanho. Nunca antes se sentira tão inútil. Tão fraca. Frágil._

_Chegou ao acampamento, onde Kakashi, Karin e Naruto discutiam algo em volta da pequena fogueira. Sasuke estava sentado em cima de uma rocha, com as costas encostadas a um tronco. Parecia bastante incomodado com algo, apesar de ela não saber o quê. _

__ Ah, Lady Hinata, que bom ter-se juntado a nós. – Fez Kakashi num tom animado. Hinata virou o rosto na sua direcção, um pequeno rubor espalhado pelo rosto. Mais uma vez tinha ficado a olhar para o bonito, mas frio, rosto de Sasuke._

_A condessa anuiu, colocando as suas coisas num pequeno monte ao lado da fogueira. Naruto, como sempre, sorriu-lhe abertamente, enquanto Karin virava o rosto para o outro lado. Hinata olhou para o chão, deprimida. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Karin parecia gostar menos dela a cada dia que passava. Que mal é que a Hyuga lhe tinha alguma vez feito?_

_Sentou-se ao pé dos outros três, abraçando-se fortemente. Nunca se sentira tão sozinha. Mesmo quando estava na enorme e solitária mansão dos Hyuga, Neji acompanhava-a nos seus estudos, ou mesmo só para brincarem. O seu tio Hizashi costumava cozinhar bolachas de chocolate, dando-lhe o afecto que o seu pai raramente mostrava._

_Ela encostou a testa aos joelhos. O mundo parecia estar todo contra ela, odiando-a profundamente… ora bolas, agora estava a ter um momento Emo…_

_Olhou para o fogo que dançava lentamente enquanto devorava a madeira. Como estaria Neji? Talvez estivesse a ralhar com tudo e todos pela falta de maneiras… e o tio Hizashi? Talvez a cozinhar, roubando o trabalho ao homem que o lord Hyuga tinha contratado para fazer tal coisa. E o seu pai? Se calhar estava na biblioteca, sentado no seu cadeirão a ler algo em latim._

_Hinata suspirou, sorrindo levemente ao pensar na sua família._

* * *

_**Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**_

* * *

Uma enorme esfera rolava na sua direcção. Hinata esbugalhou os olhos, correndo o mais depressa possível, tentando fugir á tentativa de homicídio que o raio do calhau redondo queria cometer. Respirou fundo, antes de saltar para o lado, caindo no chão com força. Ouviu a enorme esfera de pedra rolar para longe e abriu os olhos, resmungando baixinho.

_ **UF! Foi por pouco.**

Hinata inalou todo o oxigénio possível, sorrindo fracamente. Aquilo não estava nos seus planos. Levantou-se, limpando a terra das suas calças largas e continuou a caminhar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_ **Tu hás vezes, assustas-me…**

_ Assustas-te com pouco, Kiba.

**_ Isso não é verdade! Trabalhar para ti é um emprego que requer muita coragem! Não sei se te lembras, mas tens uma câmara presa á tua camisola que me permite ver tudo o que vez… o que nem sempre é agradável, principalmente quando decides matar toda a gente.**

Ela revirou os olhos, continuando a caminhar por entre as rochas. Trepou-as, saltitando habilmente até chegar ao sítio desejado.

_ Oh… ainda agora a vi e já estou apaixonada!

**_ Dizes isso a todas que vês.**

Lá no fundo, iluminada pelo forte sol de Suna, uma enorme e velha ruína erguia-se. Enormes pedras colocadas umas em cima das outras como um gigantesco e complicado puzzle. Estava enfeitada por inúmeras e belas estatuas. Hinata semicerrou os olhos, tentando decifrar as formas de pedra. Via enormes cabeças de serpentes de boca aberta, que vomitavam grandes jorros de água. Via anjos demoníacos com armados com letais lanças decoradas meticulosamente com curvas e contra curvas.

Era nestas ocasiões que Hinata mostrava a adolescente que nunca tinha sido. Saltitando que nem rapariguinha de quinze anos quando vê a camisola mais gira de sempre, a condessa soltou um guincho feminino, batendo palmas.

_ **Ah! Não faças isso! Tenho ouvidos sensíveis, miúda.**

Ela laçou uma gargalhada, saltando de pedra em pedra em direcção da enorme ruína.

_ Adoro o que faço.

* * *

_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**_

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

* * *

Diário de U.S.

Eu e ele éramos muito diferentes. Desde crianças. 

Ele era um génio, bom em tudo o que fazia. Eu era o falhanço, um desastre. 

O meu pai sempre me ignorou. Toda a sua preciosa atenção ia para ele. Mas, miraculosamente, não precisei do amor dele, pois tinha a atenção daquele que mo roubava.

Sim, o meu irmão. Ele foi a única figura paternal que eu precisei, ainda que fosse apenas cinco anos mais velho que eu. No que diz respeito às coisas básicas da vida, foi ele quem mas ensinou. 

Mesmo assim, ele é tudo o que não sou, tem tudo o que não tenho. É claro que parte de tal facto é culpa minha. Ele sempre foi mais elegante que eu, mais bonito, mais forte, mais ágil… melhor em tudo. Ele era o génio, o futuro das terras e empresas do nosso pai. E eu… bem… era a desilusão total. Qual era o rico que queria um filho explorador? Um filho que só quer andar entre ruínas e descobrir cadáveres não é muito honorário para a família.

Estranhamente, o meu irmão apoiou-me nas minhas escolhas. Fora ele quem me arranjou Kakashi como professor. Foi ele quem me ajudou a aprender tantos factos da arte e da cultura. Era ele quem me ajudava nas minhas técnicas de luta.

Bem… para além disso tudo, o meu irmão sempre me disse para ser um cavalheiro com as senhoras. Sinceramente, deve ter sido o seu único conselho que eu não segui. Cavalheirismo nunca foi para mim. Usar o meu charme, não era algo que aprecia-se fazer, apenas numa ocasião muito especial… perigo de vida por exemplo.

As mulheres sempre me foram criaturas sombrias. Desde pequenino que aquelas víboras me cobiçavam, guinchando estridentemente e agarrando-me como se eu fosse um ursinho de pelúcia. Bleh… o horror.

Mas… ela era diferente. Ela não guinchava. Ela não me abraçava ou tentava assediar-me. Na verdade, até parecia ter medo de mim. 

Eu gostava da maneira como ela corava ao olhar para mim. Não sei por quê, mas sabia bem, saber que afectava aquela rapariga daquela maneira.

Tenho que admitir que achei a ideia de partilhar a mesma tenda que ela era horrível. Bem… melhor do que a partilhar com Naruto e Karin. Sabe-se lá o que é que iria acontecer. 

Mas estar no mesmo espaço que ela… com aquela rapariguinha tão frágil era uma tortura. Deus sabe o quanto eu queria simplesmente atirá-la para o colchão onde dormia, rasgar-lhe as roupas e fazer amor com ela durante a noite toda. 

Era estranho, de facto. Aquela rapariga tímida, calada, pequena, minúscula e poderia continuar com uma lista de coisas, libertava todas as hormonas que existiam dentro de mim. Quando a via a tratar das suas feridas, tinha um desejo irracional de beijar cada pedacinho de pele pisada, tirar-lhe a dor.

Estava a ficar mole… e não gostava minimamente de tal facto.

* * *

_**Hold on. Hold on.**_

* * *

_ É lindo… - Murmurou Hinata ao observar a pedra branca que era abraçada por umas mãos de mármore lá no alto.

_ **Como sobrevives-te até aqui chegar continua a ser um mistério para mim.**

Hinata sorriu arrogantemente, não tirando os olhos do seu alvo. Mal tinha entrado dentro das maravilhosas ruínas, os perigos tinham aparecido. Lanças tentaram esventra-la, paredes movediças tentaram esmagá-la, Jaguares tentaram comê-la, lâminas rotativas tentaram despedaça-la, vários postes e colunas caíram quando ela os trepava… sim, tinha sido uma viajem agitada.

_ **Então… finalmente encontraste a peça que simboliza a Luz, hein?**

_ Sim… finalmente.

Ela analisou bem a sua situação. A peça estava cuidadosamente colocada nas brancas mãos de uma enorme estátua de uma bela mulher, que se situava mesmo no meio daquela grande e mística divisão. Nos cantos, várias colunas se erguiam, como se segurassem as paredes de pedra escura e o tecto repleto de musgo e ervas. Duas dessas colunas estavam ligadas á estátua por duas cordas douradas, que estavam presas ao cabelo de mármore da mulher.

_ Hum… o vestido dela é demasiado liso para eu conseguir chegar até lá em cima… - Murmurou ela mais para si do que para Kiba – Mas… se eu trepar a parede e chegar ao topo daquela coluna ali… - Apontou para uma das colunas que se situava mesmo ao lado da mulher de mármore – Consigo agarrar-me á corda e chegar até á cabeça! Yey, sou um génio.

_ **Era um bocado óbvio**.

_ Pára de estragar a minha felicidade, homem.

_ **Hum.**

Ela fez como planeado. Caminhando calmamente, para ver se não havia mais nenhuma armadilha matreira, Hinata começou a escalar a parede, aproveitando todas as suas saliências para se segurar, um jogo de macacada que ela tão bem sabia fazer. Ao chegar ao topo da coluna, a Hyuga não perdeu tempo, saltando logo para a corda de ouro e deslizou em direcção da cabeça da mulher de mármore.

Aterrou no enorme ombro de pedra pálida, agarrando-se á orelha da estátua para se equilibrar. Olhou para baixo, fixando os olhos na peça branca e franziu o sobrolho, comprimindo os lábios num gesto decisivo. Com um salto bem calculado, Hinata conseguiu agarrar-se ao braço da mulher de mármore, esticou-se, estendendo a mão e rodeou os dedos no tesouro de cor de neve.

_ Ah-ah! – Fez ela ao retirar o objecto oval das mãos de pedra.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, Hinata agarrou-se ao vestido liso da estátua, deslizando até ao chão, onde aterrou com agilidade. Olhou para a peça que acabara de sacar.

Tal como todas as outras duas peças que ela conseguira arranjar, a Pedra que simbolizava a Luz tinha aqueles estranhos riscos e padrões cravados na superfície branca.

_ Linda…

_ **Aaa… não foi demasiado fácil?**

Mal ele disse aquelas palavras, Hinata ouviu um estrondo atrás de si. Lenta e quase receosamente, a condessa olhou por cima do seu ombro, engolindo em seco.

A grandiosa estátua movia-se. As cordas de ouro foram cortadas miraculosamente, e o rosto de pedra virou-se para baixo, mirando a mulher com raiva.

_ Tinhas que falar, não tinhas?

Um rugido estridente ecoou por todo o espaço, enquanto a estátua dava um passo que fez o chão e as paredes tremer.

_ **CORRE, HINATA, CORRE!**

Ela rapidamente virou-se, colocando a pedra na sua mochila ao mesmo tempo que fugia. Mexeu as pernas o mais rápido que podia, ouvindo os estrondosos passos da estátua atrás dela. Passou por uma porta de pedra e momentos mais tarde ouviu o inconfundível som da mesma a partir-se e bocados.

Em conclusão… a vida dela estava uma merda naquele momento. Ter uma ter uma mulher de pedra um pouco mais pequena do que a estátua da liberdade a perseguir-nos com um ar zangado não é o sonho de ninguém…

_ **O Neji acabou de me dizer que se morreres ele suicida-se de propósito apenas para te massacrar.**

Hinata saltou por cima de uma cova, lançando um grunhido.

_ Normalmente as pessoas suicidam-se de propósito… e se ele me massacrar durante a morte, acabo por lhe matar o fantasma!

_ **Como é que matas um fantasma? Já tá morto!**

_ Hei-de descobrir… - Fez ela agora num tom ofegante. Tinha a certeza que os passos estrondosos se aproximavam. Inconscientemente, o seu coração acelerou mais do que o normal e ela constatou que estava a entrar em pânico, coisa que há muito não acontecia.

_ **Olha! Ali, está uma saída!**

E ela viu. Lá ao fundo, um buraco por onde os raios de sol entravam. Não era o sítio por onde ela tinha entrado, mas servia perfeitamente.

Com um rugido quase furioso, Hinata tentou correr mais depressa e saltou, passando o pequeno buraco com alguma dificuldade. Caiu, rolando, numa superfície dura e suja, ofegante. Levantou o rosto e viu que a estátua partia a parede com violência. Praguejando, ela sentou-se, rastejando para trás.

O sol embateu na pedra branca e quase como por magia, a estátua começou a desfazer-se, caindo no chão como porcelana.

_ **Tal como no templo do fogo.**

Hinata anuiu, tentando acalmar a respiração e o coração. Raios… aquelas coisas iriam ser a sua morte… ela sabia disso!

Mesmo assim, conseguira o que queria. Sorriu, satisfeita consigo. Sim… nada poderia quebrar aquele momento de euforia vitoriosa.

Até ela ouvir o característico som de armas a serem carregadas atrás de si.

Merda… será que ultimamente não acontecia nada de bom?

_ _Lady_ Hyuga… mas que prazer conhecê-la…

Hinata pestanejou. Quem quer que fosse o portador daquela voz, sabia quem ela era. E céus… que voz tão… sedutora.

Lenta e cuidadosamente ela ergueu-se, ciente nos olhares cuidadosos atrás de si. Engoliu em seco, virando-se na direcção dos desconhecidos.

Eram, pelo menos, vinte homens armados até aos dentes. Mas nenhum deles lhe interessou. Não. O seu olhar branco fixou na pessoa que estava no centro.

Santa mãe de Deus, ela nunca tinha visto um homem tão bonito na sua vida… e ela já percorrera metade do mundo, já vira muitos. Ele, ao contrário dos que o rodeavam, estava vestido elegantemente, com peças de roupa preta e cuidada. O cabelo longo, da mesma cor que as suas roupas, estava atado por um bolo rabo de cavalo, bem tratado. Olhos negros olhavam-na séria e analiticamente, e ela não pôde de deixar-se sentir intimidada por tal olhar penetrante.

Mas aquele rosto… aquele belo rosto, era-lhe familiar.

Hinata não pôde deixar de lhe perguntar.

_ Quem raio és tu? – Se Neji estivesse ali, ter-lhe-ia dado um sermão por ser tão indelicada.

O homem estupidamente belo pestanejou, antes de sorrir.

_ Mas que indelicado da minha parte, _Lady_ Hyuga. O meu nome é Uchiha Itachi, prazer em conhecê-la. – Ele fez uma pequena vénia, como se estivessem numa gala importante.

Então era por isso que aquele rosto lhe era tão familiar. O irmão de Sasuke. Hinata semicerrou os olhos, fechando os punhos com força.

_ Prazer. – Vomitou ela forçosamente. Era estranho, ele a falar-lhe com tanta elegância e requinte e ela a grunhir-lhe como um homem das cavernas…

Mas o seu sorriso alargou-se mais e ele ergueu-se, colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

Ainda ficava mais bonito quando sorria.

_ **Eu disse-te que este era o tipo certo!**

Hinata resistiu há vontade de revirar os olhos e decidiu ignorá-lo. Não valia a pena. Respirou fundo, tentando ser discreta enquanto levava as mãos até ás suas armas.

_ Penso que não será boa ideia, _Lady_ Hyuga. – Ela esbugalhou os olhos, chocada. Apenas o seu pai descobria as suas intenções – Porque não se acalma e desfruta de uma boa conversa? Temos muito que falar.

_ Não tenho nada para lhe dizer. – Fez ela friamente.

_ Oh, mas eu julgo que tem, my _Lady_, visto que a menina possui algo que eu desejo. – A sua voz parecia seda e ela não conseguiu evitar um arrepio. Lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, cruzando os braços num gesto quase desafiador.

_ Sinceramente, não estou interessada.

Ele já não sorria. O seu olhar penetrante cravava-se no dela, como se furasse a sua alma. Ela prendeu a respiração, tentando manter uma mascara fria no seu rosto com dificuldade.

_ _Lady_ Hyuga, tente ver o meu ponto de vista. Estou numa expedição já faz muitos anos em busca das nove peças e até agora apenas tenho duas… porquê? Porque a menina e o meu irmão já conseguiram roubar-me três delas, fora aquelas que conseguiram por si mesmos. – Fez ele no seu tom elegantemente calmo – Como pode ver, estou numa situação delicada.

Hinata parou de respirar por completo, esbugalhando os olhos. Ele dissera… aquele homem dissera mesmo…

_ O-o seu irmão? Têm algum irmão que eu desconheça, _Mister_ Uchiha? – Perguntou ela, fazendo bastante esforço para a sua voz não se quebrar totalmente.

Ele virou a cabeça um bocadinho, pestanejando suavemente. Os seus olhos mostravam algum divertimento.

_ É claro que não. Apenas tenho Sasuke.

_ Está morto. Cadáveres não roubam coisas aos outros.

_ Eu também acreditava que ele morrera, my _Lady_, mas quando o vi, há um mês atrás, enquanto ele me roubava tão descaradamente uma peça, notei que ele estava, de facto, vivo.

A sua respiração acelerou e um turbilhão de emoções assombrou-a… alivio, alegria, mágoa… raiva.

_ **Mais uma vez tenho razão!**

_ Então ele está vivo. – Não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

_ Correcto, _Lady _Hyuga.

Aquele… aquele sacana! Como é que ele se atrevia a… a fingir-se de morto! Ela culpara-se! Culpara-se pela morte dele e todo aquele tempo, todos aqueles anos, ele tinha estado vivo! A andar feliz da vida pela face da terra enquanto ela era remoída pela culpa! Enterrou as unhas na palma da sua mão, reprimindo um rugido de fúria. Quando o apanhasse ia dar-lhe a maior coça da vida dele.

E agora estava ali o raio do irmão dele, com vinte tipos armados até aos dentes, prontos a atirar-lhe toneladas de balas… Se ela saísse daquela situação, e se apanhasse Sasuke, iria fazer com que ele se arrependesse de ter nascido.

_ Compreende, my _Lady_, que a sua situação é muito mais delicada do que a do meu irmão, correcto?

Ela ergueu-lhe uma sobrancelha. Como é que poderia a situação dela ser mais delicada do que a de Sasuke? Se ela tivesse uma Hyuga Hinata raivosa a caça-la estaria borradinha de medo.

_ Primeiro, por razões evidentes… a menina é muito mais fácil de localizar. Segundo… - A sua expressão ficou mais sombria – Eu nunca mataria o meu irmão.

Os homens que o rodeavam apontaram as armas à condessa, que praguejou baixinho.

_ **Oh-oh… estás metida em grande merda.**

_ Farei uma proposta, como é evidente. – Continuou ele na sua voz de pura seda – Junte-se a mim, _Lady_ Hyuga. Dê-me as peças que já têm e junte-se á minha equipa. Tenho a certeza que tal escolha seria muito mais… - Ele sorriu de forma sugestiva e ela sentiu-se corar – Praserosa para ambos os lados.

_ **Ele está-se a atirar a ti! Aceita! AU! Neji, para que foi isso!?**

Ela ignorou a voz de Kiba, lançando um olhar frio ao Uchiha que estava á sua frente. Deu alguns passos para trás, respirando fundo.

_ Por muito tentadora que a sua proposta seja, Mister Uchiha, vou ter que recusar.

Itachi suspirou, fecahndo os olhos por alguns momentos.

_ É uma pena, my _Lady_… uma pena. – Abriu os olhos de novo – Matem-na.

Ela estava preparada para aquilo. Correu o mais depressa que pôde, escapando á mortalidade que aquelas balas iriam provocar se fizessem contacto com o seu corpo. Estava ciente que os homens a seguiam, sem nunca deixarem de disparar.

_ **Hinata!** – Era a voz de Neji, provavelmente tinha roubado o microfone a Kiba – Segundo **o mapa da região, está uma cascata aí perto, foge por aí.**

Sim, ela conseguia ouvir o som da água por debaixo dos disparos sonoros que a perseguiam. Correu mais depressa, quase sorrindo ao ver o riacho. Respirou fundo, sem para de correr. Sentiu a água molhar-lhe as caças e depois simplesmente se atirou, fundindo-se com o liquido que caía fortemente.

* * *

_**Hold on. Hold on.**_

* * *

_ Raios! – Fez o homem louro, olhando para lá para baixo – Ela escapou! Alguém a vê, un?

Os outros faziam o mesmo, procurando a Hyuga que tinha saltado da cascada. Abanaram as cabeças num gesto de negação.

_ Se calhar morreu, un.

_ Tenho sérias dúvidas, Deidara… - O homem louro olhou para trás, dando caras com o bonito rosto do Uchiha, que não estava muito longe dali – Estamos a falar da condessa Hyuga, afinal… uma pessoa com tantas proezas como ela não morreria tão facilmente. Ela deve ter-se esgueirado antes que a vissem, provavelmente está escondida na floresta.

Deidara anuiu, bufando, aborrecido. Odiava quando as pessoas escapavam, coisa que raramente acontecia.

_ Hum… - Fez Itachi calmamente, não tirando os olhos do lago lá de baixo.

_ Que foi…

_ Sempre disseram que eu e o meu irmão gostávamos das mesmas coisas… - Disse ele com suavidade, fazendo com que o louro erguesse uma sobrancelha. – Nunca acreditei, até agora.

E virou-se, caminhando elegantemente por entre os homens rudes que comandava.

* * *

_**Goodbye**_.

* * *

Acabei!!!! Yay! Estava a ver que não ^-^.

Yay outra vez, o Ita-kun apareceu! *Q*

Espero que tenham gostado ^-^

Há, tenho um novo fic, de nome Scar. Tal como este, é um fic SasuHina.

Bjs!

Evil


	4. sedução

Naruto

não me pertence ou a música **Trouble.**

Inspirado nos jogos e filmes **Tomb Raider **e na saga de **Indiana Jones**… e já agora, é inspirado, não igual.

Fic **SasuHina**

Rated **M**: Porquê? Porque ainda sou a mesma tarada de sempre ^.^ (São as hormonas…)

As mudanças que farei neste fic? Aqui estão elas:

A história não se passa no mundo Naruto, mas também não se passa no mundo real. Digamos que é uma mistura dos dois. **Por isso nada de Ninjas**.

E vocês perguntam: Oh, Evil-nee-chan, porque raio estás a escrever outra coisa se ainda n terminaste "**A cor do gelo**" e "**Lacrimosa**"?

Eu respondo: Meus fofinhos, "**A cor do Gelo**" acabou. É lamentável, mas é a realidade. Já comecei uma **sequela** do meu primeiro fic, tem de nome "**A cor do Fogo**".

E vocês perguntam mais uma vez: Mas olha lá, miúda, n tinhas dito que irias fazer um **crossover** em que o par era **EdHina**?

Resposta: Sim, e farei quando terminar "**Lacrimosa**", mas esta ideia encravou-se na minha mente e foi como um impulso chato que me obrigou a escrever.

**Hinata **neste fic **não** vai ser uma réplica da mítica **Lara Croft**. Imaginem uma **Hinata baixinha, magrinha, sem muitas curvas e com ar de mau**. É isso mesmo ^-^

Obrigado, **Franhyuuga-san** e á sua amiga **Ju** por me terem dado aquela ajuda. Tal ideia não será desperdiçada, mas não será feita da maneira que desejavam. Espero que ambas apreciem este trabalho.

Avisos: Terá **sangue** (Nada de especial), **mortes, armas de fogo e Hentai**… (Penso que n haverá fic que eu escreva que n tenha Hentai -_-')

Nas partes em escritas em Itálico é o passado da Hinata, quando ela tinha **15** anos, nas escritas com a letra normal é o presente, ela tem **27**.

As falas em **negrito **são as de **Kiba**, que nem sequer está presente, mas sim a falar por um telemóvel.

Obrigada **Loockers-chan**, **Marcy-sama, FranHyuuga, Artémis In Avalon e Pandoraff93** pelas Reviews ^-^ bjs para vocês.

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Capitulo 4

Sedução

* * *

_**No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

* * *

**_

_**Trump!!!!**_

__Eep! _

_Ela não podia evitar. Escondia-se, encolhida numa bola, dentro do seu saco de cama, deitada soubre o colchão. Desde pequena que ela odiava tempestades._

_A cada trovão, ela guinchava de horror._

_**Trump!!!**_

__ Eep!_

_Ouviu um suspiro aborrecido ao seu lado, mas não conseguiu importar-se com o tédio que o seu companheiro de tenda estava a sentir. O seu estado de horror era mais forte. Agachou-se mais fortemente, ouvindo a chuva cair pesada na terra e no tecido da sua casa improvisada e o vento a abanar a tenda com violência. _

_Mordeu o lábio, sentindo as lágrimas picarem-lhe os olhos. _

_**Trump!!!**_

__ Eeep!_

__ Pára com isso._

_Ela soluçou, tremendo de medo. Como poderia ele ser tão mau para a Hyuga quando ela estava tão aterrada!? Hinata mordeu a almofada com força, tremendo dos pés á cabeça. Tentou fechar os olhos, talvez tal coisa a acalma-se._

_**Trump!!!**_

__ Eeeep!_

_Ou não._

_Subitamente um corpo longo e duro abraçou-a, e ela quase guinchou outra vez. Mas o calor agradável que ele lhe proporcionava calou qualquer protesto que ameaçava escapar, e ela viu-se a aconchegar-se contra tal coisa. _

_Até a lógica chegar á sua mente._

_Estava encostada a um corpo, dentro de uma tenda apertada, onde apenas Sasuke estava com ela. Entãaaaaooo, quem a abraçava era…_

_Ela corou violentamente, e começou a mexer-se, tentando escapar. Aquilo era tão embaraçoso! O único rapaz que alguma vez a tinha abraçado tinha sido o seu primo, mas ele era uma espécie de irmão chato e irritante com a mania das perfeições! _

_**Trump!!!**_

__ Eeeep!_

_Esqueçam o facto de afastar-se. Ela abraçou-o com toda a sua força, até o ouviu a ficar sem oxigénio com o aperto, mas não se conseguiu importar com isso. Ela estava com demasiado medo para se importar com o que fazia naquele momento. _

_A mão longa e bonita do rapaz afagou-lhe o cabelo, dedos finos massajando o escalpe com suavidade. Ela encostou a cabeça ao peito duro, respirando fundo. Ele cheirava maravilhosamente bem. Como é que um homem tinha um cheiro daqueles? Não parecia ser um perfume, não parecia ser água-de-colónia. Era um aroma natural. Mordeu o lábio, inalando tal cheiro que a acalmava._

_**Trump!!!  
**___ Eeeep!_

__ Chhhh._

_Ela fungou, anuindo. Era tão patética, ter medo de uma simples e estúpida tempestade. A mão livre do rapaz começou a subir e descer pelas suas costas e ele sentiu-se estremecer um pouco, mas não era desagradável. _

_Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Estava mais cansada que pensava. Abraçou-o com mais força e suspirou, deixando o sono levá-la.

* * *

_

_**I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**_  


* * *

_ Princesa, qual é a melhor maneira de dar uma coça a um homem?

Neji olhou para ela com a sua sobrancelha escura a tremer. Algumas madeixas castanhas caíram-lhe para o rosto pálido, que mostrava irritação.

_ Porque é que me perguntas isso? – Perguntou ele friamente.

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para o papel que estava á sua frente. Bateu com a ponta do lápis que utilizava na mesa. Num gesto impaciente.

_ Tu sabes os pontos fracos dos homens, não é verdade? – Fez Hinata enquanto o olhava com interesse – Poderias dar-me umas dicas.

_ Tu já fizeste sofrer tantos homens de tantas formas… já deves ter algumas ideias. – Comentou ele enquanto lia o jornal.

_ Bem… que achas destas? – E mostrou-lhe o papel com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Neji abaixou o jornal e inclinou-se, os seus olhos brancos analisaram o papel branco que estava á sua frente.

Ideias para a coça que vou dar a Sasuke:

1º: Espancá-lo com um taco de basebol.

2º: Cortá-lo com um bisturi e espalhar sal nas feridas.

3ª:…….. capá-lo!

4º: Atirar-lhe ácido para cima e acabar com aquela cara bonitinha.

5º: Estou á espera de ideias.

Neji franziu o sobrolho escuro e olhou para a sua única e querida prima, que lhe lançou um enorme, doce e um pouco arrepiante sorriso.

_ Estás á espera que ele sobreviva? – Perguntou o Hyuga secamente, empurrando a folha na direcção da mulher que estava sentada á sua frente.

Hinata ergueu as sobrancelhas, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

_ Mas é claro. Ele vai ter que sofrer por tudo o que me fez. – Puxou a folha para si e pegou novamente no lápis comprido – Ninguém mente á Hyuga Hinata e sai impune! – Acabou com um rugido quase animalesco, batendo com um punho na mesa.

O homem mais velho suspirou, voltando a sua atenção de novo para o jornal. Aquela mulher tinha um problema mental… só poderia ser isso. Se calhar devia ter batido com a cabeça num sítio qualquer. Ou andava nas drogas… se calhar era um vírus.

_ Pessoalmente acho que deverias estar mais preocupada com o mais velho. – Comentou enquanto virava a página com suavidade, achando melhor parar de pensar nos possíveis traumas que a sua prima poderia ter – É o teu maior problema.

Hinata, inconscientemente, sentiu-se corar ao pensar no homem que o seu primo referia. Olhou para o lado, fixando-se na enorme janela que deixava a luz do sol entrar, iluminando a espaçosa sala de pedra onde ela e o primo estavam.

_ Não é importante.

_ Hum… estar atraída pelo teu inimigo não é saudável.

Ela virou o rosto muito depressa e Neji admirou-se por ela não se ter magoado com o gesto. Os olhos brancos e femininos mostravam fúria e ultraje, enquanto o rosto pálido continha duas manchas rosa em cada bochecha.

_ Nunca me sentiria atraída por um homem daqueles! – Rugiu ela num tom ameaçador e ele engoliu em seco – A única pessoa que eu alguma vez me senti atraída foi… - Colou-se, ficando ainda mais vermelha.

_ Quem?

_ Ninguém.

Hinata levantou-se, levando a sua preciosa folha consigo. Nunca diria a Neji quem era o único homem que ela se sentira mesmo atraída. O estúpido do seu primo acabaria por lhe dar um sermão soubre ética e aquela treta de Damas e Cavalheiros.

Ela não se sentia atraída por aquele Itachi, ou lá como o tipo se chamava. Só o vira uma vez! Estava mais interessada em planear o castigo de Sasuke do que pensar no seu irmão mais velho. O homem poderia ser muito bonito, demasiado sedutor e tinha bastante charme… mas tentara matá-la. Hinata não iria para a cama com homens que a tentam matar, por muito deliciosos que pareçam.

Além disso, apanhar Sasuke era algo importante para o seu trabalho.

1º: Iria ter a satisfação de lhe dar uma coça.

2ª: Era obvio que ele tinha mais peças que o irmão.

3º: Ele deveria saber onde estava a última peça.

4º: Ela ainda não chegara a tanto…

Franziu o sobrolho escuro enquanto caminhava, colocando as mãos atrás das costas, sem largar a sua folha de papel. Passou por entre grandes e longas colunas de pedra polida, meticulosamente decoradas com folhas de metal escuro e cuidado.

_ Talvez deva depilar-lhe as pernas com cera. – Murmurou ela enquanto ainda pensava nas torturas que iria executar ao seu supostamente morto colega – Apenas para ele saber o que as mulheres sofrem ao fazerem a depilação.

* * *

_**You think your right  
But you were wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

* * *

**_

__ Estou admirado consigo, Lady Hinata. Tem uma pontaria muito boa. – Comento Kakashi com o seu olho visível esbugalhado, enquanto observava o alvo que estava a alguns metros de distância._

_Hinata sentiu-se corar e olhou para o lado, satisfeita pelo elogio. Baixou a arma de fogo que disparara momentos antes e sorriu timidamente. _

_A sua pontaria era a única coisa de que ela se orgulhava. Sempre tinha sido boa em tal coisa. Mesmo quando era pequena. Levantou o olhar para o fixar no alvo, satisfeitíssima por ver os buracos das balas mesmo no centro._

_Ouviu os sons de espanto atrás de si e olhou por cima do ombro. Naruto olhava para o alvo com os olhos esbugalhados, a boca aberta como um peixe louro e esquisito. Karin olhava-a com desprezo e um pouco de ódio, o que a deixou extremamente intimidada. Sasuke parecia olhar para ela com algum interesse, mas não muito, enquanto calculava vai-se lá saber o quê na sua mente._

_Ela olhou para a arma preta que tinha na mão. Era algo tão pequeno… mas tão poderoso. Uma sensação maravilhosa de controlo invadiu-a e sentiu-se corar ligeiramente. Era suposto tal coisa acontecer? Sentir-se assim? Poderosa, invencível, mortal… sensual? Eram sensações que nunca antes tinha sentido, sentimentos estranhos e desconhecidos, completamente provocados por um simples objecto de metal e plástico._

_Seria assim que o seu pai se sentia? Como um Deus? Deveria ser… _

_Talvez ela estivesse mais próxima do seu objectivo do que pensava.

* * *

_

_**If you see me coming  
Down the street then  
You know it's time to  
Go (and you know it's time to go  
cause here comes trouble)  
**_

* * *

Um dia Hinata iria pegar numa granada e explodir com toda aquela gente. Ou então numa metralhadora e furar aqueles corpinhos pomposos e chiques.

Apenas odiava cada um daqueles indivíduos (Aparte de Neji e o seu pai). Eram mesquinhos, falsos, irritantes, imbecis, idiotas, hipócritas, pouco inteligentes, sacanas, interesseiros, mentirosos, gananciosos e poderia continuar uma lista pela noite fora.

Ela não sabia porque estava ali, deveria estar fechada na sua mansão a ver e rever todos o mapas e reler todos os seus livros em busca de pistas para encontrar a última peça. Mas em vez de estar a fazer algo produtivo estava ali especada, enfiada naquele vestido negro que se colava ao seu corpo, de copo de champanhe na mão, cabelo negro solto e bem cuidado, rosto frio maquilhado e sapatinhos altos que magoavam os seus pequenos pés.

Hinata não estava minimamente contente.

Estúpidas festas de gala que o seu pai era obrigado a frequentar.

A enorme e colossal mansão dos Sabaku era elegante, escura e um bocado assustadora, na sua perfeita e inquestionável opinião. Parecia um daqueles castelos da idade média onde torturavam pessoas durante a época da inquisição. Mas não era de admirar. O senhor daquela casa, Gaara, era muito atraente, mas também um bocado _freaky_.

Hinata não gostava de pessoas _Freakys_. Davam-lhe arrepios.

Normalmente seria Hiashi quem estaria na sua situação, mas o pobre velho estava com febre e teve que ficar em casa. Pior para ela que, como sua herdeira, teve que o substituir. Estava mal! Neji adorava aquele tipo de coisas, mas o imbecil disse que aquela festa iria ajudá-la a transformar-se numa dama.

Ficar ali parada com um copo na mão iria transforma-la numa Dama? Era um bocado difícil.

Lançou um suspiro de puro tédio, levando o longo e elegante copo de cristal até aos lábios. Já ouvira discursos políticos mais excitantes, mais um pouco e babasse de aborrecimento.

Então, para se livrar de tal estado lastimável, pensou no maravilhoso acto de torturar Sasuke. Ahh, o maravilhoso acto de simplesmente espancar o nosso antigo colega, era tão satisfatório. Poderia começar por puxar-lhe o cabelo… toda a gente gosta de puxar cabelos. Arranhar-lhe a pele, sim… tinha mas é que deixar as suas unhas crescerem um pouquinho. E um chicote!? Ela adorava chicotes! Lançar o objecto negro e flexivel, bater-lhe com ele até aquelas costas sangraram e ouvir gemidos e gritos de dor. Arrancar-lhe as roupas e lamber cada pedacinho de pele pálida, tocar-lhe em todo o lado até chagar-lhe às calças e…

Ela abriu os olhos, claramente irritada. Deveria estar a pensar tortura-lo, não fodê-lo. Culpem a falta de sexo, fazia três anos desde a última vez que ela dormira com alguém. Estava a atingir-lhe os miolos.

Ouviu alguém rir-se com uma piada sem graça qualquer e revirou os olhos. Eram tão fúteis que irritavam. Apetecia-lhe atirar-lhes o copo á cara, acabar com aqueles sorrisinhos estúpidos e inúteis.

_ Oh, meu Deus, ele é tão bonito.

O mundo não tinha culpa que a sua audição era mais apurada que a do resto da população mundial. Um grupinho de mulheres estava reunido no outro estremo da mesa, olhando para a enorme porta que dava para a estranha e elegante varanda.

Hinata estava aborrecida, ouvir mexericos era o melhor que poderia arranjar para se entreter.

_ Bonito!? Ele é lindíssimo, parece um Deus. Oh… não me importava nada que ele me mostrasse um pouco do seu poder divino, se é que me percebem.

E riram-se. A Hyuga estremeceu de puro horror. Pareciam galinhas…. Galinhas a serem esganadas. Esse pensamento animou-a.

_ Ele está a olhar nesta direcção! Achas que alguma de nós atraiu a sua atenção? Talvez a nossa beleza o tenha atordoado.

Beleza? Qual beleza? A única coisa que poderia ter atordoado o tipo deveria ser o seu riso de galinha esganada…. Ou as suas vozes esganiçadas. Até a atenção do Jack o Estripador elas iriam atrair e não necessitavam de ser prostitutas.

Uma pequena gargalhada escapou pelos seus lábios e ela tomou consciência que tinha os olhares das mulheres postos em sim, que a fuzilavam de maneira raivosa. Hinata lançou-lhes um pequeno sorriso antes de se virar de novo para a frente, bebericando um bocado de champanhe.

_ Quem é a cabra?

Cabra? A quem é que aquela imbecil desmiolada estava a chamar de cabra? A sua mão apertou o copo com força e ela forçou-se a acalmar. Estava numa bonitinha festa secante e aborrecida, mas completamente inofensiva. Se começasse a espancar alguém o seu pai ficaria mal visto e perderiam Gaara como amigo.

_ É a Herdeira dos Hyuga. Hump! Magricela convencida. Não deve saber satisfazer qualquer homem, não tem por onde agarrar. Olha para aquilo, é mais lisa que uma tábua.

A sobrancelha escura de Hinata estremeceu e os seus dentes fortes cerraram-se de raiva. Ela podia ser um bocadinho magrinha e não ter muitas curvas, mas raios, ninguém duvidaria dos seus dotes sexuais! Ela poderia não ter tido muitos amantes ao longo da vida, mas tinha estudado todos os livros que conseguiria encontrar sobre a matéria.

Nunca recebera queixas.

_ Oh meu Deus, deixem a Hyuga, pois aquele Deus Grego vem nesta direcção.

Elas lançaram sons de admiração e Hinata suspeitou que começaram a fazer posse, para tentarem atrair o "Deus Grego". Pff, até o seu cão deveria ser mais sexy… ela tinha um cão?

Ouviu sons indignados e um bocado chocados e ela esperou que o "Maravilhoso Deus Grego" lhes tivesse atirado com alguma bebida. Seria tão giro e incrivelmente engraçado. Talvez assim a festa fosse um pouco mais divertida.

_ _Lady_ Hyuga, mas que prazer em vê-la mais uma vez.

Ela prendeu a respiração. Aquela voz… aquela voz completamente sedutora e irresistível. Lenta e cuidadosamente, Hinata olhou para cima, pestanejando.

Lá estava ele, belo e delicado como um anjo, olhar frio e penetrante como um demónio. O seu cabelo negro estava atado por um belo e estranhamente masculino laço vermelho, que ela suspeitava ser feito de pura seda. Estava, novamente, vestido de preto, as suas roupas de Gala assentavam perfeitamente no corpo, contrastando com a palidez da sua pele.

Uchiha Itachi sorriu-lhe e Hinata reprimiu um grunhido.

Agora estava numa festa secante, e tinha aquela _coisa_ ali a atormentar-lhe o juízo.

Estava mesmo com falta de sorte.

_ Ainda á bocado estava a imaginar-me a espancar o seu irmão… o senhor poderá ser um óptimo substituto. – Murmurou ela friamente, num tom ameaçador.

Ele inclinou a cabeça um bocado, o seu belo sorriso alargando ligeiramente. Oh, ele achava-a engraçada? Não iria achar tanta piada quando ela lhe desse um murro.

_ É demasiado violenta para o seu bem, _My Lady_. – Ronronou o homem e ela sentiu o coração palpitar-lhe fortemente no peito. Sentiu a mão dele tocar-lhe nas dela, arrancando-lhe o copo de cristal com delicadeza – Porque não me dá um prazer de uma dança? – E colocou o copo na mesa.

Antes que pudesse protestar, foi puxada gentilmente para onde vários elegantes casais rodopiavam graciosamente. O seu corpo foi encostado ao dele e a sua mão foi inconscientemente posta no ombro largo de Itachi, enquanto a outra era agarrada pela dele. Sentiu a bela mão livre do homem colocar-se na sua cintura e começaram a mover os pés.

Ela sentiu-se corar. Nunca dançara com outra pessoa a não ser Neji, o seu pai ou o tio Hizashi. Aquilo era tão estranho, não se lembrava da necessidade de ter o corpo praticamente esborrachado ao seu companheiro de dança, mas não seria ela a protestar.

_ Nunca a vi num invento destes, _Lady_ Hyuga, já vi o seu pai, o seu tio e o seu primo, mas nunca a menina. – Murmurou Itachi enquanto os conduzia em rodopios por entro os outros casais.

Hinata franziu-lhe o sobrolho escuro, olhos brancos mostravam desconfiança. A mão dele percorreu-lhe as costas com habilidade e ela estremeceu com a sensação agradável. Ah, raios. Tinha que se manter em alerta. O homem não era de confiança.

_ É claro – Continuou ele no seu tom de mel, aproximando o rosto mais um pouco – que não me estou a queixar. A sua presença agrada-me.

_ Gostaria de lhe poder dizer o mesmo. – Comentou Hinata friamente, ainda com um pequeno rubor no rosto pálido. Os seus olhos de gelo estreitaram-se – Mas mão estou minimamente satisfeita com a sua presença.

Para seu espanto ele sorriu. Não era um sorriso como os outros, não era polido, adequando ao invento. Era travesso, matreiro… sedutor e Hinata sentiu-se sem fôlego.

_ Bem – Ele estava a ronronar outra vez – Terei que mudar isso não é verdade. – Ele inclinou-a naquele gesto elegante e difícil, que quase partia as costas a uma pessoa se não fosse minimamente flexivel. Felizmente Hinata tinha esse tipo de flexibilidade.

Os lábios dele uniram-se ao dela, num gesto absolutamente doce e requintado. Hinata esbugalhou os olhos com choque, quase maravilhada por sentir a boca dele contra a dela. Os lábios dele eram suaves, mornos, moviam-se delicadamente, num beijo entre a inocência e a perversão. Era excitante e ao mesmo tempo frustrante por não ser mais profundo mas sim tão cruelmente superficial.

Itachi afastou-se, colocando-a de novo totalmente em pé. Começaram a rodopiar mais uma vez e Hinata abanou a cabeça para clarear a mente enevoada pelo desejo. Aquilo nunca lhe tinha acontecido, era demasiado estranho, demasiado invulgar.

_ Isso foi extremamente inadequado, _Mister _Uchiha. – Sussurrou quando a sua cabeça já estava a funcionar como se deve ser, lançando-lhe um olhar semi-irritado.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras, puxando-a mais para si.

_ Ora, _My Lady_, não estou a ver a razão de tanta frieza. Apenas estou a tentar conhece-la melhor. – Ele sorriu-lhe novamente e inclinou-a mais uma vez. Hinata corou na expectativa de mais um beijo, mas Itachi enterrou o seu rosto de anjo no pescoço suave da mulher com quem dançava, beijando a pele pálida – A minha proposta ainda está de pé, _Lady_ Hyuga.

_ S-sugiro que pare com o que está a fazer, _Mister_ Uchiha. – Murmurou Hinata com alguma dificuldade em respirar – E a minha resposta é a mesma. – Ele ergueu-os e franziu o sobrolho, claramente insatisfeito com a sua resposta – Não sei quais são as suas intenções para comigo, Mister, mas não apanhará as peças que eu tenho dessa maneira.

Ele aproximou o seu rosto do dela novamente, mas os seus lábios não lhe tocaram, ficando a centímetros de distância.

_ Não? – O seu sussurro enviou arrepios de prazer pela espinha da Hyuga, mas ela manteve o seu olhar firme.

_ Não. – Respondeu friamente – Também não me enrolo com os meus rivais.

_ Hum… enrolar. Que palavra tão vulgar, _my Lady_, extremamente inadequada para uma dama como a menina. – Ele continuava a ronronar. Qual era o homem que ronronava! – "Fazer amor" é algo muito mais gentil e perfeito.

_ "Fazer amor" é para casais apaixonados, _Mister_ Uchiha. Pelo que eu me lembro, não estou apaixonada pelo senhor. – Ele sorriu com as palavras dela e Hinata franziu as suas sobrancelhas elegantes – Além disso, mal o conheço. E sem dúvida que não acredito em amor á primeira vista.

_ Estou a ver. Diga-me, _Lady_ Hyuga, se tivesse que escolher alguém para se enrolar, escolhia-me ou ao meu irmão?

Hinata quase tropeçou com aquela pergunta, esbugalhando os seus olhos brancos. Olhou-o com incredulidade, abrindo a boca.

_ Desculpe?

Ele limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar que exigia resposta. Hinata franziu o sobrolho, olhando-o desconfiadamente. Como raio iria responder a tal pergunta?

_ Com o seu irmão. – Pronto… tinha respondido.

Mas Itachi não parecia ter ficado ofendido. Na verdade, pareceu bastante interessado, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto a analisava atentamente com os seus olhos de Ébano.

_ Ai sim? E porquê?

_ O imbecil pode ter-se fingido de morto por mais de dez anos, mas conheço-o á mais tempo do que o conheço a si, _Mister_ Uchiha. – Ela não iria dizer que não se importaria de dormir com os dois, seria extremamente indelicado – E o senhor? Escolhia-me a mim ou ao seu irmão?

Ele pareceu ponderar a pergunta e ela esbugalhou os olhos outra vez. Ele estava a ponderar! Era ela ou o irmão! O irmão! Ninguém ponderava sobre dormir com o seu próprio irmão! Isso era… Ew. Ela não tinha nada contra homossexuais, mas incesto… era como imaginá-la com Neji… beh, o horror.

_ Pergunta complicada, _My _Lady. – Murmurou ele. Onde é que estava a complicação!? Queria ele fazer sexo com o seu irmãozinho mais novo? Coitado do Sasuke! Esperem… não. Bem feito. Deveria ser violado, pois mentira-lhe. Quem mentia á Hyuga Hinata tinha que sofrer – Mas penso que a escolheria. Acho que Sasuke iria ficar um pouco relutante em dormir comigo.

_ Se eu fosse o seu irmão também ficaria. – Resmungou ela olhava-o com os olhos muito abertos.

Ele sorriu-lhe divertido antes de passar uma das suas mãos elegantes pelo cabelo azulado da mulher mais nova, que lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

_ Tem a certeza que não quer reconsiderar, _My _Lady?

_ Absoluta.

Suspirou, mas não pareceu derrotado. Parou a dança, afastando-se gentilmente enquanto a olhava com intensidade. Hinata sentiu-se corar mais uma vez e cerrou os punhos pálidos e pequenos, olhando-o com alguma frieza.

_ É uma pena, _Lady_ Hyuga. Uma verdadeira pena. – Então inclinou-se, beijando-a mais uma vez enquanto ela paralisava – Tenho que ir, _My_ Lady, mas não se preocupe, voltaremos a ver-nos.

Hinata pestanejou enquanto o observava a afastar-se, caminhando elegantemente por entre a multidão dançante, atraindo os olhares de todas as mulheres e alguns homens presentes.

Bem…. Pelo menos ele tinha feito a festa ser mais interessante.

* * *

_**Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town**_

* * *

__ Tens medo? Porquê?_

_Estavam outra vez na mesma situação. A trovoada ecoava lá fora, o vento abanava a tenda com violência, a chuva embatia fortemente no tecido impermeável._

_E ela estava nos seus braços novamente, enquanto ele a abraçava num gesto quase protector. A sua cabeça estava encostada ao peito duro, braços rodeavam o corpo esguio e masculino. Ela estava a utilizá-lo como uma almofada. Geralmente estar em tal situação seria muito embaraçoso, mas por alguma razão, naquele momento, aquele gesto e posição pareciam ser correctos e perfeitos._

__ N-não sei. – Murmurou ela contra a camisola negra que o rapaz utilizava para dormir – Apenas tenho. Não consigo controlar. _

__ Hn._

_**Trump!**_

_Ela não guinchou desta vez, limitou-se a abraçá-lo com mais força. Sentiu-o a prender a respiração e o corpo dele ficar tenso, mas Sasuke não disse nada, deixando-se abraçar. Ela inalou aquele aroma único que ele possuía, cheiro que a acalmava fazia-a sentir-se segura._

__ T-tu não tens medo? – Fez ela num fio de voz, tentando continuar uma conversa estável para a distrair._

__ Não. É irracional. É apenas barulho, não te vai comer._

__ E-eu sei que não, m-mas… m-mas… - Virou o rosto para cima, olhando-o nos olhos – Não consigo deixar de ter medo._

_Ela não o conseguia ver bem por causa do escuro, mas notou que ele franzira as sobrancelhas, num gesto pensativo. Hinata sentiu-se corar ligeiramente, lembrando-se da situação em que estavam. Ainda se admirava como é que ele permitia que ela o abraçasse daquela maneira, mas não iria reclamar._

__ O que é normalmente fazes para te distrair?_

_Ela olhou para o lado, embaraçada._

__ Obrigo o meu primo a cantar-me uma canção de embalar. _

_Sim… quantas vezes o pobre Neji fora obrigado a cantar-lhe uma canção apenas até ela adormecer… _

__ Eh… eu não vou fazer isso._

_Ela olhou de novo para ele, acabando por sorrir um pouco. _

__ Eu sei que não. Mas… seria engraçado ver-te fazer isso. – E lançou uma risadinha com a imagem mental enquanto Sasuke erguia uma sobrancelha._

__ Hn._

_Ela parou de rir lentamente e ficou a olhar para o rosto dele intensamente. Conseguia decifrar as linhas suaves mesmo na escuridão, maravilhasse com aquela estranha beleza que o rapaz conseguia mostrar. De repente os olhos negros fixaram-se nos dela, que eram o total contraste. _

_Ela não soube quanto tempo estiveram assim, simplesmente a olhar um para o outro como se o mundo lá fora não estivesse em tempestade. E sem duvida que não soube de quando é que ele se inclinou e fundiu as bocas._

_Ela nunca antes tinha sido beijada, apenas pequenos encostes de lábios nas suas bochechas ou nas costas das suas mãos. Não contive o som de excitação que lhe escapou quando sentiu a boca dele aprofundar o gesto, enfiando a língua dentro dela. _

_Tinha sido difícil, mas ela conseguiu acompanhá-lo, ultrapassando a inexperiência de tal acto e simplesmente aproveitar-se e deliciar-se com tal festim, pois a boca dele era maravilhosamente doce, e a língua que massajava a sua estava a acender um desejo desconhecido e intenso, que queimava os seus seios e a sua intimidade, como se desejassem ser tocados._

_Mas ele não no fez. Ele não lhe tocou dessa maneira, apenas tinha uma mão na cintura delicada e outra embrenhada nos cabelos curtos e agora desalinhados. Ele não fazia mais que aquilo, como se quisesse conter algo que ela desconhecia._

_Quando se afastaram, Hinata lutava por oxigénio, arfando sonoramente. Corou como um tomate, encostando novamente a testa ao peito duro do rapaz e apertou o tecido da camisola._

_Estranho… aquilo tinha sido muito estranho._

_Mas tão misteriosamente agradável._

* * *

_**Trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town  
I got trouble in my town**_

Ack, doí-me as costas. Mas lá acabei o raio do capítulo.

Ah, é tão giro escrever quando o nosso querido Itachi aparece :3

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que não aparece muita acção neste capitulo, eu apenas queria mostrar o desgosto que Hinata sentia pelas festas. ^-^

Bem… tenho k ir para a cama.

Leiam "**Scar**", "**Lacrimosa**" e "**A cor do fogo**", por favor!

Bjs,

Evil


	5. Pistas?

**Naruto** não me pertence ou a musica **Bohemian Rhapsody****.**

Inspirado nos jogos e filmes **Tomb Raider **e na saga de **Indiana Jones**… e já agora, é inspirado, não igual.

Fic **SasuHina**

Rated **M**: Porquê? Porque ainda sou a mesma tarada de sempre ^.^ (São as hormonas…)

As mudanças que farei neste fic? Aqui estão elas:

A história não se passa no mundo Naruto, mas também não se passa no mundo real. Digamos que é uma mistura dos dois. **Por isso nada de Ninjas**.

E vocês perguntam: Oh, Evil-nee-chan, porque raio estás a escrever outra coisa se ainda n terminaste "**A cor do gelo**" e "**Lacrimosa**"?

Eu respondo: Meus fofinhos, "**A cor do Gelo**" tá quase no **fim**. É lamentável, mas é a realidade. Estou a pensar em fazer uma **sequela** do meu primeiro fic, mas virá mais tarde.

E vocês perguntam mais uma vez: Mas olha lá, miúda, n tinhas dito que irias fazer um **crossover** em que o par era **EdHina**?

Resposta: Sim, e farei quando terminar "**Lacrimosa**", mas esta ideia encravou-se na minha mente e foi como um impulso chato que me obrigou a escrever.

**Hinata **neste fic **não** vai ser uma réplica da mítica **Lara Croft**. Imaginem uma **Hinata baixinha, magrinha, sem muitas curvas e com ar de mau**. É isso mesmo ^-^

Obrigado, **Franhyuuga-san** e á sua amiga **Ju** por me terem dado aquela ajuda. Tal ideia não será desperdiçada, mas não será feita da maneira que desejavam. Espero que ambas apreciem este trabalho.

Avisos: Terá **sangue** (Nada de especial), **mortes, armas de fogo e Hentai**… (Penso que n haverá fic que eu escreva que n tenha Hentai -_-')

Nas partes em escritas em Itálico é o passado da Hinata, quando ela tinha **15** anos, nas escritas com a letra normal é o presente, ela tem **27**.

As falas em **negrito **são as de **Kiba**, que nem sequer está presente, mas sim a falar por um telemóvel.

Obrigada **Loockers-chan** e **Marcy-sama** pelas Reviews ^-^ bjs para vocês.

Bah! O meu Word ainda não fuciona! Isto tem mais erros do que um texto meu quando eu tinha cinco anos (Ainda nem sequer sabias escrever nessa altura)bem... deixando os programas mal intalados deste mundo, vamos agora para esta história estranha que me apeteceu escrever.

Neste capitulo não me apeteceu colocar uma musica, estou demasiado chateada para o fazer

Bjs ás pessoas que me mandaram reviews, pois estas são umas fofas ^\\\\^

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Morte._

_Hinata sentou-se numa das rochas ao pé do riacho onde geralmente tomava banho. Franziu o seu sobrolhos escuro e olhou para a água cristalina, quase tão pura quanto os seus olhos de pérola. _

_Segundo Kakashi, aquele trabalho poderia ser letal tanto para os exploradores como para outros que se metiam no meio do caminho. Hinata não queria matar ninguém, e muito menos queria morrer. Seria verdade? Teria o seu pai morto pessoas? Teria ele, o seu heroí, apontado um arma á cabeça de alguém e simplesmente premido o gatilho, tão feróz e mortal como uma força da Natureza?_

_Não era possivel! O seu pai era um explorador, não um assassino! O seu trabalho é desvendar mistérios e descobrir tesouros há muito perdidos, não chacinar pessoas como um reles mercenário._

_Recusava-se a acreditar em tais coisas, em tais teses blasfêmas. _

_Hyuga Hiashi não era um assassino. Um explorador não matava, descobria. _

_Se matar fazia parte do trabalho, então não valia a pena continuar._

**

* * *

**

_ Yuhi Kurenai.

Hinata olhou para Kiba como se ele lhe estivesse a falar uma língua doutro planeta distante. Olhos brancos pestanejaram, confusos enquanto a sua boca mastigava o bocado de bolo que comia.

_ O "guê"? - Murmurou ela ainda de boca cheia.

_ Yuhi Kurenai. – Continuou o rapaz Inuzukam sentando-se ao seu lado, as suas mãos longas abriam uma pasta com documentos – Segundo o que encontrei nos registos de computadores, esta mulher tem optimas amizades com a familia Uchiha, incluindo aquele que "morreu". Tentei procurar o teu antigo professor e colegas, mas nenhum deles têm morada fixa ou qualquer registo que nos indique a onde moram.

A Hyuga ficou a olhar para o caderno com um ar aparvalhado, mas não disse nada por alguns momentos. Coçou o queixo, franzindo as suas sobrancelhas negras.

_ Então…. – Comentou secamente – Essa tal de Kurenai vive a onde?

_ Bem… ela… tem uma casa de Sadomasoquismo…

_ Desculpa?

_ Ela gere uma casa de Sadomasoquismo. – Repetiu Kiba num tom mais alto, com o seu rosto tão vermelho como uma tomate bem maduro.

Hinata inclinou a cabeça, fixando-se nas folhas com mais atenção. Que raio…

_ Porque diabo iriam os Uchiha a uma casa dessas?

Kiba encolheu os ombros, ainda embaraçado.

_ Não sei… se calhar gostam de ser dominados e levar uma velentes chicotadas, visto que aqui apenas mulheres é que trabalham.

Aquilo ganhou todo e completo interesse de Hinata. Os Uchiha, tipos que são tão frios como o gelo, têm tantos sentimentos como um calhau e são uma das familias mais poderosas e temidas do mundo gostavam de uma chicotadas? Olá… hum… se calhar ela iria reconsiderar a proposta daquele Itachi…

Ná.

_ Então… se falar com essa Kurenai, poderei saber do paradeiro do Sasuke?

_ Não sei. É uma possibilidade. Mas não fiques com grandes esperanças, este homem conseguiu enganar os mais poderosos, incluido a sua própria familia e a tua, é bem provavel que ela também julgue que ele esteja morto.

Hinata levantou-se com um rugido, cruzando os seus braços por de cima do seu pequeno peito. Começou a andar num lado para o outro, trança negra balouçando com os seus movimentos.

_ Isto é absolutamente... ultrajante! Estou farta daquele homem e nem sequer o vejo á mais de dez anos! Eu juro... quando eu o apanhar eu... - Começou a bater na sua propria mão para exemplificar o que iria fazer.

Kiba manteve-se ligeiramente afastado, encostando os ficheiros contra o peito. Chegar-se ao pé dela não seria muito saudavel naquele momento. Começou a sentir o suor a escorrer-lhe pela testa enquanto observava Hinata espancar uma das suas almofadas e murmurava coisas profanas e não muito bonitas de se ouvir.

_ Eu vou lá! - Rosnou ela quanto a almofada estava desfeita - E aproveito e roubo um dos seus chicotes. Algo me diz que me vou divertir imenso.

_ Tu sempre te divertis-te com coisas muito estranhas. - Comentou Kiba num fio de voz.

Um estranho grunhido ecoou pela divisão e eles olharam um para o outro, enquanto a cara de Hinata tomava um estranho tom rosado.

_ Um de nós tem fome e não sou eu. - Kiba sorriu com o seu próprio comentário - como é que isso é possivel se te estavas a enfardar com comida ainda á pouco.

_ Uma mulher tem necessidades!

Kiba manteve o seu olhar escuro nela enquanto Hinata saía da divisão apressadamente. Franziu o sobrolho, abanando a cabeça.

_ Como é que uma coisa tão pequena come tanto?

* * *

_ Mas vejam só se não é a minha querida e adoravel sobrinha!

Hinata pestanejou enquanto uma mão enorme a puxava para dentro da grandiosa cozinha e ela se via a dançar uma estranha e ridicula valsa com o seu alegre tio Hizashi.

Ele era práticamente igual ao seu pai, execpto as roupas brancas, aquela esquisita fita vermelha que usava na cabeça e aquele ar alegre que o homem tinha sempre no seu rosto de Hyuga.

_ Como é que um homem tão simpático como tu, teve um filho trombudo como o Neji?

_ Coisas da vida, minha querida. Vem cá. - Puxou-a até ao balcão, onde estavam vários pasteis de fazer água na boca - Ainda estão quentinhos!

Ah, o bom e velho Hizashi. Tal como ela, aquele homem quebrava qualquer tradição na familia Hyuga. O seu tio sempre adorara cozinhar, ou seja, passava maior parte do seu tempo na cozinha, roubando o trabalho aos cozinheiros que acabaram por ser despedidos por não fazerem a ponta de um corno.

_ Prova um! - Vez ele com outro emporrão, obviamente ancioso.

Hinata franziu o sobrolho e estendeu a mão lentamente, decidida a torturar o seu pobre tio. Agarrou num dos aparentemente deliciosos pasteis e começou a levá-lo á boca da forma mais lenta que conseguia.

_ Despacha-te ou enfio-te isso pela goela.

Ela sorriu com a ameaça, mordiscando um pouco do pastel.

Ah... era um orgasmo mental apenas provar um dos pasteis mais deliciosos de todo o planeta. Ela teve a sensação que foi ao céu e voltou, enquanto simplesmente mastigava o pastel.

Hizashi, ao ver que a sua sobrinha não fazia mais nada a não ser fechar os olhos enquanto comia, começou a mexer as mãos nervosamente.

_ Então?

Hinata abriu os olhos, virando o rosto para o tio enquanto engolia. Lançou-lhe um enorme sorriso.

_ Mandas uma miuda ao paradiso só com a tua comida, velhote. É por isso que tiveste mais namoradas que o Neji, ele tem que se esforçar mais.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar desagradado, apesar de estar satisfeito pelos seus bolos estarem bons.

_ Sabes bem que não gosto que digas isso do teu primo. Ele é um rapaz dificil, quer conhecer a rapariga perfeita.

_ Não existem mulheres perfeitas. - Murmurou ela enquanto lhe roubava outro pastel.

O seu tio sorriu-lhe antes de se virar para um monte de massa que preparava. As suas grandes mãos trabalhavam naquele monte de "coisa" peganhenta com agilidade e expirencia, enquanto lançavam toques de farinha de vez em quando.

_ É claro que existem. - Disse ele após algum tempo - Mas... o que é a perfeição? Será uma mulher perfeita uma tipa alta, com ancas redondas e seios grandes?

Hinata franziu o sobrolho, acabando por engolir o seu segundo pastel. Sim... na sua opinião, essas seriam as mulheres perfeitas, ou seja, ela não se incluia na ementa.

_ E se forem as gordinhas? As roliças. Aquelas bem cheinhas, têm muito por onde agarrar.

Agora que ele mencionava isso, até tinha alguma lógica.

_ E se for a inteligencia que conta? E se for o que elas têm dentro da cabeça que as torna perfeitas? Por muito bela que uma mulher seja, pode ser tão estupida como uma porta, achas que isso é perfeição, querida?

_ Não.

_ Nem eu. E se uma mulher perfeita for uma mulher corajosa? Um mulher confiante, que não tem medo de nada?E se for uma mulher util para a sociadade? Uma mulher que cuide da sua familia? Uma mulher que sente paixão, não importa como é o seu aspécto fisico, mas que acaba sempre por agradar o seu homem na cama.

Hinata não conseguiu impedir um sorriso de escapar, fechando os olhos por meros segundos.

_ Isso é um conselho?

Ele manteve-se silencioso por alguns momentos antes de lhe retribuir o sorriso.

_ Mas é claro. Ouvi dizer que tens um homem incrivelmente bonito atrás de ti. É melhor teres uma dicas, não é? Visto que eu sou outro homem incrivelmente bonito, poderei aconselhar-te sem quaisquer problemas.

_ É simpático da tua parte, mas não estou interessada nesse homem "incrivelmente" bonito.

Ele sorriu-lhe suavemente, as suas grandes mãos expremeram a massa com mais força.

_ Ora, minha querida, nunca foste boa a mentir. - Fez ele com humor, enquanto observava o rosto dela a ficar vermelho - Mas... sei bem que és sensata o suficiente para não te envolveres com os teus rivais. És uma boa rapariga, Hinata... agora pára de roubar pasteis! São para a sobremesa!

Hinata parou de mastigar, lançando-lhe um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado. Era só o seu terceiro pastel! Não fazia mal nenhum comer mais um pouco! E ela tinha fome, mas tanta fome que era capaz de comer um boi! Iria aquele homem deixá-la esfomeada até á hora do jantar!?

_ Isso não resulta comigo, minha menina. - Ralhou Hizashi enquanto observava o olhar que a mulher mais nova lhe lançava - Agora sai. Não tens investigações para fazer!?

_ É assim que tratas a tua sobrinha favorita?

_ És a minha unica sobrinha, por isso tenho que te aturar. Agora, seu pequeno diabrete comilão, pira-te. Tenho muito que tratar. - Ele fez um gesto com a mão em direcção da grande porta, enquanto Hinata franzia o seu delicado sobrolho escuro, claramente discontente.

_ Mas eu tenho fome!

Ele pegou noutro pastel e enfiou-o na boca, calando qualquer queixa e lamuria que escapavam pelos lábios carnudos da Hyuga. Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar semi irritado, antes de começar a mastigar o pedaço de comida que lhe tinha sido oferecido á força.

_ Sai daqui, antes que te expulse aos ponta-pés.

Hinata fez beicinho, virando-lhe costas. Mau. Ela apenas queria comer. Era crime?

Bah... também tinha demasiado que fazer. Yuhi Kurenai não se iria interrogar sozinha.

A mulher Hyuga saiu da cozinha lentamente, mas não antes de roubar outro pastel do seu tio.

* * *

_Ela ouvia os sussurros lá de fora. Tentou ignorá-los, mas era dificil. As suas mãos estavam aterefadas a arrumar as suas roupas de volta para dentro da mala de viajem._

_Eles estavam confusos, Hinata sabia disso. E percebia porquê. Mas ela não iria voltar atrás._

_Enfiou um dos seus vestidos brancos para dentro da mala descuidadamente, sobrolho franzido num gesto de concentração. Nunca na sua vida estivera tão decidida de algo._

_Paralizou por momentos ao ouvir o fecho da tenda abrir, mas rapidamente retomou o seu trabalho. Sentiu a obvia presença de Sasuke ao seu lado, mas não lhe ligou nenhuma, demasiado aterefada para lhe poupar um simples olhar._

__ O que é que estás a fazer._

_Ela comprimiu os lábios, esburrachando uma camisola para caber no objecto grande e retangular. Várias madeixas azuladas do seu cabelo curto cairam para o seu pálido rosto, enaquanto os seus braços delgados e pálidos empurravam com toda a força a peça de tecido._

__ As malas. - Murmurou simplesmente, a sua voz escapando tão suavemente que quase não foi ouvida._

_Mas Sasuke tinha optimos ouvidos._

__ Porquê?_

_Ela bufou ligeiramente, nada de demasiado aborrecido. A voz dele era sempre tão fria. Não poderia aquele rapaz mostrar mais emoções, em vez de se comportar como uma pedra falante? Podia demonstrar gestos calorosos e gentis, mas se fizesse o mesmo quando falava também não ficava nada mal!_

__ Porque m-me vou embora. - Respondeu, tentado ser tão fria quanto ele, falhando totalmente. A frieza nunca tinha sido para ela. Neji é que herdara essas proezas de Hyuga._

__ Porquê?_

_Ele só sabia dizer aquilo, ou gostava de repetir palavras? O que quer que fosse estava a ser absolutamente irritante e apesar de Hinata não ser uma pessoa temperamental, estava a sentir o laivo da furia. Era o stress. Ele fazia esse tipo de coisas interessantes._

__ Porque me quero ir embora. - Sussurou fracamente, ainda sem olhar para ele - Estou farta deste local. E-estou farta de r-receber ordens inuteis. Estou f-farta dos olhares maléficos da Karin. Estou farta dos b-berros do Naruto. E estou farta de partilhar a t-tenda com uma pessoa que poderia ser comparada c-com um calhau!_

_Hinata ouviu-o a lançar um som indignado com a ultima parte, mas, mais uma vez, não lhe ligou nenhuma, continuando a trabalhar nos seus pertences._

__ Estás a mentir._

_Mas que raio? Ela continuou a ignorá-lo. Não lhe iria dizer o que quer que seja, diabos. Ela sabia que era fraca, sabia que era inutil... também sabia que era uma mentirosa horrivel, por isso era melhor não abrir a boca._

_Perdida nos seus pensamentos, ela não ouviu os passos lá de fora a afastarem-se, não estava consciente que agora estava sozinha com o seu dito companheiro pedra falante._

_Uma mão forte e pelo menos duas vezes maior que a dela agarrou-lhe pelo pulso, puxando-a com alguma violencia desneceçária enquanto ela reprimia um grito de susto. O seu pequeno corpo foi atirado para cima de um dos colções que estavam no chão e um peso considerável cobriu-a._

_Santa mãe de Deus... Sasuke estava em cima dela! Uma das pernas dele prendiam as dela, enquanto apenas uma mão era necessária para prender ambos os pulsos da rapariga. Hinata sentiu-se corar violentamente. O corpo dele estava tão proximo que ela sentia o subir e descer da respiração, tal como a constante batida do coração do rapaz. O hálito dele batia-lhe no pescoço, quente e suave. Não era desagradável._

_Ups... lá estava outra vez aquele ardor no meio das pernas. Só ele é que a fazia sentir-se assim, tão... excitada._

_Em resumo... estava em maus lençois._

__ Diz-me a verdade. - Sussurrou ele ao seu ouvido e ela estremeceu. Aquilo não era muito habitual para a sua pessoa, ela, normalmente, não tinha rapazes estupidamente belos práticamente deitados por cima dela enquanto tinham a boca encostada á orelha._

_Mas porque haveria ela de lhe dizer o que quer que seja? Não era obrigada a isso. O aperto nos seus pulsos aumentou e os lábios deles desceram até ao nivel do seu pescoço. Okay... talvez até tivesse que dizer uma coisinha ou outra._

__ Existe algo no teu argumento que não bate certo. - Continuou ele, quando viu que Hinata não abriu a boca - Dizes que estás farta de tudo, mas o teu desempenho melhorou desde que cá chegaste. Dizes que estás farta do Naruto, mas vejo-te a falar constantemente com ele. Não gostas de receber ordens, mas cumpres todas sem fazeres um pio. Odeias os olhares da Karin, mas tens ignorado até agora. Por isso, estás a mentir. Agora responde: Porque é que queres ir embora?_

_Mas ela não queria responder. Nem tão pouco queria perguntar-lhe algo que a remoia constantemente. Olhou para o lado, simplesmente não queria continuar a fixar aquele rosto demasiado bonito. Nunca antes o seu coração batera tão rápido como naquele momento. Nunca a sua cara estivera tão vermelha._

__ Responde._

_Raios do homem... ou projecto de homem. Lá o que ele fosse! Como é que ele se atrevia a fazer-lhe aquilo? A falar-lhe daquela maneira? A tocar-lhe daquela maneira!? Ela era a condessa Hyuga, merecia algum respeito, apesar nunca o ter ordenado tal coisa!_

__ Já._

_Ela prendeu a respiração, virando o seu olhar de novo para ele. Iria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas._

__ Eu.. - Começou num tom hesitante, o seu pobre fio de voz escapando pelos lábios carnudo de forma fraca - Eu... eu não quero matar pessoas. - Terminou num sussurro._

_Ele ficou a olhar para ela espantado, pestanejando várias vezes._

__ Desculpa?_

_Ela corou ainda mais, o que era de espantar e mordeu o lábio._

__ E-eu não quero matar pessoas._

_Sasuke abriu e fechou a boca, parecendo um estranho e pálido peixe de um metro e setenta. O aperto nos seus pulsos abrandou e Hinata rápidamente tentou escapar, mas ainda assim ele era mais forte, portanto a sua fuga não foi um grande sussesso._

__ Tu queres ir-te embora... porque não queres matar pessoas? - Perguntou ele lentamente, como se a razão dela fosse patética._

_Hinata acenou com a cabeça, franzindo o seu sobrolho delicado. Não era razão o suficiente? A morte, o acto de matar era algo horrivel. Algo que deveria ser punido. A vida era preciosa, um tesouro, e ninguém tinha o direito de a roubar._

_Ouviu-o suspirar e ele robulou para o lado, caindo suavemente ao pé dela. Ficaram os dois assim, deitados a olhar para o tecto da tenda. Hinata tinha algum receio em se mexer, por tanto manteve-se completamente imovel, olhos brancos tão abertos que ocupavam quase a cara inteira._

__ Se não matas, és morta._

_Ela pestanejou, apanhada de surpresa. Virou a cabeça para o lado, olhando-o com admiração. O rosto dele não mostrava qualquer sentimento, como o usual, mas os seus olhos de carvão estavam mais suaves, quase amistosos._

__ Hã? - Fez Hinata estupidamente, a sua cara pálida mostrando confusão._

_Sasuke fechou os seus olhos negros, suspirando pesadamente, como se estivesse cansado. Rapidamente Hinata se arrependeu te ter aberto a boca para dizer aquela silaba inutil._

__ Neste trabalho... existem aqueles que farão tudo para conseguir o mesmo que tu. O alvo deles será o mesmo que o teu e não vão simplesmente negociar. Vão tentar matar-te porque és uma potencial ameaça. Se não és tu a primeira a atacar, então acabarás na cova._

_Ela prendeu a respiração, o seu lábio inferior tremeu. O que ele dizia era terrivel! Teria o seu pai feito tal coisa? Não podia ser, simplesmente não podia._

__ O mundo é assim. Se não estás disposta a enfretar tal facto, então este trabalho não é para ti. - Continuou ele, tomando agora um tom gelado - Talvez seja melhor continuares a fazer as malas. Não tens estofo para isto._

_Hinata comprimiu os lábios enquanto o observava a levantar-se lenta e elegantemente. Arrogante. Era a unica palavra que lhe atingia a mente para o descrever._

__ Já alguma vez matas-te alguém?_

_Ela simplesmente não conseguiu conter a pergunta, simplesmente lhe escapara pelos lábios._

_Sasuke paralizou, ainda sentado. O seu corpo perfeito estava tenso e os seus grandes punhos cerraram-se enquanto a sua respiração se tornava um pouco irregular._

__ Já._

_A Condessa ergueu-se, abraçando os seus joelhos com os seus braços finos e claros. Espreitou-o por entre fios de cabelo escuro, olhinhos brancos brilhavam de curiosidade e algum receio._

__ N-não te afectou?_

__ Não é a sensação mais agradavel que existe._

_Ela queria saber mais. Saber mais sobre ele, sobre o que ele sentia. Respirou fundo, reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, que não era muita, e rastejou até Sasuke, tocando levemente no seu ombro masculino. Ele não disse nada, mas também não reagiu fisicamente com o contacto dela, o que a deixou descançada._

__ Sentes-te m-mal por isso?_

_O rapaz não lhe respondeu de imediato, virando a cabeça na sua direcção lentamente.O rosto dele continuava sem conter qualquer expressão, tão pálido e sereno como sempre. Mas os seus olhos, aqueles dois olhos negros mostravam tudo o que ele queria esconder. A dor e o nojo, a repulsa por si mesmo._

__ Não é algo que me alegre, mas vivo com isso. - Respondeu no seu tom frio, afastando o seu olhar dela, como se quisesse esconder os seus sentimentos._

_Hinata franziu o sobrolho, inclinando um pouco a sua cabeça. Ele sofria, mas não gostava de o demonstrar. Preferia esconder-se num concha de gelo quase impenetrável a dar a conhecer os seus sentimentos. Ninguém deveria fazer isso. A pessoas deveriam abrir-se umas ás outras, conversar, ou simplesmente tocar. Um gesto poderia significar tanto, mas tanto._

__ É melhor continuares o que estavas a fazer. - Murmurou ele lentamente - Tenho a certeza que o Kakashi irá compreender a tua situação. Nem sequer aqui deverias estar._

_A condessa prendeu a respiração, olhando-o de olhos esbugalhados. Ele parecia estar a mandá-la embora á força toda, como se a sua presença não fosse desejada. Ela franziu o sobrolho, pensando em tudo o que ele lhe tiha dito. Um explorador não podia passar sem matar, não era? E se ela provasse o contrário? E se conseguisse atingir o seu objectivo sem ter que assassinar ninguém._

_Cruzando os braços num dos seus raros gestos decisivos, Hinata olhou-o com firmeza._

__ Eu fico._

_Ele pestanejou um vez, depois duas antes de simplesmente franzir as suas sobrancelhar elegantes. Ele estava, obviamente, desagradado com as suas palavras, mas Hinata deu por si a sentir-se ligeiramente... rebelde, por ir contra os seus desejos e descobriu que tal sentimento até era... agradável._

__ Pensava que não querias matar pessoas._

__ E não quero, nem irei. - Retorquiu ela no seu tom fraco - Vou provar-te que posso ser exploradora sem matar._

_Ele continuava a não estar satisfeito com a sua resposta._

__ Isso é ridiculo, vai para casa._

__ Não. Eu vou provar que tenho razão._

__ Vai para casa, Hinata._

_Porque é que ele se queria livrar dela tão facilmente? Não gostava minimamente da sua pessoa? Seria ela desagradável? Cheirava mal? Ressonava? Ela não se lembrava de alguma vez ter ressonado... também era um bocado dificil saber tal facto visto que as pessoas dormiam quando ressonavam!_

__ M-mas qual é o problema? Eu já disse que fico aqui, e assim vai ser. - Fez ela quase indignada - A não ser que não me queiras aqui. Não gostas de mim, é?_

__ Não sejas ridicula. Não é nada de pessoal._

__ Tem de ser, ou e-então não s-serias tão mau para mim! - Continuou a condessa, fechando os punhos - O que é que eu te fiz? Bato-te durante o sono? - Ele olhou-a como se ela fosse doidinha - Não gostas da minha personalidade? Da minha voz? D-da maneira como falo? Do meu riso? D-da minha roupa?.... ressono?_

_Ele revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços secamente. Mas ela não se ficou por ali._

__ É-é a minha aparencia, não é? É porque p-pareço uma menina de dez anos em vez de uma de quinze. N-não tenho culpa de ser pequena e rasa! N-nem todas a m-mulheres podem ser altas e com s-seios grandes! - Oh céus, ela tinha dito a palavra "seios"! Nunca na sua vida ela proferira tal palavra profana - E-e eu sei que sou demasiado magra e isso tudo, que n-nem sou lá muito bonita, e q-que os meus olhos são esquis- mhhmmm!_

_Ele travara a sua enumeração de defeitos com os lábios. Hinata esbugalhou os olhos ao sentir aquela pele incrivelemente suave encostada á sua, beijando-a com um fogo desconhecido. O seu corpo magro foi completamente esburrachado pelo dele, o completo oposto._

_Ele estava a beijá-la... ele estava á beijá-la! Acabara de a mandar embora e agora estava a beija-la como se não houvesse amanhã! Hinata fechou os seus olhos, rodeando o pescoço dele com os seus braçinhos finos. Seria rude não retribuir o gesto, especialmente quando ela desejara tanto que tal coisa acontecesse desde que ele lhe roubara o seu primeiro beijo algumas noites antes._

_O contacto foi aprofundado e mais uma fez ela encontrou-se a saborear a boca dele, enquanto Sasuke simplesmente a explorava com a lingua. Hinata estava a derreter nos seus braços, deixando-se levar por completo. No fundo da sua enevoada mente, ela ouvia os seus próprios gemidos abafados de prazer e, algures por lá, conseguia distiguir um leve rosnar masculino._

_Quase guinchou de susto quando se viu deitada de novo no colchão, com o corpo dele a espremê-la levemente contra o longo e mole objecto. A boca do rapaz ainda não se descolara da dela, mas agora algo novo acontecia, algo que a estava a deixar completamente sem qualquer sanidade._

_Hesitantes e algo matreiras, as mãos dele começaram a explorar o corpo magro da Hyuga, deixando um trilho ardente e fustrante, como uma fogueira que apenas ficara em brasas. Não era suficiente. Ser tocada por cima da roupa não chegava, Hinata queria mais, mas o quê, não sabia ao certo._

_Os botões da parte da frente do seu vestido foram desabotoados e o tecido levemente retirado, colocando a pele da Condessa completamente á mostra. A boca de Sasuke descolou-se da dela e ele ergueu a cabeça, como para a observar. Hinata sentiu-se auto consciente, levando rapidamente as mãos ao seu peito para se cobrir. Aquela parte do seu corpo era algo que não se orgulhava, algo que não queria que ele visse. Ela não era o idial de beleza, ao contrário dele, que parecia um Deus comparado com Hinata._

_As suas mãos foram retiradas com getileza e substituidas por duas maiores. Olhou-o, analizando a sua expressão, em busca de alguma repugnancia. Não... não havia qualquer nojo traçado naquele rosto demasiado bonito. Não exiatia repulsa no seu olhar, apenas um estranho fogo, uma espécie de fome devoradora._

_Os dedos dele acariciaram-na, tocaram e massajaram os seu pequenos seios. Torturavam-na docemente, enviando leves ondas de calor desconhecido. Era fantastico. Maravilhoso. Ela fechou os olhos, simplesmente abismada com as sensações que ele lhe provocava e não conseguiu conter um longo gemindo aquando a boca dele cobriu a suave curva do seu seio, mordiscando e saboriando levemente, beijando e lambendo ainda com alguma hesitação._

_Ela suspirou o seu nome e abraçou-o, sentindo a boca dele subir novamente, traçando um trilho doce entre o seu peito e o queixo. Num pequeno reflexo, Hinata ergueu um pouco a perna, tocando sem querer na intimidade do rapaz, apanada de surpresa por sentir algo longo e estranhamente duro._

_Curiosa, ela desceu a mão pelo corpo do Uchiha, tocando levemente no seu local mais secreto. Ele gemeu baixinho ao seu ouvido, encorajando-a sem palavras e Hinata arranjou uma estranha e desconhecida corajem, enfiando a mão dentro das calças do rapaz._

_Nunca na sua vida ela tocara num membro masculino. Já vira um, uma só vez, quando estivera na praia com o seu primo Neji e uma onda roubou-lhe os calções, deixando o rapaz completamente nu á sua frente._

_Aquela situação era diferente. Aquele rapaz não era o seu primo, eles não estavam na praia em familia e, sem duvida, ela não se lembrava do estranho orgão masculino de Neji estar tão... vivo. Tocou no corpo rijo de Sasuke com timidez, testando a textura, explorando com os dedos aquela parte da anatomia humana que lhe era tão desconhecida._

_A reacção dele fascinou-a. Os braços do Uchiha rodearam-na fortemente e ele gemeu um pouco mais alto. Para ela foi como um pedido para não parar. O coração dela palpitou fortemente na expectativa de realmente o estar a agradar com os seus gesto e ela sentiu-se corar de satisfação própria. Os seus pequenos dedos subiram e desceram soubre o membro do rapaz e ele gemeu mais alto, abraçando-a ainda com mais força, esburranchando o seu corpo ao dele._

__ Hinata..._

_Era um sussurro. Ele sussurrava o seu nome e o seu olhar negro continha ainda mais fogo que antes. Hinata sentiu o seu coração derreter com a visão e ergueu o rosto, beijando-o na bochecha pélida, na testa, no nariz direito e finalmente nos lábios._

_Ela sentiu o corpo masculino estremecer, antes da mão dele arrancar a dela de dentro das suas calças. A respiração dele estava descontrolada, o seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, ofegante e tremido. _

_Hinata pestanejou, corando violentamente ao pensar no que acabara de fazer e em que é que acabara de tocar. Nunca na sua vida ela pensara fazer aquilo a qualquer pessoa, muito menos a Sasuke. Mas qualquer pensamento e vergonha sumiu-se quando ele a beijou mais uma vez, lábios tocavam-na com paixão e ardor, apagando-a do mundo._

_Dedos tocaram-lhe no meio das pernas e ela soltou um guincho, que foi abafado pela boca dele. O seu rosto ficou mais vermelho e a Condessa começou a suar. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha tocado daquela maneira, naquele local. Eram um sitio secreto e sempre lhe tinham dito que não deveria deixar que nenhum rapaz coloca-se os olhos nele, quanto mais as mãos. _

_Mas não conseguiu recusar as mãos de Sasuke quando sentiu aquele estranho e desconhecido prazer que elas lhe porporcionavam. Os dedos longos do rapaz ultuprassaram a peça de roupa que a cobria e tocaram na sua pele, lenta e gentilmente, como se estivessem a explorar algo fragil como o vidro._

_Sem pensar, cravou as unhas nos seus ombros, não querendo saber do silvo que ele lançou. Fechou os olhos, institivamente abriu-lhe mais as pernas, dando-lhe mais acesso, pedindo mais prazer._

_Ele compriu todos os seus pedidos silenciosos. Os seus toques eram suaves, meros roçar de dedos sobre pele jamais tocada por um homem. Os seus lábios passeavam pelo rosto feminino, beijando quase docemente, como se a estivesse a acalmar. Mas ela não necessitava de ficar calma, nunca se sentira tão bem em toda a sua vida._

_Abraçando-o com toda a força que tinha, Hinata lançou o mais alto gemido qua alquma vez lhe escapara pelos lábios. O ser corpo estremeceu, o calor inundou-a e a sua visão desfocou, enquanto sentia o estranho mas delicioso prazer rebentar numa bela explosão._

_Não era assim tão ingénua para não saber o que aquele climax significava._

* * *

Ela fechou a porta do seu jipe, trancando-o de seguida. Tirou os oculos escuros do seu rosto e atirou o seu cigarro para o chão, pisando-o com força. Colocou as suas mãos pálidas na cintura e sorriu para ninguém em especial.

Então aquela era a casa SadoMado da tal Yuhi Kurenai. Era um grande e delicado edificio, com um leve mas elegante toque sombrio. Mesmo daquela distancia, Hinata ouvia os evidentes sons das chicotadas e os maravilhosos gritos masculinos que escapavam pela boca dos clientes.

Ah... sim estava no seu habitat natural...

A casa estava isolada do resto da população, rodeada por uma boa porção de árvores e arbustros, o que dava um aspecto ainda mais escuro á coisa.

Um enorme e quase cruel sorriso apareceu no rosto elegante de Hinata quando esta ouviu um grito paricularmente alto. Sim... estava no céu.

_ Bem me parecia que iria gostar num local como este, _Lady_ Hyuga.

E, de repente, o paraiso tinha-se tornado no inferno, enquanto ouvia aquela voz da tentação falar-lhe a poucos metros de distancia. Agora mal humurada, Hinata olhou por cima do ombro, gemendo de descontentamento.

Itachi estava encostado ao _seu_ Jipe, braços cruzados por cima do peito másculo enquanto olhos negros a observavam com algum humor. Hinata corou ligeiramente, lançando-lhe um olhar mal-humurado enquanto se virava totalmente para o homem mais velho.

_ Anda-me a perseguir?

Ele lançou-lhe um pequeno sorriso, caminhando na sua direcção com uma elegancia que era capaz de cortar a respiração a qualquer pessoa que tivesse bons olhos na cara. Por instinto, Hinata deu um passo atrás. Na sua perfeita visão biblica (Que não era muita), a Condessa sempre imaginou um demónio com aquele rosto, a perfeita encarnação da tentação, o puro pecado.

_ Mas é claro que não, _My Lady_, nunca lhe faria tal coisa. - Aquilo era mentira e ele não se estava a esforçar minimamente para esconder tal facto. Hinata franziu o sobrolho, virando o rosto para o lado.

_ Bem, eu sugiro que pare, Mister Uchiha, por não lhe irei dar nada. - Olhou-o de novo - Não lhe vou dar informações, as minhas peças ou um simples cabelo... nada.

O sorriso angelical do homem alargou-se e ela sentiu um arrepio escapar-lhe pelas costas.

_ Lamento discordar, Lady Hyuga, mas a verdade é que Kurenai tem informações que necessito, mas, infelizmente, ela não permite a minha entrada na sua casa de malucos. - O seu sorriso morreu um pouco enquanto ele franzia ligeiramente as suas belas sobrancelhas - Sasuke sempre foi o seu favorito... quando ele "morreu" ela nunca mais me deixou entrar, por muitas vezes que tenha tentado. - Aproximou-se mais um pouco, colocando um dedo no queixo da Hyuga - É por isso que a menina vai lá, faz o que tem a fazer e acabará por me dizer tudo o que a Kurenai lhe disse.

Hinata tirou o dedo dele com alguma violencia e deu outro passo para trás.

_ Só em sonhos, Mister Uchiha. A coisas como essas eu simplesmente faço isto... - E ergueu-lhe o braço, fechando todos os seus dedos execpto um... o do meio.

Mas Itachi apenas sorriu mais com aquele gesto grosseiro, inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

_ Ah, My Lady, uma dama como a menina não deveria fazer esse tipo de coisas feias. - Ronronou ele enquanto que agarrava a mão com gentileza - É um pequeno favorzinho... não vai recusar tal coisinha pequena, pois não? - E começou a beijar-lhe os dedos, um a um, enquanto a observava com o seu olhar negro, divertido por a ver corar.

_ Se a informação que ela me der tiver algo a ver com as peças ou com Sasuke, a unica coisa que lhe direi, Mister Uchiha, é que vá á merda.

E afastou-se dele com alguma relutancia, admirando-se por ele ainda lhe sorrir com humor. Hump... chato, estupido, arrogante... sexy... bah, ela tinha que parar de pensar naquilo e concentrar-se no seu trabalho.

Caminhou em direcção da enorme casa sombria, sem poupar outro olhar ao Uchiha que a observava atentamente, ainda sem deixar de sorrir.

* * *

_**Eu vejo-te... eu sei o que queres dela quando falas dessa maneira. Quando a olhas com desejo quando pensas que a distraiste. Talvez ela não repare nos teus gestos, talvez ela pense que apenas queres utilizá-la como um meio para atingires os teu fins. Mas eu sei, irmão, que a queres para fazer muito mais que isso.**_

_**E não me vou meter se a decisão dela for em deixar-se levar pela tua sedução. Esse assunto não é meu, mas tenho que admitir, Itachi, que não estou muito satisfeito pelos teus interesses.**_

_**Não és tu que escolhes sempre algo diferente do que eu escolhi? Não és tu quem prefere louras altas, com curvas de deusa? Então porque é que estás tão atiradiço para essa mulher, se eu já coloquei as minhas mãos nela há muito tempo? Porque é que estás tão inclinado para alguém que é tão diferente das outras que levaste para a cama? E ainda lhe contaste? Contaste que estava vivo, não o deverias ter feito, agora ela vai-se meter em perigo desnecessário nesta guerra que nós criamos. Não a devias ter arrastado para isto, irmão, ela é mais fragil do que aparenta, eu sei que por debaixo daquela máscara fria aquela menina timida ainda existe.**_

_**Não irei lutar contigo para a ter... se ela te escolher, se ela preferir ser tua, não me irei opor. Mas digo-te, Itachi, que não ficarei muito alegre se ela, uma mulher tão inteligente, fizer tal horrivel decisão.**_

_**Um sorriso aparece-me nos lábios de cada vez que a vejo resistir aos teus encantos naturais. É tão satisfatório, irmão, saber que alguém te consegue dizer não, quando toda a gente simplesmente se ajoelha aos teus pés. É interessante saber que estás frustrado por ela não se agarrar á ti como um lapa e te encher de beijos, como dezenas de mulheres já fizeram.**_

_**Não me vou meter na sua vida, ao contrário de ti. Vou resistir-lhe, mesmo quando ela me encontrar. Sim... ela vai-me encontrar, tenho acerteza disso, e não irei fugir-lhe por muito mais tempo. Posso não a querer nesta situação, mas ela ainda tem algo que quero. Três peças ainda estão na sua posse. Mas não a irei seduzir para as conseguir, não irei magoá-la. Tentarei apenas levá-la á razão, algo que já deverias ter feito no primeiro dia que a viste.**_

_**Eu vejo tudo o que fazes, Itachi. Mesmo agora, enquanto a esperas encostado a esse jipe. Tu és matreiro, irmão, és inteligente, talvez demasiado. Mas tens a certeza que ela acabará por ceder aos teus encantos? És, afinal de contas, o princepe encantado dos sonhos de qualquer mulher. E, de acordo com os estatutos sociais, merece-la mais do que eu.**_

_**Mas eu não a magoaria... é bom que não o faças.**_

* * *

Fim do capitulo!

Foi divertido escrever Hizashi ^-^ ya... ele não está morto nesta história ^-^

Desculpem lá os erros... é mesmo chato.

Leiam "A cor do fogo", "Scar" e "Lacrimosa" please.

Bjs,

Evil.


	6. Yuhi Kurenai

**Naruto** não me pertence

Inspirado nos jogos e filmes **Tomb Raider **e na saga de **Indiana Jones**… e já agora, é inspirado, não igual.

Fic **SasuHina**

Rated **M**: Porquê? Porque ainda sou a mesma tarada de sempre ^.^ (São as hormonas…)

As mudanças que farei neste fic? Aqui estão elas:

A história não se passa no mundo Naruto, mas também não se passa no mundo real. Digamos que é uma mistura dos dois. **Por isso nada de Ninjas**.

E vocês perguntam: Oh, Evil-nee-chan, porque raio estás a escrever outra coisa se ainda n terminaste "**A cor do gelo**" e "**Lacrimosa**"?

Eu respondo: Meus fofinhos, "**A cor do Gelo**" tá quase no **fim**. É lamentável, mas é a realidade. Estou a pensar em fazer uma **sequela** do meu primeiro fic, mas virá mais tarde.

E vocês perguntam mais uma vez: Mas olha lá, miúda, n tinhas dito que irias fazer um **crossover** em que o par era **EdHina**?

Resposta: Sim, e farei quando terminar "**Lacrimosa**", mas esta ideia encravou-se na minha mente e foi como um impulso chato que me obrigou a escrever.

**Hinata **neste fic **não** vai ser uma réplica da mítica **Lara Croft**. Imaginem uma **Hinata baixinha, magrinha, sem muitas curvas e com ar de mau**. É isso mesmo ^-^

Obrigado, **Franhyuuga-san** e á sua amiga **Ju** por me terem dado aquela ajuda. Tal ideia não será desperdiçada, mas não será feita da maneira que desejavam. Espero que ambas apreciem este trabalho.

Avisos: Terá **sangue** (Nada de especial), **mortes, armas de fogo e Hentai**… (Penso que n haverá fic que eu escreva que n tenha Hentai -_-')

Nas partes em escritas em Itálico é o passado da Hinata, quando ela tinha **15** anos, nas escritas com a letra normal é o presente, ela tem **27**.

As falas em **negrito **são as de **Kiba**, que nem sequer está presente, mas sim a falar por um telemóvel.

Obrigada **Loockers-chan** e **Marcy-sama** pelas Reviews ^-^ bjs para vocês.

Bah! O meu Word ainda não fuciona! Isto tem mais erros do que um texto meu quando eu tinha cinco anos (Ainda nem sequer sabias escrever nessa altura)bem... deixando os programas mal intalados deste mundo, vamos agora para esta história estranha que me apeteceu escrever.

Neste capitulo não me apeteceu colocar uma musica, estou demasiado chateada para o fazer

Bjs ás pessoas que me mandaram reviews, pois estas são umas fofas ^\\\\^ fofas e queridas. Merecem tantos abraços e beijinhos que ficariam completamente babadas.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Eles mantinham tudo em segredo. Nenhum dos outros sabia._

_Durante o dia, a sua relação era a mesma de sempre. Ignoravam-se completamente enquanto ela era timida e ele era frio. De dia estava tudo igual, ninguém desconfiaria de nada. Ninguém levaria os seus pensamentos para tais coisas ao vê-los agir de maneira tão discreta._

_Mas durante a noite, quando os outros três dormiam profundamente, Sasuke e Hinata acabariam por juntar as suas camas improvisadas e acariciavam-se mutuamente, lutando para serem silenciosos, descobrindo portas e mundos desconhecidos._

_Beijar era cada vez mais facil e a timidez do toque começava a desvanecer. Não levavam as suas sessões para coisas muito profundas, apenas traziam satisfação um ao outro com as mãos, nada mais._

_De noite, Hiata acabaria sempre por adormecer nos seus braços, quente e segura, ainda atordoada pelo prazer que sentia nas caricias dele._

_Talvez se ela dissesse ao seu pai o que andava a fazer com aquele rapaz, o Conde acabaria por a arrastar de novo para casa. Se contasse a Neji, o seu primo iria tentar matar Sasuke . Se contasse ao seu tio Hizashi, o homem começava logo a falar em casamento e bebés, coisa que ela não queria naquele ou em qualquer outro momento._

_Era melhor não contar nada aos seus familiares..._

* * *

Era sombrio. As paredes pintadas de um estranho tom purpura, decoradas com assustadores padrões negros de linhas e flores desenhadas rudemente. Grandes e elegantes janelas estavam tapadas por grossas cortinhas escuras, impedindo a luz do dia de entrar. Várias armaduras mediavais, velhas e enfurrujadas enfeitavam os densos e apertados corredores.

E há luz das velas que eluminavam o espaço, a melodia das chicotadas e dos gritos inundava o edificio. Gemidos dolorosos e de prazer, as canções daqueles que gostavam de dor.

Hinata fungou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ah. Teria que decorar o seu quarto daquela maneira, quando chegasse a casa... mas assim Neji teria alguma especie de ataque cardiaco e nem Hiashi como Hizashi iriam ficar lá muito satisfeitos com a morte do homem mais novo...

Suspirando, a condessa caminhou em direcção de um escuro balcão, onde uma rapariga de cabelos meios rosados estava sentada, apenas vestida com uma espécie de fato de banho de latéx negro e umas enormes botas de salto alto agulha.

Mal se aproximou, Hinata sentiu os olhos castanhos da outra rapariga em si, antes de a outra se inclinar para o balcão e lançar-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

_ Sim?

Hinata sorriu-lhe o melhor que conseguiu e tentou ser o minimamente simpática.

_ Bom dia menina... - Semicerrou os seus olhos brancos para ler uma placa que a mulher tinha no peito - Tayuya. O meu nome é Hyuga Hinata, tenho uma reunião marcada com a senhora Kurenai.

A rapariga lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado antes de pegar num telefone branco que estaa por de cima do balcão. Caregou em meia duzia de butões e esperou um pouco.

_ Sim, senhora Yuhi? Oh... desculpe interromper, a senhora Yuhi está? - Hinata pestanejou. Estava a tal Kurenai ocupada com alguma coisa? Ou com alguém? - Bom dia, Senhora Yuhi. Está aqui uma tipa que diz ser Hyuga Hinata, mando-a subir? Hum-hum... hum-hum, sim claro... estou a ver. Tenha um bom dia.

A sobrancelha de Hinata estremeceu com irritação, enquanto ela esperava que a miuda que estava á sua frente se despachasse. A rapariga colocou o telefone no seu respectivo descanço e olhou a condessa secamente.

_ Ela está á sua espera. Sobe as escadas, porta do fundo.

Hinata agradeceu com um grunhido, acentindo. Chee... que pessoa antipática. Caminhou em direcção das escadas em caracol. Raios... ela odiava aquele tipo de escadas. Era tão feio! Feio e dificil de subir.

Suspirando, Hinata começou a subir degrau a degrau. A condessa não conseguiu deixar de admirar todas as decorações antigas daquela casa. Lindas. Tinha mesmo que convencer o seu pai a deixá-la decorar o seu quarto daquela maneira.

No topo das escadas um corredor apenas elumindado por meia duzia de velas estendia-se alguns metros á frente. Existiam várias portas, mas só uma é que interessava. A do fundo.

_ Ahh!

_ Isso! Grita o meu nome sua cabra! - Hinata teve que parar em frente de uma outra porta que estava entre-aberta, uma minuscula fenda mas que lhe dava uma visão bastante interessante.

Uma mulher alta, bonita, pobremente vestida com um simples e estranho bikini negro chicoteava um homem cujas roupas eram uma simples tanga escura. O homem estava a gostar daquele rude e doloroso tratamento e aquele evidente alto na sua minuscula tanga era a prova suficiente.

Hinata tinha uma certa fascinação por aquele tipo de mulheres. Fortes, lindas, sexy e, sem duvida, as que mandavam naquele sitio todo. A frase "_Scream my name, Bitch_" era uma espécie de lema para a nossa Hyuga.

Era por isso que ela continuou a observar aquela sessão, feita pervertida que não tinha satisfação á anos (O que era verdade. Três anos tinham passado desde que aquele tipo pálido parecido com um _zombie Gay_, Sai, dormira com ela.... na sua perfeita e inquestionavel opinião, ela achava que Sai só fizera sexo com uma mulher, nomeadamente, Hinata, para ver se era mesmo _Gay_ ou não... havia um rumor que ela ouvira poucas semanas antes em que o seu dito antigo amante tinha um namorado.... que alegria)

Ela franziu o sobrolho e fungou ligeiramente. Só lhe aconteciam daquelas coisas. O seu primeiro namorado (Ou especie de namorado) morrera mas afinal não estava morto, o que era muito confuso. O seu primeiro amante a sério era demasiado preguiçoso, acabou por morrer á sede no deserto porque procurar água dava muito trabalho. O seu segundo amante era hiperactivo e tinha um problema mental qualquer com a juventude... além disso gritava muito e não parava quieto. Neji acabou por lhe dar uma coça e ela nunca mais o viu.... o seu terceiro amante, Sai, acabou por ficar gay... e agora tinha o irmão mais velho do seu primeiro namorado (Ou espécie de namorado) a andar atrás dela como abelha em volta do mel, e que por acaso era seu inimigo...

Sim... ela sem duvida tinha uma enorme sorte no que dizia respeito á sua vida amorosa (Sarcásmo... o seu preferido)

Grunhindo e agora ligeiramente deprimida, Hinata continuou o seu caminho até ao seu destino, a porta do fundo. Respirando bem fundo, Hinata bateu quase timidamente á porta, receando estar a interromper alguma coisa.

Uma mulher alta, bonita, pobremente vestida com um simples e estranho bikini negro chicoteava um homem cujas roupas eram uma simples tanga escura. O homem estava a gostar daquele rude e doloroso tratamento e aquele evidente alto na sua minuscula tanga era a prova suficiente.

Hinata tinha uma certa fascinação por aquele tipo de mulheres. Fortes, lindas, sexy e, sem duvida, as que mandavam naquele sitio todo. A frase "_Scream my name, Bitch_" era uma espécie de lema para a nossa Hyuga.

Era por isso que ela continuou a observar aquela sessão, feita pervertida que não tinha satisfação á anos (O que era verdade. Três anos tinham passado desde que aquele tipo pálido parecido com um _zombie Gay_, Sai, dormira com ela.... na sua perfeita e inquestionavel opinião, ela achava que Sai só fizera sexo com uma mulher, nomeadamente, Hinata, para ver se era mesmo _Gay_ ou não... havia um rumor que ela ouvira poucas semanas antes em que o seu dito antigo amante tinha um namorado.... que alegria)

Ela franziu o sobrolho e fungou ligeiramente. Só lhe aconteciam daquelas coisas. O seu primeiro namorado (Ou especie de namorado) morrera mas afinal não estava morto, o que era muito confuso. O seu primeiro amante a sério era demasiado preguiçoso, acabou por morrer á sede no deserto porque procurar água dava muito trabalho. O seu segundo amante era hiperactivo e tinha um problema mental qualquer com a juventude... além disso gritava muito e não parava quieto. Neji acabou por lhe dar uma coça e ela nunca mais o viu.... o seu terceiro amante, Sai, acabou por ficar gay... e agora tinha o irmão mais velho do seu primeiro namorado (Ou espécie de namorado) a andar atrás dela como abelha em volta do mel, e que por acaso era seu inimigo...

Sim... ela sem duvida tinha uma enorme sorte no que dizia respeito á sua vida amorosa (Sarcásmo... o seu preferido)

Grunhindo e agora ligeiramente deprimida, Hinata continuou o seu caminho até ao seu destino, a porta do fundo. Respirando bem fundo, Hinata bateu quase timidamente á porta, receando estar a interromper alguma coisa.

Passados alguns momentos a porta abriu-se um pouco, revelando uma bela mulher de longos e ondolados cabelos negros. Ela olhava para trás, falando com alguém que Hinata não conseguia ver naquele angulo.

_... vai para a outra sala, amor, já nos vemos assim que eu terminar. - A sua voz era suave e sedutora. Hinata ouviu uma porta fechar-se e a mulher olhou para ela firmemente, dando-lhe passagem - _Lady_ Hyuga, mas que honra conhecer tal prestigiosa personalidade. - E fez uma minuscula vénia, indicando para dentro da sala. - Eu sou Yuhi Kurenai. Entre, entre, faça-se em casa.

Hinata pestanejou, corando ligeiramente. Olhou em volta, capturando cada minusculo promenor daquela maravilhosa sala. Estava tudo tão deliciosamente decorado com estranhas e sombrias formas curvas. Dois enormes sofás e mais alguns cadeirões estavam colocados em volta de uma bela e delicada mesinha onde uma travessa com um bule e várias chavenas de chá.

Kurenai caminhou até um dos sofás, sentando-se elegantemente com as suas maravilhosas pernas cruzadas. Com um sorriso, a magnifica mulher gesticulou para o sofá que estava á sua frente, convidando a Condessa a sentar-se.

E a Hyuga o fez, achandosse um ogre quando se comparava com aquela mulher. Como é que alguém tão pequeno, raso e feio como ela poderia alguma vez chegar aos calcanhares daquela maravilhosa mulher?

_ Chá? - Fez Kurenai enquanto apontava para o bule.

_ Sim, por favor - Ela sabia que era um risco, sabia bem que aquele liquido poderia ter veneno ou droga... beh, tinha tido uma vida boa, tinha a certeza que Neji vingaria a sua morte.

Hinata pegou no recipiente com o liquido escuro, bem quentinho. Soprou com delicadeza, sentindo os olhos vermelhos da outra mulher postos em si.

_ Trabalha para o Itachi, _Lady_ Hyuga?

A condessa quase se engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta. Olhou a outra com os olhos esbugalhados, corando violentamente. Não de embarasso, mas de furia.

_ Nunca na vida.

A outra mulher sorriu, bebendo um pouco de chá.

_ E porque não? Mesmo que não trabalhasse, poderia aproveitar-se dos seus... favores.

_ Os favores dele não me interessam.

_ Não? E porquê? Ele á rico, influente, inteligente e, a cima de tudo, maravilhosamente belo. - Kurenai lambeu o seu lábio inferior - O sonho molhado de qualquer mulher.

_ Lamento discordar, senhora Yuhi, mas os meus sonhos molhados são um pouquinho diferentes dos das outras mulheres. - Fez Hinata friamente, desconfortavel com o tema de conversa.

Kurenai sorriu com malicia, encostando-se para trás. Levou mais uma vez a chávena aos lábios, bebendo mais um pouco do seu conteudo com gentileza.

_ Hum... sonha com o mais novo, _Lady_ Hyuga?

Desta vez Hinata engasgou-se mesmo com o seu chá, tossindo de uma maneira não muito elegante. Ela esbulhou os olhos, corada como um tomate enquanto se fixava no rosto belo e malicioso da outra mulher.

_ É claro que não. - Forçou num fio de voz. Mas o sorriso de Kurenai apenas se alastrou - Eu não quero dormir com nenhum Uchiha, senhora Yuhi. - Agora a sua voz estava mais firme. Mentir, nos dias que decorriam, já não era tão dificil. Só os mais hábeis (Hiashi, Neji, Hizashi... os HYUGA) é que conseguiam passar por todas as suas mentiras - Nem o mais velho, nem o mais novo.

_ Hum... é pena. - Fez ela com um estranho brilho no olhar, como se soubesse algo que mais ninguém sabia - Mas diga-me, _Lady_ Hyuga, a menina veio aqui por causa do meu querido Sasuke, não é?

_Meu querido Sasuke_? Que raio? A sobrancelha escura de Hinata estremeceu e ela cumprimiu os seus lábios carnudos, apertando a chavena nas suas mãos pequeninas.

_ Fascina-me, _Lady_ Hyuga. - Comentou Kurenai, atraindo a atenção da Condessa - Tão pequena, tão frágil, mas no entanto, entrou num trabalho de homens, acabando por superar muitos deles. - Sorriu maravilhosamente - É admiravel.

_ Poderia dizer o mesmo de si, senhora Yuhi. Dominar, geralmente, é coisa de homens.

_ As mulheres têm que se impor, de vez em quando. Durante seculos o sexo feminino teve que se submeter á vontade do homem. Acredito que isso tem de acabar.

_ É por isso que gere uma casa destas?

_ Exactamente.

_ Estou a ver... e o que é que os Uchiha têm a ver com isso?

Kurenai olhou-a durante algum tempo, antes de sorrir mais uma vez. Inclinou-se para a frente, colocando a chávena em cima da mesinha. Hinata pestanejou.

_ Uchiha Fugaku e o seu querido parente Madara são homens de poder. Homens que têm o mundo inteiro aos seus pés. Mas, supreendentemente, gostam de ser dominados de vez em quando. - Ao ver a expressão de espanto da Condessa, Kurenai riu-se um pouquinho - Sim... é verdade. Aqueles dois adoram ser chicoteados. O filho de Madara herdou os masuquismos do pai, mas o mesmo não posso dizer dos filhos de Fugaku. Itachi e Sasuke gostam sempre de ficar em cima... em qualquer ocasião.

Hinata não tinha bem a certeza se queria saber o que Kurenai queria dizer com aquilo...

_ Itachi veio cá uma vez... há muitos anos atrás. Não gostou e nunca mais quis vir. Sasuke também não gostou, mas, de alguma forma, conseguiu convencer uma das minhas meninas a inverter as posições, para que ele pudesse ficar como dominador. Na altura fiquei admiradissima com o seu talento. Fiz dele meu aluno quase de imediato.

_ Aaaaa - Fez Hinata estupidamente - Aluno? Mas ele não é mulher.

_ Existem homens que adoram ser dominados por outros homens, _Lady_ Hyuga. E tenho que admitir que o meu querido Sasuke atraía muitos. - Ela riu-se mais um pouco - Sempre adorei o talento maravilhoso daquele rapaz.

Hinata estava consciente que a sua boca estava compleamente aberta com espanto e choque. QUE. RAIO?!

_ Q-que idade é que ele tinha?

_ Quando cá veio pela primeira vez? Catorze. É claro que não começou logo a trabalhar com essa idade. Apenas estudou e aprendeu comigo.

_ Aprendeu o quê?

_ Tudo o que um homem devia aprender para satisfazer uma mulher. - Ela inclinou a cabeça - E era bastante dotado. Sei por experiencia propria.

O.K, agora aquilo, Hinata não necessitava de saber. Rapidamente a Condessa se sentiu milhões de vezes mais inferior que aquela Deusa vestida de negro. Se Kurenai era professora sexual de Sasuke, não seria de admirar que ambos tivessem um caso. A Hyuga nunca conseguiria competir com aquela mulher. Kurenai era uma expecialista do Sexo, enquanto Hinata limitavasse a ser uma pobre mulher que era capaz de arranjar os amantes mais chanfrados á face da terra.

Ya... lá estava aquele sentimento de ciume (Arg ela odiava isso) e aquele complexo chato de inferioridade.

_ Estou a ver. - Fez secamente, batendo com o pé no chão - E quando é que ele começou a trabalhar?

_ Aos desassete já chicoteava bastante.

Hinata prendeu a respiração e o sorriso de Kurenai alastou-se ainda mais, tornando-se malicioso.

_ D-desculpe?

_ Ora, _Lady _Hyuga, ambas sabemos que ele não morreu naquela gruta quando tinha desasseis aninhos. - A voz dela era tão bela e suave, mas tão poderosa que a efeitiçava - Não precisa de fingir ignorancia, não lhe fica bem.

Num gesto lento, Hinata colocou a chavena em cima da mesa, olhando Kurenai com desconfiança, enquanto o seu rosto tomava uma expressão séria.

_ Então sabe que ele não está morto. E há bastante tempo, pelo que vejo. - A voz dela agora era tão fria que fez com que o sorriso de Kurenai morresse um pouco.

_ Sim. Poucas semanas depois do seu desaparecimento ele contactou-me. Não queria divulgar o facto da sua sobrevivencia a ninguém se não a mim, ao seu professor, ao lourinho barulhento e á ruiva de óculos pretos.

Sabem aquelas pessoas que quando ficam raivosas parece que lhes vai dar um treco qualquer e elas se transformam numa especie de Hulk e destroiem tudo? Hinata estava á beira de um ataque desses.

Só o ultraje de o seu antigo professor e colegas terem escondido tal informação interessante deixava-a danada. Será que nunca ninguém tinha pensado nela? No que ela sentia? Nas suas culpas? Nos seus pesadelos? Durante dois anos ela andara no psiquiatra, por amor de Deus!

_ Estou a ver... e qual é a razão de tantos segredos? - Fez ela forçosamente, tentando ao maximo não partir tudo á sua volta.

_ Os seus motivos terão que ser respondidos por ele, _Lady_ Hyuga, só Sasuke é que tem esse direito.

_Ele nem sequer vai poder falar quando eu o encontrar. Vai ter a boca feita em papa._

Os pensamentos da Condessa não eram os mais simpaticos...

_ Ai sim? e sabe a onde o posso encontrar, senhora Kurenai?

_ Sei. - Ela riu-se mais um pouco - Tenho a certeza que ele vai ter um grade prazer em vê-la, _Lady _Hyuga.

_Não contava com isso..._

_ Se a menina seguir as pistas das peças, vai encontra-lo. - Continuou Kurenai calmamente - Estará lá, no meio das flores de cerejeira.

Hinata pestanejou, ligeiramente irritada. Que raio? O que queria aquilo dizer?

_ Perdoe-me, _Lady _Hyuga - Fez a mulher Deusa enquanto olhava para o relógio - Mas tenho um cliente á espera. Poderá vir noutro dia? Adoraria tomar outro chá consigo.

Hinata suspirou, levantando-se levemente. O seu coração ainda palpitava fortemente com raiva e os seus dentes rangiam. Tentou acalmar-se, olhando para o belo rosto da mulher mais velha que estava á sua frente.

_ Obrigado pelo seu tempo, senhora Yuhi.

_ De nada. Foi um prazer. - Hinata anuiu, virando-lhe costas enquanto caminhava para a porta. Abriu-a, pronta a sair - _Lady_ Hyuga. - Olhou para trás, curiosa - Não diga nada ao Itachi. Ele não é de confiança.

Hinata suspirou com suavidade, sorrindo um pouco.

_ Eu sei.

_ Talvez não lhe deveria dizer isto. Ele vai ficar furioso, mas... - Hinata virou-se de novo para Kurenai, que se tinha levantado para caminhar na sua direcção, uma espressão triste estampada no seu rosto belo e perfeito - Por favor... perdoa Sasuke, só enquanto o problema das peças não estiver resolvido. Ele não te quer involvida nisto e vai tentar convencer-te a simplesmente desistires disto tudo. - Os olhos vermelhos obeservavam-na com algum desespero enquanto a Condessa se sentia completamente ultrajada. A lata do homem! Acharia ele que ela não era capaz? - Não o ouças! Ele vai precisar da tua ajuda. E, mesmo que não o admitas, precisas da ajuda dele.

_ Eu trabalho sozinha. Além disso, como é que eu sei que o _seu querido _Sasuke não é tão trafulha como o irmão?

Kurenai suspirou, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos, sem qualquer escudo, sem qualquer parede.

_ Ele nunca te magoaria. - As palavras dela eram verdadeiras, tal como os seus olhos de rubi, mas, incrivelemente, Hinata não acreditou nelas.

_ Ele já o fez.

E saiu da sala, deixando a Yuhi para trás. Agora sentiasse mais deprimida do que furiosa, memórias indesejadas subiam-lhe á mente e os os seus olhos brancos picavam com lágrimas que lutavam fortemente para transbordar.

Não disse uma unica palavra á recepcionista, caminhando depressa, de cabeça baixa. Não pestanejou quando o sol ardente contrastou com a escuridão que se fazia dentro da sala. E sem duvida que não disse nada ao Uchiha que ainda esperava por ela.

* * *

_ Não deverias ter-lhe contado nada.

Kurenai sorriu levemente, sem encarar a pessoa que falara. Os seus olhos vermelhos estavam fixos na janela, enquanto observavam a pequena condessa lidar com o sedutor herdeiro dos Uchiha. Ouviu passos atrás de si e sentiu a presença altiva ao seu lado. Sabia que ele também os observava.

_ Era necessário. - Acabou por dizer, ainda com um pequeno sorriso no rosto - Quer queiras, quer não, ela já está mais que envolvida. Além disso... - Sorriu, colocando a mão no queixo - Gosto dela. É exactamente o que eu imaginei.

Sasuke limitou-se a olhar lá para fora. Eles ainda lá estavam. Ela com um ar determinado e ele com uma espressão sedutora. Quem iria ganhar aquela guerra? Virou os olhos para Kurenai, que também os olhava com um sorriso no seu rosto.

_ Ela daria uma optima dominadora.

_ Nem penses em trazê-la para aqui. - Fez ele friamente - Ela deveria ter aprendido com a minha "morte". Deveria ter desistido, não o oposto. Ela é uma condessa, não deveria ser Exploradora, muito menos trabalhar numa casa destas.

_ O pai dela é o conde e já foi um grande explorador. Não estou a ver qual é o teu drama. - Virou-se para ele - És ambicioso. Numa forma boa. Queres as peças e metê-las em segurança e ao mesmo tempo queres manter aquela mulher fora de qualquer perigo e dor. - Aproximou-se do seu antigo aluno, pois de aprendiz já não tinha nada - Alguma vez pensaste que não podes ter tudo? Eu acho que ela consegue desembaraçar-se sozinha. É mais forte do que pensas.

_ Não é o que eu acho.

_ Tu achas muitas coisas. Nem sempre são as mais correctas. As tuas soluções são sempre berrantes. - Abraçou-o, não esperando qualquer resposta fisica da parte dele - Se gostas assim tanto dela, porque é que não vais até lá em baixo e lhe dizes isso?

_ E revelar o meu paradeiro ao meu irmão? Deves ter eloquecido. E eu não gosto dela. É um simples sentido de obrigação. Ela é da nobreza, merece ser protegida.

_ É claro que sim. Podes mentir-te o que quizeres, amor, eu não te vou impedir.

E esticou-se para a frente, beijando-lhe docemente o lábios. Ele pestanejou, mas não fez qualquer tentativa de afastamento, mantendo-se imovel.

_ Para que foi isso? - Fez ele quase curiosamente quando Kurenai se afastou, lançando-lhe um doce e quase triste sorriso.

_ Um ultimo beijo, meu amor. Daqui para a frente estarás demasiado ocupado a beijar lábios muito mais jovens que os meus para me dares alguma atenção.

* * *

Eu sei... eu sei. Vocês devem estar tipo: WTF? SasuKure? Desde quando, man?

XD

Não se preocupem, foi só neste capitulo.

Tenho que confessar uma coisa. Adoro escrever. Adoro escrever todas as minhas fics, mas nenhuma delas me dá tanto prazer como esta. Sinto que estou a por um bocadinho da minha personalidade na narração. (Como podem ver a minha personalidade ñ presta.) ^\\\^

Desculpem lá, fans do Sai, por causa daquela coisa do Zombie Gay... mas vamos admitir. O tipo parece um Zombie... e aquelas roupas são, sem duvida, um bocado Gay...

Oi! Vão á história Cor do Gelo. Postei uma especie de capitulo (Que n é capitulo) a pedir ajuda! Ainda estou á espera de sujestões. Deêm uma olhadela!

Leiam "A cor do Fogo", "Lacrimosa" e "Scar"

bjs,

Evil.

P.s: É meia noite. Nem pensem que vou procurar uma musica a estas horas.


	7. Intrusos

Olá! Estou aqui outra vez! Para compensar a demora, este capitulo é longo ^-^

Espero sériamente que gostem.

* * *

Capitulo 7

Intrusos

_ Odeio homens! Odeio, odeio, ODEIO!

Kiba acabara por se abraçar a Shino, que suspirava de aborrecimento. Há sua frente, Hinata estava a ter um dos seus ataques de pura e maligna raiva enquanto partia tudo o que via, desde as mesas delicadas da sala aos jarros antiquíssimos que o seu pai comprara por uma fortuna.

Era uma reacção habitual, de facto. Durante toda a sua infância e maior parte da adolescência, Hinata reprimira toda as suas fúrias dentro de si. Um dia, isso simplesmente explodiu, quando ela tinha pouco mais de dezassete anos. Tinha sido absolutamente aterrador e a tímida, inocente e querida Hinata perdeu-se para sempre.

Hinata bateu com o punho numa mesa, provocando um estrondo.

Parte dela queria tanto entregar as peças a Itachi e simplesmente desistir daquilo tudo, acabando por se virar para outra coisa qualquer. Aquela missão iria acabar com ela se continuasse. Demasiadas memórias voltavam á superfície e com elas vinha a raiva ardente e o completo desejo de caos e apocalipse.

Ela não merecia ser tratada daquela maneira. Era uma condessa e ser enganada de tal forma era absolutamente ultrajante. Durante anos, Anos! ela culpara-se pela morte dele, por ter sido demasiado fraca para se salvar, por ter sido uma completa inútil face ao verdadeiro perigo. Ficara praticamente traumatizada, não comia, não dormia. Foi sujeita a psiquiatra e a tratamentos médicos não muito agradáveis. Porra, até aquela merda das nove peças ela o fazia para honrar a memória de alguém importante para ela, e afinal essa pessoa estava viva!? E ainda tinha o descaramento de a deixar na total ignorância quando informara os outros imbecis com quem ela estudara? E, como se não bastasse, acabava por a achar inferior.

Hinata não era inferior. Talvez no tamanho fosse, mas no que dizia respeito ao seu trabalho, ela era excelente.

E quem é que ele pensava que era? Os Uchiha poderiam ser mais ricos do que Deus, mas isso não queria dizer nada. Os Hyuga eram dez vezes mais ricos, mais poderosos, influentes e de sangue azul.

Ela era da nobreza e um nobre não deveria ser ignorado e ridicularizado daquela maneira.

Hinata ia mostrar-lhe quem era a fraca!

Murro.

Ela iria provar que era tão poderosa como qualquer outro Hyuga que se preze.

Ponta pé.

Ela iria revelar que já não era aquela criatura frágil e idiota que já fora, mas sim uma verdadeira exploradora.

Lá se foi aquele jarro chinês que custara os olhos da cara.

Eles iriam ver do que é que a Condessa Hyuga Hinata era feita...

_ Hinata, minha filha, preferia que não destruísses a mobília. É uma horrível falta de respeito perante os maravilhosos artistas que a fizeram.

A voz fria e rouca do seu pai acalmou-a, enquanto Hinata se endireitava e rangia os dentes, ainda com o formigueiro da raiva a percorrer-lhe o seu minúsculo corpo delgado e pálido. Olhou para trás, encarando Hiashi com o sobrolho franzido e fez cara de poucos amigos.

_ Perdão, meu pai. Perdi o controlo.

O conde suspirou, aproximando-se da sua herdeira para lhe afagar o cabelo. Hinata lançou um som seco e virou o olhar para o chão, quase envergonhada.

_ Todos nós temos frustrações, Hinata. E não é saudável guardá-las cá dentro. - O antigo Explorado afastou-se um pouco, segurando na sua bengala com as duas mãos – Mas foi para isso que mandei construir a sala de treinos.

Hinata sentiu-se corar de vergonha. Talvez as suas reacções estivessem a ser um pouco irracionais, mas ela estava completamente fula da vida. A sua falta de sorte cada vez estava pior e a sua vida podia ser comparada a um monte de merda desastroso e caótico.

_ Mais uma vez peço Perdão, meu pai.

_ Está tudo bem, minha filha. Sei que tens tido muita coisa em mente. - O homem fez sinal com a mão para que ela o seguisse e, com o seu olhar de gelo, avisou Shino e Kiba que queria ficar a sós com a sua herdeira.

Os dois Hyuga percorreram os enormes e colossais corredores da elegante mansão, o leve som dos seus sapatos confortáveis a embaterem no solo de pedra fria ecoava friamente na atmosfera. Hinata observava as costas do seu pai com alguma confusão enquanto se perguntava silenciosamente do que é que o homem quereria.

Hiashi abriu uma bela porta de madeira, detalhadamente esculpida com figuras antigas e divinas, aterrorizantes mas maravilhosamente sublimes. Os dois entraram numa grande e iluminada sala redonda, repleta de estantes cheias de livros antigos e escritos em línguas quase desconhecidas, á muito mortas. Grandes Vitrais de mestre deixavam a luz do sol entrar, que acabava por tomar os tons do Arco-íris ao passar pelos vidros coloridos. Uma velha mas forte secretária estava ao canto, mesmo em frente dos portais que deixavam a iluminação entrar. Várias tapeçarias caras e muito raras cobriam as paredes de pedra e o chão, bordadas com figuras heróicas e valentes, contavam histórias fantásticas e impossíveis, de grandes homens e horríveis monstros.

Hinata sabia onde estava. Raramente entrava naquele local, mas sabia onde se encontrava.

No escritório do seu pai.

Hiashi coxeou até á sua secretária e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, gesticulando á sua filha para ela se acomodar á sua frente. Hinata obedeceu, fitando-o com interesse enquanto cruzava as mãos por cima das pernas.

_ Fico abismado ao saber o que aquele rapaz te fez, minha filha. - Começou o Conde e a Hyuga rapidamente soube a quem ele se referia – É estranho como mostras fúria tão ardente para alguém que desapareceu há dez anos.

_ Onze. - Corrigiu ela num tom aborrecido, cruzando os braços.

_ Desculpa, Hinata, onze. - Hiashi comprimiu os lábios, como se reprimisse um sorriso – A verdade, minha filha, é que desde pequena que tu nunca foste muito de ficares chateada com alguém. E quando ficavas era comigo, o teu tio, o teu primo, Kiba ou Shino, ou seja, as pessoas que consideras importantes para ti.

Hinata não estava a gostar do rumo da conversa e olhou-o com desconfiança.

_ De onde vem esta conversa?

_ Julgas que mudaste, mas é mentira. Apenas libertaste a besta que existia em ti, mais nada. Nos pequenos aspectos continuas igual ao que eras há muito tempo. - Hiashi lançou-lhe um sorriso minúsculo – Ainda ficas corada quando estás embaraçada, envergonhada. Ainda gaguejas quando estás nervosa. Ainda te sentes inferior quando olhas para o espelho, apenas porque não tens as formas femininas que deverias ter. - Ele inclinou a cabeça, mostrando óbvia reprovação no seu olhar branco – O que é idiota, visto que és uma mulher linda.

_ Qual é o seu objectivo, meu pai. - Murmurou Hinata, descontente com os temas da conversa.

_ A tua fúria sempre foi algo que nunca mostraste muito, nem mesmo depois daquele infeliz acidente. É claro que te chateias com frequência, mas não passa daí, especialmente quando são pessoas que não poderiam estar mais afastadas do teu coração. - Inclinou-se para a frente, colocando os cotovelos nos joelhos – Só quando alguém é realmente importante para ti é que mostras a verdadeira violência que vai na tua alma, não é verdade? Como naquela vez em que Neji te roubou a metralhadora e tu pintaste-lhe o cabelo de verde fluorescente.

Hinata quase sorriu com a memória. Ah, Neji ficara com um cabelo quase radioactivo. Tinha sido tão interessante...

_ Se ficaste furiosa com aquele rapaz o suficiente para me destruíres a mobília, então ele deve ter significado algo mais do que um simples companheiro de equipa.

_ Ele era meu colega de estudo, não companheiro de equipa.

_ Não mudes de conversa, Hinata. A verdade é esta: Ficaste furiosa porque aquele rapaz era importante para ti, não é?

_ Não, fiquei furiosa porque ele está a dar-me dores de cabeça.

Importante? Sasuke? Para ela? Ah! Nem em sonhos. Nunca na vida. O Uchiha era apenas um imbecil mentiroso que quando ela lhe pusesse as mãos em cima iria perder os testículos, mais nada. Ele não era importante para a Condessa.

Pelo menos era o que ela se dizia a si mesma.

_ Qual é o teu passado com aquele rapaz, Hinata?

_ É o mesmo que os outros. E pare de lhe chamar "Rapaz" pai, ele tem nome.

_ Ai sim? - Fez Hiashi com humor enquanto pensava que a filha estava a defender o dito "rapaz".

_ Sim. Ele chama-se "O-tipo-que-vai-ser-capado-assim-que-eu-lhe-colocar-as-mãos-em-cima"... É um nome complicado, mas bonito.

_ Mas que bem, Hinata. - A voz do Conde mostrava aborrecimento naquele momento – O que importa é; o rapaz tem de ser importante para ti, não é verdade?

A Hyuga preferia ser atirada de um penhasco, pisada por uma manada de búfalos e levar com os livros do Neji em cima do que admitir o que quer que seja ao seu pai. Seria absolutamente vergonhoso contar a Hiashi sobre as suas primeiras aventuras sexuais e sobre o seu primeiro namorado (Ou espécie de namorado)

Hiashi suspirou com o silencio da filha, olhando-a tristemente por não possuir a sua confiança. Hinata acabara por se transformar numa pessoa extremamente reservada, e um bocado rude para o seu próprio bem. Ainda que o Conde sentisse orgulho pela excelente Exploradora em que a sua filha se tinha transformado, também não se importaria que ela se comportasse de vez em quando como uma dama.

Ou simplesmente fosse mais delicada.

_ Foi apenas para isso que me trouxe aqui, meu pai? - Perguntou a Condessa num tom talvez demasiado frio.

_ É claro que não, minha querida filha. Primeiro, trouxe-te aqui para parares de destruir a mobília na outra sala. - Viu as faces brancas de Hinata ficarem vermelhas com aquele comentário e quase sorriu com satisfação – segundo, queria saber qual era a verdadeira razão da tua fúria e porque estavas, de facto, raivosa apenas porque um rapaz insignificante te enganou durante anos e anos... mas pelos visto não é assim tão importante... por isso podes ir.

_ Fizemos coisas de carácter sexual, está bem? - Finalmente lá admitiu Hinata, cruzando os braços e ficando ainda mais vermelha. Óptimo, agora poderia ser comparada com um rabo de babuíno e ninguém notaria a diferença.

Mas a reacção de Hiashi foi interessante, pelo menos do seu ponto de vista. Hinata observou o pai ficar tão branco como a neve, antes de ganhar uma cor parecida a verde ranheta e finalmente ficar muito vermelho.

_ Carácter sexual, dizes tu. Se bem me lembro mal tinhas feito dezasseis anos quando aquele rapaz desapareceu.

_ Eu sei.

Hiashi não tinha problemas com sexo, nem se importava que a sua filhinha praticasse tal actividade (Desde que ele não estivesse lá para ver, ou ouvir), mas o facto de saber que Hinata começara a sua vida sexual aos quinze anos, tão nova e inocente, tão doce e frágil, fazia com que o Conde quisesse matar aquele rapaz Uchiha por se ter aproveitado da inocência da sua pobre Hinata daquela maneira.

_ Estás a dizer-me, Hinata, que aquele rapaz te desflorou quando eras tão nova?!

_ Desflorou-me? - Ela agora estava confusa – Não. Nunca fomos tão longe. Eram apenas apalpões, beijos e carícias.

O conde sentiu a sua raiva acalmar. Assim tudo bem. A sua filha com quinze anos deveria sentir curiosidade pelo sexo masculino, não era de admirar que ela decidisse explorar um pouco.

Mas, por alguma razão, continuava a querer matar o rapaz por ter tocado na sua filhinha...

Tais pensamentos assassinos desvaneceram da sua mente mal o Conde reparou na expressão triste e magoada que a sua adorada filha continha naquele momento.

_ Duvido que ele alguma vez tenha querido fazer mais do que isso comigo. - Murmurou ela para ninguém em especial, agora deprimida e a sentir-se inferior a todas as amantes que Sasuke tivera (Apesar de ela só ter conhecimento de uma, Kurenai) – Comparada com ele, sou um monstro de sete cabeças.

_ Rapariga! Cala-te. - Hiashi inclinou-se para a frente e ergueu o braço, tocando no rosto da mulher mais nova com gentileza – Tu és bonita. Herdaste a beleza simples mas mágica da tua maravilhosa mãe.

_ Hump... a mãe tinha mais curvas.

_ Oh, Hinata. O desejo não é igual para todos. - Ele afastou algumas madeixas de cabelo azulado do rosto da filha e sorriu-lhe com delicadeza - Muda de pessoa para pessoa. Existem homens (E mulheres) que preferem um tipo de beleza diferente ao definido pela sociedade. Quem sabe se aquele rapaz não era assim. Talvez ele até te desejasse. Talvez ele até te quisesse por completo.

Então Hiashi viu-se perante uma situação que é dez anos não enfrentava.

Hinata simplesmente se desfez em lágrimas.

O conde sabia que ela não chorava apenas pela conversa do desejo ou outras tretas do género. Anos e anos ela guardara a culpa dentro da sua alma. Pesadelos invadiram as suas noites e os fantasmas do passado estavam sempre a voltar.

Depois descobriu que sofria por uma mentira. Que todas as suas dores e terrores nem sequer eram verdadeiros.

Após muitos dias a debater-se e a lembrar-se de tudo, Hinata simplesmente quebrou. O seu escudo tinha estalado por completo, deixando-a a nu.

Ela ainda era a rapariguinha frágil e adorável que tinha sido desde que nascera, apenas não o mostrara.

Com um suspiro triste, Hiashi ajoelhou-se á frente da filha e puxou-a para si, encostando a cabeça da mulher mais nova no seu peito enquanto afagava o cabelo escuro e liso. Pobre rapariga. Não merecia nem metade daquele sofrimento, daquelas dores e daquelas culpas.

Hinata não sabia bem o que se passava, mas as lágrimas escorriam contra a sua vontade. Rodeou o corpo do pai com os braços e tentou abafar os soluços que teimavam em escapar pelos seus lábios.

_ Shhh... vá lá, Hinata, não fiques assim. - Tentou conforta-la Hiashi, massajando o escalpe da filha com gentileza.

_ E-estou farta... farta. - Ela agarrou o tecido das roupas do homem mais velho com força. - Ás... ás vezes quero simplesmente largar isto tudo e viver a minha vida normalmente, mas... mas eu...

_ Shhh...

Hinata fungou e mordeu o lábio, enterrando o rosto no peito duro do seu pai.

* * *

__ oh, a minha pobre Hinatazinha fofinha voltou para casa._

_A jovem rapariga foi esmagada pelo abraço forte do tio, que chorava baba e ranho. Atrás dos dois, Hiashi saía da limosine negra com um suspiro aborrecido enquanto observava o irmão a sufocar a filha._

_Ela tinha férias de Natal, pelos vistos. Duas semanas livres de torturas e de banhos frios. Sem olhares de ódio vindos de Karin e sem a voz estridente de Naruto. _

_E, em ultimo, sem os toques de Sasuke._

_Talvez aqueles ela iria sentir falta. Corou só de pensar nisso, mas achou melhor tirar tais coisas da mente antes que lhe desse uma coisinha má._

_Hizashi largou-a e sorriu-lhe, apenas para a abraçar de novo e Hinata viu-se sem fôlego com o aperto. Porque é que é que o seu tio tinha que ser tão sentimental? Neji não era assim... na verdade, Neji era tudo menos parecido com o seu pai... estranho._

__ Hizashi, podes parar de sufocar a minha filha por agora. Ainda tens duas semanas pela frente._

_O "Cozinheiro" da família largou a sua querida sobrinha, com um ar maravilhado no rosto, enquanto Hinata reprimia um grunhido quase assustado. Ouviu o seu pai suspirar mais uma vez antes de sentir a larga mão no seu ombro pequenino, guiando-a para dentro da mansão onde viviam._

_Hinata não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso ao entrar na frescura do edifício e dar caras com a face bonita e casmurra do seu primo Neji._

* * *

_ Olhos vermelhos, faces coradas e lábios mordidos. Estiveste a chorar.

Hinata fitou Neji com aborrecimento, debatendo-se interiormente se deveria ou não dar-lhe um murro.

Era melhor não...

_ As mulheres choram. Da última vez que vi, era mulher. - Resmungou com a voz seca e rouca provocada pela sessão de choro – Mas isso já foi á muito tempo.

Neji e Kiba olharam-na de forma estranha, enquanto Shino se limitava a ignorá-los. Estavam os quatro na biblioteca principal, onde os livros de Neji estavam presentes e mais alguns que pertenciam a Shino (5.330.72, para ser exacto). Numa enorme mesa de madeira envernizada, vários livros grossos e velhos, ligeiramente amarelados pelo tempo, estendiam-se abertos, revelando imagens em símbolos anciães e misteriosos.

_ Bem... se chorei ou não, ou se sou mulher ou não, não é para isso que aqui estamos. - Fez a Condessa friamente enquanto cruzava os seus braços finos – Como vossa maravilhosa e fantástica líder...

_ Líder? Não és nossa líder.

_ Nem tão pouco és maravilhosa ou fantástica... pessoalmente acho que és parecida com um cão raivoso a espumar da boca e cheio de pulgas.

_... é mais como uma viúva negra. Acasala com os machos e depois mata-os.

A sobrancelha escura de Hinata estremeceu ligeiramente e a sua cara tomava uma estranha cor vermelha.

_ Calem o vosso bico antes que vos parta essas bocas todas. - Ameaçou, provocando silêncio total. Com um bufar irritadiço, a Condessa sentou-se numa das cadeiras, começando a bater com os dedos na mesa – Continuando. Como vossa maravilhosa e fantástica Líder... – E lançou-lhes uma olhar de aviso – Ordeno que continuemos as nossas investigações. Alguma coisa sobre as flores de cerejeira?

_ Sim... é uma informação estúpida visto que estamos no meio do Outono.

_ Óptimo. Que outras informações temos?

_ Que odeias homens e que secretamente queres acasalar com o tipo que morreu mas que afinal não está morto? Au! Neji! Pára de me bater!

_ Pára de ser um idiota.

_ Calem-se. - Ordenou Hinata com um minúsculo rubor no rosto pelo comentário de Kiba – Concordo com o Neji, pára de dizer parvoices. Eu queria dizer: Que outras informações sobre a ULTIMA peça temos?

Kiba pestanejou levemente enquanto ainda esfregava a sua cabeça dorida. Olhou-a com irritação e interesse, uma estranha mistura de sentimentos algo idiotas.

_ Ya, ya. Mas é tudo uma data de coisas estúpidas e provavelmente são mentira.

_ Mentira? Porquê?

Neji suspirou enquanto pegava em livros e papéis. Hinata sempre se perguntara como é que aquele homem conseguia manter o cabelo tão bonito e cuidado. Era um mistério da Natureza. A aparência do homem mais velho era sempre impecável, onde quer que ele estivesse.

Seria bruxo?

Nah.

_ Todos os rumores e histórias que ouvimos acerca da ultima peça parecem-nos ser pouco credíveis. - E colocou uma folha é frente da prima, que olhou o objecto com curiosidade - Uns dizem que a ultima peça está algures no meio do oceano, outros dizem que está escondida nos vales para lá de Suna, outros ainda dizem que necessitamos de uma chave para a conseguir, e essa chave está escondida num local místico repleto de cerejeiras.

Hinata retirou os olhos brancos do papel e fixou-se no rosto de Neji, que continuava perfeitamente inexpressivo.

_ Uma chave?

Neji anuiu.

_ Não tens mais nada?

_ Enigmas estranhos e confusos.

Hinata suspirou, inclinando a cadeira para trás e olhou para o tecto. Aquilo estava difícil. Teria que investigar mais se queria descobrir o paradeiro e o significado da última peça.

Talvez até se estivessem a esforçar demasiado. Tinha vários espiões a tratar de vigiar Itachi, mas pela informação que recebia, também ele estava parado. Talvez a resposta fosse mais simples do que pensavam, talvez estivesse mesmo debaixo do seu nariz, mas ela simplesmente não a estava a ver.

Estúpidos obstáculos da vida que só serviam para empatar... ela era rica! Não deveria ser tudo muito mais facil?

Bah! Tanto pensamento e choradeira deixavam-na mais exausta do que lutar contra um batalhão de homens parecidos com gorilas armados com metralhadoras.

Levantou-se, atraindo os olhares para si e espreguiçou-se. Abafou um bocejo com a mão e virou-lhes as costas.

_ Vou para a cama, tratamos disso amanhã, sim?

_ Se assim o queres. - Ouviu a voz de Neji atrás de si, fria e profunda - Boa Noite.

_ Xau, Hinata!

_ Boa noite, Hinata.

_ Hn... Good Night.

* * *

_Neji não estava satisfeito com a escolha que ela tinha feito, isso poderia Hinata constatar com perfeição. _

_A Condessa sorriu-lhe timidamente enquanto o primo colocava creme curativo nas nódoas negras que a rapariga tinha em todo o seu braço, mãos frias tocavam na pele suave gentilmente e de maneira pura e fraternal. Os olhos brancos do rapaz estavam gelados e irritadiços ao observarem todo o estrago feito no pobre corpo da sua priminha._

__ Quando eu apanhar a imbecil que te fez isso vou estripá-la com as minhas próprias mãos._

_Hinata suspirou com a violência contida na frase do primo e franziu o sobrolho. _

__ N-neji... não é preciso seres tão mau. A menina Karin estava só a praticar..._

__ Não aceito que uma cabra qualquer utilize a minha prima como um saco de porrada. - Ele colocou as mangas da camisola de Hinata de novo para baixo e olhou-a seriamente - És a Condessa Hyuga, herdeira do teu pai, deverias importe e fazer-lhe frente. _

_A rapariga olhou para o chão, triste consigo mesma. Era naquilo que não queria pensar durante aquele período de férias. Hinata não se queria lembrar de quão fraca e inútil era, apenas queria esquecer tudo por alguns dias e relaxar._

_Sentiu os dedos fortes do seu primo no queixo, que a obrigaram a olhar para cima. A Condessa pestanejou e reparou que os olhos brancos de Neji suavizavam lentamente, enquanto os lábios finos se curvavam num minúsculo sorriso._

__ És mais forte do que pensas. - Murmurou lentamente, afagando-lhe o cabelo com jeito – Apenas tens de acreditar em ti mesma. - E afastou-se. Ajeitou as suas roupas elegantes e passou uma mão pelo cabelo, a fim de o pentear. - Agora despacha-te. O jantar deve estar pronto. De alguma forma, o meu pai meteu na cabeça que precisas de comer muito. Acha que nenhum Hatake sabe alimentar a sua sobrinhazinha preferia como se deve ser._

_Hinata sorriu. Realmente... estava com tanta fome que comeria um elefante._

* * *

Hinata passou a escova pelo seu longo cabelo azulado, agora molhado pelo banho que tomara, e suspirou enquanto tirava os nós nas madeixas escuras. Tinha vestido a sua camisa de dormir, que era apenas uma pecinha curta de roupa branca, feita da mais pura seda, que mal lhe cobria as coxas e deixava as suas pernas cremosas, assim como os bracinhos finos, á mostra.

Com o passar do tempo, a Condessa foi perdendo alguma vergonha do seu corpo pobremente feminino. Ainda que o achasse horrivelmente parecido com um corpinho de uma rapariguinha de doze anos, era, mesmo assim, o seu corpo.

Com um suspiro, Hinata pousou a escova em cima da cómoda e olhou para o espelho com amargura. Diziam que herdara a beleza da sua mãe. Era mentira. Total mentira.

A falecida Condessa era maravilhosamente bonita. Tinha um rosto de anjo, um corpo de sereia. Não era uma coisa pálida e magrinha, quase sem curvas nenhumas.

Não admirava que todos dos seus antigos amantes desaparecessem misteriosamente ou se tornassem Gays. Quem é que queria ficar tanto tempo com alguém tão atraente como um gnomo?

Mais valia desistir dos homens... sempre existiam os vibradores... não eram bem a mesma coisa, mas davam jeito...

Mas, por incrível que pareça, tal pensamento não a animou.

Talvez nunca seria desejada por ninguém. Ela era sempre o último recurso, afinal.

Bah... estava-se a deprimir para nada. A sua caminha estava ali, praticamente a gritar para ela se deitar por cima dos lençóis e desfrutar de uma boa noite de descanso.

Era uma ideia que Hinata estava mais que disposta a concordar, se não fosse o enorme estrondo que se fez no outro lado da mansão.

Com todos os seus sentidos imediatamente em alerta, Hinata correu até um armário, abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá duas enormes, pesadas e mortíferas armas prateadas.

Um estrondo daqueles não poderia ter sido provocado por um dos residentes da mansão. Nem Kiba, o desastrado de primeira, fazia tanto barulho. Não... aquilo era um característico som de grandes vidros serem partidos.

O telhado da Sala Principal!

Com um rugido, ela apertou as armas com força e saiu do seu quarto sorrateiramente, caminhando em bicos dos pés e atenta a qualquer movimento e som.

A brisa gelada que tocava nas suas pernas e braços nus confirmava a sua teoria, visto que, geralmente, a grandiosa casa dos Hyuga não era tão fria. A escuridão era quase cerrada, salvo aos leves raios lunares que penetravam pelos vidros das grandiosas janelas.

Hinata ouviu alguns sons vindos do outro lado da porta do fundo do corredor e correu silenciosamente na sua direcção. Respirou fundo antes de estender a mão e rodar a maçaneta. Rapidamente pestanejou ao abrir a porta e a claridade embater nos seus olhos sensíveis, mas habituou-se a ela e agachou-se. Rastejou até ao a uma coluna e olhou lá para baixo.

Kiba, Shino, Hiashi e Hizashi estavam sentados num longo sofá, de pulsos atados e olhares ferozes no rosto. Á sua frente um elegante homem de cabelos prateados apontava-lhes uma arma, um gesto ameaçador. Neji estava mais afastado e lutava contra um outro de cabelos ruivos, alto e corpulento.

Haviam mais na sala e Hinata prendeu a respiração, pois reconheceu-os.

Um louro despenteado observava sem interesse a luta entre Neji e o ruivo, olhos azuis seguiam os movimentos de cada um habilmente. Vestido do mesmo laranja ridículo de sempre, Uzumaki Naruto encostara-se á parede e abastecera-se com o mais caro _Whisky_ que poderia haver no mercado.

Mais ao lado, a única mulher presente analisava o enorme quadro da família Hyuga (Hiashi, Hinata, Neji e Hizashi) que estava pendurado na parede de pedra fria e rugosa. O cabelo vermelho sangue estava agora um pouco mais curto, muito mais desalinhado. O belo rosto pálido mostrava arrogância e superioridade, expressões que sempre ali estiveram gravadas, quase esculpidas.

Hinata rugiu baixinho...

Karin.

Durante a adolescência, a Condessa não a conseguira odiar, por muito cruel que a ruiva fosse. Mas com o passar inevitável dos anos e com a estranha mudança de personalidade que a Hyuga levara, o desprezo pelas memórias que ela tinha pela criatura crescera de tal forma que era quase assustadora.

Mas sem dúvida que não conhecia os outros dois. Nem o homem de dentes afiados e cabelos prateados, nem o gigante de cabelos laranja.

Quem seriam?

Não interessava. Empunhou as armas ao nível da cabeça e franziu o sobrolho. Não os iria matar, como era evidente. Não teriam qualquer uso mortos. Mas poderia rebentar com uma perna ou duas...

Karin virou-se para trás com um movimento brusco e rosnou furiosamente:

_ Juugo! Acaba com isso!

O gigante de cabelos ruivos anuiu e bloqueou outro ataque de Neji e, com uma rapidez quase impossível, conseguiu meter o homem mais baixo no chão, deitado de barriga para baixo, com um braço preso atrás das costas. O Hyuga estava imobilizado.

Hinata entrou em choque enquanto observava o seu primo a ser derrotado tão facilmente. Neji poderia não ser um explorador activo, mas era tão excelente como um e (Apesar de ela nunca o admitir) deveria ser um dos seus maiores rivais. Como é que um homem tão excepcional como Neji tinha sido derrotado daquela maneira?

Era obvio que quem quer que seja que acompanhava Naruto e Karin eram tão profissionais como os seus antigos colegas. Hinata não estava a lidar com mercenários sanguinários ou bandidos gananciosos.

Teria que ter cuidado ou acabaria na cova.

_ Não deveria haver uma rapariga, ou coisa parecida? - Fez o homem de dentes afiados enquanto apontava a arma aos prisioneiros. Neji foi eficientemente atado e praticamente atirado para ao pé do sofá onde os outros se encontravam.

_ Havia. Sasuke disse que se encontrasse as peças iria apanha-la. - Respondeu Naruto antes de se apoderar de uma poltrona e sorrir animadamente - Chii! Esta coisa é bem confortável!

O homem de cabelos brancos coçou o queixo, olhos pregados no tecto estragado.

_ Nã... eu acho que ele disse que tinha que a encontrar e depois obrigava-a a contar-lhe onde estavam as peças.

Hinata rangeu os dentes ligeiramente. Então... ele estava algures por ali, na sua casa. Tinha o descaramento de rebentar com o telhado, fazer a sua família e amigos prisioneiros e colocar as suas mãos sujas nos seus objectos?

_ Não, não, não, meu caro Suigetsu, ele disse que ia buscar as peças, depois a rapariga.

_ Pelo contrário, Naruto. Ele declarou, e muito claramente, que ia buscar a rapariga e obrigá-la a contar-nos o paradeiro das peças.

_ Peças!

_ Rapariga!

_ Peças!

_ Rapariga!

_ Se fossem minimamente inteligentes, teriam dado conta que o vosso querido Sasuke disse que onde quer que estivesse Hinata, as peças estariam com ela. - Resmungou Neji num tom arrogante e algo aborrecido enquanto se tentava levantar apesar de ter as mãos e os pés atados por uma grossa corda.

Suigetsu, ou lá como o tipo se chamava, apontou-lhe a arma com um brilho ameaçador nos olhos.

_ Cala o bico, rapazinho, isto não é nada contigo. Por isso sugiro que fiques caladinho e vai tudo correr bem.

_ Eu juro que mato aquele sacana se ele meter um dedo que seja em cima da minha prima.

Oh... Neji podia ser tão atencioso quando queria. Era quase fofo. Hinata teria ficado comovida se não estivesse a tentar arranjar um plano para os tirar a todos daquela situação.

Karin soltou uma gargalhada irónica e algo cruel antes de olhar Neji fixamente, que retribuiu com desprezo.

_ Achas que consegues matar Uchiha Sasuke? Nem a própria morte o levou. Como é que um pobre fidalgo como tu conseguiria fazer-lhe frente? Nem Juugo consegues vencer. - Ela sorriu maliciosamente com o olhar frustrado que o Hyuga fez e aproximou-se, colocando as mãos na sua cintura curva e perfeita – Admite, ricaço, quando sairmos daqui vamos ter as vossas peças como os vitoriosos que somos e tu e a tua querida e inútil prima vão chorar como os falhados que são.

_ Nem digas uma palavra a cerca da minha prima, sua cabra nojenta!

_ Neji, língua por favor. És um Hyuga. - Pediu Hiashi calmamente, apesar da raiva ser quase evidente no seu olhar de gelo.

A ruiva colocou a mão na boca enquanto se ria num tom suave, olhos negros brilhavam com diversão por detrás dos seus óculos.

_ Interessante, como vais á sua defesa tão rápido. Mas, meu caro Hyuga, vamos admitir. Aquela criatura é a coisinha mais fraca, estúpida e inadaptada que alguma vez existiu. Nunca vi ninguém tão imbecil como ela. Obviamente não tinha estofo para isto. - Olhou á sua volta com uma expressão de nojo - Nem sequer é merecedora de tanto luxo e riqueza. É baixa, feia e nem sequer curvas tem.

Hinata tinha a estranha e tentadora vontade de desperdiçar um cartucho de balas inteiro só com a cabeça ruiva daquela criatura chata e asquerosa que a insultava naquele momento.

Infelizmente tal acto iria fazer com que a salvação da sua familia não acontecesse. Estava numa situação complicada e teria de mudar de táctica se quisesse sair dela.

Agachou-se e rastejou até á porta da cozinha, franzindo o sobrolho e comprimindo os lábios.

Entrou no espaço frio e escuro sem provocar grande alarido e caminhou de bico dos pés até ao balcão e agachou-se, abrindo a porta de um compartimento pequenino.

Se bem se lembrava, Hizashi guardava ali as suas armas para atordoar animais.

Não iria matar aqueles imbecis que se atreveram a destruir o telhado da sua casa e a prender a sua família. Que gozo teria nisso? Ira fazer com que sofressem tanto que implorassem por misericórdia.

E antes disso tudo, partiria o nariz a Karin.

Cabra.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, Hinata encontrou o objecto pretendido. Agora o problema era saber onde é que o tio guardava as suas setinhas com aquela droga estranha que fazia com que as pessoas adormecessem.

Grunhiu e começou a vasculhar as gavetas todas. Atirou vários objectos para o chão e outros foram para cima do balcão. Estremeceu graças ao frio que sentia, pois estava pobremente vestida com a sua camisa de dormir.

Não poderiam ter atacado durante o dia? Assim ela estaria vestida como se deve ser.

_ Raios, Hizashi, onde puseste aquela merda? - Perguntou ela num sussurro, enquanto a voz se espalhava pelo silêncio da cozinha.

Frustrada, colocou as mãos no balcão e reprimiu um rugido. O suor provocado pelo nervosismo molhava a sua testa, pescoço e costas e o cabelo azul estava empastado e colado á sua pele pálida.

Raios... queria fazer o máximo para não manchar aquela casa com sangue, para não matar naquele espaço quase sagrado. Em honra da sua mãe, que sempre fora a favor da vida. Mas se a porra das setas não aparecessem ela não teria outra alternativa.

Ergueu o rosto com um suspiro cansado, disposta a não perder a esperança, mas paralisou por completo. Lá á frente, penduradas na parede, as conchas de tirar a sopa reflectiam-na no seu metal prateado, mas não só. Uma sombra. Uma sombra maior que ela. Uma silhueta obviamente masculina, atrás de si.

Por instinto, Hinata pegou na primeira coisa que viu (Uma panela) e tentou girar nos calcanhares, a fim de atacar quem quer que estivesse atrás de si. Mas o intruso foi mais rápido, nem sequer lhe deu a oportunidade de se virar.

O seu pulso foi agarrado e a panela caiu com um estrondo enquanto o braço fino era levado para trás das costas. Uma larga e elegante mão cobriu-lhe a boca e ela viu-se esborrachada contra o balcão da cozinha.

Ela estava chocada por ter sido apanhada de surpresa. Nem Neji o conseguia fazer. Ultrapassando o choque de alguém, de facto, ter mostrado ser mais ágil e matreiro que ela, Hinata começou a debater-se, procurou um objecto qualquer com a sua mão livre mas, infelizmente, o intruso tinha braços mais compridos e empurrou todos os pertences de Hizashi para longe.

A condessa praguejou mentalmente.

Então mordeu a mão que a calava e esperava ser liberta.

Bem... a boca foi, mas o seu braço livre acabou por também ser preso, acompanhado o outro atrás das suas costas.

_ Pára.

E ela parou. Não pela ordem, mas pela voz que a lançou, tão fria, tão profunda e tão familiar que as suas entranhas se contorceram violentamente. Esbugalhou os olhos e olhou de novo para a frente. Lá estava, reflectida de novo nas conchas de metal, o seu rosto pálido, cabelo baixo colado á testa por causa do suor, lábios carnudos secos e rugosos e olhos brancos tão abertos que quase lhe consumiam a cara bonita.

Os seus braços foram presos apenas por uma grande mão enquanto a outra viajou sorrateiramente até ao seu pescoço branco e macio, num gesto de aviso silencioso, mas eficaz.

Também reflectidos no metal, os olhos de Uchiha Sasuke observavam-na atentamente.

* * *

O.o.... Oh ceús... agora que penso nisso, Sasuke colocou Hinata numa óptima e sexualmente sugestiva posição...

XD

Oh... Itachi não apareceu neste T3T

Tenho a certeza que irá aparecer depois XD

Foi difícil escrever a parte da evasão, mas não resisti. Acontece que vi o primeiro filme do Tomb Raider (Hum... Angelina Jolie... *-*) nunca tinha visto o inicio do filme, o que era um bocado frustrante porque de todas as vezes que o vi, estava sempre na mesma parte (Quando ela vai para o primeiro templo onde está aquele tipo mau, mas fofinho e o Daniel Craig... hum... Daniel Graig *Q*) Mas desta vez vi do inicio e simplesmente adorei a parte onde a sua mansão é invadida por uma data de soldados ^-^

Não é a mesma coisa aqui, mas é o suficiente.

Tenho uma nova história, se alguém quiser saber. É um HinaItaSasu (Mudou um bocadinho, hein?)

Bem...Nada mais a dizer ^-^

Bjs,

Evil.


	8. Arg

Penso que já toda a gente sabe a mesma história...

Este capitulo não é tão sério e negro como deveria ser, visto que estive sobre imensa pressão (motivos pessoais) quando o escrevia. Foram umas semanas longas e chatas, então descarreguei tudo aqui.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

Capitulo 8

Arg

Hinata, geralmente, metia-se calma em momentos de perigo. Desde que começara mesmo a trabalhar no ramo de exploradora/Caçadora de Túmulos/Whatever que ela enfrentara várias situações de merda em que tinha de manter a cabeça clara se quisesse salvar-se.

Quando tinha dezanove anos, um tarado qualquer tinha-a metido numa cela que estava maravilhosamente no Árctico. A Hyuga não perdera a calma nem o sangue frio (Até porque o Árctico era conhecido por ser gelado) e conseguiu escapar sem vida (Não antes de deixar o homem em mau estado), ainda que quase perdera os dedos dos pés graças ao gelo.

Aos vinte um acabara por se enviar num templo qualquer que tinha ligação a uma cratera nunca antes explorada. Nada de problemático, até ela descobrir que o raio do local estava repleto de Dinossauros. Lutou para que a sua cabeça não fosse arrancada por um _Tiranaussaurus Rex_, mas mesmo assim saiu de lá inteira e ainda contribuiu um pouco para a extinção daqueles lagartos gigantes.

Aos vinte e dois, Hinata e Kiba ficaram presos nas montanhas porque o idiota caiu e gritou, provocando uma avalanche. Nesse dia para além de se ter que salvar a si própria, teve que também ajudar Kiba. Ainda esteva tentada a deixá-lo morrer, mas sabia que Hiashi não iria ficar satisfeito.

Foram muitas as ocasiões de perigo onde Hinata não perdera a calma. Mantivera-se fria e firme, como um verdadeiro Hyuga.

Naquele momento específico, Hinata não estava calma. A não ser que a nova definição de calma fosse ter o coração bater tão depressa que parecia que iria sair-lhe pela boca, coisa que seria absolutamente nojenta e pouco saudável.

Ya... Hinata ficava calma durante uma luta, quando enfrentava seres que já deveriam estar instintos há _muuuuuito_ tempo e quando estava enterrada sob quilómetros de neve.

Mas ficava petrificada naquele tipo de situações...

Ela votava no _Karma_ e na sua especialidade de fazer a vida das pessoas um monte de merda...

Analisando a sua situação, Hinata reparou que estava esborrachada contra um balcão da cozinha, vestida com uma camisa que revelava muita coisa, mal lhe cobria o traseiro, de braços inutilizados atrás das costas e com um homem três vezes mais alto (Pronto... era exagero... vá lá, duas vezes), corpulento e extremamente atraente. (Pelo menos tinha sido extremamente atraente onze anos antes).

A mente da nossa querida Hyuga pensava em todas as possibilidades. Pensava em fugir e como fazê-lo. Pensava em tentar soltar-se e dar-lhe um par de estalos. Pensava que talvez ele acabaria por a "violar" (É claro que neste ponto ela até nem se sentia muito preocupada, até iria agradecer visto que estava sexualmente frustrada desde que um certo irmão de alguém aparecera), mas achava essa hipótese ínfima porque nenhum homem na sua boa mente iria fazer um avanço muito sexual para uma coisinha magrinha como ela era.

E, ainda sem qualquer plano, a mente da Hyuga mandou o corpo (Nomeadamente, a boca) fazer o mais lógico.

_ Seu cabrão de merda, quando sair daqui vou arrancar-te os tomates, cozinha-los e obrigar-te a comê-los!

Sim... absolutamente _lógico_. Ah... estava a ver que aqueles dois anos que passara na marinha deram-lhe frutos...

Mas ele não parecia estar afectado ou insultado com as palavras ameaçadoras da Condessa. Pelo menos, não da maneira que ela desejava. O peso que a esborrachava contra o balcão aumentou e a mão no seu pescoço fez um pouco de mais força.

Ups...

Onde estava Neji quando era preciso? Ah, sim, estava no salão principal, preso como um porco que vai ao forno.

Que _útil_.

_ Eu juro, se não me largas neste momento, vais ter _muuuuitos _problemas... - Ameaçou mais uma vez, tentado levantar a cabeça para o olhar. Por acaso, sentia-se um bocadinho estúpida, estava ali a ameaçá-lo, quando nem sequer conseguia mexer um músculo... oh, esperem. Um dedo do pé estava a mexer-se! Agora só tinha que pensar num ataque...

_ Onde estão as peças?

Ah, sim, pois. As peças. Claro. Porque estaria ele ali? Para a _visitar_? Beber _Chá_? Duh!

Mas Hinata era uma mulher teimosa, lançou um olhar irado para o balcão, apesar do alvo pretendido estar atrás dela, e fungou.

_ Não tens nada com isso, seu imbecil merdoso, inútil como o caralho e Mmmm...

Óptimo. A mão estava agora a tapar-lhe a boca outra vez. Tinha mesmo falta de sorte... Mas não a impediu de continuar a insultá-lo. Tal acto fazia sentir-se ligeiramente melhor naquela situação de caca, ainda que as palavras saíssem abafadas e incompreensíveis, ela entendia-as. Era o suficiente.

_ Gostava mais quando gaguejavas em cada três palavras. - Ouviu o silvo atrás dela e revirou os olhos brancos.

Queria dizer para que ele se fosse foder, mas nada a não ser grunhidos iriam sair, por isso Hinata tentou morder a mão mais uma vez. Infelizmente ele estava prevenido e encostou a palma com mais força, impedido o gesto.

Sem alternativas, a Condessa lançou a língua cá para fora e lambeu a mão. Sabia que quando Kiba lhe fazia o mesmo (Porque ás vezes ele falava tanto que ela lhe tapava a boca), Hinata sentia-se enojada por ter uma coisa molhada a tocar-lhe na mão. Poderia ser o mesmo caso.

Por isso trabalhou de deitar o máximo de saliva para cima da mão do homem.

_Sim! Sim! Teme a minha baba do mal! Mwahahaha_!

Aquilo era o que a sua mente dizia...

...

Ela realmente tinha problemas.

De repente a mão moveu-se e a sua pobre e inocente língua foi agarrada por dois dedos. Hinata pestanejou.

_ Pára com isso imediatamente, ou arranco-te o raio da língua.

Rapidamente o pequeno músculo vermelho e molhado voltou para onde pertencia. Pelo menos a mão já não estava a cobrir a sua boca. Hinata quase sorriu com a expectativa de o insultar outra vez.

_ Onde estão as peças? - Repetiu ele no mesmo tom frio que continha desde que se conheceram.

Oh, então o senhor Uchiha continuava o mesmo homem _encantador_ com tantas emoções como um calhau? Óptimo, óptimo...

_ Hump!

De repente o seu pequeno corpo foi virado quase violentamente e ela ficou parcialmente deitada no balcão. As mãos estavam presas ao lado da cabeça por duas maiores e masculinas.

Agora Hinata encarava-o sentiu o coração disparar dez vezes mais.

Se Itachi tinha um tipo de beleza digno de um Cavalheiro, Sasuke era completamente selvagem. Os cabelos negros estavam mais longos e até escorriam pelas costas, atados por um rabo-de-cavalo, mas estavam tão desalinhados como se a gravidade não fizesse qualquer efeito neles. As roupas eram claras mas gastas pelo tempo e pelo constante uso. Até barba ele tinha no rosto, tão descuidada como o cabelo.

Mas, de alguma forma, aquele homem continuava a fazer inveja a muitos modelos...

_ Onde estão elas?

Mas Hinata continuava sem lhe dar uma resposta, ainda com o seu olhar preso no homem á sua frente, bem, praticamente em cima de si... Ele tinha mudado tanto. Ele era tão... _comestível_, e não no sentido da comida.

Ela queria beijá-lo. E depois bater-lhe, mas por enquanto era só beijar.

Ouviu um rugido enfurecido da parte dele, mas ignorou-o.

_ Serás estúpida? - Olha, que _simpático_ – Não vês como isto é perigoso? Dá-me as peças e deixa este caso.

Mas Hinata não o ouvia com atenção. Os olhos brancos estavam fixos nos lábios dele.

Nunca beijara um homem com barba. Como seria? Picava? Fazia cócegas?

Só havia uma maneira de saber, não era verdade. Hinata franziu o sobrolho, ligeiramente corada. Se Neji soubesse quais eram os seus pensamentos naquele momento, iria dar-lhe um sermão interminável e absolutamente aborrecido.

Mas isso era o que o seu primo sabia fazer de melhor. Ralhar com ela. Era o destino, dizia o Hyuga mais velho muitas vezes.

Neji tinha uma tara qualquer por destinos e tretas.

Mas agora o seu problema não era o seu querido e amado primo, mas sim o homem que a prendia naquele momento. O que faria? Beijava-o e depois arranjava uma maneira de espancá-lo? Ou arranjava uma maneira de espancá-lo e depois beijava-o?

Enigmas da vida...

Como ela não estava a ver nenhuma forma de se soltar para depois se vingar contra aquele bastardo, decidiu matar a sua curiosidade e ergueu o seu rosto na direcção do dele.

Se Neji soubesse daquele acto, iria matá-la.

Era apenas um encostar de lábios quase inocente, mas sentiu-o paralisar. Era assim tão chocante ser beijado pela Condessa Hyuga? pensou Hinata secamente enquanto lhe lançava um olhar irritado, antes de fechar as pálpebras e entregar um pouco mais de força ao gesto que fazia.

Suspirou. Até nem era desagradável. Os pêlos faciais dele provocavam-lhe algumas cócegas, mas não era nada de mais. Era só pena ele não estar propriamente a retribuir...

Quase magoada pela rejeição (Nem um_ beijinho _de olá? Então? Ela não era assim tão feia e nem sequer o tinha ameaçado... muito) Hinata começou a afastar a cara da dele, pronta para o insultar com alguma coisa e depois arranjar um plano para se soltar do aperto nos seus punhos.

Os lábios dele rapidamente colaram-se aos seus e Hinata viu-se sem fôlego. Há quanto tempo não era beijada daquela maneira? Sem qualquer permissão, uma língua experiente enfiou-se dentro da sua boca e a Condensa sentiu-se derreter numa poça sem qualquer forma.

Pelo menos estava a ter um bocadinho de diversão.

Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe com suavidade no rosto e o beijo foi aprofundado. Hinata, por alguma razão estúpida e desconhecida, teve vontade de chorar naquele momento. Reprimiu um soluço e com a mão que agora estava livre, puxou-o para si. O corpo consideravelmente maior que ela caiu sobre si e Hinata sentiu o sopro da excitação percorrer-lhe o organismo.

Lutou para manter a mente (E corpo) livre de desejo (Que era uma tarefa quase impossível) e a sua mão livre descolou-se do cabelo dele, a fim de ir em busca de um dos objectos que estavam em cima do balcão. A sorte pareceu sorrir-lhe quando os seus dedos tocaram na superfície metálica de uma frigideira.

Agora ele iria ver como funcionava a fúria de Hyuga Hinata.

Agarrou o objecto de cozinha e movimentou o braço o mais rápido que pôde. Esperava ouvir o som característico do metal embater numa cabeça, esperava vê-lo estendido no chão com um galo na cabeça, mas não esperava que a seu pulso fosse violentamente agarrado e empurrado de novo para cima do balcão.

Os lábios dele descolaram-se lentamente e Hinata ouviu um leve som de riso sarcástico e algo cruel.

_ Regra numero 1 – Murmurou Sasuke na sua orelha e ela estremeceu - Nunca confiar numa mulher.

Hinata olhou-o com frustração e passou a língua pelos lábios num gesto nervoso. Raios o partam, pensava ela constantemente.

E ele sorria-lhe. Era um arrogante e extremamente irritante sorriso. Hinata rangeu os dentes com raiva destrutiva e os seus olhos faiscaram de furia. Ela odiava estar naquela situação, tão indefesa como uma donzela fraca e inútil. E era tudo por causa daquele homem desprezível (E absolutamente sexy).

Quase preferia estar numa daquelas festas tediosas a dançar com o _Mister _Uchiha Itachi. Ao menos iria conseguir bater-lhe, caso ele a chateasse.

Olhou-o com desafio e ergueu o rosto de maneira altiva.

_ Eu não sou uma mulher qualquer. Sou Hyuga Hinata. - Lançou ela friamente.

O sorriso arrogante alargou-se e o corpo musculoso esborrachou-a mais contra o balcão.

...

_Não penses em sexo, Hinata, não penses em sexo... imagina que ele é um monstro asqueroso e não a criatura sensual que na verdade é... ah bolas!_

_ Isso ainda me dá mais razões para não confiar em ti. - Sussurrou o Uchiha que a mantinha como prisioneira, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

Hinata olhou quase desesperada.

_Aaaah!_ - Gritava ela na sua mente – _Fode-me! Seu não fores tu, telefona ao teu irmão e ele que faça o trabalho! Estou toda excitada, merda!_

Mas era evidente que a condessa não diria aquilo em _voz alta_. Abanou ligeiramente a cabeça para tirar os pensamentos não muito inocentes da mente e olhou-o com irritação.

_ Então... - Murmurou ela já ao sentir um leve cheiro de vitoria - Não deves confiar em tudo o que te abra as pernas.

Viu um leve laivo de confusão nos olhos dele antes de se preparar para a acção. Abriu as suas pequenas pernas o máximo que pôde e deu impulso para a frente. O impacto as suas ancas contra as dele foi suficientemente forte para os atirar os dois para o chão.

Ouviu um minúsculo grunhido vindo da parte dele após o impacto e entrou num breve dilema.

Ficava ali, ou fugia? Hum...

Era melhor fugir, apenas para prevenir.

Afinal de contas, uma mulher prevenida valia por duas.

Com um salto, Hinata colocou-se de pé e correu como o vento da cozinha para fora.

Aquela seria uma noite muito longa.

* * *

Neji sabia que o seu tio estava a planear alguma coisa. O homem era uma máquina no que se referia á luta, nunca deveria ser apanhado com tanta facilidade. Só de olhar para o rosto inexpressivo de Hiashi, o Hyuga mais novo presente poderia calcular que o Conde estava a pensar em algo importante.

Mas Neji não estava muito preocupado na situação onde se encontrava. Estava sim completamente barradinho de medo (Ainda que não o mostrasse. Ele era, Afinal, Hyuga Neji, um génio sem comparações) no que dizia respeito á sua querida prima. Onde estaria ela? Era bom que aquele cretino não lhe tocasse, pois iria haver merda. _**Muita merda**_ (O que soa nojento)

_ Porque é que o Sasuke está a demorar tanto tempo? - Perguntou Karin num tom aborrecido, enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura redonda.

Naruto, que ainda estava sentado num elegante cadeirão, engoliu o resto do _Wisky_ caro que roubara e sorriu maliciosamente.

_ Ora, deve estar a aproveitar a situação, como é evidente.

Os outros, incluindo os residentes da mansão, olharam para ele com curiosidade.

_ O que queres dizer com isso?

Naruto riu-se de forma pervertida e Neji sentiu-se estremecer de horror, encostando-se para trás.

_ Bem, acontece que uma vez li uma tirada do diário do Sasuke. - O sorriso tarado alargou-se - Era um acontecimento bastante explicito entre ele e a Hinata. - Olhou para a cara horrorizada de Karin - Lembras-te daquele dia em que ela estava a fazer as malas por algumas razão desconhecida e ele foi falar com ela e nós fomos até ao lago para os deixar em paz? Bem... parece que o nosso rapaz aproveitou esse momento de privacidade para... tu sabes.

Neji estava absolutamente chocado. A sua prima. A sua querida e inocente prima (Ele estava a referir-se á Hinata de quinze anos, como era evidente) andar a fazer essas coisas com um cretino como aquele... era absolutamente inaceitável! Oh, ela ira ouvir tantas quando ele se libertasse!

_ Estás a dizer... que Sasuke esteve sexualmente envolvido com aquela... aquela... coisa? - Gritou Karin num tom de absoluta raiva.

_ Hei, grita mais baixo, sua cabra invejosa. - Resmungou Suigetsu enquanto cobria as suas pobres orelhas - Furas-me os timpanos!

_ Cala-te, seu imbecil nojento! - Rosnou ela antes de se virar de novo para Naruto – Estás a mentir!

_ Não estou nada. Deve ser por isso que ele está a demorar tanto. - E sorriu novamente enquanto se abastecia de mais _wisky_ – está a matar saudades, se é que me entendes. - Ergueu o copo no ar num gesto alegre e brincalhão – Há tua, Sasuke, que mandes uma boa foda com a Condessa Hyuga. - E engoliu o líquido.

_ Oh, por favor. - Lançou Karin num tom incrédulo – Porque haveria Sasuke de perder tempo com uma _coisinha_ daquelas, se tem uma _deusa_ como eu ao seu lado?

_ Eu cá preferia dormir com a Hinata do que contigo. - Murmurou Naruto.

_ Eu também. Nunca a vi, mas deve ser muito menos cabra que tu. - Aquilo vindo de Suigetsu.

_ Hn... – Juugo anuiu calmamente.

_ Nenhum de vocês vai dormir com a minha prima. - Resmungou Neji violentamente, enquanto Hiashi anuía com aprovação.

Suigetsu apontou-lhe a arma novamente.

_ Não tinha dito para te calares?

Neji lançou-lhe um olhar desagradado e comprimiu os lábios.

Não gostara a informação que recebera. Hinata envolvida com aquele tipo? Era um horror! Se ele tivesse sabido na altura, iria logo arrancá-la das garras daquele Uchiha!

Mas agora tudo era claro.

Antigamente, quando Hinata gostava de uma pessoa, ela gostava mesmo de uma pessoa. Aquele homem deve ter sido bastante importante para ela, se a condessa se deixou tocar daquela maneira. Ainda que Hinata não se tenha apercebido da verdadeira afeição que sentira, acabaria por se aperceber mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Por isso é que ela ficou tão desbastada quando ele "_morreu_".

Por isso é que ela se sentia tão ultrajada por descobrir que ele estava vivo.

Uchiha Sasuke era importante para Hyuga Hinata.

Era obvio que ela nunca o iria admitir, nem mesmo para si própria. A sua prima era como um animal magoado, sempre desconfiado. Aquele homem magoara-a uma vez. Era possível que Hinata nunca o perdoaria por causa disso.

Ele agora sabia porque é que Hinata parecera tão magoada quando Kiba referiu o nome do Uchiha pela primeira vez. Agora sabia a verdadeira fonte de toda aquela raiva inexplicável. Agora sabia porque é que a Condessa não confiava em ninguém o seu coração, nem procurava uma relação estável.

Sorriu secretamente para si e deu vitórias pela sua maravilhosa genialidade.

Ele era Hyuga Neji, afinal.

* * *

__ Nove peças dos deuses? - Murmurou Hinata com os olhos esbugalhados, enquanto Sasuke anuía calmamente._

_Estavam os dois de novo na mesma tenda que partilhavam antes de irem de férias. Agora que voltaram ao trabalho, o grupo viajou até algures no meio de uma selva qualquer onde iriam explorar umas velhas ruínas escondidas no arvoredo._

_Sasuke colocara o livro entre os dois. O espaço era iluminado por uma pequena lanterna. Como estava frio, as tendas tinham sido reforçadas por mais tecidos quentes e grossos, e assim nem a luz nem as silhuetas dos dois escapariam lá para fora, dando-lhes mais privacidade._

_Além disso, Sasuke decidira colocar a tenda num local mais afastado das outras, gesto que lhe trouxera olhares estranhos da parte dos companheiros (Em especial, Kakashi, que sorriu de forma pervertida por detrás da sua máscara) mas não questões._

__ A lenda diz que oito cavaleiros lutaram corajosamente contra seres malignos, mas em vão. Acabaram por perder as suas tropas e ficaram sozinhos, apenas oito contra um exercito de monstros da escuridão - Ele lambeu o dedo e mudou de página - Num acto de desespero, imploraram aos deuses por uma salvação. Choraram, rastejaram, pediram e estavam dispostos a sacrificarem-se para salvar o seu povo. _

_Hinata, deitada na sua cama improvisada, olhava-o e ouvia-o com fascinação. Ele parecia tão... calmo. Suave e quase doce. A sua paixão pela lenda era evidente, ainda que tentasse escondê-la. A jovem condessa sorriu discretamente com a tentativa falhada do seu namorado (Ou espécie de namorado, ela ainda não tinha bem a certeza do que eles eram)._

__ Os deuses acabaram por ceder ás suas preces e enviaram um ser divino. Esta criatura maravilhosa salvaria o mundo das trevas, desde que os cavaleiros jurassem lealdade para com ela. _

__ Lealdade? _

__ Era uma "Lealdade" diferente. Em resumo, eles tiveram que entregar a alma ao ser divino._

__ Porquê?_

__ Para o proteger, como é evidente. Cada Cavaleiro vinha de uma terra diferente. O primeiro vinha dos oceanos. O segundo vinha das montanhas que ainda ardiam com lava. O terceiro vivia na floresta. O quarto nas altas torres dos penhascos, onde poderia venerar o vento. O quinto abrigava-se nas grutas, como um morcego, adorava a escuridão, o sexto vinha dos pólos, onde dormia nos seus meses de noite e vivia nos seis meses de dia pois a luz era o seu elemento, o sétimo vinha de um clã de mercenários onde a morte era o que governava as suas vidas e o oitavo vinha de um clã de curandeiros. Mesmo assim, dizem que nasceram da mesma tribo, apenas se afastaram com o passar dos anos._

__ Então são oito elementos..._

__ Oito elementos que são inessenciais para o funcionamento do Universo. Água, Fogo, Terra, Ar, Escuridão, Luz, Morte, Vida. Se olhares á tua volta, verás todos estes elementos sem falta. Verás a água nos rios, nos mares, na chuva, no gelo, nas plantas, nas nuvens até em nós. O fogo está no sol, sem ele não existiria a vida, que é outro elemento, a terra é o que pisas, o ar é o que respiras e o que te ajuda a sobreviver, a escuridão aparece quando não há luz e a luz desaparece quando á escuridão. A morte é uma certeza inevitavel. Irá para sempre existir. Até uma estrela morrer. O sol morrerá um dia e com ele levará toda a população mundial. Isto é claro... se não nos destruir-mos antes._

_Hinata abria e fechava a boca em espanto. Os seus olhos brancos arregalados não se descolavam dele._

__ Então... o que aconteceu? - Perguntou, desejosa para descobrir mais._

_Ele olhou-a durante algum tempo antes de anuir e continuar:_

__ Eles concordaram, como era evidente. Assim que o ser divino limpou o mundo, as almas dos oito cavaleiros foram-lhe intregues. Num gesto decisivo, o ser dos céus trancou-as em pedras e espalhou-as pelo mundo, escondidas no meio de perigos. Assim, o ser divino caiu no seu próprio sono profundo, esperava outra época de escuridão e trevas para ser liberto._

__ Como é que o libertamos?_

__ Recolhes todas as peças. É isso tudo o que sei sobre o acordar do ser divino._

__ Então... logicamente, qualquer pessoa pode apanhá-las e acordá-lo, não é?_

__ Não. Se quem as apanhar tiver intenções impuras, quando o ser divino acordar também será impuro. O seu grandioso poder será manchado pelos pecados dos homens e a terra estaria condenada._

_Hinata não lhe respondeu de imediato, olhando-o com fascinação. O seu rosto adorável estava manchado de admiração pelo rapaz com quem se envolvera de tantas maneiras._

__ Então... achas que esta lenda é verdadeira? - Murmurou num tom de assombro._

_Ele anuiu calmamente._

__ Eu penso que sim. Tenho vários mapas e registos acerca do paradeiro destas peças, excepto da ultima._

__ Ultima?_

__ O ser divino, como é evidente. - Ele fechou o livro e colocou-o na sua mochila - O ser que criou as peças é também uma delas._

__ E o que representa?_

__ Não sei. - Respondeu ele após uns minutos de silencio - Mas deve representar uma força tão grande como as outras, ou talvez todos os elementos juntos. Não faço ideia._

_Hinata lançou um suspiro desapontado e colocou a sua cabeça na almofada. Observou Sasuke tirar as suas botas e meias para ficar mais confortável. A sua mente ainda absorvia toda aquela informação misteriosa e aquela estranha lenda._

__ Tu... tu vais á procura das peças? - Perguntou num fio de voz._

_Ele pareceu apanhado de surpresa e olhou-a durante algum tempo. Hinata tentou não se enervar com os olhos negros dele colocados em si e manteve-se firme._

__ Vou. E depois entrego-as ao povo a que pertencem. Onde elas estão agora, não estão seguras. Mas se as entregar á tribo perdida, então ele irão mantê-las em segurança. - Hinata sorriu levemente com as intenções amigáveis dele, mas depois sentiu um laivo de preocupação._

__ E se morreres?_

_Sasuke pestanejou antes de lhe lançar um sorriso malicioso._

__ Estás preocupada comigo? - O tom de troça fez com que ela ruborizasse dez vezes mais do que o habitual._

__ É claro que estou! Preocupo-me com as pessoas... – Especialmente contigo. Mas não iria dizer isso em voz alta._

__ Bem, se morrer, então morrerei a saber que estava a fazer uma coisa certa. - Ele despiu o casaco e atirou o objecto para o lado, não muito preocupado pelo seu destino - Já te disse que este trabalho é extremamente perigoso. A morte está sempre á espreita._

_Mas Hinata não queria que ele morresse. Só de pensar nisso fazia o seu pequeno coração bater trinta vezes mais com a horrível expectativa. Não sabia bem porquê, mas a visão mental do corpo de Sasuke sem vida agoniou-a mais do que qualquer coisa._

_A Condessa não queria que ele a deixa-se para ir para o outro mundo. Queria-o ali, sempre ao seu lado._

_Era impressão sua, ou os seus pensamentos estavam a ficar demasiado possessivos?_

_Quase saltou ao sentir a mão dele na sua nunca, massajando-a com uma carícia quase doce. Olhou-o, curiosa._

__ Não te vais remoer por causa disso, pois não? - Murmurou numa voz tão suave que Hinata estremeceu. Sentou-se e encarou-o – Se morrer, morri. Não precisas de ficar triste._

_Como poderia ele não ficar triste? A tristeza vinha sempre com a morte de alguém querido. Era inevitável._

__ Não valho as tuas lágrimas._

_Aquilo chocou-a, visto que ele, a perfeição em pessoa, se estava a rebaixar para ela, o falhanço em pessoa._

_Os longos dedos tocaram-lhe na face com tanta ternura que Hinata quase se desfez em lágrimas. Ele aproximou-se por completo, a ponto de os seus corpos se tocarem. Hinata tremeu com a excitação que rapidamente percorreu a sua pequena figura e simplesmente derreteu quando ele a beijou com o mesmo fogo de sempre._

__ Não valho os teus beijos. - Murmurou sobre a boca dela._

_A Condessa queria negar, mas não conseguiu visto que o beijo se tornou demasiado profundo para possuir um pensamento coerente. As suas pequenas mãos começaram a trabalhar no pescoço dele, com toques doces e gentis, breves mas cheios de ternura._

__ Não valho os teus toques._

_Valia sim! Valia sim! Ele valia e merecia tudo o que o seu pequeno corpo lhe poderia oferecer, desde as lágrimas aos toques. Ele era prefeito, ela não. Ele era um explorador prefeito, sem falhas, forte, rápido e inteligente. Ela era uma pobre condessa, minúscula, rasa, trapalhona, desastrada e frágil._

_Era ela quem não valia nada. Era ela quem não merecia ser beijada ou tocada por um rapaz daqueles._

_Mas ali estava de novo deitada na sua cama improvisada, com o corpo firme do Uchiha em cima dela enquanto era acarinhada de uma forma tão maravilhosa que chegava a ser cruel. Sentiu as elegantes mãos de Sasuke abrissem-lhe os botões da frente do vestido e estendeu o braço a fim de apagar a lanterna._

_Ainda tinha vergonha dos seus minúsculos seios._

_O seu pulso foi agarrado antes de ela conseguir atingir o seu objectivo e sentiu os lábios dele passarem pela sua orelha._

__ Não. Quero ver-te._

_Desde aquela tarde, onde se tocaram pela primeira vez, que se satisfaziam sempre escondidos pela escuridão da noite. Aquela era uma mudança estranha e Hinata não se sentia muito confortável ao ter os olhos dele fixos naquela parte anatómica que ela odiava tanto._

_Porquê?_

_Porque é que Sasuke não a olhava com repulsa ao ver os seus pobres e quase inexistentes seios? Porque é que ele insistia em tocar-lhe e acaricia-lhe o corpo quando Karin, que tinha um corpo lindíssimo, estava sempre a tentar chamar-lhe a atenção? _

_Mas qualquer pergunta sumiu quando ele começou a demanda com a boca no seu peito pouco desenvolvido. _

_Era sempre assim. Ele iria tocá-la, iria dar-lhe prazer com as mãos e ela iria tentar-lhe retribuir. Nunca iam mais longe que isso. Hinata sabia que se ele realmente quisesse possui-la, então acabaria por se entregar sem qualquer problema. _

_Mas ele nunca pareceu querer ir tão longe. Era como se apenas aqueles toques inexperientes que ela lhe dava fossem suficientes para o satisfazer._

_Mais uma sessão de doçura, mais dois gemidos em uníssono. Mais uma vez aqueles dois corpos estremeceram e caíram como peso morto em cima da cama improvisada._

_Corada como um tomate, Hinata retirou a mão das calças dele e franziu o sobrolho ao ver o mesmo liquido branco de sempre. Como de todas as outras vezes, Sasuke levantou-se, pegou num lenço e numa garrafa com água e lavou-lhe a mão com gentileza, a fim de apagar os vestígios da sua explosão._

_Como sempre, o jovem casal deitou-se e ela abraçou-se ao corpo musculado do rapaz, suspirando de contentamento enquanto se enroscava no peito dele com um minúsculo sorriso. Sentiu a mão dele acaricia-lhe o rosto e os seus lábios na orelha._

__ Um dia serás minha._

_Ela já estava praticamente no mundo dos sonhos para ouvir aquilo._

* * *

_ Eu realmente odeio homens.

_ Olha que pena.

_ Não precisas de ser tão cabrão quanto a isso.

_ Não precisas de ser tão cabra quanto a isso.

_ És capaz de me pôr no chão? Além disso, tens a mão no meu rabo. É um desrespeito para uma nobre como eu. E além disso, é assédio sexual! Deveria processar-te! Mas qual quê, tu estás morto!

_ Se estivesse morto fazia isto?

_ Eeek! Tarado! Para de me apalpar! Eu juro que quando tiver oportunidade, vou capar-te.

_ Tens alguma obsessão pelos meus testículos? É a segunda vez esta noite que os ameaças. Que mal é que te fizeram?

_ Nem sequer me vou dar ao trabalho de responder a isso.

_ Óptimo. Assim calaste de vez. Estou farto de te ouvir.

_ Ai é? Muito bem. Sabias que aos vinte anos parti uma unha? Foi horrível, porque o Neji não se calava com as suas tratas sobre as Damas tinham que estar sempre elegantes e blá, blá, blá... Hum... Kiba teve um cão uma vez. Chamava-se Akamaru. Era muito fofo e peludo. Sujava tudo e mijava em todo o lado... perdi a minha virgindade com dezanove anos e foi uma noite horrível. Primeiro estava constipada, depois estava bêbeda, terceiro só me lembro de ter acordado ao lado do bom e velho Shikamaru (Abençoada seja a sua alma preguiçosa), nem sequer sei se gostei do sexo ou não. Beh. Julgo que sim. Pelo menos usamos preservativo, imagina só se não tivéssemos. O horror. Bem... Shikamaru era um tipo bom... mas muito lento na cama. O pobre morreu no deserto. Depois veio Lee. Esse sim era energético. Demasiado energético. Neji espancou-o e correu com ele, nunca mais o vi. Depois veio Sai. Ele é Gay. Foi bastante desapontante, pois de todos, ele era o melhor.

_ A tua vida sexual não me interessa. Cala-te.

_...

_...

_ Agora ando a ser assediada pelo ter irmão. Tenho que admitir que o tipo parece ser um deus sexo.

_ Provavelmente.

_ Acho que ele também te quer comer.

_ ...

_ Pessoalmente não me importava de ver, se ele fosse no topo.

_ Oh, gostas de ver pornografia homossexual incestuosa?

_ Ew, não, mas assim irias levar no...

_ Não acabes essa frase.

Hinata sorriu em triunfo por o ter colocado irritado. Ele carregava-a como um saco de batatas pelo ombro e a mão que a impedia de cair estava interessantemente colocada em cima da sua nádega esquerda.

Não era uma situação muito agradável.

Acontecera o seguinte:

Mal Hinata fugiu da cozinha, correu para a biblioteca, com o interessante plano de simplesmente atirar-lhe os .983.244 livros de Neji (Eram uma arma mortal.) Quase conseguiu, mas o sacana foi mais rápido e conseguiu escapar. A partir daí a Hyuga atirou-lhe todos os objectos que via, desde candeeiros a cadeiras.

No final acabou com os pulsos e pernas presos e era carregada como um bicho qualquer.

A sua sorte estava cada vez pior.

_Karma, Karma_, a culpa era do _**Karma**_.

Agora Sasuke abria uma das portas que davam á sala onde a sua família estava prisioneira e Hinata rangeu os dentes com raiva.

Ela _O-D-I-A-V-A_ aquele homem naquele momento. Mas _ODIAVA_ mesmo. Tanto, que lhe apetecia atirar-lhe com um jarro á cabeça! Infelizmente o tipo iria desviar-se, com certeza.

Estava decidido. Ela odiava homens... Excepto Neji, mas esse era a sua linda e querida princesa (Uma princesa com músculos desenvolvidos, voz de trovão e que possuía um pénis, mas mesmo assim, uma linda princesa).

_ Hinata! Hei! Tira essa tua mão do traseiro da minha prima, seu cretino de merda! - Estão a ver? Era por isso que Hinata não podia odiar Neji! Ele era sempre tão adorável com os convidados!

Era evidente que a mão de Sasuke não se movera um centímetro.

_ Querido Sasuke! - Erg! Parecia uma broca de dentista. Se Karin queria seduzir quem quer que seja com uma voz daquelas, era melhor desistir - Demoras-te tanto! Estava a ficar preocupada.

_ Hn. - Sempre um homem de _grandes_ palavras, não é, Sasuke?

Finalmente Sasuke largou-a e Hinata caiu ao lado do primo, que rastejou até ela para lhe tocar na nuca com o queixo (Visto que tinha as mãos atadas atrás das costas) num gesto carinhoso e fraternal. A Condessa olhou-o com desapontamento por si própria, pois não conseguira salvar a sua família das garras daqueles imbecis.

Com um suspiro, deixou-se cair em cima do peito de Neji, cansada com todas as actividades do dia e noite.

_ Olá Hinata!

A dita mulher olhou o homem louro que exclamara aquele cumprimento alegre. Fez questão de lhe lançar o olhar mais ameaçador que conseguiu.

Naruto engoliu em seco.

_ Então. - Fez o homem com dentes afiados, Suigetsu, ou qualquer coisa - Esta é que é a famosa Hyuga Hinata. Mais pequena do que imaginava.

_ Famosa? - Perguntou Karin num tom de desdém, enquanto observava a magra figura da Condessa.

_ Sim. Se vocês imbecis não fossem tão fechados ao mundo, saberiam que ela é uma das melhores exploradoras que há por aí. -

Olha, que querido da parte daquele homem _creepy_dizer-lhe tal coisa fofa.

Hinata viu Sasuke chegar-se ao pé de Naruto e sussurrar-lhe uma coisa qualquer na orelha. O louro limitou-se a anuir.

_ Aí sim? Bem, é obvio que o meu querido Sasuke é muito melhor que ela. - E a ruiva começou a olhá-lo com adoração – Oh, Sasuke. És tão espectacular.

Neji e Hinata ficaram a olhar para a ruiva durante algum tempo, indecisos se iriam rir ou vomitar.

_ Diz-me que tens uma metralhadora algures escondida nas tuas cuecas. - Murmurou a mais nova dos dois.

_ Se tivesse, já estes imbecis estavam mortos.

_ Hei, hei, hei! Vocês os dois, nada de conversas! - Ralhou Suigetsu enquanto lhes apontava a arma – Hump! Hyugas. Nunca sabem quando têm que ficar calados. Deviam saber o vosso lugar.

_ O nosso lugar. - Fez Hinata com desprezo - É em cima de ti. Ou seja: Somos superiores. Uma família nobre de várias gerações. Merecemos respeito, algo que neste momento não estamos a receber. - E olhou-os com raiva – É bom que saibam que quando me libertar vou caçar-vos por todo o mundo e quando vos apanhar. Vão implorar por misericórdia.

O riso puramente irritante do homem de dentes afiados encheu a enorme sala requintada. Hinata desejou ter uma _bazuca_ na mão, naquele momento, e rebentar com a cabeça daquela criatura.

_ Vocês! Superiores a nós! Ah! Queriam. Olhem para a vossa figura, aí atados como frangos!

_ E ainda assim conseguem mostrar uma dignidade que não tens.

_... Juugo! É suposto estares do meu lado!

_ Hn...

_ Vamos parar com as brincadeiras. - Cortou Sasuke num tom frio, braços cruzados por cima do peito. Olhou para Naruto, que sorriu inocentemente e depois para Karin, que lhe lançou um beijo pelo ar, gesto que foi prontamente ignorado pela parte do Uchiha. Finalmente, o homem morto que não estava morto olhou os moradores da mansão (Hinata, Neji, Hiashi, Hizashi, Shino e Kiba) – Onde estão as peças?

Neji e Hinata lançaram-lhe um olhar de ódio, Hizashi disse alguma coisa sobre ter fome e querer comer _Sushi_, Kiba estava com comichão no nariz e roçava a cara ao ombro de Shino e Hiashi limitou-se ao silêncio.

A sobrancelha de Sasuke estremeceu com irritação. Suigetsu olhou para ele e sorriu maliciosamente.

_ Eu disse que tínhamos que os torturar. - Lambeu os lábios – Eu começo. Trabalho na rapariga.

Hinata ficou visivelmente mais pálida e Neji rosnou, assemelhando-se demasiado com um cão raivoso.

_ Ninguém vai torturar ninguém. - Fez o líder dos intrusos, arrancando um ar desapontado da parte de Suigetsu. Olhou para os Hyuga e amigos mais uma vez e estreitou os olhos negros – É melhor responderem antes que retire o que disse e deixe Suigetsu fazer o que quer.

Mais uma vez o silencio foi o único que lhe respondeu. Hiashi olhava-o intensamente, como se pensasse em algo de estrema importância. Os seus olhos de gelo analisavam e perfuravam, num misto de concentração e espanto, pois o _rapaz_ (Visto que o conde considerava tudo o que era abaixo dos trinta anos um "rapaz") não vacilava ou tremia sob a sua observação.

Hum...

Hyuga Hiashi gostava disso.

Sempre tivera um respeito especial por quem não temesse o seu olhar penetrante. O seu irmão, obviamente, não o temia. O seu sobrinho, um orgulho para o conde, também não se perdia de medo e a sua filhinha querida, a luz da sua vida, sempre o olhara nos olhos, mesmo quando era criança.

E agora era aquele _rapaz_. Os seus companheiros desviavam o olhar, mas não aquele _rapaz_.

Ele conseguia ver bem o fogo da vontade naquele olhar negro, tal como desafio. Hum... o _rapazinho_ estava a desafiá-lo silenciosamente. Era bom saber. Tinha tomates, pelos vistos. Corajoso.

O _rapaz_ era bonito, ainda que um pouco selvagem, mas isso arranjava-se depressa. Era inteligente, sem dúvida, e Hiashi conseguia ver a genialidade no olhar. Rapidamente o Conde colocou a mente a trabalhar e imaginou o dito "_rapaz_" com um corte decente de cabelo, a barba feita e enfiado em roupas elegantes, de preferência, negras.

Sim...

Hiashi sempre quis ter um filho.

Lançou um olhar a Hinata.

Ou genro. Também servia.

Mas a julgar pelo olhar de puro ódio que a sua querida e doce filha lançava ao pobre rapaz, isso não iria acontecer.

A não ser...

Hiashi sorriu com o plano. Endireitou as costas e virou o rosto para a frente, num gesto altivo e magnífico, digno do conde que era.

__ Mister_ Uchiha. - Chamou enquanto atraia a atenção de todos os presentes – Irei dizer-lhe onde estão as peças se o senhor me responder a uma perguntas... e talvez até chegar-mos a um acordo.

O rapaz olhou-o com desconfiança durante algum tempo, pálpebras quase cerradas. Ah. Era obvio que estava a ponderar todas as hipóteses. _Lindo_ _menino_, assim é que se trabalhava. Hiashi não era estúpido. Sabia bem que era preciso ter mais do que força bruta para apanhar a sua filhinha e aquele homem (Que ele ainda considerava rapaz) tinha-o conseguido com sucesso.

Mais um ponto de interesse.

_ Muito bem, _Lord_ Hyuga. - Murmurou o "_Rapaz_" (Sim, Hiashi estava ciente que o Uchiha tinha vinte e sete anos) lentamente, inclinado a sua cabeça. - Poderá perguntar-me o que quiser.

Hiashi anuiu com elegância e frieza, mas claramente satisfeito.

_ Diga-me, senhor Uchiha, o que pretende fazer com as peças? - Era uma pergunta vital e Hiashi sabia que, ao contrário da sua filha, aquele _rapaz_ deveria ter um destino para as peças (Pois para Hinata, não bastava de um "apanhar coisas para salvar o mundo, não quero saber porquê, nem o que vou fazer a seguir").

_ Vou entregá-las á tribo perdida, como é evidente. - Respondeu o _rapaz_ Uchiha com toda a sinceridade - Só eles as podem proteger com a devida perfeição.

O conde gostou da resposta, pois sabia que era a correcta. Então o _rapaz_ queria entregar as peças aos Índios Perdidos, o povo de onde os Oito Guerreiros tinham nascido. Diziam as lendas que séculos após as peças terem sido distribuídas pelo mundo inteiro, a tribo tinha arranjado uma forma mais eficaz de as proteger mas, infelizmente, a actual localização dos objectos era-lhes desconhecida.

Pobrezinhos. Tinham que contar com um Uchiha morto que não estava morto para salvar as suas preciosidades.

Mas havia algo que o estava a remoer.

_ Mas diga-me, _Mister_ Uchiha, porque é que decidiu, assim sem mais nem menos, encontrar as peças e entregá-las aos respectivos donos?

Houve uma pequena pausa, em que o conde e o explorador mais novo se olhavam concentrados. Ninguém falava, inúmeros pares de olhos curiosos (E outros ainda raivosos, nomeadamente, Hinata e Neji) postos nos dois homens.

_ Não tive escolha... não quando a Akatsuki também está em busca delas.

A cara pálida e severa de Hiashi ganhou uma expressão de assombro.

_ A Akatsuki?

O "_rapaz_" anuiu lentamente.

_ Eles voltaram á acção? Pensava que tinham todos sido mortos... eu próprio acabei com vários deles!

_ Sim. E foi um feito louvável, mas o líder sobreviveu. Vários anos depois desse acontecimento, esse sacana reuniu novos membros. - Sasuke olhou para o chão – Membros mais fortes, mais inteligentes, mais rápidos, mais camufláveis. - A voz dele transformou-se num sopro fantasmagórico e sombrio – Incluindo o meu irmão.

Hiashi sentiu uma enorme repulsa consumir-lhe o espírito, só de pensar que um Akatsuki se aproximara e tanto da sua filha. Olhou para ela e viu aquele rosto bonito manchado pela confusão. Claro! Hinata não sabia nada sobre aquela organização nojenta e matreira.

Em breve descobriria.

_ Então a Akatsuki quer as peças.

_ Exactamente, my _Lord_.

_ Estou a ver. Obrigado pelas respostas, _Mister_ Uchiha. Agora penso que sou eu que lhe devo uma, não é verdade? - Viu os olhos negros do rapaz eliminarem-se com expectativa e sorriu – Mas antes... um acordo.

Qualquer expectativa morreu e o clima frio voltara. Hiashi estava ciente do olhar inquisidor que a sua filha lhe lançava mas ignorou-o.

_ Claro. Espero que tenha consciência que as três peças que estão nesta mansão foram apanhadas pela minha filha e herdeira, Hinata.

_ Sim, estou ciente disso.

_ Óptimo. Bem, acontece que as intenções da minha Hinata são completamente puras para com as peças, visto que ela tem o mesmo objectivo que o senhor: Salvá-las. - Respirou fundo e observou o _rapaz_ com intensidade – A minha filha pode ser pequena e aparentemente frágil, mas aguenta-se muitíssimo bem no terreno. Como o seu amigo há bocado afirmou, ela é uma das melhores exploradoras do mundo.

Era óbvio pela expressão do _rapaz_ que ele não estava a gostar do rumo da conversa.

_ Sugiro, sabiamente, que o senhor e a minha filha juntassem forças com um tratado de sangue.

_ O quê! Mas...! - Hinata calou-se ao ver o olhar autoritário do pai.

_ Tem de ter consciência, _Mister_ Uchiha, que a nossa família tem recursos e tecnologia que o senhor não tem. Além disso, juntar mais um explorador e saqueador de túmulos á equipa não seria assim tão mau, não é verdade?

O _rapaz_ parecia indeciso. Era natural. Onze anos passaram desde que trabalhara com Hinata. Mas Hiashi sabia bem que o Uchiha estava ciente á cerca das mudanças da rapariga. Eram, afinal de contas, bem visíveis.

Hinata seria obrigada a aceitar o contrato, quer ela queria ou não. Hiashi não aceitaria recusas. Aquela onda de teimosia tinha que acabar. A rapariga tinha que aprender a fazer aliados mesmo com as pessoas que detestava.

Afinal de contas: Inimigo do meu inimigo, meu amigo é.

_ Um tratado de sangue? - Murmurou o _rapaz_ lentamente, enquanto pensava no assunto – Consigo?

_ Não, não. Com Hinata, como é evidente. Sei muito bem que ela nunca iria cooperar se o tratado fosse feito comigo. - Lançou um olhar divertido á filha, que o mirava com horror – Ela sempre foi muito casmurra neste tipo de situações.

_ Então se, hipoteticamente, o tratado fosse feito, teríamos ambos acesso ás peças? Sem restrições, mas sem as roubar ou esconder?

_ Exactamente.

_ Teria eu e a minha equipa acesso á tecnologia ou a ficheiros com informações importantes.

_ Obvio.

_ Sem bluff.

_ Um Hyuga nunca faz bluff. E um Hyuga cumpre sempre um tratado de sangue.

Houve um silêncio na sala, que apenas era interrompido pelos minúsculos sussurros profanos que escapavam pelos lábios de Hinata. Sasuke olhou para o conde e depois para a filha deste, olhos negros sorriram de uma satisfação e sadismo secreto, enquanto inclinava cabeça para o lado.

_ Ora, _My_ _Lord_. - Murmurou ele sem tirar os olhos da pequena e raivosa condessa que lutava para se levantar – É claro que aceito.

Aceitaria.

Nem que fosse para a torturar.

* * *

...

Evil Sasuke, muito Evil...

8D

T3T mas o Itachi também não apareceu neste. *suspiro* Oh, meu Deus, porque o fizeste uma personagem secundária nesta história?... O que é que queres dizer com isso? Eu não sou a culpada!

OK, sou. XD

Bem... boas noticias! Estou de férias! Literalmente, visto que não tenho mais exames (Nhaaaa! Estúpidos exames!)

Então está na hora de gritar...

FÉRIAS! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Erm, coff, coff. Desculpem. Mas estes últimos dias puseram-me louca. Tive a estudar que nem uma maluca e agora estou livre (Freeeeeeedooooooom)

Bem, passando para a nossa história.

Visto que estive em stress nestes últimos dias, o capitulo saiu num estilo mais cómico (Agora tudo depende da pessoa que o l~e e do seu sentido de humor) do que eu esperava. Penso que escrevi assim para expulsar os espíritos malignos que estavam dentro de mim.

O.o

Começo a assustar-me.

Bem... passemos a outros assuntos.

Sete reviews! *-* Nenhum capitulo desta história tinha chegado a tanto. De todos os meus fics este é o menos popular (Ainda que seja o meu favorito)

Obrigado á Loo-chan, que segue a história desde o inicio e que me apoia sempre, á tilim-san, que, por alguma razão desconhecida, visto que é uma escritora espectacular, lê a minha humilde e pobre fic, HinaHinaaaa-san, que também me acompanha e sempre foi adorável, a Jessica_semnadaprafaze123-san (Posso chamar-te jessica? É que o teu nick é muito comprido o.o) que tem sempre um comentário simpático para fazer ^\\\^, BonecaHyuga, nova leitora, olá! Bem vida ao !, Annakeelly-san, uma pessoa simpática que invadiu os meus fics da maneira mais agradável possivel! E claro á FranHyuuga-San, que apesar de ter andado desaparecida por questões que só a ela lhe dizem respeito, voltou e eu fiquei contente. (E claro, foi ela que me mandou a primeira review de sempre na fic "A cor do Gelo, por isso ficaria contente mesmo se ela me mandasse uma review só de uma palavra.)

obrigado a todos (todas... visto que acho que são todas mulheres)

8D

Estou muito feliz! (Estou de férias! *-*)

Bjs!

Evil.

P.s: O meu nome é "Evil", mas já alguém reparou que não sou maléfica? 8D apenas chanfrada XD

P.s2: Se existe algum leitor que aprecie histórias com personagens originais, Yaoi e mundos de fantasia, então poderá ir ao meu perfil, onde está um link que vos levará ao fic original, na minha conta no anime spirit. E se existir alguém aqui que tenha uma conta nesse site, digam alguma coisa sobre a história, nem que sejam criticas construtivas.

O nome da Fic é "Namarel".

obrigado pela atenção!


	9. violencia e desejos

Capitulo 9

Violência e desejos

* * *

Hyuga Hinata não estava contente. Por alguma razão desconhecida, o mundo parecia estar contra ela (Nomeadamente o seu pai). Ela tinha estado tão feliz, a tratar da sua vidinha e agora estava presa a um bando de imbecis!

Não. Hyuga Hinata não estava mesmo nada contente. Estava zangada, furiosa, raivosa e quase espumava da boca com tanta ira (talvez estivesse a exagerar... só um pouquinho. Pequenino)

Era por isso que naquele momento estava sentada num dos sofás, apertando violentamente uma almofada enquanto imaginava que era a cabeça de um certo Uchiha e ouvia uns trabalhadores quaisquer que o seu pai pagara para arranjar o telhado destruído duas noites antes.

A sua mão esquerda ainda doía pelo corte que fora praticamente obrigada a fazer para escrever o seu nome em sangue no pergaminho que selaria o contrato. Agora estava tecnicamente "ligada" ao estúpido, arrogante, irritante, frio e absolutamente sexy Uchiha mais novo. Beh... O azar.

Ela estava mesmo, mesmo, mesmo, mas mesmo infeliz naquele momento.

E ainda tinha o Neji a falar sobre alguma coisa ao seu lado. Qual era o tema da conversa, afinal?

_... ficaria muito bem. O que achas, Hinata?

Ela pestanejou-lhe brevemente, antes de lhe lançar um doce, grande e completamente forçado sorriso.

_ Acho muito bem!

_ Não me estavas a ouvir pois não.

_ Nunca.

Neji franziu o sobrolho escuro e a sua cara bonita ganhou uma expressão puramente desagradada, que foi pronta e totalmente ignorada pela sua doce prima.

_ Hinata. - Fez ele suavemente e a dita rapariga viu um dos seus discursos aborrecidos aproximar-se - Ás vezes o melhor a fazer é esquecer e perdoar.

_ Não é: "Perdoar e esquecer"?

_ É a mesma coisa! Como estava a dizer; Coisas acontecem. Não sabemos porquê, e odiamo-las por isso. Mas se vivermos na angustia para toda a vida, nunca seremos felizes. Ás vezes temos que perdoar que nos fez mal. - Colocou a mão no ombro magro da prima e olhou-a com carinho – Devias perdoá-lo. Apenas para seres feliz. Odeio ver-te assim toda resmungona e trombuda. É chato, irritante e está-me a dar dor de cabeça.

_ Neji. Perdoar é para idiotas. Eu não perdoo-o. Vingo-me.

_ Eu sei...

_ Oh! - Fez ela agora com um verdadeiro sorriso, abraçando-se ao seu priminho que fazia agora uma careta mal humorada - Lembras-te daquela vez em que eu te pintei o cabelo de verde florescente? Hum? Hum? Lembras? Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuum?

_... Lembro.

_ Hi-hi-hi! Foi tão giro! Tu ficaste tão sexy! - E apertou-o mais contra si.

Neji acabou por sorrir e retribuiu o abraço, afagando o cabelo da exploradora com ternura.

_ Tudo o que precisavas era um abraço não era?

_ Eu gosto de abraços...

_ És uma idiota.

_ E tu és uma menina.

_...

_...

_ Eu não sou uma menina!

_ Desculpem interromper a vossa quase vital discussão, mas queria saber onde posso lavar as minhas roupas sujas.

Neji e Hinata separaram-se e olharam para as escadas, pois era daí onde aquela voz fria mas profunda viera. O Hyuga sorriu quase orgulhosamente enquanto a sua prima tentava discretamente enterrar-se no sofá para esconder o rubor que lhe tingia as faces brancas (E a baba que quase escorria pelo seu queixo)

Bem, lembram-se quando eu referi que enquanto Itachi era elegante como um cavalheiro, Sasuke era um completo selvagem? Tal facto já não era verídico.

O dito Uchiha mais novo tinha retirado aqueles farrapos velhos, gastos e sujos por umas roupas negras limpas e cuidadas que lhe acentuavam perfeitamente no seu corpo desenvolvido pela vida dura que levava. Cortara o cabelo, retomando o mesmo penteado selvagem que envergara onze anos antes. Também fizera a barba e revelava por completo o seu rosto demasiado perfeito.

Raios.

Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

Agora ainda queria mais saltar-lhe para cima e fazer-lhe coisas inapropriadas para criancinhas.

Damn him!

... Porque é que estava a pensar em Inglês?

_ Podes colocar esses farrapos no lixo, já não vais necessitar deles. - Fez Neji calmamente enquanto se levantava para caminhar até Sasuke. Arrancou-lhe as velhas roupas da mão e fez um ar enojado - Sinceramente não sei como conseguias andar com isto...

_ Nem toda a gente é tem o mesmo gene feminino que tu, princesa.

_ E isso também se deve aplicar a ti, presumo, que de dama não tens nada.

Hinata sorriu de forma matreira.

_ Obvio.

_ Herm... e não vejo o que há de errado com as minhas roupas, Mister Hyuga. - Fez Sasuke num tom quase indeciso, antes de tentar reaver os seus farrapos. Neji afastou-se, lançando-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

_ Mister Uchiha, o senhor agora trabalha com a família Hyuga, e ninguém que tenha um laço tão importante como um tratado de sangue com a nossa família pode andar por aí com isto - E quase lhe espetou as roupas gastas na cara - É um insulto. Vejo que as minhas roupas lhe servem perfeitamente.

_ Sim, obrigado por me deixar utiliza-las.

_ Não há problema.

_ Oh, pois, se for ele a usar as tuas roupas está tudo bem, mas se for eu, ouço um sermão de três semanas e meio, absolutamente aborrecido. - Resmungou Hinata enquanto cruzava os bracinhos fininhos em cima do peito quase raso.

Neji revirou os olhos e atirou-lhe as roupas velhas de Sasuke, que caíram em cima da cabeça da Hyuga.

_ Oh, agora estás a dar-me estes farrapos velhos! - Ela tirou-os da nuca e observou-os. Atirou as calças gastas para longe, visto que cabiam lá duas Hinatas dentro, mas ficou a olhar para a camisola com interesse - Uuh! Isto provavelmente dá-me até aos joelhos! Posso fazer uma túnica! Realmente estava a precisar de outra camisa de dormir. Obrigado, princesa.

_ Dá cá isso! - Rosnou Neji enquanto lhe arrancava a velha camisola das mãos e Hinata lançou um som desapontado - Isto vai para o lixo! - Agachou-se para apanhar as calças perdidas e caminhou para fora da sala, gritando alguma coisa a um trabalhador qualquer que estava prestes a partir um jarro caríssimo.

_ Desmancha prazeres. - Murmurou Hinata baixinho. Ele ia ver. Quando chega-se a noite ela ia-se infiltrar no quarto dele e roubava-lhe mais umas quantas camisolas, como fizera milhares de vezes antes.

Mas Neji tinha razão. De dama, ela não tinha nada. Naquele momento, por exemplo, Hinata estava vestida com uma simples mas grande camisa (Que roubara do quarto de Shino) e uns calções verdes tropa (Que comprara no mercado negro algures no meio do nada), nem sequer sapatos tinha (Ela gostava de andar descalça dentro de casa, dava-lhe prazer).

E então, ela apreciava camisolas e camisas de homem... era crime? Eram tão confortáveis e leves, e largas e maravilhosamente arejadas, se ela quisesse poderia fazer delas umas tendas, ou sacos de cama (Ainda estamos a falar da roupa de homem) ou outras coisas giras e interessantes.

_ Vocês os dois parecem ser muito chegados.

E quando é que ele se tinha aproximado tanto? Não... a questão era; como é que raio ele se aproximara tanto sem ela notar?

Oh! Ele era um daqueles vampiros que brilham ao sol!

Lógico, lógico...

Bem, vampiro brilhantina ou não, Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

_ Ele é o meu único primo. Conheço-o desde que nasci. Somos praticamente irmãos. - Estalou ela sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de esconder o seu desgosto por o ter ali. Cruzou os braços outra vez e foi-se enterrando no sofá, até ficar quase deitada e colocar os pés descalços em cima da mesinha que estava á sua frente.

Óptimo, agora parecia uma criancinha amuada.

Sasuke sentou-se ao seu lado, mas afastado o suficiente para não lhe tocar.

_ Tu não gostas de mim.

_ É assim tão obvio?

_ Um bocado.

_ Óptimo, então. Não vale a pena fingir que gosto de ti.

_ Ainda não fizeste isso.

_ Não sou boa actriz.

_ Hum...

E ficaram um bocado em silêncio, sem olharem para nada em especial, mas sempre a evitar tocar-se ou mesmo olharem-se. Hinata estava completamente consciente da presença de pecado que ele tinha.

E porque é que era de pecado? Porque ele provocava-lhe a maior parte dos pecados capitais.

Sentia luxúria, sem duvida, porque a qualquer momento ainda lhe saltava para cima e o violava brutalmente. Não seria nada bonito de se ver.

Ira, porque, bem... ela estavas raivosa. Muito raivosa. Tão raivosa que quase estava a ter outro ataque daqueles em que partia tudo o que via.

Inveja. Já olharam bem para ele? A sério... já? Comparada com aquele deus grego ela era um ciclope! (Mas um ciclope pequenino... e com dois olhos) É claro que ela sentia inveja, era completamente injusto!

Orgulho. Ela era demasiado orgulhosa para o perdoar, admitir que alguma vez precisaria da sua ajuda (Porque não precisava, ela era Hyuga Hinata, não precisava da ajuda de ninguém) ou mesmo para ser ligeiramente simpática para com a sua pessoa. O seu orgulho fora ferido duas noites antes, quando ele a capturara de maneira tão ágil, nem pensar em sequer se dar bem com ele.

Gula... bem, tecnicamente, Sasuke não tinha culpa de ela estar quase sempre esfomeada, mas não interessava! A partir daquele momento, ele era o culpado de todos os seus problemas!

Vaidade... ela não era vaidosa... isso ficara para Karin...

Ganância. Bem...ela sempre quis ter um pónei...

E não havia a preguiça nos sete pecados mortais? Mas assim ficavam oito. Ah, raios partam os homenzinhos da religião, sempre a mudar as coisas!

Como podem constatar, Sasuke era a razão de todos os problemas da nossa adorável Hyuga.

O silencio já começava a incomodar e Hinata lançou-lhe um pequeno olhar curioso. Ele não estava a fazer nada particularmente especial, simplesmente a ler um livro que ela não tinha visto antes. Mas pelos visto também tinha um sexto sentido, porque disse:

_ Tenho alguma coisa na cara?

Hinata corou ligeiramente e residiu á tentação de lhe lançar a língua num gesto infantil. Hump! Um dia iria vingar-se pelo que ele lhe tinha feito na cozinha. Ele iria ver! Hyuga Hinata seria a ultima a rir...

Mas por enquanto estava sem ideias ou meios para uma vingança decente, por isso tinha que se limitar a ser rude e antipática.

Ou então fazer perguntas embaraçosas.

Um sorriso malicioso espalhou-se pela sua carinha quase adorável e Sasuke franziu o sobrolho com a desconhecida vista (Ela nunca tinha sorrido daquela maneira á sua frente)

_ Então... - Fez Hinata num tom descontraído, estendendo-se no sofá e colocando a cabeça no seu colo. O Uchiha pestanejou com o gesto tão informal da Condessa - Chicoteias homens, não é?

Oooooh! Pensou ela com desapontamento quando ele simplesmente lhe retribuiu com uma expressão branca. Nem sequer parecia minimamente afectado com a pergunta. Geralmente as pessoas ficam embaraçadas com este tipo de situações. Porque não ele?

_ Quando uma pessoa está morta para os olhos da sociedade, é muito difícil arranjar dinheiro. Kurenai ofereço-me um posto de trabalho. Precisava, afinal de contas, de fundos para a minha investigação. - E colocou o livro em cima da cara de Hinata, provavelmente para a ignorar e para continuar a sua leitura.

Irritada, a Condessa arrancou-lhe o objecto da mão e atirou-o para longe. Ele ficou a olhar para o locar onde o pobre inanimado livro caíra durante algum tempo antes de se fixar nela outra vez. Hinata sorriu-lhe inocentemente.

_ O que é que queres?

_ Hei, tu é que vieste invadir a minha casa, rapaz, agora aturas-me. - Fez-se mais confortável ao praticamente sentar-se no seu colo, como uma criancinha que iria dormir. Ele estava, obviamente, tenso pelo excessivo toque dela, mas isso era um pequeno preço que teria que pagar por estar simplesmente na sua presença. Hinata olhou-o com os seus grandes olhos brancos e cruzou os braços – O que é a Akatsuki?

Ninguém se dera ao trabalho de lhe explicar propriamente o que era isso. Pelos vistos, Mister Uchiha Itachi era um desses tipos, um Akatsuki e isso parecia ser mau.

Muito mau.

E alem disso, ela odiava estar ás escuras numa missão.

_ Não sabes o que é a Akatsuki?

_ Achas que se soubesse te estava a perguntar, imbecil?

_ Não há necessidade de insultos, Lady Hyuga. - Ele disse "Lady" de uma maneira de troça e ela rangeu os dentes. Então Sasuke suspirou mais uma vez e olhou-a com desaprovação _ Podes sair de cima de mim?

Hinata olhou-o com um horror fingido e rodou o pescoço dele com os seus bracinhos finos. Eram naquelas alturas que a Condessa desejava ter quinhentos quilos, simplesmente para o esmagar. Pff, qual quê, mal passava dos quarenta.

_ Sair de cima de ti? Agora, quando estávamos a ficar tão íntimos? - Fez ela exageradamente, colando-se ao corpo duro do Uchiha (Era obvio que ela estava a aproveitar a situação para "investigar" pormenores e para "esclarecer" dúvidas) - Como podes ser capaz de dizer uma coisa dessas? És tão cruel!

_ Por quanto tempo vais continuar com isso?

_ Até estar satisfeita, agora diz-me o que é a Akatsuki.

_ Estás desconfortavelmente em cima de mim. Além disso, acho que estás mais gorda...

_ Por essas palavras... - Murmurou ela sombriamente - Vou ficar em cima de ti durante duas horas... ou então até me aborrecer, mas vou garantir que sofres! - E começou a espetar repetidamente o seu dedo indicador no ombro de Sasuke. - Agora diz-me o que raio é a Akatsuki!

Ele respirou fundo. A sua sobrancelha tremia repetidamente e a sua expressão era de pura e total irritação. Hinata sorriu, vitoriosa e fez-se ainda mais confortável no seu colo.

_ A Akatsuki é uma organização criminosa que quer dominar o mundo. Fim.

_... Só isso? - Perguntou ela incrédula, olhos brancos esbugalhados. Sasuke olhou-a com irritação e comprimiu os lábios.

_ O que há mais para saber? Que o líder é um psicopata?

_ É sexy?

_ O quê?

_ O lider deles, é sexy? - Perguntou ela simplesmente. Sempre tinha tido inimigos horrorosos até o Mister Uchiha Itachi aparecer. Queria saber se o seu chefe era tão apetitoso quando ele.

Sasuke olhou-a como se fosse louca.

_ E isso interessa porquê?

_ Porque é um facto muito importante para a salvação mundial! - Exclamou dramaticamente enquanto ele revirava os olhos.

Sasuke suspirou fundo e encostou-se completamente no sofá a fim de ficar um bocadinho mais confortável. Ela não era propriamente pesada, mas tinha o seu pequeno e adorável traseiro mesmo em cima de uma certa área sensível do seu corpo, que ele lutava severamente no seu interior para a manter adormecida.

_ Então! Diz-me! É sexy ou não?

_ Como raio sei eu? A única vez que o vi ele estava parcialmente escondido nas sombras.

_ Oooooooooooooh! Que pena. - E ficaram em silencio durante algum tempo - Achas que o teu irmão é sexy?

O Uchiha fez um ar enojado.

_ Ele é meu irmão, não o vejo como um objecto sexual. Mas suponho que, para os olhos de alguém que não seja da mesma família que ele (Á parte do tio Madara, mas esse é um depravado psicótico que anda sempre com uma erecção de cada vez que vê o Itachi), o meu irmão deve ser muito atraente.

Hinata olhava-o com os olhos esbugalhados e as suas mãozinhas cravaram-se nos seus ombros largos.

_ O teu tio o quê...?

_ Hei! O que estás a fazer ao meu querido Sasuke?

Lenta, cuidadosa e estupidamente, Hinata virou a cabeça na direcção da voz esganiçada de Karin, que estava mesmo á porta da sala com um ar assassino. A Condessa sorriu maliciosamente, assemelhando-se com um estranho e um bocado creepy gato, abraçando-se ao Uchiha que ficou com a cabeça esborrachada no seu peito.

_ Ora, estou a violá-lo durante o seu sono, como é evidente.

Karin estreitou os seus olhinhos bonitos.

_ Ele está acordado.

_ Está? Ainda melhor, assim participa e eu não tenho que fazer o trabalho todo sozinha.

Entretanto Sasuke estava com dificuldades em respirar, visto que tanto o seu nariz como a sua boca estavam tapados. Mas, como bónus, tinha-os praticamente enfiados entre os seios da Condessa Hyuga. Quantas pessoas tinham esse tipo de oportunidades?

_ Sai de cima do meu Sasuke!

_ Ele é teu? Bem, não vi o teu nome na sua testa. Além disso, nunca ouviste dizer que é mau ser egoísta? Partilha um bocadinho, se não te importas. E ele não se importa, pois não, Uchiha?

_ Mhhhhmhhhh!

_ Vês? Ele está óptimo!

Com um rugido, Karin começou a estalar os dedos de uma forma ameaçadora, rangendo os seus dentes perfeitos enquanto olhava a Hyuga com puro ódio.

Hinata sorriu-lhe inocentemente. A presença daquele grupo poderia ser irritante e totalmente inadequada, mas entretinha muito a sua vida. Com um suspiro divertido, a Condessa largou Sasuke, que rapidamente afastou o rosto do peito dela para respirar o doce oxigénio. Saiu do seu colo e levantou-se, encarando a ruiva com um sorriso arrogante.

_ Tudo bem. Ele é teu. Não o quereria para nada - "A não ser para fazer coisas indecentes" mas esta parte ela não diria em voz alta.

Karin bufou e cruzou os braços, olhando para o lado e Hinata teve a vaga sensação que ouviu Sasuke murmurar um leve "Mentirosa". Fez questão de lhe lançar um olhar de desprezo.

A lata do homem!

_ HINATA!

Oh, o que é que aquele queria agora? Não poderia ela ter um segundo de sussego?

_ ESTÁS METIDA NUM GRANDE SARILHO MINHA MENINA!

Ups! Parece que Neji descobrira que ela utilizara os seus produtos para o cabelo, no cavalo que o pai lhe comprara pelo natal...

* * *

__ São tão lindas... - Murmurou Hinata enquanto olhava para as fotografias das ruínas que iriam visitar no dia seguinte._

_Kakashi sorriu, pelo menos ela achava que ele estava a sorrir, por detrás daquela espessa máscara escura. Perguntava-se constantemente se ele não teria calor, visto que aquele local era quente._

__ Ainda bem que gosta, Lady Hyuga. Agora venha. Vamos jantar, precisamos de forças para os acontecimentos de amanhã. - Hinata teve a vaga sensação que ele queria dizer algo mais com aquelas palavras, mas o mistério continuou._

_Hinata deixou-se levar pela mão dele que a segurava no ombro e chegaram os dois á pequena clareira onde os seus colegas se encontravam em volta de uma fogueirinha. A Condessa franziu o sobrolho._

_Tinha notado que nos últimos dias Naruto e Karin pareciam andar bastante deprimidos, Sasuke ainda mais calado e distante do que o normal e Kakashi andava ligeiramente nervoso, mas naquele momento pareciam que estavam prestes a gritar em desespero, especialmente Naruto._

_O que raio é que eles tinham?_

_Confusa, a jovem rapariga sentou-se no chão ao lado do professor e começou a comer os alimentos que este lhe pusera nas mãos. O espaço estava tenso e ninguém falava. Geralmente Naruto estava sempre a palrar sobre a sua vida ou a dos outros, mas daquela vez nem o louro abria a sua grande boca. Karin olhava para a taça que tinha na mão, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de comer e parecia estar á beira das lágrimas. Kakashi suspirava repetidamente e olhava para o céu, como se estivesse em busca de algo divino._

_Sasuke limitou-se a colocar a sua taça no chão e encaminhou-se para a tenda, sem sequer prestar qualquer palavra aos companheiros._

_Karin começou a chorar silenciosamente. Hinata queria perguntar-lhe o que é que se passava, mas a ruiva odiava-a. Ainda lhe arrancava alguma coisa. _

_Sentindo-se confundida e algo deprimida pelo ambiente nada simpático que se fazia ali, Hinata comeu com dificuldade. A comida não parecia ter qualquer sabor e, sinceramente, custava engolir. Um enorme peso no seu peito incomodava-a e ela perguntava-se porquê._

_Porque raio tinha a sensação que para além de lhe estarem a esconder alguma coisa, iria acontecer algo acontecer no dia seguinte._

_Agora a pergunta era: O quê?_

_Com um suspiro cansado, Hinata arrumou a sua taça agora vazia e levantou-se, gaguejando um leve "boa noite" enquanto caminhava para a sua tenda lentamente. Respirou fundo antes de abrir o fecho e entrar._

_Corou._

_Sasuke olhou-a durante algum tempo, antes de voltar á sua tarefa de mudar de roupa. Hinata rastejou timidamente para o seu espaço da tenda, tentando não olhar muito para ele nem para a pele branca que lhe era revelada, tarefa que era quase impossível._

_Retirou os seus sapatos silenciosamente e estendeu-se na sua cama improvisada, olhando para o tecto de tecido com embaraço._

__ Hinata. - Chamou a voz dele num tom baixinho._

__ Hum? - Fez ela sem sequer olhar para o Uchiha._

_Sentiu o corpo dele aproximar-se e a sua sombra larga cobriu-a. Hinata foi obrigada a olhar. Corou violentamente._

_Ele estava só de roupa interior... porque raio é que ele estava apenas de roupa interior? Queria matá-la com um ataque cardíaco? Ela teve a impressão que já não estava a respirar, mas não se importou com isso. Passou o olhar pelo peito escultural do seu namorado (Ou espécie de namorado) e foi descendo e descendo, apreciando silenciosamente a vista._

_Yep. Ela iria morrer naquela noite. Se não era por ataque cardíaco, era por derrame nasal..._

_Ele soltou um pequeno riso antes de se curvar para lhe beijar o pescoço. Os lábios quentes humedeceram a pele suave naquele local e Hinata estremeceu._

__ O-o que estás a fazer?_

__ A seduzir-te._

_E estava a ter sucesso. Pensou Hinata, ligeiramente irritada pela sua fraqueza antes de um minúsculo gemido satisfeito lhe escapar pelos lábios quando ele lhe mordiscou levemente o pescoço. Levou as mãos até aos ombros dele e puxou-o mais para si._

__ Porquê? - Acabou por suspirar, inclinando a cabeça para trás para lhe dar mais acesso._

__ Porque sim. - O seu respirar fazia-lhe cócegas, mas a Condessa não tinha coragem, ou vontade, para sem mexer. Sasuke então traçou um trilho com os lábios pela pele dela, até chegar á boca trémulo da rapariga. - Lembras-te do que eu te disse. - Murmurou antes de a beijar levemente._

__ Nheee..._

_Ele sorriu de lado levemente, mas depois ficou sério._

__ Não valho as tuas lágrimas._

_Hinata olhou-o com confusão. Porque estava ele a dizer aquilo outra vez? O que é que se passava com todos? O que é que tinham? _

_Mas os seus pensamentos e dúvidas foram interrompidos com um beijo ardente da parte dele e Hinata não conseguiu resistir á paixão. Abraçou-o e retribuiu o gesto com o mesmo fogo, rodeando a cintura firme do rapaz com as suas perninhas delicadas. _

_Ela não percebia nada. Não entendia como é que uma criatura tão bela poderia alguma vez sentir-se atraído por alguém tão pequeno, magrinho e feio como ela. Não percebia porque é que ele, sendo homem, preferia tocar-lhe e beijar-lhe o corpo em vez de o fazer a Karin, que era dez vezes mais bonita. Não percebia porque é que ele não parecia estar repulsado pelo corpo medíocre que ela possuía, tão fino e com uma falta de curvas impressionante._

_Mas não se iria queixar ou recusar tais toque e beijos, não quando ela os adorava. Não quando ela se sentia tão desejada, maravilhada. Ele fazia sentir-se bem, quase bela, com os seus olhares de desejo, ainda que Hinata não o entendesse, não o iria afastar._

_Então o beijo, que era deliciosamente igual a todos os outros que ele lhe dera, tornou-se mais duro, esfomeado, quase desesperado. As mãos grandes e masculinas começaram a sua demanda pelo corpo delgado da Condessa e ela sentiu-se derreter com o toque. Lentamente, ele começou a despi-la._

_Havia algo de diferente ali. Geralmente eles não se despiam, não totalmente. Desviavam camisolas, desapertavam botões, baixavam ligeiramente calças e, no caso dela, que usava muitas vezes vestidos, era a roupa interior que saía, mas naquele momento ele tirava-lhe a roupa toda, deixando-a completamente nu á sua frente._

_Hinata corou, sentindo-se mais vulnerável e auto consciente do que nunca. Ele agarrou-lhe os pulsos, como se soubesse que a Hyuga iria cobrir-se com vergonha por estar tão exposta. O olhar negro percorreu-lhe o corpo e ele soltou um som de satisfação antes de começar o festim._

_As mãos dele libertaram-na para fazer companhia á boca que se movia nos seus seios. Hinata estremeceu quando o seu mamilo foi praticamente torturado pela língua e dedos do Uchiha._

_Enfiou as mãos no cabelo negro do rapaz e puxou-o mais para si, como se o quisesse encostar ao seu coração._

* * *

_ Parece que estão... contentes. - Murmurou Hinata lentamente, enquanto olhava plenamente fascinada para as seis peças á sua frente.

Sasuke lançou-lhe um pequeno olhar antes de se voltar de novo para os mapas e documentos.

_ Os espíritos dos Guerreiros alegram-se quando se juntam. - Disse ele simplesmente, antes de marcar o papel com o lápis.

A Condessa franziu o seu sobrolho escuro, mas não disse nada. Estendeu um dedo e tocou na superfície adornada de uma das peças. Quem diria que o mundo poderia ser destruído por objectos inanimados como aqueles. Há primeira vista apenas pareciam calhaus coloridos, não uma fonte de poder divino.

Ela e o Uchiha estavam na enorme biblioteca sozinhos, visto que o resto da população moradora daquela mansão tinha ido para a cama. Sasuke estava sentado no outro estremo da mesa, como se tivesse um particular medo de se aproximar mais de cinquenta centímetros da Condessa. Pff, ela apenas tinha praticamente molestado o homem quando se sentara no seu colo, mais nada. Não era assim tão grave.

_ Diz aqui que é necessário uma chave para libertar a ultima peça. - Sussurrou ele, mais a falar para si do que para Hinata - É obvio que esta é muito mais importante que as outras. O problema é que não vejo qualquer informação sobre esta tal chave em qualquer lado...

_ Bem, tem de haver alguma coisa. - Ela caminhou na sua direcção e olhou para os documentos. - Nem que seja uma frase pequenina.

Mas Sasuke abanou a cabeça, enterrando-se na cadeira com um bufar cansado.

_ Nada. Ando a remexer nisso há horas e não vejo absolutamente nada de relevante. - Resmungou enquanto mexia nos papeis - Coisas inúteis...

_ Acalma-te, rapaz, stress não faz bem ao coração.

_ Eu não me vou acalmar enquanto não entregar as peças todas ao chefe da tribo perdida. - Levantou-se e os seus olhos negros quase brilhavam com uma nova ideia - É isso, ele podem ajudar-me. Eles tem sempre pistas deixadas pelos antepassados, só que são tão isolados que não sabem nada sobre o mundo...

_ Aaah.

Sasuke virou-se muito depressa na direcção dela e Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Temos que lá ir.

_ Ir? A onde?

_ Há montanha de Konoha. É aí onde a tribo vive.

_ Estás louco? Eu não me vou meter num bando de primatas que usam tanga! - Fez ela quase chocada. Hinata nunca gostou muito de se envolver com índios, nem mesmo os da amazónia. Razão principal? Andavam pobremente vestidos. Segunda razão? Mosquitos e doenças tropicais. Esses eram o problema da América do sul e de África. Eram as doenças exóticas que lhe davam arrepios, mesmo depois de ela ter tomado milhares de vacinas para combater essas forças do mal.

Também tinha um desgosto particular pela Ásia... Ainda que a sua família tenha descendido daí...

_ Na verdade... - Disse Sasuke com um sorriso particularmente malicioso no rosto - Eles andam nus.

Hinata teve a consciência que ficou três vezes mais vermelha que o habitual.

_ Está decidido, nem sequer lá vou por os pés. - A ultima coisa que queria ver era uma bando de gente nua a passear á sua frente! - Não quero ser a única mulher vestida naquele sitio, iria sentir-me deslocada. - Boa desculpa, Hinata, boa desculpa.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

_ É claro que não. Terias que andar nua como toda a gente. Pessoalmente, não vejo onde está o drama.

_ Irias sentir-te confortável nu á frente de uma bando de pessoas?

_ Bem, sou considerado membro do clã, ou seja, já lá estive dezenas de vezes, e cada uma delas tive que me despir. Não me faz diferença. Até porque acabas por te sentir... livre.

_ Sim, estou com um desejo enorme pela liberdade. - Resmungou ela sarcasticamente, cruzados os braços finos em cima do peito - Bem, eu recuso-me a despir-me em frente de pessoas que não conheço de lado nenhum.

_ Hinata...

_ _Lady_ Hyuga! - Corrigiu a Condessa rudemente. Ele tinha, afinal de contas, perdido qualquer direito de a tratar pelo primeiro nome.

Ouviu-o suspirar pesadamente, como se estivesse irritado.

_ _Lady_ Hyuga - Fez ele num tom de puro desprezo - A tribo perdida convive com a natureza desde que foi criada. Certamente não vai ter nenhum problema se ver alguém como a menina nua.

_ Isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha problemas em expor o meu corpo dessa maneira. E alem disso, por que é que ainda estamos a discutir sobre esta matéria? Vai tu! Eu fico aqui.

Sasuke observou-a por uns momentos e reprimiu um sorriso malicioso. Ah! Afinal ela não tinha mudado certas coisas. Aquele complexo estúpido que a Condessa tivera acerca do seu corpo continuava lá. Hump. Pessoalmente, o Uchiha não achava que ela deveria queixar-se muito. Existiam pessoas que dariam fortunas para ter um corpinho tão adorável como aquele. Ele, por exemplo, não se importaria de o ter... noutras condições, posições e locais...

Suspirou e olhou-a atentamente.

_ Bem... parece que continuas exactamente como eras...

E ela virou-se para o Uchiha com um olhar de pura raiva.

_ Desculpa?

_ És tão cobarde como antes...

Hinata começou a ranger os dentes com raiva e os seus olhos brancos faiscaram violentamente. Fechou os punhos e começou a caminhar de maneira ameaçadora na sua direcção.

_ Eu acho que não te ouvi muito bem... - Rosnou, assemelhando-se estranhamente com um animal selvagem.

_ Ouviste-me muito bem. Continuas tão mariquinhas e cobarde como era há quinze anos. Hump... achas que um novo penteado muda uma pessoa?

Não havia pior insulto para Hyuga Hinata do que a comparar com a pessoa que já tinha sido. Aquela rapariguinha fraca e assustada. Hinata odiava quando tais palavras lhe eram ditas. Ninguém tinha o direito de a tratar dessa maneira! Ninguém!

_ Retira o que disseste.

_ Porque haveria eu de fazer isso quando sei que é verdade?

_ Não é verdade!

E tentou dar-lhe um murro, pois ninguém tinha o direito de lhe chamar cobarde.

O seu pulso foi agarrado com força e ela quase soltou um gemido de dor. Frustrada, Hinata tentou bater-lhe com o outro, apenas para ser tratada da mesma forma. Agora tinha os dois pulsos presos pelas largas mãos do Uchiha. Olhou-o com raiva. Porque raio é que ele conseguia ser melhor que ela? Estava mal! Hinata treinara tanto, e estes eram os frutos do seu trabalho? Céus se ela tivesse uma arma...

Karma... a culpa era toda do Karma!

_ Se não és rápida ou forte o suficiente para me venceres, como raio é que sobreviveste até hoje.

Ela era forte...! Quando tinha uma arma bem grande e mortífera na mão... mas mesmo assim! Como é que ele se atrevia a chamar-lhe de fraca?

De repente ele colou os corpos e, com uma mão, juntou as dela atrás das costas. Hinata não tinha escapatória e tratou de lhe lançar o olhar com mais desprezo que alguma vez teve.

A mão livre dele viajou sorrateiramente até ao pescoço branco da Hyuga e Hinata prendeu a respiração, sentindo o vago vapor do receio quando a palma grande se fechou em volta da sua pele.

_ Poderia matar-te, aqui e agora. - Sussurrou tão calmamente que chegava a ser assustador - Não irias conseguir fazer nada. Não terias força suficiente para lutar. Estás completamente sob a minha mercê...

Hinata deixou sair uma espécie de suspiro quase assustado enquanto os olhos brancos se arregalavam um pouco. Ele não pareceu importar-se muito com tal facto e começou a mover a sua mão novamente, tocando nos lábios carnudos da Condessa com a ponta dos dedos.

_ _Nacktack Söckyre tê mralknitë silmik larmurcktâ.*_ - Sussurrou Sasuke quase fantasmagoricamente, com os seus lábios tão próximos dos dela que Hinata quase os conseguia saborear.

Esperem... o quê? Se ele estava a falar com ela, era melhor usar um idioma que a condessa, de facto, conhecesse. Hinata nunca ouvira tais palavras na sua vida, e desconhecia tal língua. Perguntava-se de que país seria.

Então Sasuke largou-a e afastou-se com um suspiro. Virou-se lentamente para a mesa e recolheu os papeis.

_ Volta a colocar as peças dentro do cofre. Precisamos de descansar.

E com aquela ordem, saiu da biblioteca, sem sequer se dignar a desejar-lhe boa noite.

Hinata não se moveu durante muito tempo, ainda petrificada.

Céus, precisava mesmo de uma queca...

* * *

_A condessa cobriu a boca com a mão para reprimir um grito de puro prazer. Não podia arriscar ser ouvida pelos outros companheiros._

_Ele tinha usado a boca... a BOCA! Na sua parte mais intima! Isso era absolutamente nojento, mas Deus seja louvado, sabia tão bem... Era ainda melhor do que sentir os seus dedos._

_Hinata acordou do seu estado de êxtase quando ele a beijou na parte interior da coxa, bem perto da parte sensível. Engoliu em seco. Iria ele tortura-la mais com a língua?_

_Mas Sasuke começou a beijar-lhe todo o corpo a cima até chegar aos lábios carnudos da Hyuga. Hinata sentia o seu próprio sabor naquela boca, mas não teve tempo para se preocupar com isso pois com um breve e excitado movimento com as ancas, a sua intimidade húmida roçou contra a dele e uma onde de calor percorreu-lhe o corpo._

__ Nhe! - Ela nunca o ouvira gemer tão alto. O corpo consideravelmente maior abraçou-a e ele enterrou o rosto no seu pescoço - ... Eu preciso disto... eu preciso dela... só desta vez... só desta vez... _

_Parecia que ele estava mais a falar para si próprio do que com ela. Hinata prendeu a respiração ao sentir a ponta do membro dele roçar contra a sua entrada._

_Seria naquele momento que a sua virgindade lhe seria retirada? Sentiu uma enorme excitação, mas rapidamente foi substituída por medo. Era a sua primeira vez... nunca antes tivera um homem dentro do seu corpo. E se doesse? E se não coubesse? E se... e se..._

__ ... Só desta vez..._

_Ela olhou-o, ligeiramente amedrontada. Sasuke ergueu o rosto para a observar. O seu corpo tremia visivelmente, suor humedecia a sua pele perfeita, branca e suave. Mas os seus olhos quase a assustavam. Estavam esfomeados, quase loucos de desejo e desespero. A sua mão desceu até ás suas intimidades, e ele pegou no seu membro rijo, fechando os olhos durante um segundo._

_Hinata soltou uma espécie de guincho medroso ao senti-lo entrar. Parte dela queria parar, mas a outra parte, que era grande, gritava para que ele continuasse._

_E ele parou. Nem sequer a tinha penetrado um centímetro. Olhos esbugalhados observavam-na com um misto de choque e culpa. Nenhum deles respirou, nenhum deles se moveu._

_Finalmente, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, ele rolou para o lado, virando-lhe costas. Hinata soltou o ar que suspendera e sentou-se, cobrindo o seu corpinho nu com o saco de cama._

__ Sasuke..._

__ Desculpa. Deixei-me levar. Não volta a acontecer. - Sussurrou lentamente._

_Com um suspiro, Hinata abraçou-o por trás, dizendo-lhe sem palavras que não se importava, que estava tudo bem. Ela estava dividida entre o desapontamento e o alívio. Não sabia qual dos dois escolher._

_Mas quando os dedos longos e elegantes dele se entrelaçaram carinhosamente nos dela, que eram pequenos e fininhos, Hinata fez a sua escolha._

_Desapontamento._

* * *

Quero agradecer ás oito maravilhosas pessoas que me enviaram aquelas adoráveis reviews. Queria responder-vos agora, a sério, mas estou demasiado cansada.

É uma língua inventada por mim, qualquer semelhança existente a outros dialectos é pura coicidencia.

Bjs,

Evil.


	10. Infantil

Capitulo 10

Infantil

A noite era densa, escura e maciça. Respirando fundo, lentamente para se acalmar, Hinata colocou a sua mão pequenina na maçaneta dourada e adornada da enorme porta de madeira, rondando-a. Gentilmente, abriu a grande entrada para dentro do espaçoso quarto, e penetrou os aposentos de maneira sorrateira, como uma espiã experiente que se infiltrava num dos mais perigosos espaços de sempre.

Hinata não estava vestida como uma espiã. Não. Nem sequer lá perto. Usava simplesmente uma camisola verde ás riscas brancas que roubara do quarto de Neji, quando este estivera a tomar banho, horas antes. Numa das suas mãos uma lata de _Chantilly_ brilhava suavemente com a sempre pálida mas calma luz da lua cheia que brilhava na extrema escuridão da noite. Na outra mão, ela segurava uma bela pena de pavão, presa entre os seus dedos fininhos e uma câmara fotográfica.

De bicos dos pés e com a sua respiração o mais calma possível, a Condessa Hyuga, herdeira de todos os bens do seu pai, aproximou-se silenciosamente da larga cama que estava presente no fundo do quarto. Lentamente, Hinata espreitou, franzindo o seu sobrolho fino e delicado.

Sasuke dormia descansadamente, de cabeça em cima da almofada e o seu corpo delicadamente tapado pelo lençol branco. O seu rosto belo parecia tão calmo, tão doce e sereno como ela nunca o vira. Quase parecia uma criança inocente, enquanto dormia daquela forma.

E, ao mesmo tempo, continuava tão deliciosamente irresistível, tal como era quando estava acordado.

"_Raios_" pensou a Hyuga lentamente enquanto comprimia os lábios numa minúscula linha "_Até quando dorme o raio do homem é sexy. Hum... Vá lá, Hinata, ele está mesmo ali, deitado e indefeso! Podes bem aproveitar a ocasião... Acho que tenho aí umas algemas algures... não! Estou aqui numa missão altamente importante, não me posso distrair com tais coisas ridículas!"_

Abanou a sua cabeça quase violentamente para tirar aqueles pensamentos profanos e ergueu a lata de _chantilly_. Respirou fundo, agarrando a grande mão do Uchiha com gentileza para ele não acordar e aproximou a entrada do objecto á pele pálida do seu novo e forçado companheiro.

Quase sorriu sadicamente quando viu a substância branca, espessa e algo esponjosa sujar a palma da mão de Sasuke. Colocou os olhos brancos no rosto do homem que estava a infernizar a sua vida com _frustração sexual_, em busca de qualquer sinal de que ele estava a acordar. As sobrancelhas escuras do Uchiha moveram-se um pouco, mas ele não acordou. Hinata suspirou de alívio.

Quando estava satisfeita com a quantidade de _Chantilly_ que a mão do outro tinha, a Condessa afastou-se e quase saltitou alegremente até ao outro lado da cama, colocando a lata e a câmara cuidadosamente no chão e ajoelhando-se ao lado do seu querido "_Amigo_", ergueu a pena, começando a fazer cócegas no rosto bonito e pálido do Uchiha.

No sono, ele começou a mexer ligeiramente a cabeça, num gesto leve para afastar o que quer que seja que o estivesse a incomodar, mas não fez mais nada. Hinata franziu o sobrolho, obviamente descontente com a sua falta de resultados.

Para um homem sempre em alerta, sem duvida que dormia que nem uma pedra.

Bufou, desapontada e aproximou a sua boca á orelha do Uchiha.

_ Sasuke... - Sussurrou levemente, tentando moldar a sua voz num tom sedutor, apesar de não achar que estivesse a ter sucesso, visto que nada em si era, sem duvida alguma, bom o suficiente ter o que era preciso para a sedução de um homem - Se acordares, ou só ficares ligeiramente a dormir, levas um presente que eu fiz só para ti.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível antes de enterrar o rosto na almofada e continuar o seu pesado sono. Hinata resistiu á vontade de gritar de pura frustração. A última vez que fizera aquilo, cinco anos antes, com Neji, resultara perfeitamente! Porque é que agora era tão difícil?

Suspirou e observou-o com irritação, antes do seu olhar se suavizar consideravelmente enquanto um minúsculo rubor tingia-lhe as faces pálidas. Inclinou a cabeça para a frente, encostando a boca no pescoço dele e sugou com gentileza. Se a memória não lhe mentia, aquele certo ponto era bastante sensível no corpo estupidamente belo do Uchiha.

Sasuke estremeceu debaixo de si e lançou um estranho e pequeno som estrangulado. Hinata sorriu contra a sua pele branca e continuou a sugar a pele. Provavelmente iria deixar marca, mas não conseguiu importar-se com aquilo. Mas havia algo que a incomodava.

Aquilo era considerado _assédio_?

... ná.

Não conseguiu impedir o laivo de excitação percorrer-lhe a espinha ao pensar no que estava a fazer. O cheiro dele era intoxicante, tal como as suas memórias lhe diziam. Ele era quente, um calor que quase a puxava como um íman na sua direcção. Viciava completamente e Hinata mordeu-o acidentalmente por causa disso, enquanto o desconforto chegava á sua intimidade.

Então sentiu o corpo dele ficar tenso e adivinhou que Sasuke deveria estar a entrar no mundo dos acordados. Afastou-se com relutância e pegou de novo na pena, roçando a sua ponta levemente na bochecha dele.

Finalmente, a mão coberta com _chantilly_ foi tirar o objecto que incomodava o rosto do Uchiha.

_Splash_!

Hinata caiu no chão com uma gargalhada enquanto Sasuke se levantava de repente. A sua face bela estava coberta de branco, tal como a sua mão. Com um sorriso matreiro, a Condessa pegou na máquina e tirou-lhe uma fotografia, a fim de ter as memórias de um Uchiha Sasuke coberto de _chantilly_.

_ Bem, isso foi extremamente maturo. - Murmurou ele sarcasticamente enquanto tentava tirar alguma da substância do seu rosto com as mãos. Com um gesto irritado, ele atirou algum para a cara dela.

Sem estar ofendida por ter levado com algumas gotas de _chantilly_ na face, Hinata limpou-as com os dedos e lambeu-os, ainda a rir-se levemente pela partida maravilhosa que acabara de pregar. Aquilo era só o começo da sua vingança.

A mente de Hyuga Hinata trabalhava de uma maneira diferente. Quando não conseguia vencer alguém com força bruta, e o uso de armas lhe era proibido, ela geralmente usava a sua imaginação para a vitória. Aquele caso não era diferente.

Os seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando ela notou que Sasuke a observava, ou melhor, observava os dedos que estiveram cobertos de _chantilly_ momentos antes, agora prontamente enfiados na sua boca pequenina. Hinata franziu o sobrolho, mais uma vez, e retirou os dígitos agora limpos, lançando-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

_ O que é que foi? Tenho alguma coisa na cara?

Ele rapidamente desviou o olhar, virando o seu rosto para outra direcção.

_ Não.

_ Óptimo. Mas tu tens. - E começou a rir-se outra vez enquanto se levantava, reavendo todos os seus objectos. caminhou para a porta, ainda com o humor a dançar-lhe nos olhos brancos. Rodeou a mão em volta da maçaneta e olhou para trás, por cima do ombro.

Sasuke já se tinha levantado e limpava o rosto com uma toalha molhada. Em todos os quartos de dormir, encontrava-se sempre uma bacia com água em cima da cómoda que tinha o espelho para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa do género daquela (Hinata já tinha feito muita merda por ali, era melhor estar prevenido). O Uchiha tentava retirar todos os vestígios de _chantilly_ que estavam presentes na sua face um parte do cabelo antes de inclinar um pouco a cabeça e franzir o sobrolho escuro.

_ Mas que...? - Murmurou ao ver a desconhecida marca avermelhada que contrastava com a palidez da sua pele.

Hinata corou dez vezes mais que o normal e rapidamente se esgueirou do quarto, antes que ele usasse o cérebro e se apercebesse do que é que tinha acontecido.

Bem, agora que a sua missão estava completa, Hinata iria dormir.

Eram, afinal, três da manha.

* * *

Hizashi abriu a porta metálica do frigorifico e franziu o sobrolho escuro, a sua cara contorcida pela confusão.

_ Falta-me uma lata de _chantilly_. - E fez beicinho - Estava a poupa-la para os morangos.

O seu irmão gémeo ignorou-o, virando a página do jornal. Desapontado pela falta de interesse da parte do Conde, Hizashi fez-lhe uma cara feia e virou-se de novo para o frigorifico, agora mal humorado.

Tinha que admitir que não estava contente com as escolhas de Hiashi ao acolher aquele _rapaz_ e o seu grupinho. Não quando aquele Uchiha tivera o descaramento de magoar a sua querida _Hinatazinha_ da forma que magoou e nem sequer um desculpa pediu. Como era possível alguém ser tão insensível quanto aos sentimentos de uma criatura tão adorável como a sua sobrinha? Era completamente inaceitável! E como se não faltasse, Hizashi ainda tinha que alimentar tal homem desprezível.

Amuado, o "_cozinheiro_" da família colocou todos os ingredientes em cima da banca, preparado para começar a cozinhar o pequeno-almoço para o seu irmão, filho, sobrinha, amigos, e o grupinho novo que ocupara a casa com tanta naturalidade.

A porta abriu-se e fechou-se de novo quase silenciosamente. Hizashi olhou por cima do ombro para ver quem era e quase grunhiu ao ver Sasuke caminhar elegantemente até á mesa, onde parou, hesitante.

Hiashi, por sua vez, baixou o jornal, colocando-o em cima da mesa.

_ Sente-se, Mister Uchiha, por favor. Aí mesmo, á minha frente.

Hizashi observou, quase horrorizado, o _rapaz_ sentar-se na cadeira de forma cuidadosa, ainda indeciso. Aquele era o lugar da Hinata! Ela iria ficar furiosa. Qual era a ideia do conde? Fazer com que a filha explodisse com raiva? Virou os seus olhos brancos para o irmão gémeo e tentou avisá-lo silenciosamente, mas o antigo explorador não fez caso.

_ Então, Mister Uchiha, o que pensa da nossa casa? - Perguntou Hiashi num tom casual enquanto observava Sasuke meticulosamente.

O _rapaz_ estava, obviamente, acomodado por ser observado de forma tão fixa, mas não desviou o olhar.

_ A sua hospitalidade é demasiado generosa, my _Lord_. Não a mereço.

E Hizashi concordava plenamente naquelas palavras enquanto fritava os ovos com experiencia. Aquele Uchiha não merecia nada! Nem um abraçinho.

_ Disparate. - Fez o conde calmamente. Hizashi não podia ver o rosto severo do irmão naquele momento, mas sabia que Hiashi sorria - E o que acha da minha filha? Ela está a cooperar?

Mais uma vez o _rapaz_ hesitou, como se estivesse a tentar a encontrar palavras certas.

_ Bem... no que diz respeito ao trabalho, não tenho qualquer razão de queixa, mas...

_ Sim?

_ Fora disso ela tem um comportamento extremamente infantil.

Hiashi riu-se suavemente e o "cozinheiro" também não conseguiu impedir que um sorriso lhe chegasse aos lábios. Sim... a sua Hinata tinha o adorável habito de se comportar como uma criancinha quando estava amuada. E conhecendo aquele anjinho demoníaco como conhecia, Hizashi calculava que a Condessa estava a tentar fazer a vida do Uchiha um inferno.

_ Hinata, geralmente, faz isso quando está magoada. - Disse o conde suavemente quando parou de rir, apesar de o humor ainda estar presente na sua voz - O melhor a fazer é... compensá-la.

Hizashi não estava a gostar do rumo da conversa.

_ Compensá-la? - Perguntou Sasuke lentamente - Como? Sinceramente, Lord Hyuga, não sou possuidor de muitos bens e o pouco dinheiro que tenho gasto-o em comida e em ferramentas para o trabalho, não tenho meios para comprar nada que uma mulher do estatuto da sua filha fosse apreciar.

_ Ah, aquela rapariga não quer saber disso. Estou a falar de pequenos gestos... que façam a diferença.

_ Pequenos gestos? Quais?

_ Ora, use a sua imaginação, como é evidente.

Hizashi rangeu os dentes. O que é que o seu irmão andava a planear? Ele sabia que Hiashi estava quase desesperado por ver a sua filhinha bem entregue a um homem que conseguisse cuidar dela como se deve ser, mas o "_cozinheiro_" não achava que Sasuke seria o tal.

O rapaz não merecia uma mulher como a sua sobrinha. Hinata tinha demasiados complexos, era demasiado insegura e, apesar de não o mostrar, era infeliz pelo corpo que tinha. Necessitava de um homem que a fizesse sentir tão bela, sensual e feminina como qualquer outra mulher. Lançou um olhar desconfiado ao Uchiha. Teria aquele _miúdo_ as qualidades necessárias para tal? Não lhe parecia. A única coisa que fizera até agora tinha sido magoá-la. Era bom que se mantivesse afastado.

Não o levem a mal, Hizashi queria tanto um mini Hinata a correr pela mansão como Hiashi, mas não queria que o seu futuro Sobrinho neto/neta fosse produzido pelos fluidos sombrios daquele Uchiha, que estava morto nos olhos da sociedade, trabalhava numa casa _SadoMado_ como _Part_ _Time_ e tinha um irmão que era um Akatsuki activo. Era completamente inaceitável.

E pior, não só Hiashi tinha gostado do rapaz, como Neji também o tolerava, coisa que nunca fizera com qualquer pretendente de Hinata. Mas que raio? Seria Hizashi o único na família que estava a pensar no bem da sobrinha? Ela merecia alguém melhor que aquele cretino!

A porta abriu-se de novo e o seu anjinho demoníaco entrou na cozinha com um ar extremamente satisfeito. Hizashi olhou para a sua sobrinha com carinho e lançou-lhe um enorme sorriso.

_ Bom dia, minha querida _Hinatazinha_. Já te preparei o pequeno-almoço, senta-te.

O rosto da Condessa iluminou-se dez vezes mais ao ouvir as palavras do tio e ela rapidamente se encaminhou para a mesa, quase a salivar com a ideia de comer as iguarias deliciosas do seu tio, antes de reparar que alguém estava a ocupar o seu lugar.

Antes que Hinata explodisse e ainda matasse alguém, Hizashi agarrou-lhe o ombro com gentileza e entregou-lhe uma bandeja repleta de comida.

De todas as pessoas da casa, a Condessa era a que comia mais.

_ Porque não vais para a sala, fofinha? Ficas mais confortável no meio das almofadas e o Neji não te vai chatear por causa da quantidade de comida que ingeres por dia.

_ Tens razão, tio. - Agarrou na bandeja com um enorme e faminto sorriso - Obrigado - E deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na bochecha. Lançou um olhar irritado a Sasuke, que olhava quase inocentemente para a mesa, e caminhou para fora da cozinha.

Hizashi sentiu o olhar branco do irmão furar-lhe as costas e virou-se, enfrentando-o com uma expressão interrogativa.

_ Já estou aqui á duas horas e não tenho pequeno-almoço.

_ Hump! És uma homem adulto, arranja-te.

Quando Hyuga Hizashi se chateava com o irmão, este geralmente era obrigado a cozinhar para si.

* * *

_Pequenos_ _gestos_...

Sasuke olhou para o lado, onde Hinata estava sentada a ler um livro qualquer sobre vampiros e torcia o nariz constantemente quando, aparentemente, não estava a gostar de alguma coisa.

Que pequenos gestos poderia ela apreciar? Não se lembrava de nada. Hinata não parecia ser uma mulher como Karin, que adorava ter objectos brilhantes e caros (Apesar de ele nunca lhe ter comprado nenhum, nem sequer tinha intenções de o fazer) ou Kurenai, que apreciava roupas escuras e sensuais (Aí talvez ele tenha comprado qualquer coisa).

_... Para além do facto de brilhar e de ter um complexo ciumento e emo qualquer, existe alguma coisa neste vampiro que não seja perfeito? - Resmungou ela lentamente enquanto lançava um olhar irritado ao livro, como se este a estivesse a insultar - Pff. Homens perfeitos chegam a ser aborrecidos, especialmente quando andam noventa por cento do seu tempo deprimido. - E fechou o livro quase violentamente, antes de o colocar no seu saco. Cruzou os braços e enterrou-se na sua cadeira.

Os dois estavam no pequeno avião privado da família Hyuga, a caminho da imensa selva de Konoha. Após muitas brigas, discussões e outras coisas não muito agradáveis, lá Sasuke conseguiu convencer a Condessa a vir com ele visitar a Tribo Perdida, não que ele a quisesse, de facto, lá, mas o conde Hyuga insistira que o Uchiha a levasse com ele. Sasuke estaria muito bem sozinho, talvez melhor, do que a ter que levar atrás.

_ Estamos quase a chegar? - Perguntou ela ao piloto, levantando-se do seu lugar para se debruçar sobre a cadeira do outro homem, dando ao Uchiha uma boa vista do seu adorável traseiro coberto pelas calças de ganga azuis claras. Bem, pelo menos a viagem não era aborrecida.

_ Aterraremos numa aldeia perto da selva entre vinte minutos, my _Lady_.

Ela anuiu e pegou na sua enorme mala. virou-se para Sasuke.

_ Vou preparar-me para a aventura.

_ O que queres dizer com isso?

_ Que vou mudar de roupa e arranjar o meu cabelo.

_ E porquê? Não estás bem assim?

_ Não! Tu és um homem, não te preocupas com estas coisas, mas eu tenho um padrão de roupa e penteados que tenho que usar durante as minhas missões. - Colocou uma mão na cintura e olhou-o com irritação - Sou, afinal de contas, uma dama.

Sasuke reprimiu um riso de troça ao ouvir as ultima palavras, visto que desde que a reencontrara, ela não se comportara minimamente como uma dama. Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar quase odioso e caminhou em direcção da minúscula casa de banho que o avião tinha, de narizinho arrebitado no ar. Sasuke observou-a a ir-se embora ainda com um sorriso trocista no rosto bonito.

Por sua vez, Hinata fechava a porta da casa de banho com irritação, vermelha com fúria.

Arg! Ele irritava-a tanto.

Respirou fundo várias vezes para se acalmar e começou a retirar as roupas que vestia no momento. Atirou sem qualquer cuidado a larga camisola e as calças de ganga para o chão, ficando só de roupa interior. Agachou-se e abriu a mochila, revelando as suas roupas de combate e as suas leais armas.

O que é que Sasuke pensava? Que ela era uma menina indefesa?

E depois, ele era mais rápido e forte que ela? Hinata poderia rebentar-lhe com os tomates, assim que estivesse pronta.

* * *

Sasuke nunca foi muito cuidadoso com o que vestia nas suas "aventuras" pelo mundo, mas sem duvida que nunca viu ninguém tão bem preparado como a via naquele momento. Hinata tinha trocado os seus tennis verdes claros com riscas vermelhas por botas de guerra que lhe subiam até ao joelho. Eram negras, grossas e pareciam ter peso suficiente para esmagarem um pé de alguém caso o pisassem. Tinham vários compartimentos e pequenos bolsos, onde varias facas e lâminas estavam bem guardadas. Sasuke nunca colocara os olhos numas botas tão armadas como aquelas. As suas calças tinham sido substituídas por uns calções curtos, negros e de bom tecido. Também nas suas pernas estavam umas estranhas ligas de couro, que prendiam os coldres das duas grandes armas prateadas que a Condessa transportava. A sua camisola larga tinha sido trocada por uma justa, obviamente de mulher de desenhado para a Hyuga (A outra tinha sido roubada do quarto de Neji), de um tom esverdeado, meio acinzentado. Tinha uma pequena mochila ás costas, ligeiramente gasta e também reparou que ela tinha mais umas quantas armas de fogo guardadas em compartimentos do velho objecto.

Então, ela era uma pistola ambulante. _Óptimo_.

Hinata sorriu alegremente e saltitou com energia pelo avião, provocando a sua trança baloiçar com o movimento. Parou ao lado dos bancos e abriu os braços.

_ Vês? O que achas? - E rodopiou animadamente.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Tu vais numa missão ou vais para uma festa?

O sorriso da Condessa morreu quase de imediato, substituído por uma expressão puramente desapontada e o Uchiha quase se arrependeu pelas suas palavras. Ela olhou-o com irritação e colocou as mãos na cintura.

_ Oh, cala o bico. - Rosnou na sua voz feminina - Tens ciúmes por eu ter uma roupa fofa, e tu não.

_ Achas que eu queria andar assim vestido? Desculpa, mas não tenho intenções de ser chamado de "travesti".

_ És um palerma, sabias? Tu _EEEK_!

Um súbito e violento movimento do avião fez com ela perdesse o equilíbrio, causando a Condessa cair para a frente. Num acto de desespero durante a queda, Hinata tentou segurar-se ou apoiar-se em alguma coisa. Uma mão agarrou o ombro largo do Uchiha, a outra caiu _no meio_ das suas pernas.

Sasuke petrificou e o seu rosto adquiriu uma estranha cor rosa ao sentir a pequena palma naquele... _sítio_.

Hinata, completamente ignorante quanto aos locais onde as suas mãos estavam ergueu a cabeça e lançou um olhar irritado ao piloto.

_ Porque é que não me avisaste que ias aterrar? - Ladrou com raiva.

_ Perdoe-me, my _Lady_, mas pensei que estivesse sentada.

_ Hump!

_ ... Hinata...

_ Arg. - Fez ela enquanto se virava agora para o Uchiha - Já te disse que é: _Lady_ Hyuga.

Ele não lhe respondeu, limitando-se a olhar para algures debaixo dela e Hinata virou a cabeça nessa direcção, a fim de descobrir o que é que ele observava com tanto interesse. Guinchou mais uma vez, enquanto retirava a mão no _local_ sensível do corpo dele e agarrou o seu pulso fortemente, olhando para a palma com horror.

_ Oh não! Agora tenho que desinfectá-la! - Chorou ela exageradamente enquanto abanava a mão como se tivesse acabado de tocar em algo altamente tóxico, a fim de o chatear.

A sobrancelha de Sasuke estremeceu irritadamente e ele soltou um som quase indignado, antes de sorrir maliciosamente.

_ Já _lhe_ tocaste sem as calças por cima e a tua mão não caiu.

Hinata ficou vermelha. Tão vermelha que parecia que ia rebentar a qualquer momento.

_ Cala-te!

E conseguiu, pela primeira vez na sua vida, entregar uma boa chapada na cara dele.

Foi um momento de triunfo _embaraçoso_.

* * *

_ Está a escurecer, teremos que arranjar um local onde acampar. - Sasuke olhou para Hinata, que bebia água do seu cantil, cansada após um dia inteiro a caminhar na selva densa e verdejante – Geralmente acampo no topo das arvores, para o caso de alguém andar por aí. Assim não sou descoberto.

A Condessa pestanejou enquanto baixava o cantil e lambia os lábios quase nervosamente. Nunca antes ela dormira numa árvore. Nunca tivera problemas ao acampar em terra firme, mas também, ela não tinha uma organização criminosa atrás da sua cabeça.

Em volta, o silêncio rodeava-os á parte de um ou dois guinchos de aves tropicais e exóticas. Estavam bem conscientes que poderiam estar a ser observados por predadores não humanos, belos, letais e famintos. Apenas tinham que estar em alerta.

_ Consegues trepar uma árvore?

_ É claro que consigo, que merda de pergunta é essa?

_ Não precisas de ser tão rude.

_ Eu sou rude quando necessito de ser rude.

_ Eu não sou rude para ti.

_ Obrigas-me a ser rude.

e olharam-se com irritação mutua. Era uma guerra silenciosa e quase mortal, a fim de saber quem tinha o olhar mais ameaçador.

No fim, Sasuke ganhou. Hinata era demasiado pequenina, corada e adorável para assustar ou ameaçar alguém.

_ Pff. - Fez o Uchiha enquanto se virava para encontrar uma boa arvore para passarem a noite – És mesmo infantil.

Hinata ficou vermelha, depois amarela e depois ganhou uma cor ligeiramente verde, antes de lhe saltar para cima.

* * *

Sasuke não dormia muito durante uma missão. Geralmente, duas ou três horas de sono eram suficientes. E com aquela iluminação natural que a floresta possuía de noite, como poderia ele ganhar um pequeno momento de sono?

Quando a noite chegara, Hinata estivera fascinada com os insectos, folhas, flores e outras coisas que brilhavam no escuro, e disse qualquer coisa sobre tudo aquilo parecer-se com um filme qualquer chamado "Avatar" que tinha homenzinhos azuis de três metros. Ora, Sasuke nunca ouvira falar de tal coisa.

Céus, estava mesmo desligado do mundo. Depois de tudo aquilo terminar, teria onze anos de actualização global para fazer.

Naquele momento, a Condessa dormia descansadamente ao seu lado, enrolada no seu saco de cama. Iluminada pelo azul quase irreal daquela natureza de fantasia, Hinata parecia quase uma criatura mitológica, tão mágica e improvável como o ambiente que os rodeava.

Ela ia murmurando coisas incompreensíveis durante o sono e de vez em quando as suas sobrancelhas elegantes curvavam-se um pouco, como se estivesse concentrada em algo. Tinha libertado o seu cabelo da trança que fizera no avião, de manha, e agora as madeixas escuras estavam espalhadas pelo seu rosto e pelo tronco duro da arvore onde estavam sentados. Sasuke tinha admitir que ela ficava absolutamente adorável com o cabelo longo, especialmente quando estava solto. Dava-lhe um aspecto angelical (Apesar de ela não ter personalidade de anjo.)

Dizer que gostava mais desta Hinata do que a que conhecera onze anos antes era pura mentira. A outra não o irritava tanto. Mas também, chatear a tímida Hinata não era a mesma coisa do que chatear a mais recente. Dava-lhe muito mais prazer ver aquele rosto bonitinho corado com raiva do que ver o mesmo rosto vermelho com embaraço.

Mas sentia falta da presença calma e gentil, da timidez e da maneira doce como ela dizia o seu nome. Tinha saudades das noites em que ela se enroscava ao seu corpo e dormia calmamente com a cabeça em cima do seu peito. Tinha saudades das raras vezes em que ela ganhava coragem e lhe pedia ajuda em alguma coisa.

Aquela criatura que estava ali a dormir ao seu lado, era uma pessoa estranha. Ele não conhecia aquela Hinata. Aquela mulher não era a sua Hinata.

Apenas uma cópia mais velha, rude, violenta e infantil.

Então porque é que continuava atraído por ela? Tinha que ser pelo o físico, afinal de contas, aquela mulher era igual, fisicamente, á rapariguinha que ele conhecera onze anos antes. Quem raio é que na sua boa mente se sentiria atraído por uma personalidade tão irritante como aquela?

Pelo menos ela continuava sem falar muito e maior parte do dia passava perdida nos seus pensamentos.

E Sasuke observou-a enquanto Hinata no sono abraçava a pequena almofada que trouxera com ela e corava ligeiramente, sorria de maneira quase pervertida com um fio de baba escorria pelo seu queixo e ela murmurava "biscoitos" e "bolachas".

Não que ele alguma fez o fosse admitir ao alto, mas achava que era uma visão adorável.

Porque por muito irritante, violenta, rude e infantil que era esta Hinata desconhecida, continuava tão adoravelmente fofa como a antiga.

Apenas trazia uma sensualidade nova e mais evidente que a inocente de quinze anos não tinha.

Mas Sasuke desconfiava que ela não sabia disso.

_Pff..._

Mulher pateta.

* * *

Weee! Acabei o décimo capitulo! Hum... algo me diz que isto vai ser uma história comprida. Quero dizer, uma relação destas não pode resolver-se de um capitulo para o outro, não é verdade?

Ah, relação de amor/ódio... as minhas favoritas XD

Não houve flashback neste capitulo... Eu bem tentei, mas não saiu. Bem, espero que tenha sido o suficiente para vocês 8D

Agora, a outras matérias...

OMG!

O.O

D-Dez reviews? Dez? Nunca me tinha acontecido! Eu sei que para alguns autores maravilhosos, dez reviews não é nada, mas eu... eu nunca tinha recebido tantas num só capitulo... acho que vou chorar de alegria *sninf*

Mas é óptimo ver que esta humilde fic ficou tão popular de repente! Nunca imaginei!

E é claro que não posso escapar sem responder a estas maravilhosas pessoas. Quem me dera poder abraça-las *-*

**Veronique Byron:** Olá! 8D Sim, Hinata tem a mentalidade de uma criancinha (Lol) e Sasuke é um MACHO alfa (pelo menos quando não está ao pé do irmão, porque esse é uma espécie de imperador) XD D8 Neste capitulo não há nenhuma cena que supere a da cozinha ou a da biblioteca! Só há estupidez... oh no! A pobre Hinata (De quinze anos) era uma simples ignorante quanto aos planos do grupo *abana a cabeça* ela é uma pobre alma coitada. XD Obrigado pela review e pelo apoio!

**Bxii**: Hilariante? 8D geralmente tenho medo que as pessoas não gostem do meu humor (Quando eu escrevo estou a rir-me, o que é um bocado esquisito, mas também, eu parto-me a rir quando ouço aquela "piada" da ervilha que caiu e da outra que se chamava Júlio, e bem, é uma piada sem piada nenhuma ¬_¬) XD A ideia da tribo nua! Saiu-me. Estava a ler um dos meus livros favoritos em que as personagens principais têm que se despir parcialmente para serem aceites por uma tribo da Amazónia. Não resisti XD Mas em vez de os pôr de roupa interior, dispo-os totalmente (Porque assim é muito mais interessante) 8D Sasuke tem de sentir livre de alguma forma, e as drogas não são uma boa opção XD Muito obrigado pela review! E claro, pelo apoio. ^\\\^

**FranHyuuga:** Tensão Sexual, a melhor amiga do homem XD e da mulher! Acho que a Hinata perdoa Sasuke parcialmente, por o ver nu na tribo, afinal de contas, quem não perdoaria? *¬* Tinha que fazer com que Sasuke também sofresse no passado, não era só a Hinata (Além disso, se ela perdesse a virgindade naquela altura, não tinha lógica no capitulo anterior ela dizer-lhe que a tinha perdido com Shikamaru... a não ser que ela tivesse um grave caso de amnésia) é claro que vou revelar o que ele disse, seria cruel da minha parte não o fazer! Não sou assim tão Evil. XD Obrigado pelo apoio e pela review! (Ah, sim, antes que me esqueça, o meu _Karma_ parece funcionar maravilhosamente bem, se foste tu quem me mandou a minha primeira review de sempre *faz vénia*, não precisas de te sentir honrada, não sou merecedora de tal coisa)

**Mrs. Loockers**: Loo-chan! *Acena* Tortutar a Hinata, eu? _Nãaaao_! (Pois claro ¬_¬) xD Bem, de vez em quando gosto de torturar os meus protagonistas 8D Mas ainda bem que gostas que ela sofra dessa maneira XD A comparação com os sete pecados... hum... acho que já fizerem um ItaSasu com isso (Porque, bem, ItaSasu tem muuuuuuuito mais pecado do que qualquer SasuHina ou ItaHina existente no Universo) talvez um dia faça, não sei, mas não faria só com os sete pecados, porque até existem muitos mais por aí (Provavelmente ia aos dez mandamentos XD) Não consigo meter o Itachi nestes capítulos, é chato e entristece, mas é um facto verdadeiro. Muuuito obrigado pela review e por todo o apoio que me deste desde o inico da fic (Até porque foste tu quem desvirgindas-te "A Nona Peça" no que diz respeito á primeira review de todas) Um Smile Itachi para ti, como prenda (Perv, desta vez) */¬\*

**Tilim**: Tu és uma daquelas autoras que referi em cima, que provavelmente é comum receber dez reviews ou mais por capitulo, e eu percebo porquê visto que és uma escritora absolutamente talentosa *-* as minhas histórias são quase vergonhosas comparadas com as tuas, as da Loo-chan e as da FranHyuuga-san, mas mesmo assim vocês apreciam-nas... Não sou merecedora *Faz vénia* Ultrapassando este momento estranho -\\\-' D8 não revelei o que aconteceu no acampamento XC Falhei. (Oh no!) *Evil má!* XD Hinata não é indefesa e fraca... bem, fisicamente, é um bocadinho, mas ela tem uma mente perigosa (A brincadeira com o chantilly 8D) Acertar-lhe nas partes é tentador, e já pensei várias vezes nisso, mas ainda arriscava a possiblidade de alguma vez existirem mini Sasukes e Hinatas pelo planeta (Oh noes!) Obrigado pelo apoio e pela review!

**hinahinaaaa**: Não há nada melhor que uma relação de amor/ódio, não é? (Desconfio que também parecies, visto que na tua adoravel fic eles tinham uma relação semelhante, apenas em contextos, personalidades, meios e histórias diferentes) Wha, gostas da minha Hinata? *-* Isso é bom, tinha medo que não apreciasses. Muitas pessoas não gostam de ver uma personagem tão fora do original como a Hinata deste fic está. Eu, pessoalmente, aprecio O.O.C (Assim tinha-mos que aturar um Sasuke psicótico em cada fic, isso era intolerável e irritante) XD Obrigado pela review e pelo apoio! Um beijo para ti.

**Lollipop- e**: Nova leitora! Olá! Bem, não te tinhas que preocupar muito, esta fic não vai acabar tão cedo. XD Estás perdoada e os teus comentários nunca serão insignificantes. Mesmo que sejam criticas. E a tua mãe fez uma óptima coisa em te arrastar do computador, gosto que as pessoas apreciem as minhas histórias, mas não quero que elas passem fome (Isso era o sinonimo de estar a fazer os meus leitores sofrer D8 não sou assim tão sádica) 8D O pega-fogo da Hinata e do Sasuke quando tinham quinze anos vai acabar no próximo capitulo, espero... Mas! Em compensação, tenho a certeza que vai começar outro no "presente" 8D Obrigado pela review! E pelo apoio!

**Jessica**: A tensão sexual faz o mundo girar (Qual força da gravidade e outras coisas cujo conhecimento me foi negado pela minha priguiça) Sasuke e a Hinata era jovens adolescentes curiosos *-* Fazem coisas interessantes para animar o nosso dia (e o deles) XD Hinata só vai andar nua na tribo mais para a frente, não foi neste, porque assim ficaria demasiado comprido. 8D vou dar o meu melhor quando escrever essa cena. Muito obrigado pela review e pelo apoioannaakeelly!

**annaakeelly**: 8D Tensão sexual! XD É uma das melhores coisas que pode existir quando se trata de uma história (Na vida real é chato) XD muito obrigado pela review e pelo apoio)

**Flor-chan1**: 8D ainda bem que gostas da minha fic. Eu também amo a Hinata (Já não digo o mesmo do Sasuke, desse apenas gosto) Adoras as brigas do Neji e da Hinata? Bem, eu aprecio escrevê-las XD Neji-kun é adorável. Obrigado pela review e pelo apoio!

E foram estas maravilhosas pessoas que me mandaram as dez reviews.

Obrigado.

Não sou merecedora *Faz muitas vénias"

Muito, muito, muito obrigado.

Bjs,

Evi.


	11. Chocolate Amargo

Naruto não é meu.

Dedico este capítulo ao chocolate, bolachas e outros doces, porque animam os nossos dias 8D

* * *

Capitulo 11

Chocolate Amargo

* * *

Era um mundo colorido, repleto de belas melodias e cheiros deliciosos.

Hinata esbugalhou os olhos, maravilhada.

O chão era feito de biscoitos. Existiam montanhas de chocolate, com _chantilly_ a fazer de neve. Vários homenzinhos de gelatina multicolor saltitavam pelo espaço encantado. Animaizinhos de goma branca, rosa ou quase transparente corriam para um lado e para o outro. Doces voavam e flutuavam em todo o lado, no céu, á sua volta, tudo.

Em resumo, Hinata estava no paraíso.

Era lindo! Algodão doce, chocolate, bolachas, doce de morango, chupa-chupas...! Tudo e mais alguma coisa! Só para ela!

Finalmente a _prova_ de como Deus existia!

Tinha que ir á missa mais vezes...

E então Hinata saltitou e saltitou, sempre alegre, com rodopios dignos de uma bailarina, enquanto ia comendo uma iguaria deliciosa de vez em quando. E o melhor, é que as criaturas imploravam para ser comidas... literalmente comidas!

E Hinata satisfazia-lhes os desejos, como era evidente.

E continuou o seu caminho, com um pedaço de bolacha falante na mão enquanto a comia com pura satisfação.

Tudo estava bem. O sol feito de goma de limão cantava no céu estranhamente cor-de-rosa, as nuvens de algodão doce dançavam com a sua melodia, os candeeiros de chocolate abanavam os seus postes alegremente e as criaturas comestíveis mexiam-se de um lado para o outro.

Ela estava tão feliz que começou a cantar aquela música pateta, repetindo os sons do sol. Abanou a cabeça enquanto cantarolava e dançava pelo mundo de arco-íris onde se encontrava.

Atravessou uma ponte de biscoito, que atravessava o rio de mel e encaminhou-se para uma das pequenas colinas de chocolate.

Quando lá chegou, rapidamente começou a devorar o monte de doce, não querendo saber se estava a sujar a cara toda.

Quando se come com proveito, não interessa o resultado, desde que fiquemos satisfeitos.

E Hinata estava _muito_ satisfeita.

_ O que é que estás a fazer?

Ela parou de mastigar e olhou para cima, franzindo o sobrolho enquanto algumas migalhas de chocolate caíam dos cantos da sua boca.

Se aquele era o paraíso, porque é que Neji estava ali? E porque raio é que ele estava vestido como um coelhinho da _playboy_ (playgirl, no caso), apenas com uma tanga e orelhinhas na cabeça? Era um bocadinho perturbante ver o seu próprio primo vestido daquela maneira (ou despido), por muito agradável que o seu corpo fosse.

_ És uma dama. - O quê, no paraíso ele também vinha com aquelas conversas da treta? - Não deverias estar a comer desse tipo de chocolate.

Hinata engoliu o doce que tinha na boca e passou a mão pelos lábios, a fim de se limpar os resíduos de iguaria deliciosa.

_ Existe por aqui chocolate ainda melhor que este?

_ É claro que existe. E uma dama como tu deveria estar a comer tal coisa e não isso aí – Apontou para o monte já roído – Segue-me.

E ele virou-se rapidamente, fazendo sinal para ela o seguir. Hinata cumpriu a ordem, lutando ao máximo não olhar para o traseiro do seu próprio primo (porque isso era, tipo, _ew_!)... Mas andava ele a fazer exercício? Bem, bem, alguém tinha uma boa forma...

De repente o mundo rodopiou violentamente e os dois deixaram de estar naquele mundo colorido e risonho, e caíram (pelo menos Hinata caiu) no estranho chão de pedra de um espaço fechado, mas que cheirava bastante bem. Duh! Cheirava a comida, Hinata adorava comida!

_ Admira... – Esperem... aquela _não era_ a voz de Neji, mas saía do corpo dele, que estava mesmo á sua frente, mas com as costas viradas para si... era impressão dela, ou o seu primo tinha o cabelo ligeiramente mais curto e mais negro -... O templo de chocolate.

Ah... então o templo comia-se todo? Mas isso era óptimo! Toca a papar.

_ _Lady_ Hyuga, o que está a fazer? - Perguntou o Neji com a voz estranha enquanto ela trincava uma coluna.

Ela olhou para Neji e viu que ele não era o Neji, mas sim um Uchiha Itachi vestido da mesma forma que o primo estivera uns momentos antes. Onde tinha ido o chanfrado, afinal? E porque raio é que o seu inimigo estava ali apenas de _tanga_, com orelhinhas de coelho na cabeça?

Andava o mundo louco.

_ Hei, onde foi o Neji?

Itachi limitou-se a inclinar a cabeça.

_ Ok, ok, não me diga. Mas não era suposto eu ter que comer o melhor chocolate daqui?

_ É. Mas não é o templo. Está ali – E apontou para um sítio qualquer – Sentado no trono.

Hinata olhou para o locar onde o "_coelhinho_" de tanga apontava e pestanejou, pois sentado num grandioso e detalhado trono feito de doce estava...

_ Mas que raio! É o Sasuke!

_ O Sasuke de chocolate. - Corrigiu Itachi animadamente, enquanto pegava a mão pequenina da Hyuga e a arrastava para se aproximarem do dito Uchiha feito de chocolate – Porque é que não prova, _My Lady_?

_ Estás louco? É o Sasuke, eu não o vou morder! - E ficou a observar o rosto castanho do dito homem, que ainda não se mexera, falara ou dera sinais de vida – Ele está vivo?

_ Talvez sim, talvez não. Mas uma coisa é certa, não há melhor chocolate no mundo. - E Hinata ficou chocada quando o "_coelhinho_" de tanga _lambeu_ de forma sedutora a bochecha do seu _irmão_ feito de chocolate – Delicioso.

_ Sabes o quão estranho isso foi? - Murmurou Hinata com um leve rubor no rosto.

Itachi, o nosso "_coelhinho_" favorito riu-se e agarrou-a pela cintura, a fim de a colocar no colo do Sasuke imóvel de chocolate. Hinata ficou a olhar para o rosto imóvel do irmão mais novo do Uchiha, antes de lamber o seu lábio.

Sasuke feito de chocolate... _hummmmm_, estava quase a babar-se só de pensar nisso.

Passou os seus dedos pequeninos pelo corpo sólido e castanho do homem achocolatado, perguntando-se se o seu sabor era tão apelativo como o seu físico. Oh, esperava que sim, porque tal facto significaria um bom e belo festim para a nossa pequena Hyuga esfomeada.

_ Porque não dá uma trinca, _My Lady_? - Perguntou Itachi no seu tom de mel, com os lábios encostados á sua orelha, fazendo a condessa estremecer ligeiramente.

Nem foi preciso dizer duas vezes, porque no momento seguinte já Hinata ferrava os seus maxilares num ombro de chocolate do Uchiha mais novo.

Foi um orgasmo instantâneo, porque era o pedaço de comida mais deliciosa que alguma vez tivera o prazer de experimentar. Tinha que ser crime, tinha que ser pecado. Tal coisa tinha que vir do Inferno, pois era uma tentação para a Gula demasiado forte para resistir.

Aquilo era o êxtase dos êxtases do que se referia á comida e questões alimentares do género.

Nunca na sua vida estivera tão feliz.

Mas o seu mundo foi arrasado quando ela sentiu o seu corpo a ser quase violentamente abanado. O templo desapareceu, Itachi "_coelhinho_" com tanga desapareceu e mais importante, o Sasuke de chocolate desvaneceu também e Hinata viu-se cruelmente deitada no seu saco de cama, naquela selva imensa e maldita, enquanto vários pássaros e outras criaturas cujo nome desconhecia cantavam alegremente pelo começo de outro dia. Descobriu também que estava a comer a sua pequena almofada.

Hinata sentou-se, sentindo os seus cabelos escuros caírem na sua face enquanto os seus olhos ensonados analisavam a paisagem á sua volta.

Tinha sido um sonho? Apenas uma sonho? _Nãaaaao_! Ela queria que fosse real! Porque é que o mundo tinha que ser um lugar tão cruel?

_ Finalmente estás acordada. - Fez a voz fria e profunda de Sasuke.

E ela olhou-o, quase esperançosa que ele fosse castanho, mas não... era o mesmo Sasuke aborrecido e não _comestível_ (no sentido de comida) de sempre. (bem, tecnicamente, ele também poderia ser comido, mas Hinata nunca tivera grandes desejos por canibalismo). A sua expressão de esperança morreu para se transformar numa absolutamente deprimida.

Estúpido _Karma_.

O seu estômago estremeceu com fome.

Raios! E o Sasuke não era feito de Chocolate. O que é que era suposto ela comer?

_ Toma. - Ele atirou-lhe uma lata de carne de conserva. Ah, pois, ela tinha-se esquecido que tinham trazido aquilo - Está um riacho ali em baixo. Depois vai lá lavar a lata e arruma-a na tua mochila. Não quero poluição desnecessária numa floresta como esta.

_ Eu sei, homem. Agora deixa-me comer em páz. Acabaste de interromper o sonho mais maravilhoso que alguma vez tive, por isso, a não ser que te transformes em chocolate, não fales para mim.

Ele revirou os olhos e começou a preparar as suas coisas para quando retomassem a sua expedição pela selva mais exótica e inexplorada de todo o planeta.

Hinata comeu a carne enlatada com avidez, porque naquele momento estava com tanta fome que comeria um boi. Os seus olhos percorriam a paisagem, que não passava de ramos e folhas. Estar em cima de uma árvore cortava alguns prazeres da vista.

Mesmo assim, não deixava de ser belo, todo aquele verde místico que a rodeava de forma sonhadora. Era fantástico, como uma fantasia, a maneira como os raios solares dourados penetravam alguns buraquinhos entre as inúmeras folhas delicadas, iluminando apenas certos espaços. Os ramos rugosos, uns finos e outros grossos, apenas contribuíam para a aura de fantasia que aquele espaço continha fortemente, eram como garras mortíferas, sempre imóveis, como se esperassem até a sua presa estar distraída para depois investirem o golpe final.

Hinata quase esperava que de repente dali saísse um elfo, ou coisa parecida.

Mas isso seria ligeiramente estranho, e seria mau sinal.

A sua sanidade já não seria a mesma, se tal coisa acontece-se.

_ Podes comer mais depressa? Temos que nos meter a caminho.

_ A paciência é uma virtude. - Resmungou Hinata de boca cheia, antes de se virar para ele - Qual é a pressa, afinal?

_ Nada... apenas quero lá chegar rápido. Tenho um mau pressentimento.

_ Os teus maus pressentimentos costumam ser verdadeiros?

Ele anuiu levemente, colocando a sua mochila ás costas.

_ Então está bem. - Murmurou ela, antes de acelerar o seu ritmo de alimentação.

Não demorou muito até ela acabar tudo o que tinha na lata e arrumou todas as suas coisas, antes de prender rapidamente o seu cabelo num rabo de cavalo desorganizado. Pegou na lata, colocou a mochila ás costas, as armas nos coldres e calçou as botas. Estava pronta.

_ Muito bem, vou só lavar a lata e depois pudemos ir. Indica-me o caminho para o riacho.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça antes de descer a árvore com habilidade. Hinata caminhou até ao sitio onde ele se atirara e olhou para baixo. Sasuke olhava-a como se estivesse num dilema importante, parecia ter duvidas se ela conseguiria descer sozinha ou não.

Fungando indignadamente, Hinata saltou, aterrando ao seu lado antes de colocar o seu narizinho no ar, num gesto arrogante. Ouviu-o suspirar de aborrecimento, mas não fez caso, enquanto o seguia até ao riacho, que parecia ficar alguns metros á frente, a julgar pela proximidade do som da água.

Enquanto o seguia, Hinata decidiu perguntar-lhe algo.

_ Oi! Alguma vez sonhas-te em comer pessoas feitas de chocolate?

_ Eu não gosto de chocolate.

Aquela resposta horrorizou Hinata. A Condessa fez uma expressão de puro terror enquanto a sua boca se abria e os olhos brancos se esbugalhavam.

_ C-como é possível!

_ Eu não gosto de doces.

_ Oh meu Deus! Tu não és humano! Não podes ser! Quem é que no seu perfeito juízo não gosta de doces! São a melhor coisa do mundo! Tu tens sérios problemas...

Sinceramente... que raio de tipo de aberração ele era para não gostar de uma maravilha do universo como o Chocolate? CHOCOLATE?

Só havia uma explicação...

Uchiha Sasuke era um _Alien_!

* * *

__ P-professor Kakashi? Está tudo bem? - Perguntou Hinata com suavidade, tocando-lhe no braço gentilmente._

_O homem mais velho parecia estranhamente nervoso, o que era estranho, visto que uma das melhores qualidades de Kakashi. O homem limpou a testa com um pano, passando pela sua pala descuidadamente, antes de o colocar no bolso._

_Respirou fundo._

__ Não se preocupe comigo, __**Lady**__ Hyuga. - E virou-se para os outros alunos - Pessoal, vou explorar as ruínas primeiro, sozinho, para ver se não há qualquer perigo. Depois venho-vos buscar, sim?_

_Os outros três anuíram despreocupadamente, apesar de tanto Naruto como Karin estarem demasiado calados para o normal. Geralmente andavam sempre a ralhar um com o outro e a discutir sobre coisas completamente triviais e inúteis._

_Kakashi engoliu em seco, e colocou a mão no ombro de Hinata, antes de lhe lançar um minúsculo sorriso por detrás da sua máscara e caminhar para a floresta, onde desapareceu por detrás das árvores, folhas e arbustos._

_Naruto rapidamente se ocupou de trepar uma árvore e se deitar num ramo mais grosso, enquanto fechava os olhos, como se quisesse descansar. Karin por sua vez, lançou um olhar preocupado a Sasuke, antes de se sentar ao lado da fogueira, pegando num ramo seco para remexer as brasas._

_Sasuke olhou para Hinata e esta corou ligeiramente, colocando as mãos em frente do peito enquanto brincava com os dedos. De repente, ele fez um gesto silencioso para que ela o seguisse, e encaminhou-se para o meio do mato, onde Hinata sabia que estaria um pequeno, mas bonito, lago._

_Rapidamente correu atrás dele, tentando ser minimamente discreta e embrenhou-se na floresta. Não se importava com as folhas, lama ou ramos que se pegavam ao seu vestido branco, continuou a correr apressadamente até chegar ao destino._

_O Uchiha estava sentado numa rocha ao pé do lago, olhando para a água com uma expressão séria. Hinata aproximou-se lentamente, agarrando o tecido do seu vestido com as mãos para se movimentar com mais facilidade._

_Finalmente, ele virou-se para ela, levantando-se e colocou as suas grandes mãos no rosto redondo e adorável da Condessa, que o mirava com os seus enormes olhos brancos, antes de se inclinar e a beijar._

_Hinata derreteu nos seus braços e no seu beijo ardente, como sempre fazia quando ele lhe tocava onde quer que seja. Ela nunca beijara outra pessoa daquela maneira, mas sabia que, de alguma forma, aquilo era diferente, mais profundo do que qualquer outro homem. Especial. Belo. Doce._

_Mas também, se calhar era tudo apenas uma ilusão. Ela não era tão ingénua para não saber que os rapazes com aquela idade eram máquinas de hormonas. Comiam tudo e todas. Se calhar, ela apenas mais uma no livro de conquistas que Sasuke poderia possuir._

_Mas nada disso importava naquele momento. Se tudo aquilo fosse apenas uma ilusão, então Hinata viveria nela sem quaisquer problemas. _

_Sasuke descolou os lábios e colocou a sua testa na dela, olhando-a com suavidade nas suas esferas negras. Sorriu vagamente enquanto os seus polegares tocavam nas bonecas pálidas e macias da rapariga._

_Com um pequeno suspiro, Hinata rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços e distribuiu pequenos beijos pelo seu rosto, antes de descansar a cabeça entre o pescoço e ombro de Sasuke._

__ O que é que se p-passa com toda a gente? Estão.. a-agitados._

_Os dedos dele acariciaram os cabelos curtos da rapariga, relaxando-a enquanto massajava lentamente o escalpe._

__ Estão nervosos com a primeira exploração a sério que vão ter, mais nada._

__ M-mas parecem tristes. É estranho._

__ Hn, não te preocupes com isso, sim?_

__ M-mas Mhhh...! - Ele calou-a com mais um beijo de cortar a respiração._

_Hinata cedeu sem qualquer resistência. _

_Qualquer pensamento se desvaneceu com aquele gesto profundo._

* * *

_... Como é que alguém pode não gostar de chocolate! É de doidos! Insano! Desumano! Um horror da natureza!

Sasuke bufou irritadamente enquanto se mexia habilmente por entre as raízes grossas das enormes árvores da selva de Konoha. Desde que declarara que não gostava de doces, incluindo o chocolate, Hinata não parara de o massacrar com aquele assunto.

Já lá iam umas boas três horas.

Até ele estava admirado por ter durado tanto tempo sem lhe cortar os pulsos, tal era o desespero.

Ela não sabia estar calada!

_ Hinata...

__ Lady Hyuga_!

_ _Lady _Hyuga. - Repetiu ele no mesmo tom de desprezo de sempre – Não é preciso fazeres tanto drama. Além disso, chocolate não é a melhor coisa do mundo.

_ Mentiras! O que poderia ser melhor do que tal maravilha, hn? Diz-me, então?

_ Sexo.

_ O quê? Onde é que isso é melhor que... espera, o que é que disseste?

_ Sexo.

_ _Sexo_? - Repetiu ela incrédula, enquanto um minúsculo rubor lhe atingia as faces.

Sasuke anuiu severamente, como se estivessem a tratar de algo extremamente importante.

_ Tu achas que sexo é a melhor coisa do mundo? - Ele anuiu outra vez. Hinata franziu o sobrolho, acabando por encolher os ombros – Acho que concordo contigo, desta vez... Mas sabes o que seria ainda melhor! Sexo com chocolate!

O Uchiha suspirou e revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo, agachando-se um pouco para se esquivar de um ramo particularmente baixo. Hinata saltitava alegremente atrás dele, como um pardalinho.

_ Agora vais-te masturbar com tabletes de chocolate, é? - Perguntou ele secamente, já farto de falar sobre doces, sexo... de facto, ele estava farto de falar, fim.

_ _Ewww_! Que desperdício de comida! Chocolate serve para se enfiar na boca não... noutros _sítios_! Estou a falar em fazer sexo e comer chocolate ao mesmo tempo. - Fez uma expressão sonhadora – Seria divinal! Tenho que experimentar, um dia destes.

_ Ainda te engasgavas no acto.

_ Está bem, então. Fazia sexo e depois comia chocolate.

_ Huff, porque raio é que ainda estamos a ter esta conversa?

_ Porque gosto de falar contigo.

_ Não gostas nada. Tu queres é torturar-me.

Hinata limitou-se a sorrir de forma matreira.

Finalmente, o silêncio governou, com excepção aos sons naturais da selva e ao barulho característico das botas chocarem com a terra. Sasuke já sabia aquele caminho de cor. Já estivera naquele local inúmeras vezes, tantas, que já não conseguia contá-las. Não tinha o risco de se perder naquela imensidão de árvores, não quando já estava treinado para sobreviver naquele ambiente.

E os seus professores tinham sido os próprios índios da tribo perdida.

Olhou para trás, por cima do ombro, enquanto observava a pequena Hyuga saltitar num lado para o outro com o rosto pálido fechado com concentração, enquanto um rubor provocado pelo exercício físico tingia-lhe as faces brancas e um minúsculo beicinho aparecia nos seus lábios.

Raios a partam com toda a sua fofura.

* * *

Neji franziu o sobrolho enquanto analisava todos os documentos, ficheiros e fotografias que tinha com informações que poderiam ser relevantes para a busca da última peça. Tudo o que estava em cima da mesa já tinha sido visto e revisto milhares de vezes, mas quem sabe, algo poderá ter escapado.

Mas era tão difícil. Neji conhecia inúmeras coisas. Falava mais de vinte línguas, incluindo a da Tribo perdida (ainda se oferecera para ensinar tal dialecto á sua prima, mas Hinata disse que depois de ter aprendido francês e alemão, já estava tinha uma quantidade boa para se orientar na vida. Neji achava isso mal, porque uma dama Hyuga deveria saber falar mais de quinze línguas!), já lera milhares de livros, aprendera imenso, era, provavelmente, um dos homens mais cultos do país.

Mas estava a falhar ali qualquer coisa!

Bateu com as mãos na mesa, furiosamente. Algumas madeixas escuras do seu habitualmente arranjado cabelo soltaram-se, caindo na sua face.

O seu trabalho era ajudar Hinata, incluindo nas explorações. Neji não era nenhum inútil. Já não era a primeira vez em que ele ia, de facto, para o terreno, explorar ao lado da sua querida prima (mas era uma visão um bocado estranha, porque ele tinha o talento de estar sempre elegante e limpo durante a missão, por muito suja que fosse, e Hinata ficava sempre uma miséria). Mas agora estava a falhar.

_ Estranho... - Ouviu Kiba dizer e olhou-o, franzindo o sobrolho. O Inuzuka tocava no pequeno microfone repetidamente e olhava para o ecrã negro do computador.

_ O que foi? - Acabou Neji por perguntar.

_ A Hinata não está conectada comigo. É a primeira vez que acontece numa missão.

O quê? Estaria ela louca? Como poderia Neji saber se ela estava em perigo ou não? E se morresse? E se ficasse ferida? Não teria aquela mulher uma ponta de bom senso na testa?

Com um rugido furioso, Neji virou costas ao amigo da Condessa e caminhou pela mansão. Aquela mulher tinha que arranjar um pouco de responsabilidade! Ele não poderia estar sempre atrás dela. Hinata não poderia ser dependente dele para toda a vida. Era uma condessa, por Deus! Mas continuava a ignorar os seus deveres como tal!

Passou pela mesa do salão e franziu o sobrolho, enquanto resolvia o mistério de porque é que a Hinata não estava conectada com Kiba.

* * *

_ Merda. - Fez Hinata, tentado não se mostrar muito cansada.

_ O que foi agora? - Perguntou Sasuke enquanto parava e olhava para trás.

_ Esqueci-me do equipamento para me conectar com o Kiba em cima da mesa do salão lá em casa.

_ Ah. - E não fez mais nada, limitando-se a retomar caminho.

Hinata quase lançou um som desesperado. Tinham estado a caminhar na selva a manhã toda, sem paragens, nem para fazer xixi. Ela admitia que tinha uma resistência muito boa, mas não era um _Alien_ que odiava chocolate como Sasuke. Hinata tinha os seus limites e estava cansada e com fome.

Infelizmente o seu orgulho impedia-a de dizer o que quer que seja sobre tais factos. A última coisa que ela queria era ser inferior ao Uchiha.

Então continuou a andar, mesmo que as suas pernas implorassem por alguns minutos de descanso e o seu estômago estivesse a comer-se a si próprio, tal era a fome.

Mas Hinata não iria desistir. Nem que tivesse que rastejar para o seguir.

Mas por amor de Deus, aquele homem tinha pilhas enfiadas no rabo, ou quê! Pois bem, ela não era adepta de _duracell_. E estava a morrer de fome! Hinata queria sentar-se e queria comer, tal como fazia em todas as suas missões.

Que se foda o orgulho. O estômago vinha primeiro.

_ Vamos fazer uma pausa. - Fez ela firmemente, enquanto parava de caminhar.

Sasuke olhou para trás, ligeiramente admirado.

_ O quê? Agora? Não, temos que continuar.

_ Olha, eu até continuaria, mas tenho um amigo que está a esvair-se em energias. Apresento-te o Sr. Estômago. - E apontou para a sua barriga rasa, onde um grunhido escapou - Vês, ele cumprimentou-te.

A sobrancelha de Sasuke estremeceu irritantemente. Era obvio que ele estava a ficar farto da maneira como ela o tratava, e também da sua atitude despreocupada quanto á missão extremamente importante que ambos tinham. Com um suspiro tirou a mochila das costas e sentou-se no chão, encostado a uma árvore.

Hinata sorriu, quase vitorioso, apesar de ter sido uma derrota, ou coisa parecida, e rapidamente se foi sentar ao lado dele.

Não demoraram muito antes de começarem a comer mais alimentos de conserva, óptimos para viagens longas e cansativas como aquelas. Hinata mastigava com satisfação, mesmo que a carne fosse seca e o sabor não fosse grande coisa. Era comida. E isso é que interessava.

_ Porque é que te comportas dessa maneira?

Ela parou de mastigar e olhou-o com o sobrolho franzido. Qual maneira? Ela agia normalmente.

_ _O gue é gue estás a falá_? - Perguntou ela sem se dar ao trabalho de engolir o que tinha na boca.

_ Nessa maneira. Como se fosses uma criancinha de cinco anos mal comportada, teimosa, extremamente irritante, que não quer saber de nada a não ser de ela própria.

Desta vez, Hinata engoliu a sua comida, que foi pelo esófago abaixo com algum esforço. Então olhou-o com pura indignação e lutou para não lhe atirar a lata com carne á cara (porque isso seria um desperdício de alimento... o horror).

_ Não há nada de errado comigo.

_ Não? Sabes, geralmente, as pessoas ficam mais maduras com o tempo. Agora tu! Parece que retrocedeste! Acho que era mais madura quando tinha quinze anos. Eras mais responsável, empenhada, calada (que é um aspecto muito importante), não agias como uma criancinha diabólica e não fazias merdas que destroem o juízo a uma pessoa! - Pronto! Ele tinha desabafado. Uff, parecia que um peso enorme tinha saído das suas costas.

Mas Hinata olhou-o seriamente. Até parecia estar quase magoada com as suas palavras.

_ Então estás a dizer que preferias a Hinata de quinze anos?

_ Eu preferia mil vezes, a Hinata de quinze anos. Não, risca isso, eu preferia milhares de vezes, a Hinata de quinze anos.

Julgo que já estão a par dos ataques de raiva que a Hinata de vinte sete anos costuma ter, não é verdade? Este era um dos seus momentos. Infelizmente, ela não tinha mobília nenhuma para partir, por isso limitou-se a berrar.

_ Bom, deixa-me dizer-te umas coisas acerca da tua querida Hinata de quinze anos. Ela era uma inútil, fraca, estúpida, ingénua, cobarde e a coisa mais patética a que existia á face da terra. É por minha causa que estou viva, não por ela. É por minha causa que ainda posso afirmar que tenho utilidade para o Universo, não por ela. É por minha causa que sou respeitada, não por ela. É por minha causa que sou uma vencedora. Aquela miuda não passava de uma falhada. Se ela não quisesse mudar, não teria ido á minha procura. Se ela não quisesse ser diferente, não teria aberto a porta.

_ "Aberto a porta"? de que estás a falar?

_ Não tens nada com isso, seu ingrato! Se eu te irrito tanto, óptimo! Eu nem sequer gosto de ti! E se estás farto de me ouvir falar, tudo bem! Não te vou dirigir mais a palavra a não ser em casos de emergência. - E ergueu novamente o narizinho no ar arrogantemente, caminhado para uma arvore mais afastada a fim de se sentar. Virou costas ao seu companheiro forçado e continuou a comer.

Não queria que ele visse as lágrimas que lhe humedeciam os olhos.

* * *

Uaaaaaa décimo primeiro capitulo Wooot!

8D

Ai, ai, o romance não me parece estar a desenvolver. XD Aqueles os dois vão ter muito trabalho pela frente. Acho que sexo zangado, neste momento, iria complicar mais as coisas V-V

Neji e Itachi "coelhinhos" de tanga! *¬*

8D

Essa foi a minha parte favorita do capitulo.

Apenas queria demonstrar a minha paixão por chocolate. *Q* _huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum_ chocolate.

Bem hora de responder ás reviews 8D (Sabem que eu tenho esta expressão espetada no meu rosto sessenta por cento do dia? os meus amigos acham que é fofo e ao mesmo tempo creepy *-* eles são uma fofura)´

**FranHyuuga**: O Sasuke pensa em como agradá-la, mas na acção não presta XD Se calhar ele simplesmente não tem jeito para mulheres (ou pelo menos, para mulheres como a Hinata) pobrezinho. Deveria arranjar um professor XD Hinata tinha que fazer aquela coisa com o chantilly. V-V Sasuke já a tinha vencido duas vezes (na cena da cozinha e a cena da biblioteca) e isso irritava-a 8D vingança é sempre interessante XD Sim, eles vão andar sem qualquer roupa na tribo (pelo menos o Sasuke vai. A Hinata ainda não tenho a certeza quanto a esse facto.) Tenho a certeza que a Hinata não se vai aproximar das "partes baixas" de Sasuke a não ser com uma razão mais interessante do que aquela *-* 8D O capitulo de Scar já foi lançado, se quiseres ler ^-^ (Já me tinhas pedido na História _Little Mouse_, já me estava a sentir culpada D8 não gosto da culpa, ela é má) Muito obrigado pela review ^3^

**annaakeelly**: Ainda bem que gostaste *-* XD As criaturas adoráveis têm que ter sempre um lado negro, ou não teriam interesse XD O onze está cá 8D muito obrigado pela tua adorável review ^3^

**Mrs**. **Loockers**: Ainda bem que gostas da personalidade da Hinata (foi inspirada numa personagem original minha... se alguma vez os meus comics forem expostos ao mundo, espero que ele goste desta personalidade tão... apelativa XD) Chantilly é o futuro da Humanidade V-V Bah, não podemos fazer Hiashi um Sacana sexualmente frustrado em todos os fics XD Se eu podia fazer uma Hinata tão violenta como aquela, também posso fazer um Hiashi simpático (Por isso o deveria ser abençoado pela mão divina de alguém) A surra da Karin vai ter de esperar, porque ela não está ao pé de Hinata XD A nossa Hyuga tem um talento especial para as armas e para comer o que quiser sem ficar uma bola, mas ainda não consegue espancar ninguém por telepatia (mas era uma capacidade interessante... não me importava de a ter *-* existem tantas pessoas no mundo que merecem sofrer dessa maneira XD) 8D Sasuke também tem os seus momentos de tarado (não era só a Hinata, pobrezinha) XD Muito obrigado pela review, Loo-chan */-\* (Itachi apareceu neste, mesmo que tenha sido só num sonho XD)

**Veronique** **Byron**: Hinata é fofinha nesse modo. xD Como uma criancinha adoravelmente resmungona ^3^ Sasuke sabia que ela iria mudar com o passar do tempo, como era evidente, mas não esperava que ela mudasse tanto XD Acho que não ficou muito satisfeito 8D bem vai ter que se contentar com esta nova Hinata, porque a outra não volta. XD Inveja da bota de Hinata XD Lol, acho que qualquer um teria 8D muito obrigado pela review ^\\\^

**Jessica**: Sim, Sasuke é uma pobre criatura que sofre nas mãos da Hinata, mas se virmos bem, ela também sofre nas mãos dele, mas de maneira diferente (CoffTensãoSexualCoff) Lol. O google é uma maravilha da "natureza" XD Mas não era preciso tanto para imaginar a roupa da Hinata ^-^ Bastava procurar "Lara Croft", as suas roupas (não as mais recentes, essas foram feitas para senhoras com seios grandes) foram a minha fonte de inspiração. 8D Ela sonha com bolachas, chocolate e Itachi de tanga. XD Tem sonhos muito interessantes. Todas nós queríamos comer o mesmo que ela e ficar sempre magrinhas T-T (Neste aspecto, inspirei-me numa colega minha, que é minúscula, come como uma besta e continua magra como um palito D8 a sortuda) Obrigado pela review ^\\\\\^

**hinahinaaaa**: XD Muita gente gosta de Chantilly, pelos vistos XD Acho que Sasuke só vai ser agradável para Hinata quando ela for agradável para ele. XD Ela não está a contribuir para que ele seja simpático. XD Muito obrigado pela review 8D

**B**. **Lilac**: Todos temos de mudar a personalidade das personagens de vez em quando, ou o fic ficaria esquisito (uma Hinata tímida e medrosa não conseguiria andar no meio da selva normalmente, especialmente se não estamos a retratar o Universo de Naruto XD) Lol, ela é mesmo um rinoceronte numa loja de porcelana. XD Tensão sexual é crime V-V Já tem um numero elevado do Homicídios XD A tribo perdida vem para o próximo, espero. Fazes-me corar com os elogios -\\\\- mas fico contente por gostares da maneira como escrevo 8D muito obrigado pela review (p.s: também gostei da tua OneShot "Anjos de Gesso", muito bem escrita ^-^)

Muito obrigado pelas reviews!

Bjs,

Evil.

Se gostam de drama, leiam **Scar**, a minha outra fic (Têm toda a minha autorização para não gostarem da história XD)


	12. A Chegada

Capitulo 12

A Chegada

* * *

Sasuke pegou nos seus binóculos, observando o topo de uma das inúmeras montanhas da enorme selva. Estavam perto, ele já conseguia ver a rocha que escondia a entrada da gruta que daria caminho até á cratera onde a tribo vivia. Mais umas horas de caminho, e chegariam lá.

Sorriu, colocando o objecto na sua mochila. Mal poderia esperar. Ele adorava aquele local.

E não. Não era porque as pessoas andavam nuas. Isso nem sempre era agradável de se ver.

Havia algo na tribo que fazia com que ele se sentisse... em casa, livre, sem problemas. Uma aura de calma e maravilha, simplesmente por estar em pleno contacto com a Natureza. A tribo perdida nunca era aborrecida.

Com um suspiro, Sasuke olhou para a sua companheira de viajem, que dormitava novamente no seu saco de cama, enrolada num casulo pequenino. Sem perder muito tempo, porque Sasuke era um homem ocupado, e tinha mais que fazer do que a observar a dormir e a ouvir a murmurar o quanto gostava de chocolate, o Uchiha abanou-a para a acordar do seu sono pacifico.

_ Hinata, acorda.

_ Nhe! Só mais cinco minutos, Neji! - Resmungou ela, enfiando a cabeça debaixo do tecido.

_ Anda, ou levo-te de arrastão.

Finalmente ela encarou-o, com os seus grandes olhos semi-cerrados pelo sono e uma expressão absolutamente descontente. Sentou-se desajeitadamente, enquanto Sasuke se afastava para lhe dar espaço.

Hinata esfregou um olho e bocejou, antes de o olhar plenamente e com atenção e exclamar o obvio.

_ Tu não és o Neji!

O Uchiha revirou os olhos e entregou-lhe uma lata de comida de conserva. A mulher mais nova resmungou alguma coisa enquanto pegava no objecto oferecido e começava a comer.

_ Estamos quase lá. Se retomar-mos o caminho rapidamente, chegaremos á tribo por volta do meio-dia.

_ Hum. - Grunhiu a Condessa, mas não disse mais nada, limitando-se a comer.

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente. Ela tinha levado a sério a "promessa" que fizera a si mesma depois da discussão que partilharam, dois dias antes. Raramente lhe falava. Estranho, o Uchiha quase sentia falta dos seus lamentos e conversas intermináveis sobre algo que não tinha qualquer interesse. Bem, talvez fosse pelo facto de ela agir como se ainda estivesse completamente chateada com ele, que Sasuke se sentia ligeiramente culpado.

Ora, não dissera nada que não fosse verdadeiro.

Mas ele compreendia. Hinata era uma mulher... as mulheres costumavam guardar rancores durante muito tempo, não é verdade? Pelo menos, Karin mostrava, quando Suigetsu a irritava demasiado. Talvez Hinata e Karin tivessem esse ponto em comum (Sasuke esperava que esse único e insignificante aspecto fosso o único, a _ultima_ coisa que queria era ter outra Karin atrás dele).

_ Muuu...

Ele olhou-a curiosamente, perguntando-se em silêncio porque _raio_ estava Hinata a imitar uma vaca, quando a viu a remexer na sua mochila, com o sobrolho franzido. Ela retirou uma estranha caixinha vermelha, de metal, que Sasuke nunca tinha visto e, a julgar para expressão confusa da condessa, ela também não.

_ Neji andou a mexer na minha mochila antes de eu me vir embora outra vez. - Resmungou na sua voz adorável.

Ao abrir a tampinha da caixa, um papel saltou e deslizou no ar até cair em frente de Sasuke. Hinata não faz caso ao objecto, pois os seus olhos ficaram dez vezes mais abertos e o seu rosto pálido tomou um tom entre o vermelho e o roxo, tudo porque ela olhava para o conteúdo da caixinha vermelha.

Sasuke pegou no papel e leu a pequena mensagem.

"_Só para o caso de tu e o Uchiha ficarem demasiado amigos. Beijos; Neji_"

E quando ele retirou os olhos do pequeno papel para os colocar na Condessa novamente, viu-a a retirar uma dúzia de preservativos empacotados de dentro da caixinha.

_Yeah_... Sasuke tinha o pressentimento que aqueles doze _amiguinhos_ de Látex não iriam ser utilizados tão depressa.

Hinata ficou a olhar para os preservativos durante algum tempo, antes de encolher os ombros e entregá-los ao Uchiha.

_ Toma, presentes de Natal. - E quê, faltavam meses para essa época tão alegre poderia sempre adiantar. Além disso, Hinata desconfiava que Sasuke tinha uma vida sexual mais activa que ela (Pois a pobre Condessa já não comia nenhum homem á três anos... o drama!).

Sasuke encolheu os ombros e atirou os preservativos para dentro da sua própria mochila. Não iria recusar tal generosa oferta.

_ Como é que não tinhas reparado que estava uma caixa na tua mochila?

_ Porque... – Respondeu Hinata enquanto continuava a mexer nos interiores do saco de couro - Não precisava do que tenho aqui no fundo, e agora preciso. Ah-ah! - E retirou de lá um pequeno objecto esponjoso, que Sasuke primeiro achou que era um supositório, mas ficou mais pálido quando ela anunciou o nome - Tampões.

_... Oh.

_ Se não te importas, eu vou até ali... e _não_ espreites. Não é uma visão agradável. - E ela levantou-se, começando a descer a árvore onde eles tinha passado a noite para dormir enquanto murmurava algo como – Raios, odeio esta altura do mês.

Com um suspiro profundo, Sasuke passou a mão no rosto, perguntando-se porque raio as mulheres eram criaturas tão complicadas.

* * *

__ Está frio aqui!_

_Hinata suspirou levemente, enquanto Naruto queixava-se pela décima sétima vez. Sim, estava frio, mas não era nada de outro mundo. Apenas uma frescura de fazer a pele arrepiar-se, alem disso, com aquele ambiente tão pesado, assustador e sombrio, não era de admirar que os arrepios ficassem mais intensos._

__ Tenho fome!_

__ Naruto, cala-te!_

__ Cala-te tu, sua ovelha ruiva nojenta._

__ Eu juro que um dia vou matar-te._

__ Pff! Sou demasiado sexy para morrer._

_Kakashi, Sasuke e Hinata suspiraram ao ouvir a discussão. Abanando a cabeça, a Condessa ocupou-se a analisar o templo centenário._

_Sim, poderia ser assustador e sombrio, mas tinha aquela aura de beleza mística nele, especialmente com aqueles raios de sol que escapavam pelos buracos das rochas já furadas, que iluminavam a terra seca e o musgo que cobria o mármore talhado pelas mãos do Homem. Vários rostos de pedra olhavam-nos com expressões de agonia e figuras esculpidas dançavam imóveis nos murais que outrora tinham sido pintados. _

_Era um local bonito... daquele tipo de beleza creepy._

_De repente Kakashi parou. Tinham percorrido um túnel até ali, e agora este tinha três saídas. O professor virou-se para os quatro adolescentes, cruzando os braços por cima do peito._

__ Cada um de nós vai por uma saída. Quero que apontem o que vêem. Não se preocupem, não localizei qualquer armadilha em nenhum dos três locais. Eu vou sozinho num. Sasuke... - Hinata reparou no olhar de avidez que Karin lançou ao rapaz e, pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu ciúme - Tu vais com a Hinata pelo túnel da esquerda, Karin vai com Naruto para o Túnel da direita._

_Tanto a ruiva como o louro lançaram um grunhido de lamento, enquanto pegavam os dois numa lanterna e caminhavam em direcção do túnel que lhe tinha sido entregue, ambos descontentes com o seu parceiro. _

_Uma mão grande e quente rodeou a de Hinata, que era pequenina e frágil, puxando-a lentamente em direcção do sitio pretendido. A Condessa Hyuga corou enquanto olhava para Sasuke, que a conduzia tão gentilmente, e deixou-se levar._

_Mas sem deixar de reparar no olhar estranho que Kakashi lançara ao aluno._

* * *

Hinata ergueu uma sobrancelha escura, colocando as mãos nos seus joelhos enquanto recuperava o fôlego. Após uma caminhada longa e cansativa, Sasuke estava agora encostado a um grande calhau, com o rosto exprimido contra a pedra e as mãos acariciavam a superfície rochosa com cuidado e carinho.

_ Esse é o teu novo amante? - Perguntou a Hyuga passado algum tempo, enquanto apontava para o rochedo.

_ Shhh!

Sasuke continuou a mover as palmas das suas mãos enluvadas pela superfície do enorme calhau, com o seu rosto contorcido pela concentração. Hinata comprimiu os lábios, enquanto observava os dedos longos tactearem as covas e altos da pedra com tanta dedicação.

Ela lembrava-se quando o Uchiha a tocara daquela maneira, anos antes, quando eram praticamente crianças. Tinha sido tão doce, quente e maravilhoso... Hinata quase queria voltar a passar pela experiencia.

_Quase..._

Ah, raios, estava a começar a ter ciúmes do calhau!

O que é que Sasuke estava a fazer ao rochedo afinal? Tinha o Uchiha um fetiche esquisito qualquer? O.k... Hinata não tinha problemas de ele ter andado por aí a chicotear outras pessoas para ganhar a vida, até que era um bocado excitante, mas saber que estava acompanhada por alguém que namorava rochas nos seus tempos livres, era um bocado perturbador.

Finalmente, Sasuke sorriu. _Holy Shit_, Sasuke sorriu! Mas passado o choque inicial de ter visto um sorriso quase malicioso no rosto do seu "parceiro", Hinata reparou que as mãos dele premiam num específico local da pedra que baixou um pouco. O explorador afastou-se do rochedo e sacudindo as mãos e quase de imediato o grande e inanimado objecto começou a rolar lentamente para o lado, mostrando um longo e escuro túnel.

Lindo, Túneis. Os _melhores_ amigos do Homem.

Deus do céu, Hinata odiava túneis.

_ Então estavas simplesmente á procura da entrada? E eu aqui a pensar que querias ter bebezinhos metade humanos, metade calhaus com esse pedregulho. - Comentou ela secamente quando Sasuke pegou numa lanterna e entrou na escuridão do túnel.

_ Nem toda a gente tem essa imaginação doentia, Hinata.

_ Chama-me: _Lady_ Hyuga! - Ordenou Hinata enquanto o seguia rapidamente, saltitando de pedrinha a pedrinha.

_ E porque tenho eu que fazer isso?

_ Porque eu sou uma condessa e tu és um plebeu.

_ Bem, a minha família está num nível social tão elevado quanto o teu. Apenas não temos sangue azul.

_ Mas olha que o teu irmão chama-me _Lady_ Hyuga. E fá-lo de maneira muito agradável. - Um minúsculo rubor cobriu as faces de Hinata ao se lembrar da voz de mel de Itachi - Por isso, deverias fazer o mesmo... o que foi aquilo? - Ela virou-se para a escuridão atrás dela, ao ouvir um estranho som de asas a bater.

_ Morcego. São comuns, por aqui. E não tenho qualquer intenção de te chamar _Lady_ Hyuga. Não quero saber como é que o sacana do meu irmão te trata, mas eu vou continuar a chamar-te Hinata.

Como é que ele se atrevia? Hinata era a Condessa Hyuga! Deixá-lo tratá-la pelo primeiro nome era o mesmo que admitir que estavam ao mesmo nível e a ultima coisa que a mulher mais nova queria era ser comparada com um imbecil, arrogante e insuportável como aquele!

Porque isso era o mesmo que afirmar que Hinata faria algo tão cobarde como fingir a sua própria morte. Ainda que ela não soubesse as razões de Sasuke (Porque simplesmente não conseguia trazer o assunto á baila, pois este era demasiado delicado, frágil e doloroso para si), estas não poderiam ser assim tão más, pois não? Que motivo seria assim tão terrível para ser necessário alguém fingir a sua própria morte?

Hinata não era uma cobarde. Pelo menos, já não.

A velha Hinata poderia ter sido a criatura mais medricas e fraca que existia á face da terra, mas a Hinata que a substituiu, a Hinata que sobrevivera até ao momento, enfrentava os seus medos com um sorriso no rosto.

Tal como lhe tinham dito, dez anos antes: A fraqueza estava na mente. Se alguém tiver uma mente forte, o seu corpo será forte. Se a mente for fraca, o corpo terá o mesmo destino.

E essa era a sua chave para a vitória.

Beh... agora que pensava nisso, Kimimaro era um poeta horrível... ele tinha que trabalhar nas suas frases, eram abomináveis. Ele tinha sido uma grande ajuda no seu momento mais critico, mas umas aulas de literatura não iriam fazer mal nenhum...

Mas as suas memórias do seu velho amigo carrancudo foram cortadas quando ela viu a luz ao fundo do túnel. Hinata nunca tinha reparado como aquela luz branca era tão linda e quente ao romper com tanta escuridão sufocante. *_Gasp_* era isto que as pessoas sentiam quando iam para o céu? _Waw_!

O seu cérebro estava a retroceder a cada minuto que se passava.

Por alguma razão, culpou Sasuke por isso. Sasuke era a fonte de todos os problemas Universais, incluindo a fome mundial ou mesmo as guerras.

Quer dizer, só de olhar para aquela cara de suspeito, viríamos isso!

Hum... ela estava a ficar com mais problemas do que pensava... talvez outra visita a Kimimaro não fosse má ideia.

_ Cuidado com os olhos. Vamos sair.

Ela sabia, conseguia já ver a paisagem luminosa e verdejante do outro lado da gruta. Semi-cerrou os olhos e correu lá para fora, passado por Sasuke no seu desejo de ver algo que nunca antes tinha visto. Ao sair do túnel fechou as pálpebras e pestanejou para se habituar á luz.

Ficou sem fôlego.

Ela percorrera meio mundo, vira coisas belas e inimagináveis, mas nada se poderia comparar á maravilha que presenciava naquele momento.

Estava numa colossal cratera, um espaço enorme e redondo, protegido por enormes montanhas que pareciam tocar nos altivos céus. A floresta cobria todo o espaço no centro, tão densa, tão verde. Cascatas que dariam inveja ás do Niágara, escorriam pela muralha natural que protegia aquele tesouro puro. E haviam monumentos. Monumentos a sério. Não as ruínas decadentes que ela estava habituada a explorar. Era uma explosão de culturas, tudo misturado num só, produzindo estátuas de grandes dimensões e templos impossíveis, que espreitavam pelas copas das árvores já centenárias.

De alguma forma, Hinata quis abraçar Sasuke naquele momento, apenas por ele lhe ter dado a oportunidade de contemplar aquela paisagem. Conteve-se, mas sentiu as lágrimas picarem-lhe os olhos.

Bah... estúpida época "_vermelha_" do mês. Deixava-a sempre mais sensível e choramingas.

_ É lindo, não é? - Fez a voz do Uchiha algures ao seu lado.

Rapidamente, Hinata limpou os olhos e olhou-o com uma expressão talvez exagerada e forçadamente "_normal_". Clareou a garganta.

_ Sim, é. Uma das paisagens mais bonitas que vi até hoje. - A voz dela saiu seca e rouca, como se não falasse há anos. Ela corou ligeiramente pela sua falta de jeito, mas desviou rapidamente o rosto, afim de mascarar a sua fraqueza.

Ela não viu o pequeno sorriso que Sasuke lhe lançou.

_ Bem, Condessa, isto é só o começo. - Ela virou-se novamente para o seu companheiro. Sasuke começou a descer em direcção da floresta - Este local tem mais maravilhas para descobrires. Vem, temos que nos despachar.

_ Hei! - Choramingou ela quando o viu correr para dentro da selva verdejante – Sacana! Eu sou uma donzela indefesa, não me deixes sozinha aqui! - Mas ele não a ouviu, ou decidiu ignorá-la - Bah! Sabes que mais? Óptimo. Eu não preciso de ti, safo-me bem sozinha.

Deslizou pela encosta de pedras repletas de musgo viscoso. O cheiro a árvores e Natureza ainda era mais intenso do que no caminho para lá. Ar puro. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Hinata respirava ar puro. Intocado pelas modernices humanas.

As suas botas salpicaram-se com lama enquanto ela se enfiou na húmida floresta. Franziu o sobrolho com descontentamento, lançando pragas silenciosas a Sasuke, por este a ter deixado sozinha e abandonada, ali, no meio de nenhures.

Cretino!

Desviou-se de umas quantas raízes e ramos grossos e embrenhados uns nos outros, enquanto sacudia os mosquitos. Beh! Esse tipo de insectos inúteis que só servem para Infernizar a vida de uma pessoa! Mas ficou admirada por ver inúmeras árvores de fruto, algumas que ela nunca tivera conhecimento. Nasceriam em mais alguma parte do mundo? Hinata sentiu a água encher a sua boca, na expectativa de provar sabores novos e exóticos. Mas também, aqueles frutos coloridos e de formas estranhas poderiam ser venenosos.

A vida era injusta...

_ _Boo_.

Sabem aqueles momentos em que nos assustamos tanto que apesar de não gritarmos, o nosso coração quase nos sai pela boca? Hinata acabara de ter um desses acontecimentos, enquanto Sasuke aparecia do nada e interrompia a sua observação dos frutos.

_ Seu imbecil! Ia morrendo agora!

_ Estás a olhar para aqueles frutos. Estão maduros. Podes comer um.

_ Como sabes?

_ Eu faço parte da tribo, Hinata. Eles ensinaram-me tudo o que sabem. - Sendo mais alto que ela (muito mais alto, para dizer a verdade) Sasuke esticou-se e arrancou um fruto roxo do ramo onde este estava, antes de o entregar a Hinata - Toma. Prova.

_ Como sei que não é venenoso?

_ Por muito irritante que sejas, eu nunca te magoaria.

_ Mentiras, mentiras. Mas não posso resistir quando se trata de comida - E arrancou-lhe o fruto desconhecido da mão, limpando-o com o tecido da sua camisola. Levando o alimento á boca, Hinata deu-lhe uma boa dentada. Era um sabor estranho, nem amargo, nem doce. Nunca provara tal coisa.

Mas era delicioso, na mesma.

_ Pareces gostar. - Comentou Sasuke secamente, enquanto a via a devorar o fruto como se não houvesse amanhã.

Hinata grunhiu-lhe alguma coisa.

Deveriam saber que não podiam incomodar Hyuga Hinata quando esta estava a comer.

Porque é que ninguém respeitava essa norma?

* * *

Tinham saído da imensidão de árvores e chegaram a uma clareira vasta, adornada com verduras rasteiras e flores coloridas. Hinata olhou em volta, ainda maravilhada com tanta beleza que aquele local continha.

E imaginar que Sasuke provavelmente tinha sido o único homem de fora a ver tais coisas... o que queria dizer que ela era a primeira mulher forasteira a pôr ali os pés.

Estranhamente, era uma honra.

Hinata pestanejou.

_ O que é aquilo?

Sasuke virou o rosto para ver o objecto a que ela se reveria.

No meio da orla da floresta, uma grande estatua de uma besta assustadora erguia-se, parcialmente escondida por folhas, musgo e lodo. Olhos de pedra, grandes e penetrantes, observavam-nos atentamente, enquanto uma boca enorme, repleta de dentes afiados e letais, lançava um rugido silencioso.

_ É uma marca. - Respondeu o Uchiha calmamente - Uma fronteira.

_ Fronteira?

_ Qualquer ser humano está estritamente proibido de entrar naquele lado da floresta. Existem inúmeras marcas como aquelas espalhadas por este vale. Separam o mundo dos espíritos do nosso.

_... Mundo dos espíritos? Estás a brincar comigo?

_ Este local não é normal, Hinata. A linha que separa o mundo espiritual do nosso é tão ténue que poderia ser quebrada facilmente. Naquele lado da floresta, existem seres que não estão vivos, mas não estão mortos. Essas criaturas não atravessam as linhas que separam a esta floresta, nem atacam a tribo. Mas podem aliciar um forasteiro a entrar no seu território.

_ E depois? O que é que fazem?

_ Não sei bem. Mas pelo que me disseram, matam-nos.

_ Tu não acreditas nisso, pois não? - Fez Hinata num tom de incredulidade - Espíritos não matam pessoas. Espíritos não existem. Isso é estúpido.

_ Podes achar o que quiseres. Mas não passes para lá das marcas. Eles só não atacam a tribo porque os estes nunca passam para aquele local. Agora, não te armes em estúpida. Ainda te matas.

Hinata revirou os olhos. Por favor. Ela tinha mais que fazer do que ligar a superstições de uma tribo que vivia isolada do mundo inteiro. Espíritos. _Pff_! Daí a pouco diziam-lhe que o Pai Natal e o _Pedo Bear_ iriam atacá-la durante a noite se ela não bebe-se sangue do Conde Drácula.

Ela olhou para a orla da "floresta proibida". Não parecia haver nada de místico. Era só uma floresta. Não haviam coisas brilhantes ou flutuantes, apenas árvores, folhas, arbustos e outras plantas cujo nome ela desconhecia.

_ Temos que continuar. A esta hora, o grupo de caça já deve estar a regressar. Ainda os apanhamos. - Disse Sasuke, enquanto ajeitava a mochila nas suas costas e retomava caminho.

Hinata suspirou e anuiu secamente, colocando uma madeixa de cabelo azulado atrás da orelha. Dera um passo, disposta a seguir Sasuke e aturar a sua resmunguice fria, mas algo a parou.

Um riso.

Uma gargalhada feminina, bela e doce, como a de um anjo.

O seu coração quase parou, pois Hinata duvidava seriamente que Sasuke se risse assim. (Ela duvidava que ele se risse de _todo_).

A sua respiração acelerou um pouco enquanto ela virava a cabeça na direcção da estátua estranha que supostamente separava o seu mundo do dos espíritos. Arregalou os olhos.

Lá ao longe, meio oculta pelas árvores, estava uma rapariga. E o que assustou mais Hinata, era que aquele rosto bonito e pálido era igual ao seu.

Igual... mas não o mesmo.

A rapariga desconhecida tinha longos cabelos castanhos, lisos e brilhantes, que contrastavam plenamente com as sua faces de neve, tão doces e delicadas. Estava coberta por um lindo e delicado vestido branco que escondia o seu pequeno corpo sem grandes curvas. Bracinhos fininhos apertavam o tronco da árvore e um grande e maravilhoso sorriso fez-se no rosto familiar e ao mesmo tempo, estranho.

Olhos brancos fixaram-se em olhos praticamente gémeos.

_ Hinata.

O grito de horror da Condessa Hyuga deve-se ter ouvido na China, porque a terra pareceu ter tremido. No seu segundo susto do dia, Hinata tropeçou num calhau ao afastar-se de Sasuke e caiu com o traseiro no chão. gemendo dolorosamente. _Oh_! Porque é que o destino era sempre tão horrorosamente cruel com ela? Porque é que o _Karma_ insistia em fazê-la sofrer?

Que mal é que ela tinha feito ao mundo!

Lançou um olhar de puro ódio a Sasuke, que a olhava ligeiramente divertido. Oh! O seu sofrimento divertia-o? Bah! Sacana Sádico.

_ Estou a chamar-te á mais de dez minutos, mas parecias estar bastante interessada a olhar para as árvores.

Com um movimento rápido da cabeça, Hinata olhou para a orla da floresta. A rapariga tinha desaparecido. Mas que...? Sasuke não a vira? Como poderia ser isso possível? Ela estivera mesmo á vista do mundo! E para onde tinha ido? Quem seria? Porque lhe parecia ser tão familiar?

Que raio de _drogas_ tinha aquele fruto que Sasuke lhe dera?

_ Estás bem? - Sasuke esticou a sua mão, dando a ideia de que a queria ajudar a levantara-se. Hinata franziu o sobrolho, antes de se colocar de pé, ignorando qualquer tentativa de ajuda pela parte do Uchiha.

_ Bem, podes parar de me assustar? Eu sou uma pessoa sensível. Além disso tu... – Parou de falar, olhando para algo atrás dele enquanto ficava seriamente mais pálida.

_ O que é? Dói-te alguma coisa? - Perguntou Sasuke, colocando as mãos nos ombros pequeninos dela enquanto o seu rosto frio tomava uma breve expressão preocupada.

_ E-está uma rapariga nua a correr na nossa direcção.

Sasuke pestanejou e virou-se para confirmar o que a Hyuga dizia. Infelizmente, não teve tempo, pois um corpo bronzeado abraçou-o e ele viu o seu rosto enfiado numa complexa cascata de cabelos louros.

As entranhas de Hinata contorceram-se de ciúme corrosivo quanto a mulher alta, bela e nua (Que era um aspecto bastante importante) abraçava o seu parceiro com um grito de satisfação.

_ _Tasklnér Suunadunm Broothôm-Sasuke_!

Sabem o que é que Hinata odiava a partir daquele dia?

Mulheres _louras_.

Mulheres _indígenas _que eram estranhamente _louras_.

* * *

O que é bom dura pouco, é o que me dizem sempre.

Parece que sim, porque para além das férias de verão terem acabado, também as reviews não foram muitas T3T

Maaaaaas, melhor poucas e boas, que nenhum 8D é o que eu digo sempre!

(além disso o meu horário escolar é melhor do que no ano passado 8D oh, the happiness!)

Aviso: No próximo capitulo vou finalmente revelar a "morte" de Sasuke (Tenho evitado escrever isso) e finalmente vamos ter o mesmo Uchiha desprovido de qualquer roupa. Yay!

Aviso II: A tribo vai ser completamente inventada por mim, sem ser baseada em qualquer facto verdadeiro What so ever. Vem tudo da minha cabeça, com um referencia dali, ou daqui. Por isso, a realidade é mínima V-V

Aviso III: A língua da tribo é completamente inventada por mim, qualquer semelhança a qualquer outro dialecto é pura coincidência.

Já agora, a frase falada pela misteriosa mulher loura (não é assim tão dificil de adivinha quem é) é a seguinte: Tive saudades, irmão Sasuke.

E pronto, já não tenho mais avisos.

Hora de responder ás reviews!

**annaakeelly**: A minha fic está longe da perfeição, mas obrigado na mesma ^\\\^ Hemorragia nasal, hein? 8D Então o meu objectivo está completo. XD Humm Sasuke de chocolate *-* Quem me dera XD muito obrigado pela review.

**jessica**: O teu segredo está guardado comigo XD *-* Chocolate deveria ser proibido, de tão bom que é. XD Mas estou numa semi-dieta T3T (E o meu pai come-me o chocolate todo, o raio do homem XC poderia partilhar!) XD Muito obrigado pela review ^3^

**Veronique** **Byron**:o3o não sei quem são as California girls, nem conheço qualquer musica com esse nome, mas se o meu capitulo ajustou-se a tal coisa, então fico contente XD Sasuke é um ser insensível XD Huuumm, não sei se arranjas um Itachi coelhinho da Playboy, eu também já procurei, mas não encontrei nada T3T Well, o Sasuke vai ficar pelado no próximo capitulo *-* obrigado pela review ^\\\^

**FranHyuuga**: Em minha defesa, eu digo que também nunca verei um Sasuke de chocolate, ou mesmo um Itachi vestido de tanga. T3T XD Hinata não se deve ter realizado que Sasuke não é Neji, e então não atura as suas parvoíces com tanta facilidade como o primo. XD Toda a gente sabe que Sasuke pode ser cruel quando quer XD É uma das suas características mais evidentes (É claro que eu não queria representá-lo da mesma forma que o original X-X) muito obrigado pela review! ^3^

Muito obrigado!

Bjs,

Evil,


	13. A morte não é o sinónimo de ciume

Capitulo 13

A morte não é o sinónimo de ciúme.

* * *

Visto que há algo de errado com a porra do meu computador, não consigo colocar o texto em itálico. Já sabem, esta passagem, faz parte das memórias da Hinata, as outras duas, fazem parte do presente.

* * *

Hinata prendeu a respiração, esbugalhando os olhos com esplendor e espanto, abrindo a boca e sentindo o seu coração palpitar rapidamente. A sua mão pequenina apertou a de Sasuke com mais força, num gesto apreciativo.

Estavam numa espécie de câmara oval, completamente feita de mármore já amarelado com os séculos. Uma cúpula enorme cobria-os, decorada com inúmeras criaturas de fantasia, detalhadamente esculpidas pela mão do homem. Umas tinham corpo de pessoa e cabeças de bestas. As bocas de cada figura estavam abertas e furadas, deixando os raios solares iluminarem os dois adolescentes numa aura mística e suave. As paredes quase lisas tinham pinturas e símbolos, como se tivessem a transmitir uma história assustadora e antiga. No centro da câmara, jazia um enorme paralelepípedo de pedra, parecido com um sarcófago cinzento e melancólico, onde um rosto tinha sido elegantemente gravado.

Sasuke largou a mão da rapariga, apontando a sua lanterna em direcção das pinturas que marcavam as paredes. Hinata observou-o a caminhar naquela direcção mas não fez grande caso, virando a sua atenção para todos os pormenores daquela câmara.

Havia dois arcos de entrada. Um por onde eles vieram, e outro que era escuro e sombrio, dando caminho a um lugar desconhecido. Hinata aproximou-se da abertura, pestanejando ao sentir vento. Onde quer que seja que aquilo fosse dar, tinha que ter uma saida até á rua.

_ Talvez vás achar isto interessante. - Comentou Sasuke lá atrás dela, ao pé da parede.

Hinata olhou-o com curiosidade e praticamente correu para o seu lado, tropeçando numa pedra mais saliente no chão, mas sem cair. Olhou para o mural e o Uchiha apontou para algo.

Eram uma data de homenzinhos esquisitos, quase nus, mascarados com coisas feias e peludas. Nas suas mãos estavam lanças e arcos, e no meio do grupo estavam dois "stick men" pretos, caídos no chão, obviamente mortos.

As capacidades artísticas que aquele povo tivera eram quase impressionantes.

_ Aqui diz: "Tu, intruso indezejado, que colocaste a tua aura no trono de Alaentreknut, serás purificado pelos servos do rei, a fim de te juntares á sua alma".

_ Tu consegues l-ler isso? - Perguntou Hinata admirada, apontando para os símbolos esquisitos.

Sasuke anuiu.

_ E o que quer e-essa mensagem d-dizer?

_ Quer dizer que entramos no local onde o tal Alaentreknut reinou e morreu e os seus servos vão matar-nos por termos invadido um lugar tão sagrado. As coisas do questume.

Nervosamente, Hinata olhou em volta, em busca de algum tarado mascarado que a pudesse atacar.

_ Espera? Estás com medo? - Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente.

_ B-bem! Sabe-se lá! P-pode haver um homemzinho qualquer q-que acredite muito nisto e nos a-ataque!

O Uchiha olhou-a com suavidade, o calor era evidente naquelas esferas negras, antes de ele estender a mão e lhe lançar uma réstia de sorriso doce.

_ Vem cá.

Corando violentamente, Hinata colocou a mão na dele e foi gentilmente puxada para os seus braços. Colocou os seus dedos fininhos no peito duro do rapaz enquanto era rodeada por músculos firmes. Com um elegante inclinar de cabeça, ele tomou os seus lábios num beijo repleto de doçura, e uma das suas mãos embrenhou-se nos cabelos curtos da rapariga tímida.

Hinata agarrou-se á camisola escura do Uchiha como se a sua vida dependesse disso. O seu coração batia com tanta força que se tornava doloroso. As suas entranhas torciam-se e contorciam-se com um desespero quase agoniante. O seu minúsculo corpo raso tremia com um medo desconhecido, um receio por algo que ainda não acontecera.

O que se passava?

De que é que ela tinha medo?

_ S-sasuke! D-devia-mos estar a estudar este espaço, não... n-não a fazer e-este tipo d-de coisas.

Seria de um inimigo? Ela temia um inimigo que ainda não conhecia? Era isso?

_ Pff, prefiro andar á marmelada do que estar a ver o tumulo de um tipo qualquer que morreu á centenas de anos. - E inclinou-se para a beijar de novo, mas foi impedido por uma Hyuga semi-relutante.

_ D-devias ser mais respeitou-so com o rei Alae.. hum Aleame... Alaertrakamut?

Não. Porque haveria ela de ter inimigos. O medo estava apontado para outro lado.

_ Alaentreknut. - Corrigiu Sasuke secamente - Ele pode bem beijar-me o cu - Hinata lançou um pequeno som de choque - Agora beija-me.

Desta vez Hinata não conseguiu discutir, porque os seus lábios foram atacados pelos deles. Com um suspiro de desistência, a Condessa acabou por ceder ás vontades do rapaz, afastando os maxilares para deixar a língua quente explorar a sua boca com uma aflição ardente.

Deixava-a quente, deixava-a a tremer, deixava-a sem fôlego.

E ela queria mais. Queria sempre mais. Era como uma bela e doce droga que corroía seu organismo.

Ela estava viciada. Adorava todos os aspectos que o caracterizavam, desde a sua beleza á sua resmunguice irritante e fria.

Adorava tudo.

Cada pedacinho.

Quando ele afastou-se milímetros para respirarem, Hinata olhou-o com pura e total adoração. Já sabia do que tinha medo. Já sabia porque é que as suas entranhas se contorciam de desespero e agonia.

Não o queria perder.

Abraçou-o, apertando-o com toda a força que tinha, moldando o seu corpo minúsculo ao dele. Seria estúpida, por ter medo de tal coisa? Quando era pequena, a sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que era completamente normal ter receio de perder alguém que amasse.

E o que faria ela se o perde-se?

Sasuke fazia-a mais forte. Dava-lhe confiança, mesmo que não fosse muita. Quando estava com ele, aquele espírito melancólico e triste que geralmente possuía desvanecia-se quase por completo. Sentia-se desejada, amada e bela quando estava nos seus braços. Ele dava-lhe tantos concelhos quando treinavam e ajudava-a diversas vezes. Cuidara das suas feridas, tanto das físicas como as da alma.

E ás vezes fazia com que Hinata se esquecesse do mundo, e de como cruel este poderia ser.

Com olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas, Hinata fixou-se no rosto de anjo demoníaco que ele possuía, memorizando cada pormenor dos seus traços juvenis.

Como é que alguém poderia ser tão belo?

Seria uma ilusão? Os seus sentimentos faziam os seus olhos pregar-lhe partidas e transformavam-no em algo mais bonito do que a realidade?

_ S-Sasuke... - Ela corou violentamente, mas a necessidade de lhe lançar as palavras era mais forte -... Eu... eu...

Porque é que era tão difícil? Nos filmes parecia ser tão fácil, tão simples. Tão... clichê. Talvez se eles tivessem á chuva, numa cidade deserta, talvez as palavras escapassem facilmente. Mas aquilo não era um filme. Não estavam á chuva, ou ao pôr do sol, na praia.

Estavam num tumulo de um rei qualquer que já estava morto há séculos.

O romance era quase nulo num espaço daqueles.

Mas ali estava ela, de olhos húmidos e lábios a tremer, abraçada ao rapaz mais importante que alguma vez ela tivera na vida, aparte da sua familia.

Tinha que dizê-lo. Era quase vital.

Os seus dedos ferraram-se no tecido leve da camisola escura de Sasuke. O seu corpinho tremia tanto de antecipação como de nervosismo.

_ Eu... Sa-Sasuke, eu amo...!

Brump!

Um estrondo cruel interrompeu as suas palavras, cortou a sua vozinha fininha e de baixo timbre. Sasuke e Hinata olharam para trás, de olhos esbugalhados.

O portal por onde ambos tinham entrado estava totalmente bloqueado por um enorme e pesado bloco de pedra.

Hinata gritou, em pânico, enquanto seguia Sasuke em direcção do objecto que tapava a saída para o mundo exterior. Tanto um como o outro tentaram empurrar a grande pedra, mas sem qualquer efeito. O que eram dois pequenos humanos contra um pedaço de mármore que pesava toneladas?

_ Vá lá, raios! - Resmungou Sasuke mais uma vez, enquanto empurrava com toda a sua força.

Nada se mexeu.

A Condessa suspirou em derrota, sentindo as lágrimas prestes a transbordar. Encostou a testa á grande pedra, amaldiçoando o grande objecto inanimado por ter arruinado a sua confissão. E agora? Para além de presa, toda a coragem que tinha reunido para aquele momento morrera totalmente.

E para onde iriam eles agora? Estavam fechados naquele local moribundo. Toda a magia romântica dissipara-se como fumo na brisa de verão. O que iria acontecer? Sairiam ali vivos? Dariam os outros pela sua falta? Se gritassem, alguém iria ouvi-los?

Tantas perguntas.

_ Hei. - Chamou Sasuke com suavidade, ligeiramente ofegante pelo esforço de tentar mover a pedra - Não te preocupes... - Braços fortes e quentes rodearam-na, acalmando-a gentilmente - Vai tudo correr bem.

Estranhamente, aquelas palavras não lhe pareciam verdadeiras. Não soavam verdade. Eram quentes, doces e mágicas, mas falsas.

Ele beijou-a mais uma vez. Uma única vez. Foi tão profundo que Hinata teve a sensação que era o fim. O desespero era evidente na boca dele, enquanto a afogava nas emoções de mágoa e angustia. Uma das mãos elegantes de Sasuke percorria o seu cabelo, afagando as madeixas escuras num gesto de carinho. Os beijos deslocaram-se por todo o seu rosto pálido e suave, até chegarem á sua orelha, sussurrando num tom desolado.

_ Perdoa-me.

Algo fino e frio espetou-se na base do seu pescoço e um suspiro escapou, tão quebrado e solitário como a própria morte.

Hinata esbugalhou os seus olhos, enquanto o mundo escurecia, como se alvo da aura sombria de um cego eclipse. O calor do corpo de Sasuke desapareceu e apenas o gelo sanguinário a rodeou, congelando todo o seu ser, cada célula, cada molécula.

Viu figuras indistinguíveis, como bestas de grandes olhos vazios, movimentavam-se e movimentavam-se, de um lado para o outro, confundindo-a completamente.

Onde estava? O que eram aquelas coisas? Porque é que o mundo girava?

Um grito. Quem gritou? E porquê? O que se passava?

A sua visão estava desfocada, ainda mais débil pela súbita falta de luz. Vermelho... Sangue? Não. Não poderia ser sangue.

Caiu no chão. As suas pernas estavam gelatina. Totalmente sem qualquer força. E o carmim continuava ali, escuro e espesso.

Estendeu o braço.

Quente. Molhado. Aquele cheiro metálico.

Era sangue.

Quem sangrava? Onde estava a luz? Porque é que as suas pernas tinham ficado tão moles e fracas, completamente inúteis? Onde estava Sasuke? Porque é que ele a tinha deixado? Ela tinha medo. Tanto medo. Chorava, sem qualquer controlo em si, enquanto a sua cabeça girava e girava, num rodopio agoniante, que a obrigou a desfalecer completamente em cima do chão sujo de vermelho, pó e terra.

Silencio... Nada se ouvia a não ser o seu respirar descontrolado. Os seus olhos estavam abertos, mas nada viam a não ser o carmim horrorizaste que pintava o espaço. Os seus membros não se mexiam, não tinham força.

Antes de fechar as pálpebras para dar as boas vindas á escuridão total, para esconder aquele vermelho que a assombrava, Hinata lá ouviu algo. Uma melodia tão suave que quase passou despercebida.

As asas da morte.

* * *

Hinata nunca tivera grande paciência para ciúmes. Eram estúpidos e completamente inúteis, pensara sempre. É claro que, como qualquer ser mortal, ela os sentia, mas não eram habituais, ou pelo menos, não eram fortes o suficiente para que a Condessa se remoesse quanto a isso. Era um vago sentimento passageiro, como uma leve brisa que passa pelos cabelos, mas não os despenteia.

Mas naquele momento, ela queria bater em alguém.

Quer fosse aquela loura nua ou mesmo Sasuke, Hinata queria rebentar com uma cabeça até ficar apenas miolos e sangue.

Porque quando a Hyuga via a indígena toda abraçadinha ao braço do seu parceiro de trabalho, e ao notar que não via qualquer repulsa ou relutância no olhar do Uchiha, Hinata sentia-se tão zangada que lhe apetecia destruir tudo o que via.

Mas conteve-se. Pois a ultima coisa que queria era ter ciúmes por uma razão tão _estúpida_.

Porque ciúmes eram um sentimento inútil e humilhante.

Hinata não queria ter nada haver com o Uchiha, muito menos sentir tal coisa por causa dele.

Ela não tinha ciúmes de uma mulherzinha loura qualquer.

Nem pensar!

Hinata não gostava de ser ignorada. Não que quisesse _toda_ a atenção para si, claro que não, mas odiava sentir-se sozinha. Quando Neji não lhe ligava o suficiente, ela iria chateá-lo até ele lhe desse a atenção desejada.

É claro que não faria tal coisa naquele momento, mesmo que aqueles dois parecessem estar sozinhos e "fingiam" que ela não existia (porque não se davam ao trabalho de reconhecer a sua presença), Hinata não iria rebaixar-se ao ponto de facto mostrar que estava _extremamente_ irritada pela falta de atenção que estava a receber naquele momento.

Sentia-se sozinha e abandonada.

E ela só não ficava a tentar fazer-lhe buracos nos corpos com o olhar, porque sempre que os observava, acabava sempre por ver o traseiro despido da loura (Que, por sinal, era o traseiro mais redondinho, feminino e bonitinho que alguma vez tinha visto, mais uma razão para ficar deprimida).

E ela estava farta do traseiro indígena da loura.

E que raio de Índia é ela, afinal? Índios eram morenos, de olhos e cabelos escuros, não louras pálidas de olhos azuis. Isso era os dinamarqueses ou coisa parecida... ou seriam os finlandeses? Eram alguém, e esse alguém não vinha de uma tribo!

Aquela mulher era um _Alien_, isso é que é. Não admira que se desse tão bem com Sasuke, um _Alien_ que não gostava de chocolate.

Hinata não estava com ciúmes. Não estava! Isso era _ridículo_!

A loura riu-se de alguma coisa que Sasuke lhe dissera, as suas faces pálidas e bonitas coraram com satisfação.

A sobrancelha escura de Hinata estremeceu.

O.k, a Condessa talvez estivesse um pouco ciumenta... apenas um _bocadinho_.

A Indígena loura chegou-se mais ao Uchiha com uma risadinha esganiçada, espremendo os seus seios redondos e prefeitos no braço dele.

O.k, esqueçam. Hinata estava a deitar fumo, de tantos ciúmes que tinha.

Inconscientemente, ela levou as suas mãozinhas para o seu peito, apalpando com gentileza os pequenos volumes que aí se encontravam.

Era injusto! Porque é que todas as mulheres que conhecia tinham que ter seios grandes, firmes e absolutamente perfeitos e ela era tinha que ser uma tábua de passar a ferro? Que mal fizera ela ao mundo? Nem eram preciso ser muito grandes, apenas o suficiente para se notarem, de facto, debaixo da camisola. Mas nem a isso ela tinha direito. Baixou as mãos, observando a floresta simplesmente para ignorar o casalinho que caminhava á sua frente.

A vida era uma merda.

Essa deveria ser a única verdade Universal.

A folhagem das enormes e velhas arvores era tão espessa que impediam a luz do sol entrar. Estava escuro, não o suficiente para provocar acidentes, como choques contra troncos, mas a sombra dava uma aura de mistério ao local.

Mas naquele momento, Hinata não se preocupou com qualquer mistério ou mística que aquela selva tinha.

Lançou outro olhar desagradado á loura e ao seu querido parceiro de trabalho, enquanto tentava não tropeçar nas raízes grossas que infernizavam a sua vida. _Olá_! Ela estava ali! Queria atenção! Nem que fosse um simples olhar de reconhecimento! Ela era Hyuga Hinata, não deveriam ignorar a Condessa dessa forma!

Parte dela queria meter-se entre os dois e atrair a atenção para si, mas isso seria o mesmo que admitir abertamente que estava com ciúmes.

E isso seria humilhante.

Mais valia ficar quietinha, sem dizer uma palavra enquanto os seguia, porque esse era o seu dever.

Só tinha que lutar contra a vontade de arrancar os olhos a alguém, mais nada.

Com um suspiro profundo e pesado, Hinata lá cedeu á tristeza/aborrecimento e á aceitação que aquela loura atraia mais atenção que ela. Afinal de contas, a indígena era mais bonita e elegante. E para quê chatear-se com isso? Queria lá saber se Sasuke andava a comer indígenas _albinas_, donas de casas de Sadomasoquismo ou mesmo Karin (Apesar desse ultimo facto não estar confirmado), não era da sua conta. Era a vida dele, e o imbecil tinha todo o direito de meter o seu "amiguinho" lá de baixo onde queria.

Olhou para o chão, utilizando a sua franja irregular para esconder a mágoa que sentia.

Mas elas eram tão bonitas. Tão diferentes, mas com características tão parecidas. Tanto Karin, Kurenai e aquela mulher indígena cujo nome Hinata desconhecia (Porque ninguém, Sasuke, se dera ao trabalho de lhe entregar tal interessante informação) eram lindas, altas, com ancas redondas e seios grandes.

Como poderia Hinata, uma mulher que poderia muito bem passar por uma rapariga de dez anos, ter qualquer hipotese contra aquelas três?

Não que ela quisesse dormir com Sasuke. Porque não queria. Obvio. Quem _quereria_? Isso era _estúpido_. Dormir com Sasuke... Sinceramente! Quem pensaria em tal _horrível_ coisa? Ninguém _queria_ ter _sexo_ com uma _criatura_ daquelas!

...

Nem sempre mentir a nós próprios dá resultado...

A culpa era toda da loura!

E de Sasuke!

E do mundo em geral!

God! Ela estava a ficar _EMO_!

Mais um pouco e ficava com vontade de cortar os pulsos!

Bufou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos dos seus calções. Estava a ser ignorada, abandonada e, sinceramente, estava aborrecida.

Concentrou-se nos sons estranhos que ouvia na floresta em geral. Conseguia distinguir o cantar de pássaros, mas não decifrava as suas espécies. Seriam criaturas isoladas que não existiam em mais lado nenhum? Talvez. Também não reconhecia muitas árvores que via, nem plantas, nem frutos, ou mesmo rochas.

Aquele sitio parecia ser exclusivo para tudo. Pois se tinha indígenas louras, também poderia ter outras coisas invulgares.

_Aaaaaarg_! Ela tinha que parar de pensar naquela mulher! Infelizmente, o raio do ser estava mesmo á sua frente, e despido. Era ligeiramente _difícil_ ignorar pessoas despidas!

Hum...

O seu cérebro estava ao ponto de explodir... não... esperem ia explodir.

Hinata reprimiu um grito de pura loucura. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se.

_Não estava com ciúmes, não estava com ciúmes, não estava com ciúmes, não estava com ciúmes, não estava com ciúmes._

* * *

_ _Broothôm_-_Sasuke_!

Meia dúzia de crianças correram em direcção do Uchiha, abraçando as pernas e cintura do explorador, enquanto gritavam coisas incompreensíveis para Hinata. Esta estava admirada, para dizer a verdade, pois nunca pensara que crianças gostassem tanto de alguém como Sasuke, e vice-versa.

Mas, depois de uma pequena viajem na floresta, onde foi completamente torturada com o ciúme, a Condessa sentiu o coração derreter ao a expressão de adoração que o Uchiha tinha naquele momento ao agachar-se para afagar os cabelos de cada projecto de pessoa que aparecia.

Quem diria que Uchiha Sasuke conseguia sentir algo tão doce como adoração? Estranho.

Mas era tão adorável, ver um homem geralmente sério e esquisito (no seu ponto de vista), uma criatura que não gostava de doces (que era um crime universal), sorrir quase docemente para aquelas coisinhas tão pequeninas, fofinhas e nuas.

Ela não fazia ideia que Sasuke gostava de crianças. Perguntava-se se ele seria tão simpático e amável quando tivesse os seus _mini Sasukes_ atrás, a infernizar-lhe o juízo e a gritarem "_papá_" a cada cinco segundos, pelas mais inúteis razões.

Hinata sorriu com a imagem mental.

Mas, como o destino era cruel para as almas pecadoras (nomeadamente a dela), a sua breve felicidade morreu quando a indígena loura se colocou ao lado de Sasuke para também brincar com os pequenos barulhentos que os rodeavam.

O ciúme, o tão odiado ciúme. Hinata detestava-se naquele momento por ter descido tão baixo.

Uma pequena e delicada mão ferrou-se no tecido rugoso dos seus calções escuros, mesmo por cima da sua nádega esquerda. Hinata lançou um guincho que parecia quase inumano e deu um salto para o lado, a fim de encontrar um minúsculo rapazinho moreno, nu e curioso.

Hinata pestanejou.

O rapaz imitou-a, as suas pálpebras acastanhadas deslizavam sobre o negro do seu olhar.

_ _Saghatoan, Saghatoan! Fhosthenánka Uzïngh'guhcknt_!

Aquela frase guinchada vinda do pequeno atraiu a atenção de todos os projectos de pessoa que rodeavam Sasuke e a Loura. Em menos de um segundo, Hinata encontrou-se rodeada por criaturas de grandes olhos e gritantes, com vozes que poderiam furar os seus timpanos. Mãozinhas puxavam a sua roupa curiosamente, como se fosse algo de outro mundo e dedos tacteavam as botas, muchila, os coldres das armas e até a sua trança longa.

Hinata nunca se sentira tão violada na sua vida.

Pelo menos teve a decência de erguer o coldre com as armas para fora do alcance daquelas mãozinhas pequeninas. Ainda acontecia alguma tragédia. Mas as criancinhas saltavam para tentar agarrar os objectos, quase com sucesso, visto que a Condessa não era propriamente alta.

O coldre de couro foi rodeado por dedos fortes e erguido a um nível que nem as crianças ou Hinata poderiam atingir. A Hyuga ergueu a cabeça, encarando o rosto sério de Sasuke.

O Uchiha disse alguma coisa e as crianças pararam quase de imediato, mas não se afastaram da Hyuga, ainda olhando-a com fascinação. Poderiam eles parar? Hinata estava a sentir-se uma criatura de circo, não era agradável. E que raio? Ela estava a ver ali um chinês? E um africano? E outro louro?

Onde raio estavam os indígenas _normais_!

_ Pára com isso! - Rosnou quando o primeiro rapazinho que lhe gritara alguma coisa recomeçara a acariciar o material das suas botas.

O miúdo olhou-a com espanto, antes de inclinar a cabeça e continuar o que fazia.

Hinata suspirou pesadamente e passou a mão pelo rosto.

_ Eles estão curiosos. És a segunda pessoa com segunda pele que eles vêem. - Explicou Sasuke calmamente. O seu olhar brilhava com diversão, e Hinata quis partir-lhe o nariz naquele momento. Ele entregou-lhe o coldre de corou e Hinata rapidamente colocou o objecto onde este pertencia.

_ Segunda pele?

_ As tuas roupas.

_ Oh... e o que tenho que fazer para que parem?

_ Podes começar por te despir.

O rosto de Hinata ficou tão vermelho que parecia que estava prestes a rebentar.

_ Eu não me vou despir, imbecil. - Grunhiu num fôlego baixo, ainda corada enquanto o olhava através das suas longas pestanas - E tu tens uma "segunda pele" e os pirralhos não te andam a apalpar.

_ Já estão habituados a mim. Além disso, sabem bem que não vou ter a minha "segunda pele" durante muito tempo. - Ele virou-lhe costas, começando a caminhar em direcção de uma grande árvore.

_ Hei! O que quer isso dizer! - Hinata chorou, antes de correr (tentando não atropelar nenhuma criança) atrás dele. A mulher loura continuava ao lado de Sasuke, mas os seus olhos azuis estavam agora postos na Hyuga.

Simplesmente a observar. Sem qualquer emoção.

Apenas a viam...

_Creepy_.

Inconscientemente, Hinata aproximou-se mais do corpo de Sasuke, tentando esconder-se atrás daquela massa enorme e rija. Era um bocado desconfortável caminhar quase colada ao Uchiha mas não podia evitar. Ia lançando olhares desconfiados á loura, apenas para a apanhar com os olhos fixos em si.

_ O que é que estás a fazer? - Perguntou Sasuke irritadamente, afastando-a com gentileza.

_ Ela está a dar-me arrepios.

_ Quem?

_ Ela! - Hinata não apontou. Não tinha a certeza se a indígena percebia o que ela dizia, mas não queria ser demasiado óbvia.

_ Ino? Ela também está curiosa. Nunca viu uma mulher do mundo para lá das montanhas.

_ Onde?

_ A sociedade lá de fora.

_ Ah. Bem, diz-lhe para olhar para outro lado. Estou a sentir-se extremamente incomodada.

Com um suspiro, o Uchiha virou-se para a loura, que agora tinha nome: Ino.

Ino não queria dizer porco, ou coisa parecida? Se calhar Hinata estava enganada, mas tinha essa vaga ideia. A sua família descendia do Japão, obvio, mas tantos anos na Grã-Bretanha fizeram-na pouco conhecedora das suas origens, incluindo a língua. Hinata perdera tudo o que fazia dela japonesa, excepto o seu rosto obviamente asiático. Mesmo assim, os seus olhos eram anormalmente amendoados, para alguém cujos antepassados vinham de tal local. O seu inglês era perfeitamente bretão, sem qualquer sotaque de fora.

Pelo canto do olho, observou o seu "companheiro".

Uchiha Sasuke não era, obviamente, um nome europeu, americano ou latino. As origens asiáticas eram evidentes. E agora que o observava como se deve ser, poderia constatar que ele tinha aqueles mesmos ares delicados e quase femininos que tantos homens no Japão tinham. Raios, Hinata já vira rapazes japoneses que eram mais mulheres que ela alguma vez seria. Mas também se via os toques aristocráticos de inglês no Uchiha, especialmente na estrutura física do tronco e das pernas, que eram longos e fortes. Os japoneses eram, na sua maioria, baixinhos e magrinhos. Provavelmente tinha havido uma Uchiha que acasalara com um inglês. Talvez a avó ou bisavó de Sasuke, quem sabe?

Pelo que Neji lhe contara, numa das suas sessões de aborrecimento, parte da família Hyuga tinha emigrado para a Inglaterra alguns séculos antes, enquanto a outra metade ficara no país natal, o Japão. Tanto na Ásia como na Europa, o seu clã sempre teve uma influencia e riqueza de invejar, alguns homens até se tinham ganho o titulo de "Sir" pela rainha. Como era evidente, os Hyuga começaram a misturar-se com o povo europeu, e aqueles traços exóticos quase desapareceram.

Mas isso era o que Neji dizia, e ninguém queria saber do que o Neji dizia, porque Neji tão tinha conversas interessantes.

_ Hinata. - Chamou Sasuke convenientemente, puxando-a do trilho dos seus pensamentos - Chegamos á aldeia.

A Condessa pestanejou, olhando-o atentamente, antes de virar a cabeça lentamente para o local pretendido.

Era simplesmente uma floresta... árvores, ramos, folhas, ervas, e flores. Nada que ainda não tinha sido visto. Havia ali uma aldeia? Onde? Aqueles indígenas, para além de serem multirraciais, também se encolhiam e ficavam microscópicos, ou eram invisíveis?

As várias crianças que a atacaram momentos antes correram pela terra e erva da floresta, sem sequer fazerem esforço quando se desviavam habilmente pelas raízes das árvores. Uma menina gritou qualquer coisa para o nada e começou a trepar um tronco grosso de uma árvore, antes de desaparecer na folhagem.

Hinata demorou um bocado até se aperceber que Sasuke estava a caminhar outra vez. Rapidamente saltitou atrás dele, sempre a olhar em volta, apercebendo-se de pormenores que não tinha reparado antes de ter chegado ao centro da dita "aldeia".

As árvores... eram casas. Os ramos pareciam ter sido moldados pela força da mãe natureza, de modo a protegerem os habitantes do frio e da chuva. Não haviam janelas, ou portas. Apenas folhas e folhas, em camadas espessas de verde vivo, que formavam copas redondas e seguras.

Vários pares de olhos olhavam desconfiadamente pela folhagem, e Hinata sentiu-se imediatamente rejeitada pelo povo.

Mais uma vez, começou a chegar-se a Sasuke, sempre em alerta e com as mãos ao pé das ancas, onde se encontravam as armas, para o caso de ser atacada por um bando de indígenas furiosos.

Lenta e cuidadosamente, as pessoas começaram a surgir, emergindo da protecção das suas casas naturais e completamente invulgares.

Hinata franziu o sobrolho, sentindo-se mais num campeonato mundial de futebol, do que propriamente numa tribo indigena perdida para o resto da humanidade. Ela nunca vira tanta variedade de raças juntas no mesmo local como estava a ver naquele momento. Negros, brancos, amarelos, cor-de-rosa, louros, morenos, ruivos, olhos azuis, verdes, castanhos, pretos, cinzentos.

Tudo.

Como se uma pessoa de cada povo tivesse ali parado.

E estavam nus.

Raios. Todos os seus conhecimentos de indígenas estavam errados.

Ou então aquela tribo em particular é que estava errada. Sim, era isso. Hinata nunca errava.

Nunca.

Bem... excepto daquela _ve_...!

_Não_! Ela _nunca_ errou!

_ _Tarancktá, Broothôm-Sasuke!_ - Fez de repente a voz delicada de Ino, que começou afastar-se dos dois forasteiros, enquanto corria em direcção de um alto homem já de uma certa idade, tão louro quanto ela.

Sasuke fez uma espécie de vénia ao homem estranho e obrigou Hinata a fazer o mesmo, colocando a mão na nunca da Condessa e fazendo força para baixo. A Hyuga lançou-lhe umas quantas pragas, mas pôde reparar que o louro também retribui o gesto de se dobrar. Só então é que o Uchiha se ergueu novamente e, pegando no braço da sua "parceira", caminhou em passadas largas pela "aldeia", cumprimentando todas as pessoas que via com pequenos acenos com a cabeça. Hinata lutava para manter o seu ritmo, mas tinha que mexer demasiado as pernas, visto que estas eram mais curtas que as de Sasuke. A cada passo dele, ela tinha que dar pelo menos três.

_ Podes andar mais devagar? Daqui a pouco vou de arrastão...! - Queixou-se a pequena Hyuga.

_ Quero mostrar-te o sitio onde vamos ficar. Eu adoro a minha casa neste sitio.

_ Casa? Queres dizer que tens uma árvore só para ti?

_ Sim. É aquela.

Hinata esbugalhou os olhos.

O imbecil tinha que ter escolhido a árvore mais alta de toda a comunidade, não tinha? Iria ser o diabo para subir aquele comprimento de tronco todo. Hinata bufou quando o viu a começar a trepar a superfície rugosa, e logo o imitou.

Não iria ser inferior a um palerma daqueles... pelo menos em outros aspectos que não eram o tamanho.

Depois de uma subida absolutamente e ridiculamente alta, lá chegaram a um ponto de folhagem da árvore, a suposta "casa" de Sasuke. Este sorriu e apoiou-se num ramo mais duro, antes de lhe estender a mão.

_ Anda.

Ela ainda indagou se deveria aceitar ou não tal ajuda, mas, depois de muito pensar (Pelo menos dez segundos de reflexão), lá rodeou os dígitos longos com os dela, suspirando enquanto se via a ser erguida com tanta facilidade, que se questionou se seria assim tão leve.

Ficou sem fôlego ao sentir, por centésimos de segundos o corpo musculado do Uchiha completamente encostado ao seu, antes de se cuidadosamente guiada para dentro da espessa camada de folhagem, sentindo a superfície lisa das folhas verdejantes acariciarem-lhe a pele, provocando pequenas cócegas pelo seu corpo.

Quando voltou a si, estava dentro deu uma cúpula natural, como uma tenda razoável, toda verde e fresca. Era suficiente alta para poderem andar em pé, o chão da "cabana era o procrio tronco irregular da árvore e as paredes e o tecto eram uma maravilhosa cortina de folhas.

Era simples, bonita e tão maravilhosamente invulgar que Hinata desejou ter uma divisão daquelas lá na mansão onde vivia.

Pestanejou quando reparou que estava um colchão já bastante gasto no meio da "casa".

_ O que é que aquilo está aqui a fazer? - Perguntou ela enquanto se aproximava do objecto inanimado com suavidade e o sacudia para o livrar do pó.

_ Apesar de normalmente me ajustar ao modo de vida dos outros povos... - Ouve um som de movimento qualquer que Hinata não distinguiu, enquanto ela continuava a tratar da limpeza do colchão - Não consigo passar tanto tempo sem dormir em cima de algo do nosso mundo.

_ Bem... foi inteligente. - Comentou ela com um minúsculo sorriso, claramente satisfeita com o seu trabalho. - Sim! Agora é bom para ser usado - E virou-se para o Uchiha, antes de o seu rosto ficar extremamente mais pálido - O que é que estás a _fazer_?

Sasuke, que agora tinha a sua camisola escura nas mãos, olhou-a sem grande interesse ou qualquer vergonha por estar a tirar a roupa.

_ Estou a despir-me. - Tal facto era _óbvio_.

_ Porquê?

_ Porque faço parte do clã.

_ E porque é que estás a despir-te á minha frente?

_ Tecnicamente, estava a trás de ti quando comecei a tirar a roupa. Além disso, só olhas se queres. - Dobrou cuidadosamente a camisola e colocou-a ao pé da sua mochila. Começou a tirar as botas - Os teus olhos não vão derreter se ficares a olhar, mas... - Uma bota pesada caiu no chão - Posso começar a achar-te uma tarada. - E a outra bota caiu ao lado da sua gémea.

Hinata lançou um som indignado antes de lhe virar as costas novamente, corando subitamente, quando ele começara a tirar as calças.

Aquilo era uma situação constrangedora...

Oh, vá lá, não era assim tão mau... Hinata só tinha que ignorar o facto de estar no mesmo espaço que um Uchiha Sasuke parcialmente nu... esperem... aquilo tinham sido os boxers a cair no chão? Esqueçam... ele estava mesmo nu.

_ Ah! - Fez ele num tom estranhamente satisfeito, que fez com que Hinata olhasse para a cortina de folhas como se estas fossem um _alien_ de três cabeças e grandes dentes babosos – Liberdade! - Estar nu é estar livre? Quer dizer que de cada vez que tomamos banho, entramos num estado de liberdade total? Liberdade das roupas e liberdade da porcaria, não há melhor! - Eu vou até lá baixo esclarecer a tua presença. Podes ficar aqui.

Ela limitou-se a anuir, sem sequer se virar na sua direcção. Esperem... ele ia descer aquela árvore nu? Nu! _Arg_! Nota mental, a próxima vez que ela trepasse aquela árvore, tinha que ir á frente, pois não queria correr o risco de ver certas _partes_ demasiado _intimas_ do seu colega de trabalho.

Estremeceu.

_ Se queres saber...! - Fez ela quando o ouviu a passar pela cortina espessa de folhas – Acabas-te de me provocar o maior trauma da minha vida.

* * *

Hello! Evil está de volta! 8D

Capitulo chato, este XC Queria logo acabar com o, oh tão terrível capitulo da "morte" de Sasuke, porque eu sabia que iria ser uma _pain in the ass_ para escrever (E foi) mas o destino foi cruel, e por duas vezes metade do capitulo foi apagado... Está mal!

Beeeeeeeeeeem, eu não consigo fazer um capítulo totalmente dramático. Ou até eu cortaria os pulsos. _

Eu sei, eu sei. A morte de Sasuke foi esquisita. Tive anos (Lol, exagero) a pensar como "mataria" o homem. Escolhi aquela porque Hinata seria a unica testemunha.

One word, my loves, one word:

_Drugs_.

Yeah. Acho que isto explica muito (lol, wut? - You say)

Sasuke anda nu! D8 O mundo vai acabar!

Escrever uma Hinata ciumenta é talvez demasiado divertido... Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Continuando!

Ainda não saí da minha crise de poucas reviews, maaaaas, não é por isso que vou entrar em depressão V-V Adoro escrever e é por isso que o faço 8D

Muito obrigado a _Jessica-chan, AnnaaKeelly-san e Veronique-san!_

**Veronique-san**: Ah! Essa "Califórnia Girls" (LOl) como eu não aprecio muito Ketty Perry ou o seu trabalho (Excepto a musica "I Kissed a Girl" Kukuku!) não associei. Sim, agora percebo porque é que a achas-te adequada ao sonho da Hinata no capitulo passado (XD) Também devo dizer que esta foi a minha expressão - O.o quando vi o vidio clip D8 (Fiquei verdadeiramente assustada (XD) muito obrigado pela review!

**AnnaaKeelly-san**: Perguntas, perguntas XD Não te posso responder sem estragar o plot da história. Lol. Mas sim, todas nós queremos um Sasuke nu cá em casa. Até que poderia ser util! Para limpar, fazer a comida, dar banho ao cão... um sonho XD Muito obrigado pela review, my dear!

**Jessica-chan:** Sim, a loura é a Ino 8D OooooooooooH Vives perto da Amazónia *-* Lol, aqui em Portugal não temos qualquer tipo de selva (Nem macacos... apesar de haver homens que se parecem com gorilas). Bem... não me posso conter... tens macacos no quintal? XD Não me perguntes o mesmo, porque tal coisa seria impossível... a não ser que consideres o meu cão um chimpanzé. E o meu vizinho, que está sempre a espreitar pela janela dele também acaba por ser parecido com um. (Perv... o raio do velho mete-me arrepios). Continuando, eu sei que é invulgar haver um índio louro... talvez quase impossível, se não tiver sangue de fora da tribo, mas como eu referi, a minha história terá poucas referencias com a realidade (é por isso que a Hinata está muito confusa). Muito obrigado pela review! ^3^

É tudo, por hoje!

Bjs,

Evil.


	14. Os Nomes

Os nomes

_Havia um caminho de pedra longo e curvo no meio do vazio escuro e confuso. Hinata olhou em volta, em busca de algo que lhe indicasse onde estava, mas nada aparecia a não ser o aparentemente indeterminável vácuo._

_Engolindo em seco, começou a caminhar. O espaço era leve, como se a gravidade fosse fraca, e ela sentia-se a flutuar lentamente, como se cada passo fosse um salto em câmara lenta. O seu cabelo negro esvoaçava com a mesma demora dos seus movimentos, tal como as suas roupas simples. Os seus pezinhos pequeninos mal pareciam tocar na pedra cinzenta daquela linha perdida no breu e com apenas um pequeno impulso, lá ia ela para a frente._

_Nada se ouvia e Hinata nem tinha a certeza que o seu próprio corpo estava a fazer qualquer tipo de som. Tal como o vazio, o silêncio parecia correr aquele sítio._

_Mas isso não a parou. Ela continuou a caminhar daquela forma flutuante pelo caminho rochoso, sempre com a breve esperança de encontrar algo. Semicerrava os seus olhos brancos para ver se detectava algum objecto ou luz que não estavam lá antes._

_Sem sucesso, aparentemente. Tentou correr, mas só conseguiu fazer umas espécies de saltos mais alongados. Movimentou os braços para a frente e para trás em busca de ganhar alguma velocidade, porém o mundo estava contra ela, e não "corria" mais depressa do que antes._

_Onde é que ela estava, afinal? E como é que tinha ido ali parar?_

_Franziu o sobrolho escuro, descontente. Ir para um espaço negro, escuro e silencioso não faziam parte dos seus planos. _

_Tentou lembrar-se do que fizera antes de acordar naquele local, mas nada a não ser um borrão confuso aparecia na sua mente. Havia algo que a maçava mas ela não conseguia lembrar-se do quê. Algo importante… algo terrível. _

_Mas o quê?_

__ Ah, ah, ah!_

_Hinata petrificou. Um riso percorrera o vazio, claro e doce como o de uma criança. Rodou o corpo em várias direcções na esperança de encontrar o portador da gargalhada, mas mais uma vez só encontrou a escuridão._

__ O-olá? – Gritou na esperança de ser respondida – Está aí alguém?_

_Nada de novo. Nem um som._

_Suspirou, derrotada, e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo curto, desalinhando-o. Provavelmente tinha sido a sua mente a delirar e a criar coisas. Sorriu tristemente. Talvez estivesse a ficar louca. Bem, isso não seria interessante? A filha do grandioso Hyuuga Hiashi, sempre tão fraquinha e inútil, tinha ficado insana no meio do nada._

_Suprimiu um soluço de tristeza e tentou animar-se, dando leves palmadinhas no rosto para se concentrar. Fez uma expressão determinada e começou novamente a caminhar e a saltar._

_Aquele local era estranho. Era escuro, silencioso, quente e só tinha um caminho de pedra que não aparentava ter fim. Hinata nunca ouvira falar de um espaço como aquele… parecia tão… irreal._

_De repente parou. Havia um leve som a pairar, um som estranho, agudo, como se houvesse metal a embater em pedra. Parecia vir lá mais á frente, ao longe. _

_Talvez ela encontrasse alguém._

_Um pouco mais animada, Hinata tentou correr novamente. O som ia aumentando á medida que ela ia-se aproximando do que quer que estivesse a provoca-lo. Sorriu, esperançosa e tentou dar mais impulso naqueles saltos estranhos que ela dava quando os seus pés tentavam correr._

_Mas a sua corrida não durou muito. Teve que se travar. Abriu muito os olhos, incrédula e ergueu a cabeça._

_Á sua frente, surgido praticamente do nada, estava um enorme portão de ferro maciço. Era liso, sem qualquer adorno ou gravura e enrolada às suas maçanetas prateadas estava uma corrente presa por um grande cadeado._

_Lenta e cuidadosamente, Hinata ergueu a mão e rodeou os seus dedos ao cadeado com a intensão de o abrir. Talvez aquele portão fosse a passagem para a saída. _

_Um estrondo do outro lado fez com que ela largasse o cadeado como se este o queimasse. Hinata guinchou e deu um passo para trás, assustado. Ficou muito quieta, parou de respirar para tentar ouvir._

_Passos, passos lentos e preguiçosos, acompanhados pelo som de correntes a arrastar no chão de pedra dura. Era isso que vinha do outro lado daquele monstruoso portão._

_Aquilo não era a saída, concluiu ela com amargura, era uma prisão. Alguém estava no outro lado daquele portão, acorrentado sem grande força para ser possível fazer algum tipo de movimento. Ela perguntou-se porquê._

__ Bem, bem, bem. – Fez uma voz fria, abafada pelo ferro. Hinata sentiu o seu coração parar ao ouvir som – Vejam quem veio rastejar aos meus pés._

_O prisioneiro era uma mulher, a julgar pela agudez da voz. A condessa engoliu em seco e colocou a mão em cima do ferro escuro do portão. Houve outro estrondo e ela retirou-a de imediato._

__ Não lhe toques. Ele fica zangado. – Disse-lhe a voz – Ele não quer que eu saía daqui. – E riu-se, uma risadinha alegre, jovial e feminina._

_Hinata sentiu o seu sangue congelar ao ouvi-la._

__ Q-quem és t-tu? – Gaguejou infantilmente enquanto tremia dos pés à cabeça._

__ "Q-quem és t-tu?" pff. Nem falar consegues. És patética, fraquinha como um coelhinho._

_Hinata respirou fundo e tentou controlar o seu nervosismo. Lançou um olhar determinado ao portão e clareou a garganta._

__ Quem és tu? – Repetiu novamente, ainda com o medo a impregnar-lhe a voz, mas sem gaguejar._

_A pessoa do outro lado riu-se novamente. Uma gargalhada dura, cruel. Hinata sentiu os seus cabelos do pescoço ficaram em pé._

__ Assim é que é. E respondendo á tua pergunta… acho que isso não importa, pois não? – Riu-se novamente – Agora, a verdadeira questão é: O que é que queres de mim?_

_Hinata pestanejou, confusa._

__ O que q-quero de…? Eu não quero nada! A-apenas quero ir embora!_

__ MENTIROSA!_

_As grandes portas abanaram-se como se uma enorme força as tivesse tentado abrir. As correntes chocalharam e o cadeado abanou. _

_Hinata sentia-se a tremer dos pés á cabeça. Levou as mãos ao peito e começou a brincar com os dedos, o seu gesto habitual para quando estava especialmente nervosa._

__ Oh, lá 'tás tu outra vez com esse teu gestinho inútil. _

_Os seus dedos pararam de se mover._

__ C-como é que tu…?_

__ Eu vejo tudo o que fazes, ouço tudo o que dizes, provo tudo o que provas, cheiro tudo o que cheiras, sinto tudo o que sentes. – Disse-lhe a voz num tom aborrecido – Não há nada que faças que eu não saiba. Às vezes penso que sou Deus. _

__ Mas q-que blasfema._

__ Achas que alguém te leva a sério contigo a falares assim? Pareces um pardal a morrer. – Ouviu-se passos lentos aproximarem-se do portão e as correntes a arrastarem-se – O mundo é cruel para os fracos de espírito, sabes? Não vais aguentar muito se continuares a agir dessa maneira._

_Fracos de espírito? Ela não era fraca de espírito! Podia não ter muita confiança, nem muita coragem, nem muita força de vontade, nem…_

_Talvez a voz tivesse razão, afinal._

__ O-o… o que é que eu faço? – Perguntou baixinho, olhando timidamente para o portão._

__ Liberta-me._

_Hinata pestanejou, espantada. Olhou para as correntes e para o cadeado, que brilharam de forma sugestiva. Ela ergueu a mão lentamente para lhes tocar porém a centímetros de distancia hesitou e lançou um olhar desconfiado._

__ C-como é que me p-podes ajudar?_

__ Depois descobres… agora liberta-me. _

_Ela olhou para o portão de sobrolho franzido e baixou o braço._

__ N-não._

__ O quê? – A voz ficou mais gelada que nunca, como uma tempestade destruidora._

_Hinata estremeceu e abraçou-se, engolindo em seco._

__ N-não te vou libertar enquanto não m-me disseres o que tu q-queres._

_Um som semelhante a um murro no metal ecoou pelo espaço de escuridão onde Hinata se encontrava. As portas, a corrente e o cadeado que as trancavam abanaram um pouco. _

__ Liberta-me. – Ordenou a voz._

__ N-não!_

__ Agora! – Mas Hinata abanou a cabeça, afastando-se – Tu precisas de mim. Liberta-me._

__ Eu nem sequer sem quem és! – Gritou a Condessa em pânico quando ouviu as correntes do outro lado mexerem-se com mais violência. Outro estrondo fez o grande portão abanar e desta vez abriu alguns centímetros as duas portas que o constituíam antes de se voltarem a fechar._

__ Se me libertares, vais descobrir._

__ P-porque é que não me dizes logo!_

__ Porque é mais divertido se me veres com os teus próprios olhos. – Outra gargalhada e… aquilo era o som de unhas a arranhar o ferro? – Liberta-me._

_Hinata abanou novamente a cabeça e fungou, dando outro passo para trás. Quem quer que fosse a pessoa do outro lado, parecia-lhe ser perigosa. Não era de confiança. O melhor era voltar para trás e tentar encontrar uma saída._

__ A tentar fugir outra vez? Vejam só a cobarde, sempre mariquinhas a chorar para o papá! – Hinata lançou um olhar admirado para o portão – Oh sim, minha querida, também sei o que pensas. Pensei que já tínhamos discutido isso. É óbvio que precisas de mim para sobreviver. Então já sabes… é apenas tirares esse cadeado e essa corrente e faço de ti alguém na vida. Liberta-me._

__ Já disse que não!_

__ Liberta-me._

__ N-não!_

_Mais um estrondo, as portas abanaram, a corrente balançou._

__ Liberta-me!_

__ N-não posso! _

_Hinata levou as mãos á cabeça enquanto a voz exigia cada vez mais a sua liberdade, aquela voz fria, tão cruel e directa._

__ Não posso, não posso! – Gritava ela, acompanhando a pessoa do outro lado do portão de ferro._

__ LIBERTA-ME!_

_Outro estoiro, maior que qualquer outro, como um grande trovão que destruía tudo á sua passagem. As duas portas afastaram-se o tanto quanto a corrente que as prendia o permitiu, revelando parcialmente o que ia no outro lado._

_Hinata arregalou os olhos, horrorizada, pois de repente, ela reconhecia a voz que lhe falara e a insultara e a assustara de forma tão impiedosa. Ela reconhecia a voz, porque a ouvira em toda a sua vida, mesmo sem o querer. _

_Olhos brancos encararam-na durante os poucos segundos em que o grande portão esteve entreaberto. Olhos iguais aos dela, mas ao mesmo tempo diferentes, pois aquele tom alvo não era doce nem belo como uma pérola, mas sim gelo puro, tão frio e cortante como o sorriso que os lábios pálidos envergavam orgulhosamente, mostrando uma fileira de dentes alvos e perfeitos._

_Hinata reconhecia agora a voz muito bem._

_Reconhecia-a, porque era a dela._

_Ela gritou de horror enquanto as portas se fechavam novamente. Aos tropeções, começou a correr novamente pelo caminho de pedra, afastando-se daquele local o mais depressa que conseguia. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, um choro de medo e confusão._

_Ouviu outra gargalhada enquanto fugia e claro, a voz não a deixaria ir-se embora sem uma ultima tirada._

__ Tu vais voltar, minha querida. Tu vais voltar._

_Tudo que Hinata se lembra é de acordar de repente. A claridade foi dolorosa, comparada á escuridão que ela se tinha habituado naquele vazio. Descobriu que estava deitada em algo macio e fofo. Quando os seus olhos se habituaram á luz ela viu um tecto com uma abobada elegante, acompanhado por um lindo candeeiro que ela já vira antes._

_Ela estava de volta ao seu quarto da mansão Hyuuga._

* * *

Enquanto Sasuke andava por ali a matar o seu tempo perdido com os seus amiguinhos indígenas esquisitos que pareciam tudo menos indígenas (sim, esta frase faz sentido), Hinata preferia ficar com as ruinas ou os templos que ainda estavam belos e funcionais.

Tinha tirado o seu bloco de desenho para apontar e fazer rascunhos de tudo o que via, pois do ponto de vista arqueológico, aquele local era uma mina de sabedoria.

Ela sentia os olhares curiosos das criancinhas indígenas que estavam pobremente escondidas nas folhagens. Eles seguiam-na enquanto ela vagueava pelas ervas e analisava cada gravura feita nas pedras das paredes dos templos.

Hinata não os culpava, como era evidente. Ela podia ser bastante interessante para os olhos de uma criancinha que tinha sido isolada do resto do planeta. Além disso o facto de ela não tentar camuflar-se ao aceitar as suas tradições e os seus costumes faziam amentar a curiosidade daqueles pequenos seres sedentos de conhecimentos.

Cuidadosamente, Hinata traçou as linhas das gravuras de um dos muros mais antigos. Pareciam ter o mesmo tipo de desgaste que as pirâmides do Egipto, levando-a a imaginar que aquela construção deve ter sido feita na mesma altura.

_ O povo conta a sua história com símbolos e desenhos. – Escreveu ela antes de copiar as figuras que viam – Os símbolos parecem-me uma espécie de escrita… como uma descrição para cada imagem.

Sentou-se no chão, encostada a uma árvore e olhou fixamente para o muro, com o seu bloco de desenho na mão. Ela não conseguia decifrar as mensagens contidas nos símbolos, pois desconhecia a língua, mas talvez conseguia descodificar as imagens gravadas.

_ Na primeira vejo umas formas quadrúpedes. Possivelmente cavalos. – Escreveu – Parece-me uma guerra, não tenho bem a certeza. Vejo homens e armas… armas que não têm nada a ver com um povo como este… - Pousou o seu lápis e olhou para a folhagem que se encontrava lá em cima – Este lugar é demasiado confuso.

Olhou para a segunda imagem com o sobrolho franzido, e bateu com a base do seu lápis na folha de papel.

_ Há um círculo da segunda imagem. Tem oito círculos mais pequenos junto ao seu perímetro. Existe algo estranho no meio. Está um pouco gasta pelo tempo, por isso não consigo saber bem o que é. – Continuou a sua escrita e a sua análise, fazendo pausas para rabiscar um esboço da imagem ao lado do texto que formara na sua folha branca – Acho que posso deduzir que este circulo se refere ás oito peças… enquanto aquela figura que se encontra no meio deve ser a nona peça.

_ Deduzes correctamente. – Disse uma voz profunda e sem grandes emoções algures á sua direita.

Hinata não se virou nem tirou os olhos do que escrevera. Comprimiu os lábios e semicerrou os olhos.

_ Ainda estás despido?

_ Estou.

_ Então vai-te embora. Não quero arriscar olhar para ti. – Ela ergueu a cabeça e observou a terceira imagem que estava gravada no muro.

_ E porque não? Estamos no meio da natureza e o povo encara a nudez com naturalidade.

_ Só existem duas razões para eu encarar a nudez de um homem natural: em pornografia ou depois de fazer sexo comigo. – Disse ela secamente enquanto escrevia as suas deduções no caderno – Por isso a não ser que faças pornografia, ou faças sexo comigo, não te quero ver nu.

Ouviu Sasuke suspirar com aborrecimento e de repente um peso caiu ao seu lado. Hinata ficou chocada ao ver pernas cobertas com tecido negro.

_ Como via que me evitavas, decidi vestir umas calças quando estou ao pé de ti.

Hinata reparou que ele realmente tinha umas calças vestidas, mas andava sem camisola. Menos mal. Afinal de contas o peito do homem não era assim tão desagradável.

_ Ainda bem que voltaste a ver as coisas pelos olhos de uma pessoa do mundo distante do século XVI. Apesar de eu achar que geralmente a população usa sapatos. – Disse enquanto apontava para os pés descalços do homem.

_ Ignora isso. Deixa ver o que escreveste. – Relutantemente, ela entregou-lhe o caderno. Os seus olhos negros percorreram as letras elegantemente escritas pelo lápis de Hinata e o sobrolho escuro franziu-se – Tens uma óptima capacidade de decifrar as imagens. És mais esperta do que eu pensava.

_ Eu vou preferir tomar isso como um elogio antes que te espete o meu punho nessa tua cara irritante. – Fez ela num rugido enquanto lhe arrancava o caderno das mãos. – As imagens são imagens, não é preciso ser-se um génio para as descodificar. O problema são as imagens que têm legenda. Essas sim, têm algo escondido dentro delas.

_ Os egípcios não utilizavam palavras, pois não? Apenas símbolos.

_ Mas símbolos com significados. Para mim aquilo – Apontou para as formas estranhas gravadas na parede – Não quer dizer nada.

Sasuke olhou para onde o dedo dela indicava e inclinou a cabeça.

_ Quer dizer: " A batalha entre os condenados encheu os campos de sangue impuro." Mais ou menos isso.

Mas Hinata escreveu o que ele lhe tinha dito, fazendo uma careta.

_ Sangue impuro?

_ Quem mata é impuro.

_ É bom saber. – Murmurou ela antes de ergueu a cabeça novamente – O que é que diz mais.

_ "Ninguém salva os impuros a não ser a própria pureza.

_ "Ninguém salva…" – Dizia ela enquanto escrevia as palavras do outro, deitando a língua de fora como uma criancinha esforçada – "… a não ser a própria pureza". Ok, isto está a ficar estranhamente estúpido.

_ "Apenas oito viveram no mar de morte" – Continuou Sasuke sem ligar ao que ela dizia – "Desesperados pediram aos céus por uma arma".

_ Os oito cavaleiros… - Murmurou Hinata enquanto se lembrava da história que o homem que se encontrava ao seu lado lhe contara anos antes – Estás a falar dos oito cavaleiros que pediram ajuda aos deuses, certo?

Sasuke anuiu sem grandes emoções.

_ Mas… eu pensava que eles eram bons. Porque é que eles os referem como impuros?

_ Por muito boas que as suas intenções fossem, no momento em que a lâmina da sua espada tirou a vida a outro ser humano, o seu sangue e a sua alma ficaram impuros. – Ele encostou a cabeça ao tronco da árvore e olhou para cima – No ponto de vista desta gente tu e eu somos impuros.

Hinata olhou para o chão com alguma culpa, apertando o seu caderno com os dedos. Então lembrou-se de algo e franziu as suas sobrancelhas negras.

_ Tu disseste-me que eles tinham lutado com criaturas malignas!

_ Foi um erro de tradução daquele livro. – Respondeu enquanto pegava numa pedra e a analisava como se essa fosse a coisa mais interessante de todo o planeta – Depois de várias investigações descobri que os oito cavaleiros lutavam contra um exército cujos soldados eram tão humanos quanto eles. Apenas mais… cruéis. Pilhavam, matavam e violavam tudo por onde passavam. Os líderes dos oito decidiram por um fim a esse pandemónio, mas pelos vistos o exército inimigo era realmente poderoso. Tão poderoso que pareciam estar a lutar contra demónios.

_ Estou a ver. – Murmurou ela lentamente, absorvendo a informação – Tenho que admitir que esta história é absolutamente fascinante. – Deu-lhe uma leve palmada no braço – Diz-me o que está ali escrito – Apontou para o que parecia ser a legenda da segunda imagem.

Ele bufou e lançou-lhe um olhar desagradado pela sua atitude.

_ "Juntas as oito almas irão libertar a pureza."

_ Achas que é isso o que a nona peça significa? Pureza? – Perguntou Hinata animada, escrevendo o que ele lhe dissera.

Sasuke abanou a cabeça.

_ A pureza é algo subjectivo. Para nós é, geralmente, algo associado ao sexo. Para os antigos católicos, por exemplo, o sangue que as mulheres derramam todos os meses era sangue impuro. Não creio que a nona peça seja pureza… talvez algo que leve á pureza.

_ Uma vez impuro já não há retorno. – Disse Hinata secamente – É como juntar preto ao branco. Por muito branco que voltes a juntar, vai estar sempre tingido.

_ Talvez seja outro tipo de pureza… ou talvez eu esteja a traduzir mal… ugh. Vou ter que voltar que ler mais uns quantos livros quando chegar a casa. – O homem estava obviamente desapontado consigo mesmo, mas Hinata não se conseguiu levar a dar-lhe um pouco de simpatia.

_ Por quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui, afinal? Se eu como mais um daqueles animais esquisitos juro que me suicido.

_ Não sejas tão dramática, só cá estamos há dois dias. – Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação – E nem te destes ao trabalho de tentar conhecer os teus hospedeiros.

_ Eu tenho a certeza que eles são encantadores. – Hinata levantou-se e sacudiu as suas calças sem grandes preocupações – Mas o meu trabalho aqui não é socializar. Temos que descobrir pistas que nos levem ao paradeiro da última peça, coisa que tu… - Apontou de forma acusadora em direcção do rosto atraente de Sasuke – Não estás a fazer devidamente. Pensei que tínhamos um contrato!

Ela não queria socializar. Hinata não tinha nada contra aquele bando de pessoas nuas, mas havia algo naquele lugar que a deixava constantemente em alerta. Durante a noite, enquanto Sasuke dormia no seu colchão, Hinata enrolava-se no saco de cama e estremecia por cada som que ouvia.

Parecia que algo vagueava pela selva. Algo perigoso e letal. Hinata não sabia o que era, mas a sua mão estava constantemente em cima do seu coldre até ao amanhecer, caso fosse necessário tirar de lá a sua arma.

A única coisa que ela queria era descobrir uma pista e sair daquele lugar de uma vez por todas.

_ Eu não posso simplesmente chegar aqui e exigir informações, Hinata.

_ É Lady Hyuuga para ti.

_ Eu chamo-te o que bem me apetecer. Este povo tem uma cultura delicada, é preciso sermos cuidadosos com o que dizemos. Eu preciso de tempo até conseguir arrancar alguma coisa da boca do chefe.

Hinata bufou e começou a desenhar algo sem significado no seu caderno. Quantas noites iria ela passar sem dormir? A falta de sono iria começar a afectar o seu desempenho e isso era algo que não queria.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e mordeu o lábio. Não tinha um espelho consigo, mas conseguia imaginar os círculos negros que já lhe apareciam á volta dos olhos. Mais algum tempo com aquela rotina, e Sasuke iria notar.

_ Anda. – Disse ele enquanto se levantava – Vou-te mostrar um sítio. Ajudou-me bastante a encontrar as outras peças, quem sabe, contigo ao meu lado posso descobrir mais alguma coisa.

Ele não fez qualquer menção em a ajudar a levantar-se e Hinata franziu o sobrolho com a sua falta de cavalheirismo. Com um breve impulso já se encontrava de pé e colocou o seu bloco de desenho na mochila.

_ Estás a admitir que a minha presença te dá mais inteligência? – Ela sorriu maliciosamente ao dizer tais palavras, e colocou uma madeixa de cabelo negro atrás da sua orelha.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar desagradado.

_ Não, é claro que não.

_ Certo.

* * *

_O que fazia ela ali, na casa onde vivera durante toda a vida? Hinata fez uma expressão confusa enquanto atirava os lençóis e cobertores para o lado e se sentava na cama, olhando em volta._

_Não era suposto ela estar…? Onde é que era suposto ela estar? Naquele momento nada a não ser um desfoque de pensamentos confusos atingia a sua mente, mas ela sabia que deveria estar noutro lugar qualquer._

_Levou a mão á cabeça para tentar acalmar a súbita dor que a atingiu. Grunhiu com agonia e massajou as têmporas. _

_Após algum tempo a dor passou e ela respirou fundo, arqueando as costas. Estalou os dedos dos pés e colocou as pernas fora da cama, levantando-se._

_Teve que se segurar á parede para não cair, pois os seus joelhos cederam ao peso do seu corpo durante alguns momentos. Arfou, exausta apesar de ter acabado de se levantar, e tentou erguer-se novamente._

_Com as pernas a tremer, Hinata foi a cambalear até á porta do seu quarto. Desajeitadamente rodou a maçaneta e saiu da divisão que lhe pertencia, espreitando para o corredor._

__ Neji? – Chamou fracamente, com a voz rouca._

_Nada lhe respondeu a não ser o silêncio e ela suprimiu um soluço de desespero. Começou a caminhar enquanto as suas pernas tremelicavam. A sua mão apoiava-se constantemente á parede ou a uma peça de mobiliário._

_A sua memória ainda falhava. A única coisa que se lembrava era de uma voz fria e de um portão gigante no meio da escuridão, mas não tinha a certeza que tais coisas fossem reais. Fez um esforço para se lembrar de algo mais , mas nada a não ser um zumbido nas suas orelhas apareceu._

_Ouviu vozes no salão principal e tentou caminhar mais depressa. Com um pequeno gemido agarrou-se á porta e abriu-a lentamente, espreitando para ver se estava lá alguém no corredor que dava até às escadas._

_Ao ver que o caminho estava livre, Hinata vagueou até se esconder atrás de uma coluna e olhou para baixo, onde se encontrava o seu pai e tio acompanhados por mais três homens que ela não conhecia._

__ … Admitir que é suspeito. – Terminou um dos intrusos desconhecidos. Ele tinha uma cara de poucos amigos._

__ E o senhor tem de admitir que está a ser ridículo! – Respondeu o seu tio Hizashi num tom feroz, estalando os seus dedos elegantes._

__ Hizashi. – Fez o Lord Hyuuga para o seu irmão gémeo, ordenando-o sem palavras para que se acalmasse._

__ Mas Hiashi, ouviste bem o que eles disseram? _

__ Ouvi, meu irmão. É óbvio que acho tais acusações contra a minha filha são absolutamente grotescas. – A voz de Hiashi estava calma, mas Hinata conhecia bem o seu pai. Ela sabia que por debaixo daquela aparência pacífica estava um fogo de raiva a consumir a paciência do conde._

_Hinata franziu o sobrolho e sentou-se no chão, ainda escondida. Ela tinha sido acusada de alguma coisa? De quê?_

__ As provas apontam para ela! – Disse o segundo homem – A sua filha era a única pessoa que se encontrava com a vítima e o sangue dessa mesma vítima foi encontrado nas suas roupas. Gostaríamos imenso de interrogar Hinata, se não for um incómodo._

_Vitima? Sangue? De que falavam aqueles homens? Ela tentou lembrar-se de alguma vez ter sangue de outra pessoa nas suas roupas, mas mais uma vez nada lhe ocorreu._

__ Hinata é tão vítima como o rapaz. – Disse Hizashi no mesmo tom irritado – Ela não pode ser suspeita. _

__ Temos que ver os factos como eles são, senhor Hyuuga. A sua sobrinha é considerada suspeita de momento, mas quem sabe, até pode ser uma testemunha valiosa._

_Testemunha de quê? Ela não se lembrava de nada!_

_De repente Hizashi virou-se para o terceiro homem, aquele que ainda não tinha aberto a boca._

__ E o senhor Uchiha? Ele também acha que a Hinata é uma assassina?_

_Uchiha?_

_Sasuke!_

_Foi a primeira coisa que veio á mente da jovem condessa, mas quando ela olhou para o homem sentiu o desapontamento invadi-la. _

_Era jovem, mas não tão jovem quanto Sasuke. Deveria ter vinte e poucos, não mais. O seu cabelo negro estava apertado num baixo rabo-de-cavalo e o seu rosto não mostrava mais nada do que uma máscara de pura e gélida frieza._

__ Eu não sei em que devo acreditar, senhor Hyuuga. – Disse o homem e a sua voz, apesar de possuir um tom tão cruel como a sua expressão, era profunda e convidativa – Parte de mim quer acreditar que uma jovem tão doce e gentil como a sua filha nunca faria tal coisa ao Sasuke._

_Hinata sentiu o sangue gelar com as palavras daquele homem que nunca antes tinha posto a vista em cima. O seu corpo estremeceu violentamente e ela teve que se encostar á coluna onde se escondia para não cair de cara no chão._

__ Mas o corpo do meu irmão está desaparecido e a única coisa que temos é um vestido tingido com o seu sangue e uma rapariga convenientemente desmaiada no local do crime._

_Um som de pura agonia quase escapou dos lábios de Hinata, se não fosse uma grande mão masculina a tapar-lhe a boca. O mundo desfocasse á frente dos seus olhos, que iam humedecendo cada vez mais até lágrimas gordas caírem-lhe pelas faces abaixo. O seu corpo elevou-se, erguido por braços fortes e ela apoiou-se a um corpo quente, chorando lentamente até sentir-se cair em cima da sua cama._

__ E-eu… eu n-não matei… eu n-não… - Murmurou incansavelmente para Neji, que a abraçou e afagou-lhe o cabelo, deixando que ela encharcasse a sua camisa com lágrimas._

__ Shhh – Murmurou ele lentamente, enchendo o seu cabelo de beijos afectuosos – Eu sei que não._

* * *

_ Este sítio é lindo. – Murmurou Hinata fantasmagoricamente enquanto aterrava ao lado de Sasuke.

Estavam num templo antigo, já meio danificado pelo tempo, mas era óbvio que ainda era usado. O sol penetrava alguns buraquinhos que existam no tecto, enviando raios de luz para os altares decorados com monstros de pedra e para os murais cuidadosamente pintados nas paredes.

Sem sequer dirigir uma única palavra ao seu companheiro de viajem, Hinata avançou, olhando para todos os lados com um ar curioso estampado no rosto. O som das suas botas a embaterem na pedra ecoava pelo espaço, dando-lhe uma aura mais mística do que já tinha.

Hinata olhou para os murais das paredes e reparou que também eles tinham legendas feitas com os mesmos símbolos que vira algumas horas antes.

_ "O espírito dos oito será o derradeiro escudo" – Leu Sasuke ao notar na expressão curiosa que ela fizera ao olhar para a parede.

_ É bom saber que eles têm alguma utilidade milénios depois de terem sido mortos. – Murmurou Hinata para ninguém, tocando no murar levemente como se tivesse medo de o danificar.

_ A minha teoria é que as peças deverão vir aqui, para este mesmo lugar. – Sasuke acenou para o local onde se encontravam – Aqui é o único sitio em todo planeta onde a nona peça poderá ficar protegida.

Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo e coçou o queixo.

_ Não quero arruinar a tua teoria, mas este templo está um bocado decadente para proteger alguém.

_ Estas a ver estes pilares? – Sasuke colocou a mão numa das colunas que se erguia no meio da divisão. Eram oito ao todo e estavam todas em círculo em volta de um altar de pedra – Julgo que devemos por as peças dos oito cavaleiros em cada um deles e a nona peça aí nesse altar. Depois, como diz naquela inscrição, irá formar-se um escudo.

_ E onde é que vais buscar os fundamentos para alimentar essa tua linda teoria? – Perguntou ela secamente, cruzando os braços.

_ Em todo o lado, nas paredes. Olha ali: "O circulo sagrado irá afastar os impuros" e ali também "O Nono será intocado por mãos repletas de sangue", "A pureza irá prevalecer quando as nove se unirem de novo". Este lugar é o ponto de encontro das nove peças, Hinata. Só aqui poderão ficar em segurança. E olha aqui, se não acreditas em mim. – Apontou para o pilar onde tivera a mão.

Hinata aproximou-se e semicerrou os olhos. No pilar, gravados na pedra, encontravam-se uns símbolos estranhamente familiares.

_ Darkness… - Murmurou ela atónita – Sasuke, isto é inglês.

_ Eu sei. Vai ver os outros.

Ela assim o fez e correu para o pilar mais próximo.

_ Este aqui diz "fogo" em francês! – Exclamou, admirada e correu para o seguinte – "Água" em africano! E este diz "Terra" em chinês! "Ar" em muçulmano! "Vida" em alemão! "Morte" em espanhol! – Correu para o ultimo pilar – "Lux"… - Leu num murmúrio – "Luz" em latim… Sasuke, como é que palavras do mundo lá de fora vieram cá parar?

_ Não faço ideia.

_ Isto é tão confuso e assustador ao mesmo tempo. – Murmurou ela fascinada, sorrido levemente.

Afastou-se do pilar, observando as palavras com contemplação. Havia ali um mistério delicioso que fazia o seu coração palpitar com expectativa. Respirou fundo, inalando aquele aroma de antiguidade e olhou para o tecto novamente.

Franziu o sobrolho.

_ Está ali qualquer coisa estranha em cima. – Disse ela sem baixar a cabeça.

Sasuke levantou o olhar e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ É só o tecto, Hinata, não há nada de estranho.

_ Há sim! São… umas linhas… não consigo ver bem daqui, o meu ângulo não é o melhor. – Então viu o altar que se encontrava no meio do círculo formado pelos pilares – Talvez…

Lançou um olhar indeciso a Sasuke, que tinha uma expressão de espectativa e interrogação. Sem mais demoras, Hinata deitou-se de barriga para cima no altar, deixando as suas mãos caírem ao seu lado e olho novamente para o tecto.

_ Sabes, isso é um lugar sagrado. Estás a desrespeitá-lo seriamente. – Disse Sasuke num tom de aborrecimento.

Hinata não respondeu de imediato. Os seus olhos ainda estavam fixos nas supostas linhas que ela viu e de repente o seu rosto bonito brilhou com reconhecimento.

_ É japonês.

_ O que é que é japonês?

_ As linhas no tecto. – Disse ela como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia que existia á face da terra.

Sasuke olhou para cima outra vez e franziu as suas sobrancelhas escuras.

_ Eu não vejo nada remotamente parecido com japonês no tecto.

_ Não nesse ângulo, mas aqui… - Hinata semicerrou os olhos – Lê-se bem.

_ O que é que diz?

Hinata franziu o seu sobrolho. Apesar das suas descendências asiáticas, o japonês nunca tinha sido o seu forte. Respirou fundo e comprimiu os lábios, recorrendo á sua memória.

_ Sa… Ku… Ra.

* * *

E é o fim do capítulo 14! Desculpem o meu desaparecimento demorado, nem sei o que meu deu. Bem, espero ter retomado aquela vontade de voltar a trabalhar nas minhas fics, porque diverti-me imenso a escrever este capítulo 8D

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews e que puseram esta história nos seus favoritos, rezo para que a vossa espera não tenha sido em vão com este capitulo. Eu sei que não há muitos momentos engraçados ou sexys, mas este capitulo é mais ou menos um ponto de avanço para a narração da história.

Bem, até ao próximo capítulo, tenho a sensação que não vamos ter que esperar tanto tempo por ele.

Bjs,

Evil.


End file.
